Después de la guerra
by niobedeep
Summary: Después de la guerra que les depara a Harry, a Ginny y a sus amigos Contendrá Lemons Disclaimer: Nada de los personajes o el mundo de Harry Potter es mio Todo pertenece a J.K. Rowling
1. Regreso a sus brazos

Después de la Guerra.

Capítulo 1:

Regreso a sus brazos.

Harry permanecía sentado en su dormitorio observando hacia afuera después de la guerra, veía como la mayoría del lugar estaba en ruinas, aun algunos cuerpo de sus compañeros o de los mortifagos adornaban el escenario de Hogwarts, inclusive aquel de un gigante se podía ver en el puente de la escuela. De igual manera alguna acromantulas se podían ver caminando entre los escombros en los que yacían los seguidores de Voldermort ya muertos.

"Como acabamos así…Ganamos…pero a la vez perdimos mucho…Fred…Remus…Tonks… ¿Por qué?" mentalizaba el joven de cabello negro con unas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, sus puños cerrados y sus nudillos blancos, mostrando el enojo y la impotencia que sentía en esos momentos.

La puerta del dormitorio se abría dejando entrar una chica pelirroja, con un uniforme un tanto estropeado, vendada de la rodilla izquierda y de la mano diestra, caminaba lentamente a donde el pelinegro y lo abrazaba por la cintura recargando cabeza en la espalda del mismo.

El chico siente esas distintivas manos de la mujer que sostiene su corazón desde hace ya más de dos años, alzando su diestra con la que se limpia las lágrimas que resbalaban sus cachetes pero Ginny lo detenía y lo volteaba para que la viera directamente a sus ojos color chocolate, los cuales se clavaron sobre los de tonalidad esmeralda del salvador del mundo.

-No ocultes tus lágrimas conmigo Harry—dice la Weasley mientras ponía su mano sobre el corazón de Potter. –Sé que te duele y lo sé muy bien, pero no te ofusques de la persona que te ama, estoy aquí para ti amor, eso nunca lo dude—le decía aun sosteniendo la mirada cristalina del joven mago.

-¿Aún quieres ser parte de mi vida? ¿A pesar de todo lo que ocasione?—Harry la veía aun intentando pelear con las lágrimas que bañaban sus orbes verdes.

-Harry—Lo miraba la pelirroja sonriéndole. –Crees que voy a dejar ir a la persona que he amado toda mi vida. Desde que me contaron tu historia, y cuando por primera vez te vi en King Cross, perdido y flaco, con ropa tres veces más grande a tu talla. A pesar de que tú nunca me notaste hasta muy recientemente, siempre pensé que solo te vería de lejos, disfrutar tu fama, novias y demás cosas que la vida te diera – dejaba salir una leve risita –pero esa vez que me besaste después de ganar la copa de Quidditch, sabía que eres el indicado para mí. Y a pesar de que estuve en brazos de otros chicos- esto hacia que Harry pusiera una expresión un tanto lastimada –y no de la forma que piensas bobo, si no en un noviazgo con Dean y con Michael, nunca en realidad deje de pensar en ti. Añore estar a tu lado, te debo toda mi existencia Harry, si tu no me hubieras salvado en el segundo año, yo simplemente no estaría aquí- decía firmemente la pelirroja y sin previo aviso, rodeaba el cuello del joven, plantándole un beso como nunca antes.

El beso hacia que a Harry se le erizara el vello en su cuerpo, mientras la pelirroja tomaba control de la situación jalándolo a la cama y recostándose en la misma con el mago encima de ella, el beso cada vez se profundizaba más y más.

Harry se sostenía con ambas manos en la cama mientras que su pareja, acariciaba su rostro suavemente, pasando sus delicadas manos por las mejillas del chico, lo cual hacia que este se sonrojara aún más con el beso y las acciones de la maga.

El beso se estaba convirtiendo en un desenfreno carnal , la chica acariciaba por encima de la playera los pectorales del joven, mientras que este con una de sus manos tocaba las pierna de la chica apenas y rosándola, lo cual hacia a Ginny temblar de sobremanera, mientras subía más y más la mano Harry, la Weasley dejaba salir pequeños suspiros y más aún cuando tocaban el muslo interno de la misma.

-Espera…Ginny…- suspiraba entre besos el joven sin soltarla.

-¿Qué pasa Harry?—cuestionaba la chica sin dejar de besarlo.

-No quiero que…hagamos algo que no quieras tu…quiero que sea especial…- se detenía y la veía a sus ojos café claros. –Aparte…quiero que esto en verdad sea formal…Quiero pedir autorización a tus papas para estar a tu lado, sin importar nada. Ya no tenemos que apresurarnos o preocuparnos por un futuro incierto. Voldemort ya no está, y quiero disfrutar cada momento especial a tu lado sin prisa alguna. —decía desde lo más profundo de su alma el chico, mientras que a la más chica de los Weasley se le llenaban de lágrimas de felicidad sus ojos.

-Quiero mi vida a tu lado Ginny—decía firmemente Harry con una sonrisa que derretía a Ginny de solo verla.

-¿Lo dices enserio Harry?—decía con una voz entre cortada la chica.

-Lo juro…No me veo con nadie más que no seas tú—aseguraba el muchacho.

Las lágrimas se le desbordaban por los ojos a la pelirroja, no cabía en sí misma la felicidad que sentía en ese momento, por fin estaría con aquella persona que robaba cada segundo su pensamiento, estaría con el muchacho con el que de niña al oír su historia decidió casarse a pesar de no conocerlo. Su sueño se había hecho realidad.

El joven sonreía como nunca lo había hecho, a pesar de todo el dolor que lo atormentaba y a pesar de haber perdido a muchos seres queridos por el capricho de un mago, ahora tenía un futuro seguro, él sabía que ahora su vida al lado de ella sería muy diferente, él ya era solo de ella, y ella solo de él, sus destinos eran uno.

-Harry, no se…como agradecerte que me hagas la mujer más feliz del mundo, simplemente no se cómo hacerlo, eres la persona más…increíble y sabes algo—decía Ginny sin despegarle la vista a los ojo de Harry –Daré todo de mi parte y nunca te defraudare, me toca cuidarte como tú lo hiciste tanto con mi familia como conmigo—

El pelinegro sonreía enormemente ante lo dicho por su pareja y nuevamente la besaba de una manera tierna y lenta rosando sus labios con su lengua, siendo correspondido por la chica de la misma manera.

Continuaban unos minutos así hasta que se separaban para tomar aíre sin despegar la mirada el uno del otro mostrando una felicidad inigualable a pesar de las penurias que acababan de suceder.

El chico se levantaba y jalaba a la muchacha de su mano que no estaba lastimada.

-Pensé que te perdía Harry—decía la chica ligeramente sollozando en el pecho del chico –cuando te vi en los brazos de Hagrid, mi mundo se derrumbó, si no hubiera sido por mi padre que me sostuvo, hubiera atacado a Voldemort directamente sin importarme nada. Mi mundo se venía abajo cuando te vi desfallecido. No podía soportarlo. ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? Mi vida se hubiera vuelto un valle de sombras.—era la primera vez que Harry oía tan triste a su chica.

-Tú me mantuviste vivo cuando Tom destruyo esa parte de su alma que vivía en mí, tu recuerdo me hizo aferrarme a la vida, tu rostro, tu sonrisa fue lo último que vi al recibir esa maldición. Gracias a ti sigo vivo. – decía Harry felizmente al tenerla nuevamente en sus brazos.

La chica comenzaba a llorar silenciosamente en el pecho del chico.

-No me vuelvas a dejar Harry, eres todo lo que más amo en este mundo, nunca más me dejes—decía Ginny entre el llanto.

-No lo hare pequeña—decía acariciándola – no pienso dejar mi futuro, ya que sin ti no tendría un futuro…te amo Ginny…-

La pelirroja lo volteaba a ver directamente a los ojos ante aquella palabra.

-¿Enserio?—

-Con cada partícula mágica de mi ser, te amo—afirmaba Harry felizmente.

-Yo también…- susurraba la chica.

-Lo sé—decía el joven –Y gracias por hacerlo—

Ambos chicos se mantenían abrazados el uno del otro por un lapso indeterminado de tiempo, simplemente disfrutando el roce el uno del otro.

-Debemos bajar, todos estarán preocupado—decía Harry alzando la cara de la pelirroja suavemente.

-Tienes razón—decía mientras se incorporaba la chica.

Y juntos tomados de la mano salían del dormitorio de los chicos felizmente al tenerse el uno al otro nuevamente.


	2. De regreso a la Madriguera

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos los personajes son de J.K. Rowling

Capitulo 2:

De vuelta a la madriguera.

Los jóvenes bajaban las escalinatas del castillo hasta llegar al gran comedor, donde el ambiente a pesar de las perdidas era un tanto alegre, varios de sus compañero los vieron entrar al comedor tomados de las manos y sonreían al verlos juntos nuevamente.

Al pasar veía a Neville con Luna, agarrados de la mano, y sonriendo, Dean con su mejor amigo Seamus hablando de cuantos habían derrotado cada uno, a los profesores y familiares de varios de sus compañeros que habían venido a ayudar a sus hijos, y al fondo, la familia de ambos, los Weasley.

Se acercaban a paso acelerado a ellos con una gran sonrisa en los labios de ambos.

-Ya lo encontré—decía Ginny con una sonrisa en su rostro sin soltar la mano de su pareja.

La señora Weasley se levantaba de donde estaba y abrazaba a ambos, mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por el rostro de la misma. –Harry…gracias…por librarnos de todo esto…por mantener a nuestra familia unida y por ser parte de ella.—

Harry no sabía que decir simplemente respondía el abrazo y apretaba más la mano de Ginny, mientras que los demás miembros se acercaban a ellos.

-Muy bien…todos adelántense a la madriguera—decía firmemente el señor Weasley viendo a su familia a Harry y a Hermione. –Yo esperare para…lo del funeral…de Fred y los demás—decía mientras intentaba no llorar enfrente de su familia.

-Papá, ve y descansa. Yo me encargo de ello, en cuanto hable con Mcgonagall, les informare.—decía Bill mientras abrazaba a su madre y George que estaban peleando con las lágrimas que intentaban salir de sus ojos.

En ese momento se acercaba Kingsley y Mcgonagall al grupo.

-Creo que debemos de poner el orden de los funerales de los caídos en Hogwarts…y tiene que ser lo más pronto posible—decía con voz firme Kingsley mientras veía a los Weasley, Harry y a Hermione.

-Qué sea en una semana, podremos un encantamiento de conservación sobre sus cuerpos, y mientras arreglemos todo, mientras…yo veré para ir haciendo las tumbas… creo que tendré que hablar también con Andrómeda, para ver donde enterraremos a Lupin y a Tonks y también para saber que pasara con Teddy…- decía Harry con cierta pesadumbre en su voz al saber que su ahijado nunca conocería a sus papa, pero él se encargaría de hacerle saber quiénes fueron y que murieron por un mejor futuro para él y todos los demás.

-Tienes razón Harry, tenemos que ver como cuidara nuestro ahijado—decía Ginny sin importar que todos estuvieran ahí y que por ende se les quedaran viendo.

Harry se sonrojaba ante el comentario de Ginny y más por la seguridad con la que lo dijo, sin titubear y sin miedo a que sus padres y hermanos estuvieran enfrente de ellos.

Hermione sonría ampliamente al ver a sus amigos juntos de nuevo, mientras que Ron estaba boquiabierta ante ello, aunque no podía evitar sonreír ante ello.

El señor y la señora Weasley los veían con una mueca de confusión total, al igual que los demás hermanos Weasley, no parecían molestos según notaba Harry, pero pensaba que entre más rápido hablara con ellos todo se esclarecería para la familia.

-Señor y señora Weasley, bueno todos, podríamos ir a un lugar más…privado…quisiera hablar con ustedes…- decía sonrojado el joven, mientras veía a la familia de Ginny observándolo atentamente.

-Si claro hijo, vamos a la madriguera, sirve que preparamos lo de los funerales y comemos algo…- decía la señora Weasley, viendo a Harry y a su hija.

Se dirigieron a la oficina de la directora y Harry y Ginny no se soltaban de la mano y las miradas y sonrisa de ambos eran inigualables, era como si la felicidad dependiera de estar de esa manera, tomados de la mano sin separarse.

Al llegar a su destino, las pinturas de los cuadros aplaudían ante el éxito de la derrota de Voldemort nuevamente.

Dumbledore al ver a Harry y a Ginny juntos y de la mano, solamente esbozaba una sonrisa y decía.

-Todo saldrá bien, se lo merecen ambos…- posteriormente dirigía la mirada hacia Ron y Hermione que iban de igual manera tomados de la mano –Ambos se complementan el uno al otro, en los dos casos, Harry y la Señorita Weasley, como ustedes, Señorita Granger y Señor Weasley…es tiempo de que disfruten su vida sin preocupación alguna, se lo merecen…- y sonreía ligeramente dejando ver la felicidad que emanaba de sus palabras y ojos.

-Gracias profesor—decía los cuatro en unisón sonriendo.

El grupo se dirigía a la chimenea que la cual habían conectado a la madriguera mediante el Floo Network, y de tal manera llegaban a la madriguera.

Al llegar a la casa de los Weasley, todos se sentaron en la mesa, Harry y Ginny juntos a la cabeza, mientras de frente a ellos estaban los señores Weasley.

Ginny y Harry se volteaban a ver y sonreían, y con ello el pelinegro inhalaba y exhalaba para tranquilizarse.

-Señor y señora Weasley…me gustaría…- decía el chico lentamente mientras los ojos de todos no se le quitaban de encima poniéndolo aún más nervioso, a lo que Ginny aprieta su mano para asegurándole que ella está ahí para apoyarlo.

-Bueno…me gustaría tener autorización o mejor dicho bueno no se…- decía tartamudeando Harry y totalmente sonrojado.

-¿Qué pasa Harry estas bien te sientes mal?—decía Molly preocupándose al ver a su protegido tan nervioso.

-Estoy bien señora Weasley…es solo que no sé cómo…-

-Harry y yo empezamos a salir de nuevo y nos amamos—decía Ginny tomando el asunto en sus manos viendo a toda su familia y a un muy sonrojado Harry.

Harry esperaba lo peor, tal vez que lo echaran de la casa o que lo golpearan ahí mismo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con salir de nuevo?—preguntaba Arthur sin poder ocultar una sonrisa en sus labios viendo al pobre de Harry nervioso

-Lo que pasa mama, es que Harry y yo salimos desde sexto años finales del mismo, para ser más precisa pero…- desviaba la mirada y era cuando Harry tomaba la palabra.

-Tuvimos que suspenderlo, porque me dio mucho miedo que le pasara algo a Ginny, ya que Voldemort se encargaba de destruir y matar a la gente que es importante para mí, y no quería que a ella—y veía Ginny – Le pasara algo, no hubiera podido seguir vivo…al ver el avada kadabra de Voldemort ir hacia a mí en el bosque vi a todos ustedes, volaron por mi mente sus caras y estaba agradecido de haberlos conocido, pero… ella fue lo último que vi cuando Voldemort mato el pedazo de su alma que habitaba en mí, su rostros estaba en mi mente, su último beso, su última caricia, su sonrisa y sus ojos, mi mente la tenía enfocada en ella, ella es mi universo. Y después desperté…nuevamente no había muerto, y llegue a la conclusión de que el amor que sentía por Ginny y ella hacia a mí, me salvo…como aquel por el que sobrevive cuando era niño, gracias al amor de mi madre, ahora lo que me mantuvo vivo fue el amor fiel que Ginny siempre ha profesado hacia mi- decía sin quitar la vista de los padres de Ginny.

Molly tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas al escuchar el relato del joven, Arthur simplemente sonreía ante Harry, el cual volteaba a ver a Ginny, quien había estado muy callada, tenía lágrimas bañando sus orbes color chocolate.

Harry la volteaba hacia él y limpiaba con su pulgar el llanto silencioso de Ginny, mientras ella clavaba nuevamente sus ojos en los de su amado y sonreía.

-Harry, no sabes cuánto significa esto para nosotros, saber que nuestra hija está en las manos de alguien a quien queremos mucho, de alguien que siempre ha estado ahí para nosotros, y claro nosotros para él, no podemos pedir mejor persona que este a lado de nuestra hija, si en alguien podemos confiar a nuestro tesoro y a la más pequeña de nuestra familia es en ti, podemos descansar tranquilos sabiendo que tú eres quien esta con ella y no otro que no sabemos quién es. Tu eres un hijo para nosotros, eres hermano de ellos, como lo es Hermione también para nosotros aunque parece que se ha vuelto algo más para Ron—decía sonriendo Molly –Harry tienes nuestra autorización y obviamente nuestra bendición para estar con Ginny, confiamos en ti plenamente, y sabemos que nunca nos defraudaras. ¿No es así Arthur?—

-Si es cierto, Harry hablo no solo por mi si no por todos los miembros de esta familia, creo que eres la mejor opción hijo, para nuestra pequeña Ginny, desde pequeña ella soño con esto y lo recuerdo muy bien cuando le contaba tu historia, "Me voy a casar con Harry Potter" bueno eso es un poco adelantado jejeje—decía Arthur convencido de sus palabras y una sonrisa esbozada en sus labios.

Ambos veían la aprobación en el rostro de todos en la mesa, unas miradas llenas de alegría a pesar de la penuria por la que estaban pasando en ese momento.

-Gracias…- decía Ginny y abrazaba a Harry enfrente de ellos hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de su amado

-Pero es algo seguro eso, casarme con ella en un futuro, es lo que más anhelo – decía firmemente Harry.

Eso traía una inmensa alegría al corazón de Ginny, su felicidad era inigualable en ese entonces, no cabía en ella misma con las palabras que había dicho Harry y sin importarle estar frente de su familia, lo besaba, poniendo y acariciando sus mejillas con las yemas de sus dedos.

Todos reían ante ello y a pesar de la melancolía de sus corazones al perder a Fred, no podían dejar de sentirse felices ante esto, este amor que brotaba de ambos jóvenes.

Ginny se separaba sonrojada de Harry, y le sonreía.

-Ves no fue tan difícil como tu pensabas amor—decía Ginny riendo ligeramente.

Harry se volteaba a su familia sonriendo.

-Gracias…-

-A ti Harry por haber llegado a nuestras vidas. —decía Ron esta vez.

-Si Harry gracias por permitirnos ser parte de tu vida y ahora oficialmente eres parte de los Weasley—decía Arthur mientras todos asentían –Como lo es Hermione—tomando por sorpresa a a la castaña la cual se sonrojaba ante lo dicho.

-Es hora de comer…- decía la señora Weasley mientras sonreía alegremente.

Yéndose a la cocina y comenzando a preparar mientras que Harry y Ginny se tomaban de nuevo de la mano, y sonreían, sabiendo que esto era el inicio de su "por siempre".


	3. El ultimo adiós

Perdonen la tardanza chicos es que fui a un concierto el viernes y hasta ahorita pude publicar

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y su mundo es de J.K. Rowling no mio

Capitulo tres:

Un último adiós

A la mañana siguiente, los Weasleys, Harry y Hermione se comenzaban a preparar para la ceremonia que iba a tener lugar en Hogwarts, en memoria de los caídos en la guerra.

El ambiente en la madriguera era pesado y lleno de melancolía y dolor, todos estaban preparados para despedir a sus seres queridos caídos en la guerra, Remus, Tonks y Fred principalmente.

Harry salía ya arreglado del cuarto de Ron y esta Ginny lo estaba esperando cabizbaja en el pasillo a lo cual Harry se acercaba a ella y sostenía el rostro de ella en sus manos y la veía directamente a los ojos chocolate que tanto amaba el pelinegro y esbozaba una sonrisa que la pelirroja no podía evitar corresponder.

-¿Qué sucede princesa?—

Ginny suspiraba ligeramente y de nuevo sus orbes se teñían de dolor y tristesa. –Me duele saber que ya ellos no estarán aquí…qué Teddy por culpa de Voldemort no sabrá que es tener padres…- en ese momento Harry ponía un dedo en sus labios silenciándola y viéndola a los ojos nuevamente.

-Ellos…nos dejaron en cuerpo pero siempre estarán aquí— y tomaba la mano de Ginny y la ponía en su corazón. –Teddy no estará solo, nos tiene a nosotros, ¿claro puedo contar contigo aun en ello verdad?—cuestionaba Harry con una sonrisa.

-Claro amor, nosotros sacaremos a Teddy adelante—sonreía su pareja robándole un suspiro al chico. –Ustedes formaran parte de mi familia nueva Harry, veré a Teddy no como nuestro ahijado solamente, sino como un hijo para nosotros, y más adelante…- Se sonrojaba la Weasley viendo a Harry a lo que este también se sonrojaba entendiéndole a lo que iba con su silencio.

-¿De verdad quieres formar una vida conmigo?—preguntaba Potter viéndola.

-Mira Potter, tú al regresar a mi lado has sellado tu destino conmigo, tendría que morir para que te deshicieras de mí, algo que te aseguro eso no será fácil ya que no planeo separarme del amor de mi vida tan fácilmente y mucho menos renunciar al sueño de una familia hermosa a su lado—decía firmemente la chica sin quitarle los ojos de enzima al salvador del mundo mágico.

El joven de cabello negro abrazaba a Ginny fuertemente sin poder ocultar la sonrisa y regocijo que sentía en ese momento, su corazón se sentía como si fuera explotar en ese momento, nunca en su vida había sido tan feliz con unas cuantas palabras que significaban para él un mundo entero y lleno de esperanzas y anhelos.

-Ginny eres la persona más maravillosa del mundo…no podría estar más feliz en este momento tú haces todo perfecto inclusive en los tiempos difíciles como ahora, yo nunca te dejare y siempre estaré contigo a pesar de todo.—decía el joven de la cicatriz

La pelirroja sonreía mientras mantenía la mirada de su pareja, hundiéndose en aquellos ojos esmeraldas los cuales hacían a su corazón bailar de júbilo.

-Chicos, Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione es hora de ir a la ceremonia…- se escuchaba en la planta baja la voz de la señora Weasley.

Ambos se miraban y se sonreían como si sus fuerzas dependieran de la sonrisa del otro y se tomaban de la mano descendiendo hacia la planta inferior de la casa.

Al llegar veían a la familia con sus rostros empapados de tristeza y dolor.

El señor Wesley trataba de parecer fuerte, la señora Weasley parecía que tenía años sin dormir bien.

Pero el peor era George, sus ojos veían al vacío, su mueca estaba contorsionada en un visaje de dolor puro, sus ojos mostraban una desesperación y soledad infinita, su mirada era distante.

-George está muy mal – susurraba Ron detrás de Harry y Ginny a lo cual ambos volteaban y veían al pelirrojo y a la castaña al pie de la escalera mirando de preocupadamente al gemelo aún vivo.

-Nunca lo había visto así—comentaba Hermione mientras tomaba la mano de Ron –es… triste su aspecto…-

Los cuatro amigos asentían ante lo dicho con sus caras llenas de tristesa.

-Bueno chicos, es hora de irnos, nos esperan en Hogwarts. —decía el señor Weasley con una voz llena de tristeza.

La familia comenzaba a ir hacia la chimenea de la casa y tomaban un poco de polvos Floo y uno a uno entraba a la chimenea y decía –Hogwarts.—

Harry llegaba seguido por Ginny y al último llegaba el señor Weasley siendo recibidos por la profesora Mcgonagall.

-Bienvenidos…la ceremonia se llevara a cabo en el mismo lugar donde tuvimos la del Profesor Dumbledore.—decía la directora de Hogwarts viendo a todos.

-Gracias profesora—decían en unisón.

-Potter Hermione y los dos Weasley, después de la ceremonia me gustaría platicar con ustedes sobre su futuro. ¿Te molestaría que fuera en tu cosa Molly? –

-No desde luego que no Mcgonagall—decía la madre de los pelirrojos.

-De igual manera, Kingsley necesita hablar con ustedes, en especial a ti Potter, necesita platicar contigo sobre los bienes y herencias de la familia Black, y sobre la situación legal de Theodore Lupin—

-Desde luego profesora, lo estaré esperando – decía Harry sonriéndole a su antigua profesora de Transfiguración.

El grupo se despedía de la directora y comenzaban a descender por las escalinatas del colegio con dirección al patio donde serían sostenidas las exequias.

Al llegar el sitio tenía un gran número de féretros alineados a lo largo del suelo, y junto a cada ataúd una foto de los caídos junto con un florero de plata con varias flores de color blanco.

El grupo se acercaba primero al ataúd de Fred, el cual estaba al lado del de Lupin y el de Tonks.

George sin poder resistirlo más, soltó en llanto, poniendo su frente sobre el féretro de su hermano, sollozaba desgarradoramente, dejando salir largos suspiros entre cada sollozar, las lágrimas de George caían sobre la caja de su hermano sin detenerse, su mundo estaba destruido, su hermano, su mejor amigo, su compañero de toda la vida se había ido, lo había dejado atrás.

Su padre y madre lo abrazaban consolándolo mientras que sus demás hermanos se congregaban con ellos.

Harry y Hermione sabían que era un momento familiar y se alejaban yendo a donde estaban los cuerpos de Tonks y de Lupin.

-Pobre Teddy…- decía Hermione mientras tocaba la caja de Tonks al mismo tiempo que Harry dejaba caer una lágrima sobre el féretro de Lupin.

-No estará solo, me tiene a mí…y a Ginny nunca lo dejaremos solo—decía Harry firmemente.

-Lo se Harry, y serán tan buenos padres con el…- decía Hermione poniendo una mano en el hombro del mago.

-Él sabrá quiénes fueron sus padres, se sentirá orgulloso de saber que murieron por una mejor vida para él y todo el mundo.—decía aun llorando Harry.

-Sé que serás un gran ejemplo para este pequeño—decía una voz detrás de ellos y veían a Andrómeda, la madre de Tonks, y en sus brazos un pequeño de alrededor de 4 meses con un cabello color castaño, y ojos muy iguales a su padre.

El infante veía al joven mago y comenzaba a sonreír moviendo sus pequeños brazos hacia él.

-Parece que sabe quién eres—decía la abuela del bebe.

Harry tomaba al infante y en ese mismo momento su cabello tomaba un color azabache idéntico aquel de su padrino, mientras que sonreía ante los maravillados ojos de su padrino.

-Es metamorfomago, como su madre—decía un tanto triste Andrómeda, sin poder evitar sonreír.

-Es lo que veo—decía su padrino sonriente, mientras Hermione acariciaba la mejilla del pequeño.

-Sé que Remus y mi hija han elegido perfectamente el padrino antes de morir, sé que nunca dejaras desamparado a este pequeño—

-Nunca lo haremos—decía una voz firme pero cálida detrás de ellos y los tres volteaban viendo a Ginny, con los ojos un poco rojos pero una mueca de felicidad al ver al pequeño Teddy.

El infante veía a Ginny e igual que con Harry sonreía y se empezaba a mover en los brazos de su padrino como si pidiera ir con la pareja del mismo.

Harry se lo entregaba y este la veía a los ojos los cuales se tornaban de color chocolate, y su cabello rojo como el de Ginny.

-Siempre hace lo mismo jejeje—decía Andrómeda. –Adopta el color de ojos y cabello de la persona que lo sostiene…-

El pequeño comenzaba a tocar las mejillas de la pelirroja mientras la veía con curiosidad al igual que a su padrino. Harry se ponía a lado de ellos y sonreía al ver a las dos personas más especiales para el juntas.

-Harry y yo te cuidaremos siempre pequeño, tu mama y papa estarán muy orgullosos de ti—decía la joven intentando no llorar mientras su mirada se desviaba hacia los féretros de Tonks y de Lupin.

En esos momentos arribaban más personas y con ellos Kingsley, haciendo que todos tomaran su lugar al momento que se ponía en un estilo escenario donde planeaba llevarse la ceremonia.

Los Weasleys, Harry y Hermione se sentaban juntos y comenzaban a escuchar las palabras de Kinglsey.

-Esta guerra fue la peor que hemos tenido en todos los tiempos, muchas vidas se perdieron a manos de Voldemort y sus seguidores.—Decía mientras veía a los espectadores. –Hogwarts casi fue destruida, pero todo esto fue por el bien de nosotros y de nuestras futuras generaciones—

En este momento Ginny apretaba ligeramente al pequeño teddy a su pecho como si de su hijo se tratara mientras que Harry los abrazaba con un brazo alrededor del hombro de Ginny acercándolos a él, haciendo que la pelirroja se recargara sobre su hombro mientras una lagrima silenciosa rodaba por su mejilla.

-Recuerden las muertes de nuestros seres queridos nunca serán en vano. Gracias a ellos podemos vivir tranquilos y sin temores de morir en cualquier momento. Ellos fueron las personas en quienes estamos construyendo estos cimientos de un nuevo mundo mágico donde la distinción de sangre no importa, donde si eres nacido de muggles, mestizo o sangre pura no te hace ni mejor ni peor mago o bruja, si no tus acciones son las que te definirán como la persona que eres y serás. Esta era de terror como dije, fue la peor que hemos vivido en siglos, en momentos se pensó que no se triunfaría pero lo logramos y todo gracias a una persona que está aquí presente—decía Kingsley mientras sus ojos recaían en Harry.

-Recuerden este día no como un dolor más de la guerra, sino como el recuerdo para estos héroes que dieron su vida por nosotros y el futuro. —Finalizaba Kingsley .

Después de la ceremonia las personas se empezaban a retirar mientras se veían las caras melancólicas del último adiós a sus seres queridos.

Harry y Ginny se acercaban primero a Fred junto con su familia para dar el último adiós al mismo. George veía el féretro ya más tranquilo pero su rostro aun bañado en lágrimas.

Posteriormente su familia despidió a Remus y Tonks, pero la joven pareja se quedaba junto a los ataúdes.

-Remus…Tonks…Nosotros cuidaremos de este pequeño, no se preocupen…no dejaremos que nada le falte.—decía con una voz quebrada Harry mientras lagrimas silenciosas rodaban por las mejillas de la pelirroja.

-Tonks…No espero ser un remplazo de ti ni mucho menos ser mejor que tú para tu hijo, simplemente seré, su madre que nunca pudo tener, pero el sabrá que tú eres su verdadera mamá… Él sabrá quién fuiste, al igual que sabrá mucho de ti Remus—decía la pelirroja llorando aun.

El pequeño veía a sus padrinos y ponía un visaje de tristeza. Volteaba a ver los féretros y movía las manos como si los quisiera tocar a lo cual Harry lo acercaba para hacerlo, acurrucándose primero ligeramente en el de Remus tomando su color de cabello, posteriormente el de Tonks tomando al igual que con su padre el color de cabello y ojos.

Se despedía de los padres que nunca podrá disfrutar.

La joven pareja no podía detener el llanto ante las acciones de Teddy y lo abrazaban sellando en ese momento su compromiso con el pequeño niño.

Harry los abrazaba -Los amo a ambos…-

-Y nosotros a ti amor—decía Ginny besando a su pareja y posteriormente al pequeño.

Y dándose media vuelta se tomaban de la mano y caminaban hacia el castillo, con Teddy en los brazos de Harry, creando la perfecta imagen de la familia que el niño que vivió


	4. Dolor y Futuros

Disclaimer: HP no es mio es de J.K. Rowling

Capítulo 4

Dolor y futuros.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertaba en la habitación de su mejor amigo, gracias a los ronquidos del mismo.

Al abrir los ojos el joven veía hacia el techo suspirando. Hoy Ginny, Hermione, Ron y el iban a recibir la visita tanto de Kingsley y de Mcgonagall, tanto para ver su futuro y Harry para arreglar los asuntos legales que conciernen la herencia de Sirius y la familia Black.

El pelinegro se comenzaba a incorporar a la par de que tomaba sus lentes para ponérselo, suspiraba viendo a alrededor del cuarto de su amigo, apreciando una foto que tenía en su buro, donde se podía ver a él junto con sus hermanos y su hermana, todos se veían muy felices juntos, estaban con Fred.

El corazón de Harry se hizo pequeño al ver a todos moviéndose y sonriendo en la foto, los rostros de cada uno bañados en alegría.

"Ellos no se merecían esto…al llegar a su vida solo les he traído desgracias" pensaba mientras recordaba el incidente de la cámara de los secretos, el ataque del señor Weasley por Nagini, el ataque Fenrir Greyback hacia Bill, como casi envenenaban a su mejor amigo y ese Avada Kadabra que casi golpe a Ginny en la guerra, la muerte de Fred, la perdida de la oreja de George y sobre todo la muerte de Fred.

Los sentimientos en ese momento de Harry estaban enmarañados entre la tristeza y el dolor de haber traído tanta penuria a la familia que lo había acogido como uno más de su clan, como su hermano, hijo e inclusive la más chica de ellos como su pareja, como su vida.

El dolor que Harry sentía en ese momento no lo podía soportar más, y con un movimiento de su varita, recogía sus pertenencias metiéndolas a su mochila.

"Es lo mejor, no todos los Mortifagos han sido capturados, aun me pueden buscar y no quiero que lastimen a nadie más nuevamente" meditaba.

Y con ello se levantaba y abría lentamente la puerta del cuarto de Ron y salía del mismo, con su mochila en la espalda y una nota en la mano lista para dejarla en el comedor de la vivienda.

Comenzaba a descender hasta llegar a la planta baja, y depositaba la nota en la mesa del comedor de la familia Weasley, caminando posteriormente hacia la puerta de la casa y se disponía abrirla.

-¿Y a donde crees que vas Potter?—se escuchaba la voz de Ginny atrás de él.

La veía, tenía una bata rosa y su cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros, en su cara se dibujaba una mueca de tristeza y a la vez de enojo por lo que planeaba hacer, Harry mientras cruzaba sus manos sobre su pecho.

-Ginny…- decía Harry sin poder pensar en algo más que decir.

-¿Planeas irte y dejarme nuevamente?—

El joven la veía y bajaba la mirada sin poder sostenérsela ante la acertado que era el comentario de la chica.

-Tu prometiste no dejarnos ni a Teddy ni a mí, que te quedarías con nosotros por siempre—decía acercándosele hasta estar a unos centímetros de él viéndolo con aquellos ojos que derretían a Harry, sus ojos color chocolate a los cuales no les podía negar nada.

-Ginny…me siento pésimo, triste, no sé qué hacer por mi culpa tu familia ha sufrido mucho…todo lo que le paso fue mi culpa, todo lo malo ha sido mi culpa, su familia ha estado en peligro todo porque yo era y tal vez aun soy el hombre más buscado por los mortifagos restantes y no quiero ponerlos en ningún peligro, he decidido alejarme terminar con los mortifagos restantes y…si tú me lo permites regresar a tus brazos después de ello. Solo he sido una penuria y estorbo para ustedes—

La pelirroja sin previo aviso le soltaba una cachetada a Harry, lo cual lo desconcertaba ante su desplante.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Después de todo lo que hemos vivido junto contigo y te atreves a decir eso Potter, ¿Qué diablos te pasa? A pesar del dolor que cada uno de nosotros sentimos, créeme la llegada de ti a nuestra vida ha sido lo mejor que le paso a esta familia, tu llegada a mi vida fue lo más maravilloso en mi vida, tu eres la luz de mis ojos, eres la persona a quien le ha pertenecido mi corazón toda la vida, tú te has convertido en mi razón para vivir…Te amo Harry y no podría esperar más, eso me mataría…tú ya eres mi otra mitad…mi razón para vivir y existir, junto con Teddy y nuestros sueños.—Decía la pelirrojo viéndolo a los ojos

EL joven la veía y una lágrima le rodaba en la mejilla.

-Ginny…Te amo…- decía Harry abrazándola y pegándola a su pecho mientras ella rodeaba la cintura de su amado fuertemente acercándolo más a ella.

-Quédate nosotros Harry…quédate conmigo—sollozaba silenciosamente la pelirroja en el pecho de su amado.

Harry acariciaba su cabellera flameante lentamente, mientras que sonreía ante lo afortunado que era de tenerla.

Ginny alzaba la mirada y tomaba el rostro de Harry acercándolo al de ella y comenzaba a besarlo lentamente, haciendo que Harry sintiera pequeñas descargas de sentimientos en su corazón que solo ella podía hacer que aparecieran en él.

Harry respondía aquel beso, convirtiéndolo en un apasionado encuentro donde ambos no cedían un centímetro, mientras sus lenguas se movían sensualmente sobre los labios del otro.

Harry la pegaba a la pared y continuaba besándola mientras la tomaba de la cintura desamarrando su bata y acariciando por debajo de su playera de pijama su suave piel, mientras ella rodeaba el cuello de Harry profundizando aún más el beso, mientras que Harry subía un poco más sus manos tocando el vientre plano de Ginny, a lo cual ella suspiraba al sentir las manos de su amado sobre su cuerpo.

-Harry…- Suspiraba la chica –Te amo…quiero…ser solo tuya—decía sonrojada a la par de que un suspiro escapaba de Harry cuando esta tocaba el pecho del pelinegro, lo cual hacia que este mismo la siguiera besando apasionadamente, moviendo un poco más hacia arriba sus manos.

Ginny suspiraba sintiendo las manos de Harry cerca de su busto haciéndola sonrojar aún más.

En ese momento se escuchaba el abrir de una puerta en el segundo piso, haciendo que ambos detuvieran su sesión de besos y se movían rápidamente a la sala donde se sentaban juntos y abrazados disimuladamente.

Descendiendo las escaleras estaba el señor Weasley y la Señora Weasley, y los veían platicando en el sofá.

-Buenos días chicos, parece que madrugaron— decía Molly viendo a su hija y a su nuero

-No les vayas a decir nada por favor.—le susurraba ligeramente Harry a Ginny

Ella lo veía a los ojos aun lastimada pero asentía a su petición, pero lo que no contaba era que su mochila no iba a pasar desapercibida a los ojos de los padres Weasleys.

-Harry ¿Y esa mochila?—preguntaba curiosamente la señora Weasley.

Harry se ponía nervioso y veía a Ginny pidiéndole ayuda con la mirada.

-Harry iba a ir a Grimauld Place, pero lo detuve, le pedí que me esperara para que desayunáramos con la familia y de ahí lo acompañaba a la casa—decía Ginny

-A ok…pero Harry recuerda que hoy viene Mcgonagall y Kingsley a platicar con ustedes sobre la escuela y sobre tu herencia Harry, así que creo que tendrás que posponer esa visita.- - Decía Arthur

-Si tiene razón señor Weasley…mejor iré mañana o pasado – decía Harry.

En ese momento bajaba Hermione junto con Ron, aun en pijama.

-Tengo hambre que hay de desayunar—Preguntaba el chico pelirrojo

Hermione le pegaba a su novio ligeramente en el brazo –Tu solo piensas en comer Ronald…- decía mientras alzaba la mirada

-Bueno pero también en ti—decía Ron haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara.

-Bueno vamos a desayunar al rato desayunaran los demás ustedes tienen una cita hoy—decía la señora Weasley mientras comenzaba a cocinar.

Los cuatro amigos se sentaban en la mesa aguardando el desayuno.

-¿Qué creen que nos ofrezca Mcgonagall para la escuela?—preguntaba Ginny

-Lo más probable regresar a ella y culminar nuestros estudios—decía Hermione mientras agarra un poco de pan tostado que ponía la señora Weasley en la mesa.

-¿Qué piensan hacer?—preguntaba Ron

-Yo regresare…- decía Hermione

-Yo aunque no quiera tengo que regresar—Ginny decía

-Yo igual pienso terminar la escuela para seguir con la carrera de auror—decía Harry

-Pues creo que igual regresare con ustedes—sonreía ron – aparte no podría estar lejos de Hermiona—decía haciendo nuevamente a la castaña sonrojarse.

Todos comenzaban a desayunar pan tostado y huevos que ponía la señora Weasley en la mesa.

-¿Tú qué piensas hacer Ron después de la escuela?—cuestionaba su madre viéndolo

-Ir con Harry, También quiero ser auror—decía Ron viendo y sonriéndole a su mejor amigo el cual le regresaba la sonrisa felizmente.

-¿Y tú Ginevra?—cuestionaba su mama nuevamente

-Quidditch, intentare hacer mi carrera en ello—decía sonriendo hacia Harry el cual le respondía de igual manera gustoso la sonrisa en apoyo a su decisión.

-¿Tu Hermione?- cuestionaba a la última chica.

-Intentare entrar al ministerio de magia, quiero ayudar a todos los muggle-born y a las criaturas como los elfos domésticos—decía pensativa la castaña.

-Eso sería una gran idea amor—decía Ronald apoyándola.

-Gracias…- sonriéndole a su novio.

Los jóvenes seguían comiendo hasta satisfacerse.

-Me iré a bañar- decía Ginny

-ok preciosa—respondía Harry mientras que los demás asentían.

Ginny se acercaba y besaba al muchacho pelinegro antes de irse.

-Para ser aurores van a tener que sacar excelentes calificaciones muchachos, no cualquiera es auror—decía Arthur Weasley

-Lo sabemos papá, daremos el mejor esfuerzo—decía Ron mientras Harry asentía a lo dicho por Ron.

-Me da miedo…- Decía de repente la señora Weasley.

-¿De qué Molly?—decía Arthur.

-De que Ron y Harry sean aurores, ya pelearon mucho tiempo siendo apenas unos jóvenes—decía la preocupada señora Weasley – merecen un descanso los tres, el mundo mágico puso mucha carga en ustedes. —decía mientras veía con tristeza a Harry.

El pelinegro se levantaba y abrazaba a la señora Weasley, lo cual le quitaba el habla a la misma.

-No se preocupe, nos cuidaremos bien Ron y yo, aunque sea más probable que yo lo acabe cuidando a él. —bromeaba Harry

-OIIIII ¿Qué quiere decir eso flacucho?—respondía Ron con indignación.

Hermione reía ligeramente y decía –Tienes que darle crédito a Ron Harry, ya no es el mismo de antes—decía mientras sus ojos brillaban ante el comentario.

-Lo sé, solo era una broma—reía el niño que vivió.

Todos en la mesa reían incluso Ron.

Un buen lapso de tiempo paso y bajo Ginny vestida con una playera de tirantes, unos pantalones de mezclilla pegados y unos tenías, con su cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo.

Harry no podía quitarle la mirada de encima y más cuando se acercaba a donde estaba sentado en la sala y se sentaba dándole la espalda encima de sus piernas, destilando aquel aroma a flores distintivo de la pelirroja.

-Eres la mujer más hermosa y perfecta del mundo Ginny- le susurraba al oído Harry haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

-Y tú el hombre más apuesto, que digo, eres perfecto igual, en todo sentido—decía Ginny volteándose a ver a Harry.

Y lo comenzaba a besar apasionadamente, rodeando sus brazos al cuello de su amado, el cual respondía el beso de la misma manera mientras agarraba a Ginny de la cintura. Se besaban como si no existiera un mañana, perdidos en su mundo nuevo y perfecto el uno a lado del otro.

-Renten un cuarto—se escuchaba atrás de ellos la voz de George.

Ambos se separaban y veían al gemelo sonriendo mientras ambos se sonrojaban de gran manera.

Aun se le notaba la tristeza en su rostro a George, pero al menos ya sonreía.

-Ashhhh…George…- decía Ginny ocultando su enojo de haber sido interrumpida.

-¿Qué sucede hermanita? ¿Te corte la inspiración y baje la calefacción del momento?—decía de forma picara el joven empresario

Ginny se sonrojaba aún más al igual que Harry y esto hacia que George se riera aún más de la situación en la que encontró a la joven pareja.

-No se enojen, solo baje por un poco de café—decía George precavidamente ante la mirada asesina de su hermana y antes de que pudiera hacer algo la pelirroja este tomaba su café y desaparecía con un pequeño "pop".

-Al menos ya sonríe nuevamente—decía Harry felizmente.

-Si eso es de lo mejor que puede pasar, aunque aún se le ve la tristeza en sus ojos.—decía la Weasley.

-Eso se le ira pasando poco a poco amor...En poco tiempo tendremos al viejo George de nuevo de regreso con nosotros.—

-Eso espero—respondía la pelirroja viendo los ojos esmeralda de Harry.

En ese momento se escuchaba el toque en la puerta y ambos volteaban y veían el arribo de Kingsley y Mcgonagall a la par de que los otros dos bajaban y Ron abrí la puerta.

-Buenas chicos—decía Kingsley

-Buenos días jóvenes—decía Mcgonagall

-Buenos días—Respondían en unisón.

Y se sentaban en la mesa esperando a escuchar las propuestas de Kingsley y de Mcgonagall, emocionados al comenzar a planear su vida sin riesgos y preocupaciones de que en un mañana pudieran morir.


	5. Herencia

Disclaimer:Harry Potter y sus mundo no es mio es de J.K. Rowling

Capítulo 5

Herencia.

Los amigos esperaban a escuchar al ministro de magia y a la nueva directora de Hogwarts, viéndolos atentamente.

-Empezare yo—decía Mcgonagall –Bien como saben Hogwarts está siendo restablecida a su orden previo y sabemos que para el inicio del nuevo ciclo escolar estará más que lista, de igual manera…- decía mientras sacaba de su bolsa cuatro cartas –¿Ustedes regresaran?—cuestionaba viendo a los cuatro amigos.

-Si todos regresaremos—decía Harry.

-Eso me parece perfecto—dándoles las cartas.

Harry las tomaba y se las daba a sus compañeros.

-¿Y cómo veremos nuestro horario profesora Mcgonagall?—

-Esas no son las cartas de Hogwarts si no la invitación para regresar a aquellos que por la guerra no concluyeron, o en su caso, pudieron cursar el último año de su educación—

Harry abría el sobre y leía:

Querido Señor Potter:

Le hacemos llegar esta invitación para que pueda concluir sus estudios en Hogwarts escuela de magia y hechicería, debido a los inconvenientes del curso pasado.

Por favor háganos llegar su notificación de aceptación o rechazo hacia la oportunidad lo más pronto posible.

Atte:

Minerva Mcgonagall

Directora.

-Su carta con los útiles que necesitan llegaran el 31 de julio—decía mientras veía al cuarteto, -lo cual nos lleva a otro tema… ¿Qué piensan hacer después e Hogwarts?— Preguntaba la directora.

-Harry y yo pensamos unirnos a los Aurores—decía Ron mientras el joven de lentes asentía.

Kingsley sonreía ante lo dicho por los muchachos.

-¿Y ustedes señorita? – volvía a cuestionar Mcgonagall

-Yo quiero unirme al ministerio de magia para ayudar a los muggle-born y las criaturas semi-humanas.—decía Hermione

-Yo pienso empezar una carrera de Quidditch—decía Ginny

-Ok con eso me ayudan a saber que materias cursaran en su último año, por mi parte ha sido todo, Kingsley son todos tuyo, me retiro, tengo unos pendientes que atender.—Y con eso se incorporaba y con un pequeño "Pop" desaparecía.

-Bueno chicos, primero que nada les agradezco a cada uno de ustedes el haber ayudado en esta guerra, sé que ha sido difícil para ustedes, pero el mundo mágico se los debe.—Comenzaba a hablar Kingsley. –De igual manera, Harry, hay varios asuntos legales que atender en este momento que conciernen a las herencias de la familia Black que ha dejado a tu nombre Sirius—y con ello agitaba su varita y unas cuantos documentos aprecian y se los enseñaba a Harry.

Harry los tomaba y comenzaba a leerlos, quedando asombrado ante el contenido de ellos.

-¿Qué pasa amor?—le preguntaba Ginny al verlo.

El chico le daba los documentos los cuales leían juntos Ron, Hermione y ella.

-Hary…eres…millonario…-decía Ron

Dentro de la herencia que había recibido Harry estaban 6 millones de galeones, un millar de joyas de alto valor económico, un departamento que pertenecía a Sirius en Londres muggle, y como sabían la casa Grimmauld.

-Eso no es todo, al llegar a la edad de 17 años, has sido acreedor como único heredero de la línea de sangre de tu padre y por ende a l riqueza del mismo, añadiendo con ello otra grande suma y joyas a tus pertenecías y claro la casa en el Valle Gordic—Decía Kingsley mientras sacaba una pequeña llave y se la daba a Harry, el cual la tomaba.

-Tu cámara ha sido transferida a una de mayor tamaño, que creo ustedes conocen el lugar, ya que según he oído fueron a la bóveda de los Lenstrange. Serás la bóveda catorce Harry—

Harry asentía aun incrédulo de lo que pasaba.

-¿Alguna pregunta?—

-Si, ¿para sacar conseguir otra llave? –

-¿Para tu bóveda?—preguntaba Kingsley.

-Sí—

-Toma, tenía que devolverla a Gringotts en caso que no la pidieras—sonreía el moreno.

Harry la tomaba.

-Gracias Kingsley—

-No hay de que Harry, y espero ya verte pronto en el departamento de Aurores, necesitamos gente fuerte en el, igual a ti Ron- Sonreía nuevamente Kingsley –Bueno ahora si me lo permiten, tengo cosas que atender en el ministerio, cualquier cosa saben cómo contactarme. —decía el mago viendo a los chicos.

-Kingsley…- decía Hermione

-Sí dime Hermione—

-Sobre mis padres… ¿Quería ver si me podrían ayudar a localizarlos?—decía la bruja intentando hacer que su voz no se le notara con ganas de llorar, a lo cual fracasaba y Ron la abrazaba.

-Claro que sí Hermione, pondré un grupo del escuadrón de desmemorizadores, y en cuanto sepan su ubicación exacta te contactaremos de inmediato—

-Gracias- decía Hermione

-Bueno chicos ahora si me retiro, espero verlos pronto de nuevo—Y con un pequeño "Pop" desaparecía el ministro de magia.

Ron abrazaba a Hermione.

-Pronto encontraremos a tus padres amor, eso lo veras. —

-Eso espero Ron, es lo que más deseo— decía sonriendo la castaña

-Vamos a jugar ajedrez—decía Ron viendo a todos

-Yo juego contigo amor…- decía Hermione

-Si jueguen ahorita los alcanzamos—decía Harry.

-ok—decían ambos y se levantaban caminando con dirección al sillón, mientras Harry tomaba a Ginny y salían un momento.

-¿Qué pasa Harry?—

Harry tomaba la mano de Ginny y le daba la otra llave de su bóveda.

Ginny lo veía sorprendida.

-¿Para qué me das esta llave Harry?—

-Lo mío es tuyo, todo lo que tengo incluyendo esto—tomaba la mano de Ginny y la colocaba en su corazón –es tuyo y de nadie más—

-Pero Harry…-

-No hay pero que valga Ginny, tu puedes disponer de lo que necesites tu o tu familia, son mi familia tambien—

A Ginny se llenaban de lágrimas los ojos y lo abrazaba dándole un tierno beso.

-Harry, eres lo más maravilloso del mundo—decía la pelirroja sin soltarlo

-No tanto como tu princesa—sonreía Harry – ahora vamos hay que ganarle a ese par—decía Harry sonriendo mientras tomaba la mano de su amada e ingresaban a la casa, con mientras que Ginny tomaba un listón que tenía amarrado a su muñeca y lo ponía como cinta para colgar la llave alrededor de su cuello.

Su futuro cada vez más cerca, junto al hombre que siempre amo desde pequeña, lo cual le traía lágrimas de felicidad a sus ojos, su vida estaba completa y a pesar del dolor de haber perdido a su hermano, lentamente iba recuperándose junto con su familia gracias a aquel chico, niño, héroe que sobrevivió a la maldad pura de un tirano.

Al ingresar a la casa, Ginny sonreía y decía.

-Listos para que Harry y yo los pateemos—sonreía y veía a su hermano y futura cuñada y los cuatro soltaban una carcajada ante el entusiasmo de la pelirroja.


	6. Descanso por fin y una buena noticia

Disclaimer Harry Potter no es mio es de J.K Rowling

Capítulo 6

Descanso por fin y una buena noticia.

Una semana había pasado desde que se habían reunido con y la madriguera estaba llena de vida, Harry y Ginny muy rara vez se les veía separados, excepto cuando dormían o se bañaban.

Esa mañana la joven pareja estaba en el comedor de la casa desayunando cuando Hermione descendía junto con Ron riendo entre ellos y asintiendo.

-Se ven muy felices hoy—decía Harry viendo a sus amigos.

-Tenemos una idea, vamos al lago y pasemos ahí el día, un estilo día de campo—decía el pelirrojo.

-Suena genial eso, estoy de acuerdo, ¿Tu como ves amor?- decía Ginny

-Me parece perfecto…vamos por los trajes de baño y nos vemos aquí para irnos—decía Harry y todos asentían.

En ese momento los cuatro se dirigían hacia arriba Hermione y Ginny se quedaban en el cuarto de la pelirroja mientras que los jóvenes continuaban al cuarto del mejor amigo de Harry, donde comenzaban a buscar sus trajes de baño, y posteriormente se iban al baño a cambiarse, para posteriormente descender y esperar a sus respectivas novias.

-Es genial, ya nada nos preocupa…- decía Ron a su mejor amigo

-Solo la escuela, pero esa no nos matara—decía riendo Harry mientras su mejor amigo soltaba una carcajada.

-Tal vez no pero si ayudara a ello—decía dramáticamente Ron.

En ese momento escuchaban bajar a sus parejas y quedaban con la boca abierta.

Hermione traía un pequeño vestido de primavera/verano de tirantes, con su cabello suelto sobre sus hombros, unos flats cubriendo sus pies, y se podía ver amarrada alrededor del cuello la cinta de su traje de baño.

Mientras que Ginny tenía puestos unos pequeños shorts que dejaban ver sus piernas bien torneadas, una playera blanca de tirantes pequeños, la cual se transparentaba dejando ver traje de baño rojo que cubría la parte de arriba de su cuerpo y sandalias en sus pies que dejaban ver sus uñas pintadas de rojo.

Harry no podía despegar sus ojos de las piernas de su novia al igual que Ron.

-Se les perdió algo—decía Ginny pícaramente.

En tiempo record Harry estaba cerca de Ginny abrazándola e intoxicándose con su aroma de flores.

Ron comenzaba a besar lentamente a Hermione abrazándola por la cintura.

-Vamos o se hará más tarde- decía Hermione entre besos

-Sí vamos…- decía Ron sin poder apartar la mirada de su novia mientras que lo mismo le pasaba a Harry.

El cuarteto salía de la casa con Ron cargando una canasta y Harry la mochila donde llevaban las toallas y bloqueador solar.

Llegaban a donde el lago, el cual era un paisaje hermoso rodeado por grandes y robustos árboles, se acercaban un poco más a la orilla quedando a unos cuantos metros de la misma.

Comenzaban a extender las toallas entre Harry y ron mientras que Ginny y Hermione ponían el mantel sobre el suelo y la canasta donde portaban las bebidas y la comida.

Posteriormente las chicas se comenzaban a quitar su ropa dejando ver el traje de baño que portaba cada una.

Hermione un traje de dos piezas de color amarillo, mientras que Ginny igual un traje rojo y de dos piezas.

Sus parejas las veían, quedando de nuevo boqui abiertos, mientras cada una se acercaba a su novio y se recostaban boca abajo sobre la toalla que habían explayado en el suelo los jóvenes.

-Me pondrías bloqueador por favor Harry—decía Ginny mientras veía hacia el lago.

-C-claro Ginny—decía el sonrojado Potter y este tomaba la loción bloqueadora y la untaba en sus manos, y comenzaba a ponérsela en los hombros a su amada.

-Ron…- decía Hermione.

-Enseguida amor—decía el pelirrojo sin dejarla terminar y comenzaba a hacer lo mismo que Harry.

Ambas se volteaban a ver la una a la otra y sonreía al ver como traían a sus respectivos acompañantes.

Los chicos comenzaban a masajear la espalda de sus novias lenta pero firmemente mientras ellas disfrutaban el momento, y después de un rato Hermione se volteaba y veía a Ron a los ojos.

-Quiero ir a caminar un rato amor—decía la chica incorporándose y yendo por su vestido y flats.

-Ok amor…¿Gustan ir?—preguntaba Ron a su hermana y a Harry.

Ginny veía a Hermione a los ojos como si se anduvieran dando un mensaje.

-No, Harry y yo nos meteremos al agua—decía Ginny viendo a su novio.

-Ok—sonreía Ron viendo de Harry a Ginny intentando analizar que tenían entre manos, pero notaba una cara de sorpresa por parte de Harry deduciendo que él no sabía el por qué no ir con ellos.

-Bueno regresamos en una hora y media más o menos—decía Hermione tomando la mano del pelirrojo y adentrándose al bosque.

Ginny sonreía al ver a Harry y se incorporaba.

-Voy al lago—decía mientras caminaba meciendo sus caderas sensualmente para Harry y lo volteaba a ver -¿Vienes Potter?—cuestionaba mientras se metía a nadar.

El joven sin perder un segundo más se quitaba su playera y sus sandalias y corría hacia el agua donde estaba su pelirroja.

Comenzaban a nadar juguetonamente cerca el uno del otro rosando Ginny con sus piernas las de Harry haciendo que este se sonrojara con cada rose.

Ginny nadaba hacia la orilla después de un buen rato, saliéndose del cuerpo de agua y acostándose boca arriba sobre la toalla, siendo seguida por Harry que se posicionaba encima de ella sonriéndole.

-¿En qué le puedo ayudar señor Potter?—decía sensualmente la chica viéndolo directamente a sus ojos color esmeralda.

Y sin previo aviso este la besa lentamente en los labios a lo cual ella respondía mientras rodeaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello el chico haciendo que este se pegue más a su cuerpo.

Harry comenzaba a mover sus manos sobre la cintura de la chica tocando su plano abdomen sin frenar aquel beso que cada momento que pasaban en el sentían más calor entre los dos.

El pelinegro bajaba hacia el cuello de la chica dándole pequeños mordiscos a lo cual Ginny respondía con un leve suspiro, a la par de que el chico subía sus manos a los senos de la pelirroja tocándolos por encima de su traje de baño, haciendo que Ginny dejara salir un leve gemido en el oído de Harry. Harry se sonrojaba y continuaba masajeando los senos de su amada, los cuales cabían a la perfección en su mano, no siendo ni muy grandes ni muy chicos, diseñados perfectamente para sus manos.

-Ha…rry…- suspiraba Ginny ligeramente, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, mientras pasaba sus manos sobre el pecho y abdomen mojado de su pareja –te necesito...—gemía la chica.

Harry comenzaba a sonrojarse de igual manera viéndola a los ojos.

-Ginny…pero….- tartamudeaba el chico sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Te necesito, eres mi complemento, mi otra mitad, mi futuro…quiero ser cien por ciento tuya…- decía viéndolo.

-Yo igual te necesito…pero no quiero…hacer algo en contra de tu voluntad…no podría vivir si te lastimara. —decía el joven viéndola.

-Pero yo lo quiero…- desviaba la mirada –Sé que es raro, pero quiero…entregarte a ti no solo en alma y amor, sino también en cuerpo…por eso…me guarde para ti—decía la chica ahora totalmente sonrojada.

Harry, la veía, no podía creer que esa diosa que tenía enfrente de sus ojos le hubiera confesado que era…virgen solo por esperarlo a él. Harry le volteaba la cara y la besaba apasionadamente pidiendo acceso con su lengua a sus labios, lo cual la Weasley le concedía, teniendo en ese momento una batalla por la dominación con sus lenguas, mientras que Harry dirigía su mano hacia el listón que sostenía en la parte trasera el bikini de la pelirroja disponiéndose a desamarrarlo.

Pero en ese momento se escuchaba.

-¡OIIIIII! Tengan un poco de pudor—la voz de Ron decía a lo cual los amantes se levantaban buscándolo viéndolo caminar con Hermione de la mano sonriendo.

La cara de Ginny era la máxima exponencial de frustración al ver a su hermano y su novia caminar hacia ellos.

Se le acercaba a Harry y le susurraba –Escapaste hoy…pero no tendrás la misma suerte en tu cumpleaños—

Esto hacia que Harry temblara y viera a los ojos a la pelirroja, la cual lo veía con una mirada decidida, sin darle oportunidad de oponerse y simplemente sonreía.

Posteriormente los amigos se sentaban y comenzaban a comer, Ginny aun con su cara de frustración pero ya un poco más relajada.

Comían los sándwiches preparados por la señora Weasley y tomaban jugo de calabaza.

Se pasaban la tarde platicando y sonriendo, recordando viejos tiempos, hasta que la noche comenzaba a caer sobre el firmamento, y con ello recogían todo y regresaban a la casa.

Al ingresar eran recibidos por la señora Weasley.

-¿Cómo se la pasaron?—

-Muy bien mamá, fue un día excelente—decía Ginny, olvidando la frustración de la tarde.

-Me alegro, Hermione, hoy llego un correo para ti—decía dándole el sobre.

Hermione lo tomaba y lo abría y comenzaba a leer y conforme proseguía una sonrisa se le dibujaba en su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa Hermione?—preguntaba la joven pelirroja.

-Han encontrado a mis padres—decía emocionada y se le colgaba del cuello de Ron besándolo.

-Eso es maravilloso—decía Harry sonriendo por su amiga.

-¿Me acompañarían por ellos? Quiero que conozcan a mis mejores amigos, y al amor de mi vida…- decía Hermione.

-Claro respondían los tres en unisón—

-Ginny no creo…que sea buena idea…- decía Molly viendo a su hija menor.

-¿Pero por qué?—cuestionaba Ginny.

-Pues…- veía a Harry la señora Weasley – No es que no confié en ti hijo…pero ella aun no es mayor y ….—

-Harry es un caballero, él nunca me obligaría a nada que yo no quisiera, si no puedes confiar en el entonces no puedes confiar en nadie…- decía con un tono de molestia Ginny.

-Aparte mamá voy a ir yo…confía en mí no pasara nada malo—decía Ron, lo cual sorprendía a los tres.

La señora Weasley sonreía al ver al cuarteto.

-Tienen razón si no puedo confiar en Harry no podría confiar en nadie, puedes ir Ginny, confió en ambos—

-¡Genial!—decía Ginny y abrazaba a Harry.

-Ahora siéntense y cenen—decía la señora Weasley comenzando a servirles la comida.

Y con ello los cuatro se sentaban sonriendo, sobre todo Hermione.


	7. Australia

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es de J.K Rowling

Capítulo 7

Australia

Cuatro días después del aviso dado a Hermione los jóvenes estaban empacados para ir por los padres de Hermione, se iban a ver con dos magos que trabajaban en el gobierno mágico de Australia y ellos los dirigirían a donde estaban los padres de Hermione.

-Estoy…nerviosa…no sé qué decirles—decía Hermione cuando se disponían a tomar el portkey.

-Tranquila…ellos entenderá…- le sonreía Ron.

-Eso espero…-

Y con ello los cuatro amigos tocaban la portkey, transportándolos a Australia.

Caían directo al ministerio de magia de Australia donde eran recibidos por dos magos en relativamente jóvenes.

-Bienvenidos a Australia, ¿Ustedes son Hermine Jean Granger y sus acompañantes?—

-Si claro.- Respondía Hermione.

-Gusto en conocerlos mi nombre es Walrick y él es mi compañero Steven—decía señalando al otro mago el cual usaba lentes.

-Mucho gusto, ellos son mis amigos, Ginny Weasley y su novio, Harry Potter, y mi novio Ron Weasley—decía señalando a cada uno respectivamente.

-Por Merlin, es Harry Potter—decía sorprendido Walrick y estiraba la mano saludando a cada uno de los jóvenes.

-¿Qué información tienen señores?—decía un poco desesperado Ron.

-Bueno hemos localizado a los padres de la señorita Granger, sabemos su localización exacta, pero el encantamiento confundus es demasiado poderoso…-

-Lo se…yo misma lo hice.—decía la castaña. –Solo yo lo iba a poder anular—

-Oh, eso explica mucho.—decía Steven.

-¿Cuándo podremos verlos?—preguntaba Hermione a los dos magos.

-Pues cuando ustedes gusten, es su decisión, nosotros podemos llevarlos cuando gusten.—decía Walrick.

-Enseguida…- decía sin titubear Hermione.

-Perfecto…tomen la mano haremos aparición lado a lado—decía Walrick

Con ello llegaban a un cabo donde había una zona habitacional con un sin número de casas, las cuales en su mayoría daban hacia el mar, la brisa acariciaba los rostros del cuarteto mientras se podía escuchar gaviotas graznar en su vuelo, el sol acariciaba el cabo dándole un brillo inigualable al mar.

Los cuatro jóvenes quedaban maravillados ante el paisaje que veían sus ojos.

-Es hermoso…- decía Ginny con un brillo en sus ojos.

-Sin duda lo es amor…- decía Harry.

-Hermione…después de arreglar todo, que te parece si nos quedamos unos dos días aca…- decía Harry.

-Depende de mis padres…- decía Hermione.

-Ello pueden estar con nosotros—

-¿Por qué no mejor arreglamos todo y los trasladamos a Inglaterra? y ya después venimos de vacaciones acá—decía Ginny

-Me parece esa excelente idea—decía Ron.

Los magos australianos los veía y Walrick decia.

-Vengan es por acá- guiándolos a través de la calle.

El grupo caminaba por la calle hasta llegar a una casa con el número doce en ella, donde se veía un hermoso jardín con varias flores adornándolo.

La castaña suspiraba profundamente y tomaba la mano del pelirrojo, mientras que sus amigos estaban atrás de ellos.

-¿Lista amor?—preguntaba Ron.

-Si…- decía Granger y se acercaban a la puerta con Harry y Ginny aun atrás de ellos, para posteriormente tocar el timbre.

Aguardaban unos momentos y una mujer muy parecida a Hermione con su mismo tipo de cabello les abrí la puerta.

-¿Señora Monica Wilkins?—preguntaba Hermione por mera cortesía, cuando su corazón estaba añorando abrazar a su mamá.

-Si, ¿Quién la busca?—

-¿Se encuentra también el señor Wendell Wilkins?—preguntaba sin responderle la pregunta a su mama.

-¿Qué paso, querida?- escuchaba la voz del padre de Hermione, y este mismo se asomaba mostrando un hombre con las mismas facciones y ojos de Hermione.

-Esta chica nos está buscando—decía señalando a Hermione.

Las palabras se le clavaban al corazón de Hermione como dagas, sintiendo como se desgarraba.

-Señora somos agente- decía Walrick mostrando una identificación falsa.

-Oh, ¿En qué podemos ayudarlos?—

-Si nos permiten pasar, les explicaremos con más detenimiento—decía Hermione.

-Si claro oficiales, adelante—decía la madre de Hermione abriendo la puerta más dejándolos pasar.

El grupo de magos ingresaba a la residencia y el señor Granger los llevaba a la sala, donde se sentaban todos.

Ron al sentarse junto con Hermione le tomaba la mano, y sonreía dándole fuerzas a la chica.

La misma sacaba su varita, y la apuntaba a sus padres los cuales la veía con cierto miedo en los ojos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?—decían ambos.

-los extrañe papas…- y con ello una luz desprendía de su varita hacia sus padres los cuales sus ojos se tornaban blancos, y una lluvia de recuerdos caía sobre ellos, todo el bloqueo mental impuesto por su hija era levantado.

La muchacha bajaba su varita y sus papas regresaban en si.

-¿Hermione?—

-Mamá, papá…los extrañe…-Y se aventaba a ellos abrazándolos.

Los Grangers abrazaban a su hija aun un tanto confundidos de por qué sucedía todo.

Hermione lo soltaba y se iba a sentar junto con Ron preparándose para decirles la historia.

-Nosotros nos retiramos…En cuanto todo esté listo por favor pasen al ministerio del magia—decía Steven.

-Desde luego, no se preocupen y gracias—decía Hermione aun llorando.

Los magos desaparecían con uno pequeño "pop".

-Mamá, papá primero que nada, lo lamento por haber hecho todo, antes de explícales los sucedido, solo quiero decirles que fue por su propio bien, yo no quería que nada les pasara…- decía Hermione mientras sollozaba a la par de que Ron la rodeaba con su brazo abrazándola.

-¿Dinos que sucedió…?—decían ambos en unisón.

-Lo que pasa es que no sabía, si íbamos a triunfar contra Voldermort… tenía miedo que les hicieran algo a ustedes, ellos mataban muggles por diversión, y claro nos detestaban a nosotros los nacidos de muggles…- decía desviando la mirada.

-Lo hiciste para protegernos…- susurraba su mamá con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Eso es lo que siempre quiso Hermione—decía Harry –protegerlos a ustedes, esta guerra fue devastadora para nuestro mundo…perdimos mucha gente querida—decía mientras una lagrima rodaba sobre la mejilla de Ginny.

Los padres de Hermione veían al cuarteto, los habían visto ya hace años en el callejón Diagon, y habían sido apenas unos niños, ahora con el paso del tiempo, se veían muy crecidos y sus miradas a pesar de los jóvenes que se veía, parecía que ya hubieran vivido lo de una vida entera, incluso su hija.

-Hermione…no…- decía su padre con la voz entre cortada, -gracias…- y volteaba a ver a sus amigos de ella.

-Gracias por mantenerla a salvo…no sabemos cómo pagárselos—decía sollozando la madre de Hermione.

-Me quiero casar con su hija…- decía repentinamente Ron

Todos se quedaban callados, y Hermione volteaba a ver al pelirrojo.

-¿Tú eres su…?—

-Si papá él es…mi novio…le debo…mucho—decía con la voz entrecortada la castaña.

-¿Tu nombre es?—preguntaba el papá de Hermione

-Ronald Weasley…- decía sonrojado el joven mago.

-Ya recuerdo…mi hija hablo mucho de ti…- decía la señora Granger ocasionando que su hija se sonrojara de sobremanera.

-¿L-lo hizo?—tartamudeaba Ron ocasionando que Harry riera un poco.

-Si…la escuchábamos muy feliz al platicarnos de ti, y ahora veo a mi pequeño a tu lado, y simplemente desborda felicidad a pesar de lo que está aconteciendo. La has cuidado muy bien Ronald. Gracias. —decía el padre de Hermione.

Ron estaba sin habla ante la reacción de los papas de Hermione.

-Por mí no hay problema alguno…- decía la mamá de Hermione ante lo que había preguntado Ron –¿tu como ves querido?—

-Es lo menos que podemos hacer por ellos, darles nuestra bendición, sé que mi hija está en buenas manos.—decía el papa de Hermione.

La pareja se veía el uno al otro y sonreía al recibir la bendición de los padres de la castaña.

-Mamá, papá, gracias. —

-A ti hija por cuidarnos. —decían sus papás al mismo tiempo.

-Tenemos que regresar a Inglaterra…- decía Hermione viendo a sus padres.

-Tenemos que dejar todo en orden acá hija, eso nos tomara unos días.—le aclaraba su papá.

-¿Por qué no se quedan unos días en la casa mientras nosotros arreglamos todo?—

Los amigos se veían entre si.

-Por mí no hay problema—decía Ginny sonriendo mientras volteaba a ver a Harry.

-Si por mí tampoco, traemos lo necesario para cinco días, ya que no pensábamos que iba a ser tan rápido—decía Harry.

-Me parece perfecto—decía Ron

-Ok…nos quedaremos mamá y papá—decía felizmente la joven bruja.

-Tenemos cuatro habitaciones más la nuestra así que siéntense libres de elegir la que gusten—

-Gracias—decían los cuatro juntos.

El padre de Hermione se levantaba y los conducía hacia la segunda planta mostrándoles así las habitaciones.

Cada uno escogía una habitación, Ginny la que estaba al fondo y al lado de Harry, mientras que Hermione la que estaba junto a sus papas y al lado de la de Ron.

Los papás de Hermione dejaban que los amigos se instalaran en sus recamaras, y al terminar los cuatro se veían en el pasillo.

-Gracias por estar conmigo chicos, esto significa mucho para mí, no saben cómo me siento ahorita con todo esto y más con lo que hiciste Ron, no tengo palabras para describir como me siento yo en este momento- decía mientras se le cristalizaban los ojos –Son mi familia ustedes, y se los agradezco, yo no estaría aquí sin ustedes…Gracias amigos.—decía Hermione derramando algunas lágrimas. –Ron, hoy tú me hiciste la mujer más feliz del mundo…Te amo. Gracias por ser ese apoyo y cimiento para mí—

Ron solamente la abrazaba y le daba un tierno beso sin importar que Harry o su hermana estuvieran enfrente.

-Siempre estaré ahí para ti…Te amo—

-Y yo a ti—sonreía Hermione.

-Chicos, vamos a comer algo—gritaba la mama de Hermione.

-Vamos—le respondía la castaña mientras se limpiaba los ojos y tomaba de la mano a Ron para bajar con sus padres.

-Se ven muy bien juntos- decía Harry mientras tomaba la mano de su amada.

-Estoy de acuerdo amor…- decía sonriendo la pelirroja –me alegro por ambos, se merecen el uno al otro—

-Tienes razón amor…ahora vamos que tengo hambre—decía Harry sonriendo.

-¿Ahora le haces la competencia a mi hermano?—decía Ginny riendo.

-No, simplemente tengo hambre—reía Harry y besaba ligeramente los labios de Ginny y con ello se dirigían y bajaban las escaleras para alcanzar a sus mejores amigos.


	8. Un día en la Ciudad

Quiero saber que piensan de la historia chicos hasta ahorita, pro favor comenten sobre ello, mañana tal vez no suba capitulo y si lo hago ya sera un poco noche, Rate and comment por fa C:

Disclaimer: no es mio Harry Potter ni su mundo es de J.K. Rowling

Capítulo 8

Un día en la ciudad

A la mañana siguiente los jóvenes se levantaban temprano para ayudar con el desayuno, mientras Hermione, Ginny y la mamá de Hermione cocinaban, los hombres ponían la mesa afuera en el jardín.

-Y dime Ron ¿Ya tienes pensado cuando será la boda?—decía el padre de la castaña mientras colocaba una jarra de jugo de manzana en el centro de la mesa.

-Estaba planeándola después de terminar los estudios en Hogwarts, mas precisamente en un año aproximadamente—decía el pelirrojo.

-Eso suena perfecto hijo, muchas gracias por hacer a nuestra única hija feliz—sonreía el señor, haciendo que a Ron se le tornaran las orejas rojas como cuando estaba sonrojado o apenado.

-No tiene que agradecer algo que hago por gusto—decía el Weasley aun sonrojado.

El señor Granger le sonreía afectivamente.

-Y tú eres Harry Potter, si no me equivoco—decía el señor Granger.

-Si señor—

-Y quiero suponer que tu novia es la pelirroja, ¿o me equivoco?—

-No señor, efectivamente ella es mi novia, es hermana de Ron—

-Si me lo imagine, los cuatro se ven muy bien juntos, han creado relaciones tanto formales como de amistad muy sólidas, me alegro que Jean haya podido tener amigos y un novio tan bueno como ustedes—sonreía nuevamente el señor

-Gracias—decían ambos chicos

Al mismo tiempo en la cocina la mujeres estaban preparando huevos, pan francés, té y café.

-¿Entonces tú eres hermana del prometida de mi hija, y la novia de Harry?—

-Si señora, y considero a Hermione mi hermana—decía Ginny sonriendo.

-Como yo a ella—decía Hermione sonriéndole a su mejor amiga.

-Me alegro, ¿y planeas a un futuro casarte con él?—preguntaba la señora Granger.

-Sí, eso lo tenemos muy presente Harry y yo, aunque aún no sabemos con exactitud cuándo—decía Ginny mientras sacaba un tazón en donde ponían la gran cantidad de huevo que habían hecho para los seis.

-Me da mucho gusto—y con ello las mujeres salían al jardín viendo que ya la mesa estaba puesta mientras una brisa hacia ondear el cabello de las tres a lo cual las respectivas parejas de cada uno soltaban un suspiro al ver a los amores de su vida tan bellas.

Las chicas colocaban cada una lo que traía sobre la mesa y posteriormente tomaban asiento todos, cada quien con su pareja.

-Y ¿Qué planean para hoy chicos?—peguntaba el papa de Hermione

-Pues yo creo que ir a la ciudad y conocer un poco—decía Harry –¿ustedes cómo ven?—le preguntaba a sus amigos.

-Si sería fascinante conocer Sydney—decía Hermione

Los pelirrojos asentían ante lo dicho.

-Eso suena excelente, hay mucho que conocer aquí—decía la madre de Hermione.

Y continuaban con una plática amena mientras desayunaban.

Al cabo de las doce del día ya habían recogido todo y listos para salir, se despedían de los padres de Hermione que iban a arreglar papeleo legalmente y en la noche cenarían con ellos.

Los amigos salían y aparecían en el centro de Sydney, Ginny aparecía tomada de la mano con Harry por el side-long aparation.

Y comenzaba a caminar por el sitio, tomados de la mano, admirando la belleza de la ciudad, veían que era una gran metrópoli, con grandes rascacielos y muchos comercios.

-Y ¿bien a dónde vamos?—

-Quiero ir a la Opera de Sydney—decía Hermione.

-Suena excelente eso—decía Ginny secundando la opción dada por su amiga.

-Pues vamos para allá—decía Harry mientras Ron asentía

Tomaban uno de esos camiones de la ciudad que los dejaba cerca de la monumental estructura, y los cuatro quedaban maravillados ante la arquitectura de dicho edificio.

-Es una estructura expresionista—leía Hermione en la explicación puesta en una como anuncio de museo en la pared de afuera del edificio.

-¿Qué es eso?—preguntaban los otros tres.

-Es como una corriente de arte para los muggles- les explicaba la castaña

-Oh, sigo sin saber que es—decía riendo Ron.

Hermione solo reía ante lo dicho por su novio.

-Fue inaugurado el 20 de noviembre de 1973, y fue diseñado por el arquitecto danés, Jørn Utzon—seguía diciéndoles Hermione.

Los amigos ponían atención mientras ella les seguía explicando.

Duraron un gran rato ahí recorriendo los diversos sitios que había dentro de la casa de ópera, quedando maravillados por el ingenio muggle los Weasley.

- Con mucha razón mi papá está fascinado con ellos—decía riendo Ginny.

Al terminar su recorrido salían y se disponían a ir a comer.

-Yo invito—Decía Harry.

-No Harry, de ninguna manera cómo crees—decía Ron sonrojándose junto con las chicas

-Dije que yo invito no hay pero que valga.—sonreía Harry mientras entraban a un restaurante.

Tomaban una mesa para cuatro y cada quien ordenaba una bebida y un platillo.

-Saben…- decía Harry, sus acompañantes los volteaban a ver.

-Yo estoy muy feliz de haber conocido a cada uno de ustedes, a pesar de todas las penurias y dificultades que pase, pero me hace feliz haberlas pasado al lado de ustedes, nunca había podido considerar familia a alguien, y cuando la tuve…con Sirius—decía quebrándosele un poco la voz a lo que Ginny sujetaba su mano, -se me fue arrebatado, y ahora que tengo mi vida de regreso, sin miedo a saber si moriré o viviré, quiero compartir todo con ustedes, con la mujer que amo, y con mis mejores amigos que sin ellos, no hubiera sobrevivido a Voldemort, me alegra haber aceptado que te sentaras en ese compartimento Ron—decía viendo a su mejor amigo, -Me alegra que hubieras entra al compartimento que estábamos Ron y yo y haberte burlado del hechizo fallido que quería hacer Ron, y sobre todo me alegra haberme dado cuenta de la maravillosa mujer que estaba a mi lado desde el inicio, tú Ginny, gracias de verdad chicos no sé cómo pagárselos no tengo como mejor dicho, nunca tuve gran cosa antes de entrar a Hogwarts, y ahora que tenemos una fortuna Ginny y yo—Ginny se sonrojaba ante esto –Me gustaría compartir todo lo que pueda con cada uno de ustedes, es lo que menos puedo hacer por toda su ayuda—decía Harry.

Sus amigos y pareja lo veían, Ginny y Hermione tenían lágrimas en los ojos mientras que Ron no sabía que decir y solamente le sonreía a Harry.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Harry, nosotros lo hicimos por que quisimos—decía Hermione.

-Tiene razón Hermione amor, nosotros estuvimos ahí para ti porque era lo correcto, no podíamos dejar que cargaras el peso del mundo tu solo—decía Ginny.

-Ellas tienen razón amigo, estamos y estuvimos contigo en todo…bueno…la verdad…sigo lamentándome haberlos dejado esa vez…fue estúpido de mi parte.—

-¿De qué hablas Ron?—preguntaba Ginny.

-De nada, Ginny no pasó nada—decía rápidamente Harry

-Si paso Harry no trates de olvidar eso, fue mi tontería, fue mi estupidez…- decía Ron –lo que paso Ginny, es que cuando no conseguíamos nada con los Horocruxes, yo comencé a enojarme y pensar estupideces, de que Harry y Hermione estaban juntos…que no me necesitaban y cosas así y pues simplemente los deje un tiempo, me fui de su lado—

-¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso Ron...y hacer eso?—decía Ginny enojada –Yo hubiera dado lo que fuera por ir con ustedes…apoyarlos en todo lo que se podía…- el enojo de Ginny iba aumentando y fulminaba a su hermano con la mirada.

-No fuiste Ginny porque aun eras menor y por qué yo no te hubiera puesto en…-

-No defiendas a mi hermano Harry, no tiene justificación y más pensar…que el sabiendo que tú me amas a mi…dudar de ti y de Hermione…-

-Si él no hubiera estado cerca cuando encontramos la espada de Gryffindor, se me olvido quitarme el horocrux y si tu hermano no hubiera estado cerca y me hubiera sacado del lago, yo hubiera muerto ahí—decía seriamente Harry.

Ginny aun veía enojada a su hermano.

-Bueno…si lo pones así…te perdono por abandonar a mi novio y a tu novia…- decía Ginny aun un poco molesta.

Ron bajaba la mirada.

-No te preocupes Ron, amor, eso ya paso—decía Hermione consolándolo.

-Lo sé pero siempre me atormenta…- decía Ron tristemente.

-No te preocupes, regresaste cuando debías hacerlo, y te lo agradezco Ron—decía Harry firmemente a su amigo.

Ron alzaba la mirada y le sonreía a Harry.

Aun se mostraban rastros de enojo en la cara de Ginny, lo cual se daba cuenta Harry.

-Ginny no estés enojado con tu hermano amor, el regreso y me salvo, debes agradecerle—

-No puedo Harry, imaginar perderte me mata, si te salvo pero igual los abandono—decía mientras suprimía una lagrima.

-No te enojes amor, y no llores, estamos bien, eso ya es pasado, seguimos vivos, y nadie me separara de ti de nuevo—decía Harry abrazándola.

-¿Lo prometes?—preguntaba Ginny viendo aquellos ojos color esmeralda a los cuales amaba.

-lo juro amor…- decía Harry.

Ginny simplemente lo besaba tiernamente acariciando sus mejillas.

-Te amo—susurraba la pelirroja

-Y yo a ti Weasley—

En ese momento les traían sus platillos y comenzaban a comer, y a platicar amenamente de nuevo, recordando viejos momentos en Hogwarts y emocionados de regresar a su escuela al final de las vacaciones de verano.

Culminaban sus alimentos y se dirigían al puerto para ver el atardecer.

Ambas parejas cmainaban de la mano mientras veían como el sol se ocultaba en el mar, deteniéndose en una parte del muelle que daba directo al mar.

Veían como descendía aquel astro rey, y Ginny recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Harry mientras Hermione abrazaba a Ron fuertemente.

Los cuatro amigos sonreía ante aquel momento, la guerra había terminado y sus sueños de un gran futuro cada vez estaban más presentes, ya nada ni nadie los separaría ni atentaría de lastimarlos, todo era ya paz y tranquilidad en sus vidas.

-Sabes algo Ginny…Te amo, eres todo, mi mundo, mi ser mi aire, mi razón por sonreír, gracias a tu amor y a ti sigo vivo…te amo— decía Harry felizmente mientras besaba la cabeza de su pelirroja.

-Harry…lo que yo siento no puede ser descrito con ninguna palabra conocida por la humanidad, es eso y más lo que siento por ti, cada beso cada caricia, cada mirada tuya hace que me envuelva en mi propio mundo y sonría, eres mi mundo Harry, un mundo del cual nunca quiero alejarme, te debo todo, mi vida sobre todo, gracias de verdad Harry—y con ello se besaban mientras la luna ascendía en sincronía con su beso un beso tierno, el cual disfrutaban ambos, mientras sus lenguas peleaban por dominación, una sobre la otra.

-Hey tortolos, es hora de irnos—decía Ron interrumpiendo el momento riendo, mientras Hermione le pegaba en el brazo..

-¡Ronald!—decía Ginny enojada.

Harry la abrazaba de la cintura para que no se le aventara a Ron, mientras la otra pareja desaparecía yendo a la casa de los Grangers.

-Tranquila amor, tenemos una vida entera para disfrutarnos…- decía Harry mientras tomaba la mano de Ginny y desaparecían con la misma dirección que la de sus amigos.


	9. Celos

Perdonen la tardanza chicos, no llegue a dormir a mi casa anoche X´D, aquí esta el noveno capitulo, por fa quiero leer sus opiniones.

Disclaimer: H.P. No es mio es de J.

Capítulo 9:

Celos.

Los chicos regresaban unos cuantos días después a Inglaterra junto con los padres de Hermione, los cuales se establecían en su antigua casa, dándole oportunidad a Hermione de regresar con ellos, pero sin embargo pasando la mayor parte del día en la madriguera.

Otro evento importante se acercaba, los dieciocho años de Harry, y la señora Weasley insistía en celebrarlo.

-Tú cumpleaños, Harry, ¿A quiénes invitaras?—Preguntaba desde la cocina Molly.

El joven, quien estaba sentado en la sala leyendo "el profeta" mientras que Ginny estaba recargada en sus piernas leyendo un libro que le había prestado Hermione, el joven bajaba la mirada hacia su amada.

-¿Tú a quienes quieres invitar?—

-No se amor, es tu cumpleaños—lo veía la pelirroja con aquellos ojos color chocolate que lo derretían.

-¿Como ves a los antiguos miembros de la Armada de Dumbledore y los miembros de la Orden del Fenix?—decía Harry

-¿Invitaras a Michael Corner y a Dean Thomas?—preguntaba extrañada Ginny.

Harry no pudo evitar poner una mueca de disgusto ante lo dicho por la pelirroja lo cual hacia que riera ligeramente Ginny.

-¿Acaso veo celos por parte tuya Harry?—cuestionaba Ginny.

-No sé a qué te refiere, Ginevra—decía con un tono molesto Harry intentando furtivamente ocultarlo.

Ginny se levantaba y tomaba la cara de Harry en su rostro.

-¿Te enojaste y te encelaste verdad Harry?—preguntaba viendo directamente a los ojos a su novio.

El chico solo desviaba un poco la mirada, bajándola.

-no…- decía Harry.

-Eres pésimo para las mentiras Harry—decía Ginny besando la frente de Harry.

-Lo se…- decía aun con la mirada triste.

-¿Dime que pasa?—

-Tienes razón son solo un poco de celos, nada más- decía sonriendo.

-No veo por qué debas tenerlos—decía Ginny viéndolo a los ojos aún.

-No sabes cómo peleaba con mis sentimientos en sexto…- decía un poco dolido.

-¿A qué te refieres amor?—cuestionaba la pelirroja.

Harry suspiraba, incorporándose jalaba a Ginny hacia su pecho y hundía su rostro en el cabello de su amada, siendo intoxicado por aquel aroma floran que despedía.

-Siempre que estábamos en Hogwarts y te veía con Dean, ya ves que Ron y yo te encontrarnos con el besándose varias veces, en ese momento no entendía que pasaba—decía mientras acariciaba la espalda de su novia.

-Era como si una bestia quisiera salir de mi interior y desgarrar a Dean, al inicio yo pensé que era porque tú eres hermana de mi mejor amigo y te consideraba como mi hermana y quería apoya a Ron.—decía riendo ligeramente ante el recuerdo Harry.

Ginny subía sus manos a la cintura de su novio y la rodeaba abrazándolo.

-¿Tenías celos en esos momentos verdad?—

-Si…Aunque en ese momento no sabía que eran hasta un poco después, que empece a sentir mariposas en la panza al verte y cuando estabas con el…tenía ganas de desaparecer, me sentí feliz e infeliz a la vez—

-¿Por qué?—Preguntaba Ginny

-Feliz por qué pues al inicio de veían muy felices ambos, tu sonreías y así, pudiste ser tu misma ya enfrente de mí, algo que fue el detonante para enamorarme de ti—decía riendo el pelinegro. –Pero triste porque yo no sabía qué hacer con todo lo que sentía en ese momento, a veces quería estar solo, otras quería pelearme con alguien buscando aliviar esa frustración en mi corazón, otras simplemente no quería hacer nada y veía a la ventana y pensaba, recordándote y sonriendo ante el recuerdo que aparecía de ti en mi cabeza y otras simplemente…quería llorar…acostarme y llorar…me dolía, era como si…-

-¿Cómo si que Harry?—

-Como si mi mundo se fuera derrumbando poco a poco, y a pesar de que tenía las cosas que hacer contra Voldemort, ya no quería seguir, la imagen tu vestida de blanco yendo a los brazos de alguien más, me destruían, mi futuro era incierto…-

Ginny no sabía que decir ante lo que escuchaba, aquel sufrimiento que tuvo su novio en ese sexto año, era inigualable, inclusive se sentía un poco culpable.

-Pero nunca te culparía…- decía Harry como si hubiera leído la mente de su amada –Yo fui el tonto que no se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por ti hasta ya muy tarde…En ese momento que tu cortaste con Dean, me sentí…feliz, con esperanzas, de poder estar al lado tuyo, pero entro el siguiente pensamiento. ¿Y Ron? Tenía miedo a lo que mi mejor amigo y tu hermano dijera, pensé que traicionaría su confianza, algo que veo hoy día que estaba muy equivocado, ya que el ahora ha aprobado esto que siento por ti—decía Harry sonriendo.

Ginny recargaba su mejilla en el pecho de Harry.

-Eres un bobo Harry…- decía la pequeña Weasley.

-¿Por qué?—preguntaba el chico de cabello azabache.

-Yo hubiera cambiado todo, inclusive lo que tenía con Dean por estar a tu lado…siempre te he amado y eso lo sabes…nunca pensé que me fueras a tomar en cuenta y heme aquí, al lado de mi cuento de hadas, del amor de mi vida, no sabes cuánto te he amado Harry, siempre lo he hecho, y a pesar de que primero te veía con Cho, algo que detestaba, digo por el amor de Merlín, lloraba cuando te besaba—decía enojada Ginny –Y no te diré quién me lo dijo, pero digo, si estas con alguien es porque lo amas de verdad, y ella llorando por Cedric, fue de lo peor, sé que te lastimo y eso me atormento, me molesto y tenía ganas de darle su merecido—decía Ginny.

Harry abrazaba a su amada pegándola más a su pecho.

-Sentía celos también al verte con ella, unos celos inigualables, pero tenía que ser fuerte…y lo fui, espere y veme aquí en los brazos de la persona que siempre ha tenido eternamente mi corazón, a pesar de haber tenido a más gente nadie se iguala contigo Harry, te amo como no tienes una idea, y nadie a valorado tanto el amor de alguien como yo lo hago con el tuyo, nunca pienso lastimarte, ni mucho menos usarte como la tal Romilda Vane tenía pensado contigo—decía furiosa ahora Ginny.

Harry reía.

-Es la verdad Harry, cuando Hermione me conto eso quería asesinar a la niña esa, la detestaba…¿Cómo puede haber gente tan cruel que usa una desgracia de alguien para querer tener lo que quiera?—alzaba la mirada Ginny clavando sus ojos en los de Harry.

-Lo importante ahora es que estamos juntos—decía Harry, -Perdón por los celos…- y la besaba tiernamente sosteniendo las mejillas de ella en sus manos, mientras esta apretaba más su abrazo, demostrándole que no pensaba dejarlo ir nunca.

-No hay nada que perdonar Harry, yo también sentí celos…te amo Harry…-

-Y yo a ti Ginny—

Ambos sonreían.

-¿entonces Harry?— decía Molly asomándose

-Ahorita hacemos la lista Ginny y yo señora Weasley—

-Si mamá, no te apresures, empezaremos con la lista enseguida.—decía Ginny apretando el abrazo en Harry.

-Ok chicos—y regresaba a la cocina.

Y con ello la joven pareja se sentaba en el sofá y comenzaba a pensar a quienes invitar a la fiesta de Harry.


	10. Cartas y sorpresas

Aquí otro capitulo chicos c: espero les guste c: R&C

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y su mundo no es mio c: Es de J.K. Rowling

Capítulo 10:

Cartas y sorpresas.

El día treinta y uno de julio llego rápidamente, en la mañana de ese día se despertaba y miraba hacia el techo.

"Ya tengo 18…" se decía.

De repente era distraído por una almohada que impactaba con su cabeza y una risa sonora llenaba el cuarto de su mejor amigo.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños amigo!—decía Ron mientras se levantaba y le daba la mano para que se incorporara para posteriormente darle un fraternal abrazo.

-Gracias amigo—decía el pelinegro regresando el abrazo.

-Toma Harry—decía Ron dándole un paquete con un listón negro.

-Gracias Ron—decía mientras la abría descubriendo una playera con la imagen de la más nueva versión de la firebolt.

Harry quedaba fascinado por la playera y le sonreía a Ron.

-¡Muchas gracias amigo!—lo cual ocasionaba que a Ron se le pusieran sus orejas rojas.

-No es nada Harry es solo un pequeño detalle. —

-Para mí es un gran detalle, mas viniendo de mi mejor amigo- decía el chico que vivio.

Ron le sonreía aun sonrojado.

En ese momento se escuchaba un leve toque en la puerta.

-Adelante- decía Ron.

En ese momento ingresaban Ginny y Hermione, ambas ya bañadas y arregladas para el cumpleaños de Harry.

-Feliz cumpleaños—decía esta la castaña mientras abrazaba a Harry y le daba un pequeño paquete, el cual contenía una pequeña pulsera de plata, con las iniciales de ellos cuatro, H, H,R,G, y Harry se la ponía enseguida en la muñeca izquierda.

-Gracias Hermione. —

Y al momento de dejar que su mejor amiga fuera con su novio, Harry era atrapado por los brazos de su pelirroja la cual le daba un alargado beso, el cual el joven respondía sonriendo.

-Feliz cumpleaños amor.—le susurraba la pelirroja, la cual iba vestida con una playera nega de manga corta con la imagen del escudo del equipo de Quidditch, holyhead harpies, unos jeans azul claro pegados que la hacían ver muy bien y unos tenis negros, con su cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo.

-Te ves estupenda amor…- decía Harry viéndola a los ojos.

-Gracias amor…- Y sacaba de su bolsa del pantalón una pequeña bolsa de lino, y se la daba a Harry.

-Sé que no es mucho…pero espero te guste…-decía la pelirroja viéndolo.

El joven abrí la pequeña bolsita con cuidado y sacaba de ella un como collar con la cinta de cuero negro, con un pequeño corazón bañado en plata con las inscripciones de H & G.

-Es hermoso…- decía Harry examinándolo.

-Ábrelo—decía Ginny sonriendo.

Harry apretaba el pequeño botoncito en la parte superior, y el corazón se abría dejando ver una foto de ambos besándose.

Harry no tenía palabras para describir lo que sentía al ver esto, sus ojos se le bañaban en lágrimas de felicidad, sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir de su pecho.

-Yo también tengo uno—decía Ginny sonriéndole.

Y le mostraba un collar alrededor de su cuello igual al de Harry y lo habría mostrándole la misma foto que el tenía.

Harry tomaba el rostro de su amada y la besaba como nunca, lentamente, saboreando cada momento y suspiro de ella.

-Gracias Ginny…- le susurraba entre besos.

-No…hay nada…que agradecer amor…- le respondía Ginny mientras lo veía y limpiaba las pequeñas lagrimas que se habían manifestado en sus ojos.

-Claro que sí lo hay, tengo que agradecer que te tengo a ti—decía Harry felizmente mientras volteaba a ver a sus amigos, - y los tengo a ellos, soy la persona más afortunada de todas—

A Ginny se le rompía el corazón por lo escuchado, recordando como ella a pesar de las penurias que llegaron a tener con el dinero su familia, si pudieron disfrutarse todos el uno al otro, y Harry, nunca supo que era tener una familia o amigos.

El corazón de Ginny se le hacía chiquito, mientras abrazaba al amor de su vida.

-Harry, siempre estaré para ti, te mostrare que es una familia…- decía Ginny, -La familia que tendremos en un futuro nunca te dejara, nunca ok amor, siempre estaremos ahí para ti—decía Ginny viéndolo a los ojos.

-Lo se amor—decía Harry mientras acariciaba la cabellera de su amada.

En ese momento se escuchaba la voz de la señora Weasley afuera de la puerta.

-Chicos es hora de desayunar, niñas bajen a ayudarme y ustedes, Ron y Harry báñense y arréglense. Acuérdense que sus cartas de Hogwarts llegan hoy también—

-Ok mamá—Respondía Ron.

-Pues vamos Ginny, ayudar a tu mamá—decía Hermione despidiéndose de su prometido.

-Ok—decia la pelirroja abrazando y dándole un tierno beso a Harry y se acercaba al oído del mismo.

-Y recuerda algo, hoy no escapas vivo…ya tengo todo…preparado…será tu regalo de cumpleaños…- decía Ginny para que apenas el escuchara, de una manera picara mientras acariciaba lentamente el pectoral de su novio.

-O-ok…- respondía su novio nerviosamente.

Y con ello salía primero Hermione y después Ginny, meciendo sus caderas sensualmente ante la vista de Harry, el cual no podía dejar de verlas hasta que ella desaparecía bajando las escaleras.

Los jóvenes se apresuraban a bañarse y a vestirse para poder bajar a desayunar, mientras Ron se bañaba Harry se acostaba en su cama y miraba al techo, pensando en lo que le había dicho Ginny.

"Una familia…siempre he querido una…" mentaba mientras se imaginaba a Ginny embarazada y el con ella, o a ambos con un hijo, el cambiando un pañal.

"Ella será la mejor madre del mundo" mentalizaba sonriendo el joven.

En ese momento Ron entraba a la habitación y Harry se dirigía a bañarse.

Después de unos treinta minutos los dos jóvenes bajaban para encontrar una mesa llena de comida.

Había desde tocino, hot cakes, pan francés, huevos, y muchos otros platillos que había preparado la señora Weasley.

-Feliz cumpleaños Harry—decía su futura suegra mientras lo abrazaba

-Gracias señora Weasley—respondiendo el abrazo para que posteriormente la señora Weasley le diera un paquete. –Espero te guste Harry, es un presente de parte mía y de Arthur-.

-Gracias señora Weasley—decía abriéndolo encontrando dentro del mismo un nuevo reloj, este con diversas constelaciones que marcaban el tiempo.

Harry no podía evitar sonreír y abrazar nuevamente a la señora Weasley a lo que esta le acariciaba el cabello.

-Me alegro que te gusto…y dime mamá, sabes que con nosotros no necesitas formalidades—

-Ok…- decía sonrojado y a la vez feliz.

Harry se sentaba en la mesa junto con Ginny y sus amigos, cuando en ese momento baja George arreglado y listo para irse al trabajo, pero portando un paquete envuelto.

-Feliz cumpleaños Harry—decía el gemelo dándole el paquete.

-Gracias George—sonreía Harry.

-Espero te guste, bueno nos vemos en la tarde iré un rato a la tienda—

Harry abría el paquete y veía que dentro del mismo estaba una gran dotación de los Sortilegios Weasley.

-Ya tenemos con que divertirnos este año en Hogwarts Ron—reía Harry mientras que Ron igual soltaba una carcajada.

-Claro Harry—decía Ron

-Lo dicen como si los fuéramos a dejar—decía Hermione viendo a su novio y a su mejor amigo.

-Déjalos Hermione, vamos a ver quiénes ríen al último—decía Ginny tomando la mano de Harry.

Estos comentarios asustaban a los jóvenes y se veían el uno a otro.

-Ok está bien, las invitaremos a nuestra fiesta de bromas—decía Harry sonriendo con una cara de inocencia como si nunca hubiera roto un plato.

-Sí claro, supongo que con nuestros E.X.T.A.S.I.S tendrán todo el tiempo del mundo para ello—decía Hermione.

De nuevo los jóvenes se veían el uno al otro preocupados.

-Veo que al dúo dinámico se le acabaron las ideas y las ganas—decía Ginny mientras servía un plato de huevos con pan francés para Harry y uno para ella.

-Bueno no podemos decir que no lo intentamos he amigo—decía Ron tristemente.

-Tienes razón, al menos lo intentamos—decía resignado Harry.

Las chicas se reían ante las caras de vencimiento de sus novios, y con ello los cuatro comenzaban a desayunar felizmente.

En el día los jóvenes se pasaban el tiempo en el jardín de atrás, esperando a que dieran las tres de la tarde, la hora en que fueron citados los invitados.

Jugaban un partido de 2 vs 2 de quidditich donde Ron y Hermione eran aplastados por Harry y Ginny.

-No es justo—Decía Hermione mientras regresaban a la casa –Ustedes son excelentes en Quidditch, yo apenas me puedo sostener en una escoba—.

Los amigos se reían ante el comentario de Hermione pero eran distraídos cuando veían volar cuatro lechuzas lo cual hacia que los jóvenes corrieran hacia la casa, donde los aguardaban las cuatro lechuzas, dándoles a cada uno su carta para posteriormente irse volando de nuevo.

Los cuatro jóvenes abrían los sobres y leían sus cartas:

Querido señor Potter:

En dicha carta se le da la bienvenida a su ultimo año escolar en Hogwarts, escuela de magia y hechicería.

Le adjuntamos la lista de útiles que necesitara y las materias que llevara para su preparación en la carrera de: Auror.

El tren como cada año partirá de la plataform el día 1 de septiembre.

Esperamos su regreso con ancias.

Atte:

Minerva Mcgonagall

Directora.

Harry tomaba la lista de útiles y comenzaba a leerla nuevamente viendo que necesitaría libros para, defensa contra las artes obscuras, pociones, transfiguración, encantamientos, tendría que llenar de nuevo su portafolio de ingredientes de pociones.

Aparte su carta traía nuevamente la medalla de capitán del equipo de Quidditch lo cual ocasionaba que sonriera.

-Miren—decía mientras alzaba la medalla.

-No sé por qué eso no me sorprende—decía riendo Ginny –Creo que voy a tener que esforzarme este año para entrar al equipo—

-Yo igual—decía Ron.

-Yo seré Premio Anual...—decía Hermione.

Todos lo volteaban a ver.

-¡Felicidades amor!—decía Ron Abrazándola.

-Ron ve tu propio sobre también—decía Hermione

Ron checaba su sobre y encontraba una medalla muy similar a la de Hermione, siendo el también nombrado premio anual.

-Yo…-

En eso se asomaba la señora Weasley para saber que pasaba y veía a los cuatro chicos.

-Mamá, Ron se ha convertido en premio anual…junto con Hermione—decía Ginny mientras abrazaba a Harry.

La señora Weasley sonreía ante lo dicho por la más chica de sus hijos.

-¡Felicidades hijo! Y muchas felicidades a ti también Hermione me siento tan orgulloso de ambos—decía Molly abrazando a la pareja.

-Y Harry fue hecho capitán del equipo de Quidditch, algo que no veo prudente si de por sí ya tiene fans, ahora imagínate siendo capitán, tendré que tenerte amarrado a mi Potter—decía Ginny riendo.

Molly y los demás se reían ante lo dicho por Ginny.

-No creo que me deba cuidar señorita, soy solamente suyo, pase lo que pase.—decía Harry abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Eso me parece excelente, no me gustara maldecir a cualquiera que se te acerque de esa forma, imagínate cuantas maldiciones de moco de murciélago tendré que hacer—decía Ginny sonriéndole a su novio.

Esto hacia que Harry soltara una carcajada abrazando aún más a su hermosa novia.

-Tenemos que ir a bañarnos de nuevo y cambiarnos para tu fiesta Harry—decía Hermione.

-Si tienes razón, querida—decía Molly –Vamos chicos es hora de que se preparen, apúrense que no tardan en llegar todos-.

Y con ello subían las escaleras los cuatro dirigiéndose a prepararse para la fiesta de dieciocho años de Harry.

"Mamá, papá, Sirius, Lupin, pude llegar a los dieciocho años…estoy feliz por ello, aunque los extraño" pensaba tristemente Harry aunque sonreía. "gracias a ustedes puedo disfrutar mi vida sin preocupaciones ya, junto con mis amigos y con el amor de mi vida, gracias de verdad".


	11. Fiesta

Dejen comentarios chicos díganme que piensan hasta ahorita de la historia, de igual manera les tengo una sorpresa en el siguiente capitulo c:.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mio es de J.k. Rowling

Capítulo 11:

Fiesta

Los jóvenes se bañaban rápido para arreglarse y estar listos para cuando los invitados llegaran, primero se bañaban las mujeres las cuales tomaron tiempo de más.

-Es increíble, nosotros nos bañamos en quince minutos cada uno y ellas toman treinta minutos cada una que es en el tiempo en lo que nos arreglamos—decía Ron ya abajo en la sala esperando a que bajaran sus respectivas novias.

-Ellas quieren verse hermosas para nosotros amigo, tienes que estar feliz por eso—decía Harry sonriendo.

-En eso tienes razón Harry—decía Ron riendo.

En ese momento se escuchaba como bajaban sus novia, y nuevamente se quedaban atontados viéndolas.

Hermione traía una blusa negra con unos jeans ajustados y unas botas de tacon, su cabello rizado, más de lo normal.

Mientras que Ginny traía puesto una playera de tirantes de color negra, con unos pantalones igual ajustados y unos flats negros, su cabello suelto que caía por sus hombros, y una diadema negra como parte de su peinado.

Los chicos enseguida se levantaban y corrían a recibir a sus respectivas parejas.

-Te ves hermosa…- decía Ron abrazando y cargando a Hermione.

-Tú te ves muy bien también amor—y besaba sus labios

-Eres el mejor regalo del mundo—decía Harry mientras olía aquel distintivo aroma de flores que destilaba su amada

-Esto es solo comienzo Potter—decía sonriéndole pícaramente Ginny.

-Ahhh, ¿qué tienes preparado Weasley?—

-Ya verás…todo a su tiempo—

Ambos se sonreían a la par de que se saboreaban el uno al otro.

-Vamos acabar de acomodar todo, cenaremos afuera—decía la señora Weasley desde la cocina.

Los jóvenes iban hacia la misma y comenzaban a sacar las mesas, mientras que las chicas comenzaban a sacar las ollas y cazuelas con los diversos platillos favoritos de Harry.

La señora Weasley comenzaba a adornar afuera con varios hechizos que destilaban luces de colores y tenían el nombre de Harry en ellas, y el numero dieciocho de igual manera.

-Wow, se ve estupendo—decía Harry –Gracias señora Weasley—mientras le daba un fraternal abrazo.

-No tienes que agradecer nada hijo…lo hacemos porque esta familia te ama—decía la señora Weasley acariciando a su nuero.

En ese momento entraban al jardín el señor Weasley, George y Percy, este último con un regalo para Harry dándoselo y el cual consistía en un kit para su mantenimiento de su firebolt.

-Gracias Percy—decía sonriendo Harry

-No hay de que Harry—

En ese momento comenzaban a llegar todos los invitados, entre ellos, Neville acompañado por Hannah Abbott de Hufflepuff, seguidos por Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnigan y su mejor amigo Dean Thomas (para el poco gusto de Harry), Hagrid, Minerva Mcgonagall, Kingsley, las Gemelas Patil, y otros tantos compañeros de Hogwarts, de igual manera llegaban Teddy Lupin con su abuela Andrómeda, a lo cual Harry y Ginny corrían a recibirlos después de que Harry había sido felicitado por todos los que arribaron.

-Feliz cumpleaños Harry—decía Andrómeda –Saluda a tu padrino Teddy—y el niño movia sus manos para ir con su padrino y su pareja a lo cual su abuela accedía.

Harry cargaba al infante en sus brazos mientras que Ginny le daba un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Hola pequeño, te hemos extrañado mucho—decía Harry mientras Ginny le acariciaba su cabeza.

-Guuuguuuuasgggg—respondía el infante con una sonrisita.

A unos cuantos metros de ellos estaban platicando Kingsley, Mcgonagall y los señores Weasley.

-Se ven muy bien Harry y Ginny con un bebe—decía Kingsley sonriendo.

-Tengo que aceptar que sí, ambos Potter y la señorita Weasley se ven muy bien juntos y con un bebe, pero quiero suponer y esperar que eso aun esperara mínimo otros dos años—decía la directora mientras tomaba un poco de ponche y veía a los padres de la pelirroja.

-Según sabemos ellos planean irse a vivir juntos después de terminar el año escolar, claro igual piensan casarse, pero eso aún tienen tiempo para verlo—decía el señor Weasley

-Oh, válgame, bueno tengo que decir, Potter se merece a una mujer como su hija—decía la directora –es una gran alumna y una excelente persona-.

-Gracias Minerva—decía Molly sonriéndole.

-Igual pensamos lo mismo de Harry, nuestra Ginny cumplió su sueño y aparte sabemos que Harry nunca la dejara desamparada, es un gran muchacho el, que se merece descansar ya después de todo lo que le ha sucedido—decía el Señor Weasley.

-En eso estoy más que de acuerdo Arthur—decía Kingsley.

-Sin él no estaríamos aquí—decía Mcgonagall

Y todos los adultos asentían ante lo estipulado por la antigua cabeza de Gryffindor.

Harry tomaba a Teddy y Andrómeda pudo ir a donde los Arthur y compañía.

La fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo se podía ver a varias parejas bailando, amigos conversando entre ellos y demás.

En ese momento mientras Harry y Ginny se disponían a comer junto con Teddy, se les acercaba la colosal figura de Hagrid.

-Mis muchachos ¿Cómo están?—

-Hola Hagrid—decían felizmente en unisón la joven pareja –Muy bien y ¿tú?—decía Ginny mientras le comenzaba a dar su biberón a Teddy, el cual gustoso se lo tomaba.

-Pues bien, ya saben ayudando a arreglar Hogwarts y demás no me quejo, Grawmpy sigue ahí conmigo, aunque cada día crece más—decía riendo el guardabosque.

-Qué bien, me alegro, el próximo inicio de clases te veremos—decía Harry mientras servía platos de comida para él, Ginny y Hagrid, y posteriormente le daba el suyo a Hagrid y mientras el comía esperando a que su amada le acabara de dar de comer a su ahijado.

Los tres comenzaban a comer.

-¿Qué piensan hacer después de Hogwarts?—les preguntaba Hagrid.

-Yo me uniré al departamento de Aurores—decía Harry el cual tomaba a Teddy para que Ginny pudiera empezar a comer.

-Y yo intentare entrar a las Hollyhead Harpies—decía Ginny.

-Vaya ambos son ambiciosos, y me esperara que descansaras ya de tanta pelea tu Harry—decía el gigante sonriendo.

-No puedo, tengo que hacer este mundo mejor para mi familia que en un futuro tendremos Ginny y yo—decía el pelinegro a lo cual sonreía Hagrid y hacia que Ginny se sonrojara y continuara comiendo.

-¿Y este pequeño es el hijo de Remus y Tonks verdad?—decía de nuevo Hagrid viendo al pequeño el cual cambiaba su color de cabello al de su padrino después de tener el tono de su madrina.

-Si, pensamos después de Hogwarts hacernos cargo de el—decía Ginny a lo cual sonreía Harry.

-Eso suena estupendo.—decía Hagrid, -me alegro mucho por ambos, a los que no he visto son a Ron y a Hermione—.

-Están por allá—decía Harry señalando a la otra pareja la cual estaba platicando con los demás.

-Oh, perfecto iré a saludarlos, y me alegro mucho verlos juntos y felices—decía el guardabosques.

-Gracias—decían ambos sonriendo

Y con eso Hagrid iba a saludar a los otros jóvenes.

-Teddy ya se durmió—decía Harry mientras veía al infante en sus brazos con sus ojitos cerrados.

-Hay que meterlo—decía Ginny sonriendo mientras se levantaba y guiaba a Harry por la fiesta hasta entrar a la casa.

Sacaban las cobijas de la pañalera del pequeño, y lo ponían en el cuarto de Harry y Ron para que descansara el pequeño, poniendo Ginny unos hechizos por si se despertara lo supieran enseguida, junto con varios encantamientos de protección por si se caía de la cama.

-Eres una excelente mamá—decía Harry abrazándola por atrás.

-Y tu un excelente papá—decía Ginny sonriéndole –Vamos de nuevo a la fiesta—y tomaba la mano de su amado y bajaban de nuevo uniéndose al grupo de jóvenes.

Todos bailaban y conversaban entre ellos, veían que todos regresarían a Hogwarts el siguiente año, lo cual hacia muy felices al cuarteto, ya que iban a estar con todos sus amigos.

En eso una pieza lenta iniciaba y Ginny jalaba a Harry nuevamente y comenzaban a bailar.

-Sabes algo amor…- decía Harry al oído de su amada.

-Dime—

-Soy la persona más afortunada de todas

-¿Y eso por qué?—

-Por tenerte a mi lado—decía mientras hundía su cara en el cuello de su amada dándole ligeros besos en el mismo lo cual la hacía suspirar.

-Yo igual soy muy afortunado al tenerte amor mío, no sé qué haría sin ti—le respondía Ginny sonriendo.

-¿De verdad?—preguntaba Harry.

-Si amor…lo juro.—sonreía Ginny

Continuaban bailando unas piezas más mientras se besaban apasionadamente.

Al cabo de unas cuantas horas todos los invitados se comenzaban a ir, despidiéndose de los integrantes de la familia Weasley, de Harry y de Hermione.

La pareja se despedía de Andrómeda y le daba cada uno un beso al pequeño Teddy el cual seguía dormido.

Todos comenzaban a recoger, y a poner todo en su lugar.

-¿Qué les parece si mañana vamos a comprar todo a Diagon Alley?—preguntaba Harry

-Excelente idea amor—respondía Ginny

-Apoyo la moción—decía Ron mientras Hermione asentía.

-Perfecto mañana iremos—decía felizmente Harry.

Y con ello se disponían a subir pero Ginny jalaba a Harry y se acercaba a su oído.

-Te veo en media hora en donde jugamos quidditch…no quiero excusas…- le susurraba Ginny.

-Amor…-

-Sin excusas Potter, tengo que darte mi regalo…-

Y con ello la pelirroja subía las escaleras y entraba a su cuarto para alistar el regalo de su amado, los nervios la comían pero, sabía que esto es lo que ella quería darle a Harry, y comenzaba a arreglarse.

Harry por su lado se quedaba abajo atónito y nervioso pero dispuesto a cumplir la petición de su amada.

Y con ello salía hacia el campo donde fue citado y esperaba con ello a su amada bajo la luz de la luna.


	12. Solo Tuya

Aquí un pequeño regalo para todos, lemon /*O*/ jajajaja, espero que ahora sí dejen comentarios chicos gracias a todos por leer mi historia

Disclaimer: HP no es mio es de J.K. Rowling

Capítulo 12

Solo tuya.

Bajo la luna de verano, el joven esperaba a su amada mientras veía en el firmamento adornado de las estrellas titilante que habitaban en él, que junto con la luna bañaban de aquella luz plateada aquel lugar.

El joven suspiraba extrañando aquella mujer que tenía su corazón, pero sonreía al mismo tiempo de recordar aquellos besos y aquellas caricias que siempre se daban el uno al otro.

En ese momento sus ojos eran cubiertos por unas pequeñas manos mientras sentía los labios de alguien en sus orejas, los cuales comenzaba a besar su lóbulo lentamente haciendo que la respiración de Harry se acelerara paulatinamente.

-Te amo…-susurraba el joven tomando las manos de la pelirroja y con ello volteándose a verla observando lo hermosa que ella se veía bajo la luz de la luna, pero lo que mas captaba su atención era su atuendo.

La chica traía una falda color negra cortita, dos manos arriba de la rodilla, estaba descalza mostrando sus uñas pintadas de color rojo, y cubriendo su pecho traía una pequeña blusa de tirantes, la cual se transparentaba con la luz de la exponiendo sus senos, de los cuales Harry no podía quitar la vista.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves Potter?—decía Ginny con un tono juguetón.

-Tengo que decir, que no me gusta… me fascina…eres hermosa—decía Harry tragando saliva

-Me alegro, feliz cumpleaños amor.—decía mientras abrazaba por el cuello a Harry sentándose en sus piernas y comenzaba a besarlo desenfrenadamente, a lo cual el pelinegro respondía con el mismo entusiasmo mientras que sus manos acariciaban las caderas de su amada haciéndola suspirar con cada rose que este le daba.

Continuaban con su desenfreno, con aquellos besos que hacían que el otro pidiera más, elevando más la temperatura de esa noche entre sus cuerpo. Ginny le quitaba su playera a Harry dejando desnudos sus pectorales los cuales comenzaba a acariciar al compás de los besos que se daban, haciendo que Harry dejara escapar un ligero gemido a la par de que este con su lengua pedía acceso a la boca de su amada el cual era concedido, comenzando con ello una batalla por la dominación de sus lenguas.

Harry comenzaba a subir de la cintura de la chica a sus senos, comenzando a tocarlos por encima de la playera lo que hacía que Ginny gimiera ligeramente entre besos, pero lo detenía, y sin previo aviso, se quitaba la playera quedando desnuda de la cintura para arriba, mostrando a Harry, sus senos, de color blanco, con sus pezones erguido al contacto del toque de su novio, el cual sostenía cada uno con su mano cabiendo perfectamente en la misma.

-Harry…¿De verdad me amas?—preguntaba Ginny suspirando mientras que Harry continuaba moviendo sus manos sobre sus pechos, tocando su areola con la yema de sus dedos.

Harry besaba su cuello dando ligeras mordidas en el mismo, continuando con los movimientos de sus manos, -Eres lo que más amo…-decía deteniéndose un poco y viéndola a los ojos, -eres lo más especial para mi vida, te amo como nadie ha amado a alguien—contestaba y con ello continuaba besando a la joven la cual gemía con cada rose por parte de su novio.

El joven comenzaba a bajar su boca por el cuello de su amada hacia su pecho, deteniéndose a dicho nivel, y daba una lamida tentativa al pezón de Ginny, lo cual hacia que miles de descargas recorrieran su cuerpo, haciéndola gemir aún más que antes. Mientras que su pareja comenzaba a bajar su mano a la altura de la falda y de ahí a los muslos de la chica los cuales comenzaba a masajearlos y a subir por ellos sin dejar de besar y morder los pechos de su amada.

Ginny estaba en el cielo, suspiraba, haciendo que Harry aumentara el movimiento de su lengua sobre ella, hasta que su mano llegaba a su lugar más íntimo sintiendo lo mojada que estaba su ropa íntima, mientras que al contacto de su dedo pulgar dejaba salir de la boca de la pelirroja un gemido como nunca antes.

-H-Harry… se…siente…muy…bien…- decía la joven mientras que su novio continuaba con sus acciones sin detenerse hasta que esta lo paraba y lo recostaba en el césped y ella se sentaba en el regazo de el, rosando su entrada con el atrapado miembro del mago.

-Parece que algo quiere salir de ahí—decía juguetonamente la chica viendo a los ojos a su novio mientras bajaba su mano y pasaba la misma por encima del bulto en su pantalón.

-¿Y lo dejaras salir?—decía Harry sonrojado.

A respuesta de esto, la chica desabrochaba el pantalón del joven bajándoselo junto con sus boxers, liberando su erección y viendo la longitud de Harry, haciendo que se sonrojara al máximo Ginny al igual que Harry. La chica movía su pequeña mano hacia el miembro de su pareja tocándolo lo cual hacía temblar al joven de cabellos negros.

Harry arqueaba hacia atrás su cabeza mientras la chica movía su mano de arriba para abajo haciéndolo suspirar, el toque de la Ginny estaba volviendo loco a Harry, el cual comenzaba a respirar agitadamente, mientras que su novia aumentaba la velocidad de los movimientos de su mano.

-Gi-Ginny…- gemía Harry completamente a la merced de la pelirroja –Me harás…explotar…-suspiraba el joven viéndola a los ojos, haciendo que esta bajara un poco más la velocidad, y le diera un apasionado beso mientras aun masajeaba el falo de su amante.

Harry la detenía y la recostaba en el pasto viéndola directamente a los ojos sonriéndole.

-¿Estas segura de esto Ginny?—le preguntaba el chico de pelo azabache

Ginny lo veía directamente a los ojos y solo asentía ante la pregunta sonriéndole al joven, en ese instante el joven bajaba sus manos y comenzaba a deslizar la falda y su ropa íntima por las piernas de su novia, dejándola totalmente desnuda ante él, para posteriormente ver el cuerpo de ella, el cual saboreaba como el más lujoso manjar que era ella.

Harry bajaba a besarla y ella respondía mientras que este posicionaba su miembro en su entrada a lo cual la chica se sonrojaba y dejaba salir un suspiro.

-¿Estas listas?—preguntaba su novio.

-Sí…solo…despacio por favor amor…- decía con una pequeña voz la chica, nunca Harry la había visto tan sumisa.

El joven asentía ante la petición de la chica, y comenzaba a empujar dentro de ella, la chica dejaba salir un pequeño quejido a lo cual se detenía Harry.

-¿Amor?...—

-Sigue…no te detengas- decía Ginny firmemente, mientras lo rodeaba con sus piernas para empujarlo un poco más.

El chico continuaba su movimiento, introduciendo su falo en ella lentamente hasta sentir una barrera, empujaba un poco más fuerte hasta romper esa barrera, tomando con ella la inocencia de su pareja.

Ginny dejaba salir un ligero grito de dolor pero a la vez sentía bien tener a Harry por primera vez dentro de ella.

Harry comenzaba a moverse lentamente para no lastimarla, a lo cual la pelirroja solamente gemía en la boca de Harry mientras que este la besaba durante los movimientos que llevaban en sincronía ambos.

-Ginny…estas…muy…apretada…-suspiraba el joven, mientras sentía las paredes de Ginny sobre su miembro.

La chica estaba en un éxtasis inigualable, sentía los movimientos de Harry muy dentro de ella, mantenía sus ojos cerrados de placer, mientras dejaba salir pequeños gemidos aun siendo besada por Harry.

-Harry…te…sientes tan bien…- gemía en la boca del chico nuevamente mientras lo volvía a rodear con sus piernas al chico haciendo que entrara más en ella.

-Más rápido Harry…por favor—gemía con cada envestida la jovencita, a lo cual el joven se movía más rápido, haciendo más sonoros los gemidos de su amada, mientras seguían besándose desenfrenadamente a la par de que entrelazaban sus dedos de la mano el uno con el otro suspirando.

-Ginny…voy a…- suspiraba Harry.

-Dentro…conmigo…no te preocupes…tome…la…- y sin previo aviso Harry se descargaba dentro de ella, haciendo que Ginny dejara salir un gemido junto con el climax que había alcanzado la chica.

Harry caía sobre el pecho de su novia respirando aceleradamente, mientras salía del interior de ella, mientras que la pelirroja suspiraba pesadamente, abrazando a su amado y sonriendo.

-Ahora soy cien por ciento tuya…- decía al oído de Harry.

-Y yo igual amor…- respondía Harry suspirando.

-Te amo…espero que…te haya gustado tu regalo.—decía la joven sonrojándose.

Harry se alzaba y la veía a los ojos.

-Ha sido el mejor regalo de mi vida…te amo Ginny.—decía el joven recostándose de nuevo sobre el pasto y jalando a su amada sobre su pecho acariciando su cabellera roja.

-Soy solo tuya…- susurraba Ginny

-Lo se amor—sonreía Harry dándole un tierno beso en su cabeza.

La chica solamente sonreía y ambos se quedaban en el campo viendo hacia el firmamento que fue testigo de su entrega, sabiendo ahora que los dos se habían entregado, en mente cuerpo y alma el uno al otro.


	13. Noticias desagradables

Chicos espero les este gustando la historia c: me estoy esforzando en ella, Por fa dejen comentarios de su opinión sobre la historia, me alegraría leerlos.

Zamira: Actualizo casi todos los días excepto los fines de semana. Aunque parece que este si lo haré.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mio es de J.K. Rowling

Capítulo 13

Noticias Desagradables

La joven pareja se quedaba dormida en el campo después de entregarse el uno al otro y alrededor de las cuatro am el joven de cabellos negros se despertaba viendo hacia el firmamento y checaba su reloj viendo la hora.

Ginny seguía dormida en su pecho, y este la contemplaba maravillado.

"Es hermosa" mentalizaba mientras acariciaba su cabello.

La pelirroja abria los ojos y alzaba su mirada a donde su novio sonriendo.

-Buenos días amor…-

-Hola preciosa ¿Cómo te sientes?—cuestionaba Harry.

-Me siento excelente, aunque un poco adolorida…- decía sonrojándose mientras alzaba la cabeza dejando caer su cabello por enfrente de su hombro a la par de estarle sonriendo a Harry.

El chico cada vez que la veía se le iba el aliento, era tan hermosa ante sus ojos, y no podía evitar sonreír de lo afortunado que era al tenerla.

-Tenemos que ir a la casa si no van a sospechar y nos pueden atrapar en las andadas—decía Harry.

-Pero…bueno…tienes razón, pero espero para mi cumpleaños algo de esta magnitud Potter…- decía la chica viéndolo a los ojos.

-Tus deseos son mis órdenes mi lady—decía con un tono caballeresco lo que hacía reír un poco a Ginny

-Ay amor…eres el mejor novio que alguien puede desear—decía la chica felizmente.

-Y tú la mejor persona, novia, amante y futura señora Potter que alguien puede desear.—decía el joven feliz de la vida.

La chica se alzaba un poco más y besaba los labios de su amado tiernamente, a lo cual este respondía con gran impulso.

-Amor…pero…- decía Harry.

-¿Qué pasa amor?—lo veía Ginny.

-¿Y si queda embarazada?—preguntaba Harry un poco asustado.

-No te preocupes tome precauciones, encontré en un libro de pociones una poción anti-conceptiva efecto dura 12 horas y me la tome antes de que…lo hiciéramos—decía sonrojándose la chica.

-A ok…- sonrojándose igual el muchacho pero sin quitarle la vista de encima al cuerpo desnudo de su novia.

-Vamos amor—decía está levantándose y comenzando a vestirse mientras que Harry hacia los mismo, al terminar de hacerlo, Harry la tomaba de la mano y aparecía en el cuarto de ella.

-Te voy a extrañar…- decía Ginny.

-Solo serán un par de horas amor, en un ratito iremos al callejón Diagon…o si quieres nos bañamos de una vez, claro separados, y nos quedamos abajo platicando en lo que se despiertan todos—decía Harry.

-Esa idea me parece perfecta—decía Ginny.

-Ok tu primero báñate, y en cuanto salgas yo me baño y te veo abajo—decía Harry sonriéndole.

-Ok amor…- decía Ginny y lo besaba tiernamente.

Harry respondía el beso y sonreía.

-Te veo en un ratito abajo—decía el pelinegro sonriéndole.

-Ok amor.—

Y con ello Harry aparecía en el cuarto de Ron, y veía que su mejor amigo seguía profundamente dormido.

Harry comenzaba a hurgar su maleta sacando ropa, escogiendo una playera negra y unos jeans casuales, y posteriormente se recostaba y veía hacia el techo.

"Quiero…todo con Ginny…" pensaba mientras que a la par recordaba lo sucedido ayer con ella, trayéndole una gran sonrisa a su rostro. "Es la persona más hermosa y perfecta del mundo, no sé qué haría sin ella, le debo mi vida."

Continuaba hundido en sus pensamientos hasta que escuchaba que Ginny salía de bañarse, el joven se incorporaba y salía de la habitación, con dirección hacia el baño.

La pelirroja, por su lado, estaba en su cuarto sentada con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo mientras se peinaba su cabello rojo y comenzaba a sonreír mientras que se veía al espejo.

"Fue la mejor noche de mi vida" pensaba la joven sin dejar de sonreír "Harry es…maravilloso…lo amo…".

Levantandose cruzaba su habitación hacia su ropero y comenzaba a buscar que ponerse, decidiéndose al final por una playera café clara, unos jeans pegados, y sus flats cafés, al terminar de vestirse escuchaba que Harry salía de bañarse y descendía ya hacia la sala.

La chica se apresuraba a peinarse con su usual cola de caballo, y posteriormente descendía encontrando que Harry ya estaba en la sala platicando con su mamá.

-Buenos días—Decía Ginny a ambos sonriéndole a Harry.

-Buenos días hija, ¿Cómo dormiste?—

-Excelente diría yo—decía mientras le lanzaba una mirada picara a su novio el cual se sonrojaba.

-Buenos días amor—decía el pelinegro

-Hola amor, ¿Tú como dormiste?—decía sonriéndole a Harry.

-De maravilla—sonreía Harry.

-¿Cuál es su plan de hoy chicos?—preguntaba la señora Weasley.

-Pensamos ir al Callejón Diagon, a comprar de una vez los útiles.—decía Harry.

-Suena excelente eso, cuando regresen les tendré preparada la cena, ¿Qué les parece?—decía la señora Weasley sonriéndole mientras se levantaba e iba por su llave de gringotts.

-Toma hija, para que Ron y tú saquen el dinero para sus cosas—decía la Molly.

-Ok mamá—decía Ginny tomando la llave y guardándola en su bolsillo.

En ese momento siendo ya las siete am, entraba por la puerta Hermione ya lista para ir al callejón Diagon.

-Buenos días.—decía sonriendo la castaña.

Ginny corría y abrazaba saludando a su mejor amiga.

-Hola Hermy.—decía la pelirroja.

-Hola Ginny—contestando su abrazo –Hola Harry ¿cómo estás?—

-Bien y ¿tu Hermione?—

-Bien, toma es un regalo de parte mi—decía dándole un libro, con nuevos hechizos contra las artes obscuras.

-Llegue a la conclusión de que si vas a ser auror, deberás estar actualizado en los hechizos defensivos y ofensivos que engloban esa carrera—decía su amiga.

El chico tomaba el libro maravillado y sonreía.

-Gracias amiga—y le daba un abrazo como su novia lo había hecho.

-Supongo que Ron no se ha levantado aún o ¿Me equivoco?—preguntaba Hermione.

-Si aún sigue dormido—decía la señora Weasley.

-Oh, hola señora no la vi—decía Hermione, e iba a saludar a su suegra.

-Hola Hermione—sonreía la señora Weasley.

-Iré a despertar a Ron—decía Hermione –Tenemos mucho que comprar y hacer hoy—decía mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras con dirección a la recamara de Ron.

-Bueno chicos ayúdenme mientras ustedes a poner la mesa Harry y tu Ginny a hacer el desayuno por favor—

Los dos chicos comenzaban a ayudar a la señora Weasley mientras Harry ponía la mesa para toda la familia, Ginny la ayudaba a cocinar.

En ese momento bajaba George, ya cambiado y listo para irse a trabajar a su tienda.

-Buenos días familia—decía mientras entraba a la cocina y tomaba un pan tostado.

-Buenos días—le respondían todos.

George se servía un poco de café y seguía comiendo su pan, tomando el desayuno rápidamente.

-¿No desayunaras con nosotros hijo?—preguntaba Molly

-No puedo mamá, me quede de ver con Angelina temprano, me está ayudando con la tienda—decía el joven.

-Ohhhh, mi hermano ya tienen novia—decía Ginny mientras seguía moviendo el cucharon en la cazuela.

-Cállate enana—decía George fulminándola con la mirada, pero aun así Ginny seguía riendo.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Si Ron puede tener una novia ¿tú por qué no?— decía Ginny

-¡Hey! Escuche eso—decía Ron que ya venía bajando las escaleras de la mano de Hermione.

Todos los presentes reían ante ello.

-Bueno familia me voy…- decía George saliendo por la puerta y posteriormente desapareciendo con un *pop*.

Todos se disponían a sentar para comenzar a comer, cuando bajaba Arthur seguido por Percy, ambos ya listos para desayunar e irse al trabajo.

-Buenos días—decía Arthur.

-Buenos días a todos—decía cordialmente Percy.

-Buenos días- respondían todos.

Los recién llegados se sentaban y comenzaban a comer los diversos platillos preparados por Molly.

-Chicos—decía Arthur.

Todos volteaban.

-Necesito hablar con ustedes en la tarde, es de suma importancia.—

-Referente a que es señor Weasley—preguntaba Hermione.

-Tiene que ver con los mortifagos, su juicio y demás, los quieren a ustedes de testigos.—

La cara de los cuatro jóvenes se tornaba obscura.

-Está bien…yo iré—decía Harry

-Yo igual—secundaba Ginny

-Nosotros igual iremos—decía Hermione mientras Ron asentía la cabeza.

-Vamos a necesitar que estén calmados todos ustedes durante el juicio, se enteraran de cosas que tal vez les molesten, recordaran cosas que les duelan, o enterarse de otras tantas.—

A este comentario Ginny volteaba la mirada queriendo evadir la de su papá y Harry, y ocultando un visaje de dolor que se le había dibujado.

Harry se percataba de esto, dándose cuenta de que Ginny le ocultaba algo, haciendo que esto le empezara a crear una sensación de inseguridad en su pecho, como de angustia y miedo a enterarse que era.

-Solo tienen recordar que eso ya es pasado, y que tienen que seguir sus vidas como lo están haciendo ahora, sin importar lo acontecido, recuerden ustedes cuatro son parejas y mejores amigos, y espero que lo que pase o de lo que se enteren dentro juicio no merme sus sueños, aspiraciones o cariño que tienen el uno por el otro—decía primero viendo a Ron y a Hermione, posteriormente a Harry y a Ginny en los cuales la mirada duraba más tiempo.

Harry tomaba por debajo de la mesa la mano de Ginny y la apretaba ligeramente haciéndola voltear hacia el rostro del chico el cual la recibía con una gran sonrisa, y ella le respondía con una sonrisa igual.

"Tengo miedo… ¿Qué pasara sin Harry se entera?" mentalizaba Ginny "tengo miedo de su reacción, de cómo vaya a tomar las cosas…de que vaya a hacer"

La angustia de Ginny aumentaba conforme el tiempo.

-¿Cuándo será el juicio?—preguntaba Harry

-En una semana—decía El Señor Weasley. –Bueno chicos, me retiro, tengo que llegar a una junta, los veo en la noche se divierten en el callejón Diagon—decía Arthur.

-Igual me voy—decía Percy levantándose –Que les vaya bien hoy—

Y ambos él y su padre desaparecían en la chimenea.

-Bueno chicos pues igual vámonos nosotros—decía Harry notándosele una voz un tanto triste y de preocupación.

-Si vamos, dejen ir por unas cosas, ¿me acompañas Ron?—decía Hermione

-Si claro—

-Los esperamos en la sala—decía Harry y se iba junto con Ginny a sentarse en el sofá.

-Harry…-

-¿Sí dime amor?—

-Pase lo que pase siempre me amaras ¿verdad?—cuestionaba Ginny preocupada.

-Si amor, claro. ¿Por qué la pregunta?—la veía Harry.

-Es que hay cosas que pasaron en Hogwarts, que me da miedo que te lastimen o pienses mal de mí…- decía Ginny manteniendo una postura fuerte

-¿Qué paso?—preguntaba Harry.

-No puedo decir, mi papa me pidió que mantuviera en silencio todo hasta el día del juicio, yo ya sabía que sería pero no esperara que fuera tan pronto—decía Ginny

-¿Por qué no me puedes decir?—preguntaba Harry angustiado.

-Se supone que por qué nadie puede saberlo, hasta que yo de dicho testimonio de lo que paso, más que nada porque aun soy menor de edad y todas esas cosas formales de burocracia y leyes y demás—decía Ginny viendo que Harry cada vez se veía más molesto y preocupado.

Le tomaba las manos Ginny a Harry.

-No es nada malo amor, bueno no tan malo—decía Ginny.

-Dime ¿qué paso? No me mantengas así…estoy que me muero—decía Harry.

Ginny ponía su índice sobre los labios del chico callándolo.

-Harry, prométeme que si te digo…no pasara nada.—decía Ginny viéndolo fijamente.

-Ok…- decía Harry viéndola.

-Cuando estabas tú casando los horocruxes, ves que los Garrows estaban impartiendo clases en Hogwarts—

-Sí—decía Harry

-Bueno, como bien sabes, nosotros, el ejército de Dumbledore no se dejó de ellos, y pues…varias veces tuve que…soportar sus castigos enfrente de los Slytherins—decía Ginny mostrando enojo en su rostro.

-¿Qué tipo de castigos?—

-Humillaciones…insultos…- decía cortándosele la voz.

-¿Solo eso?—

-No…pero…lo otro es muy…humillante…no me gustaría decírtelo…- decía Ginny.

-Ok amor…- La abrazaba como nunca reconfortándola, -esperare al día del juicio, pero recuerda algo, sin importar que haya pasado siempre estaré a tu lado y te amare…-

-Gracias amor…eres maravilloso—decía Ginny dándole un tierno beso.

En ese momento bajaban Hermione y Ron.

-¿Listos amigos?—decía Hermione con Ron atrás de ella.

-Si vamos—decía Ginny y tomaba la mano de su amado, el cual apretaba la de ella fuertemente, asegurándole con ese gesto que sin importar nada, el seguiría siempre a su lado.

Y con ello se adentraban a la chimenea de los Weasleys con destino al callejón Diagon.


	14. De Compras

Aquí el siguiente capitulo c: espero les guste. Ya saben comenten c:

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y su mundo no es mio es de J.k. Rowling

Capítulo 14

De compras

Los jóvenes llegaban a callejón Diagon y se dirigían a Gringotts, para sacar el dinero necesario.

Al llegar al edificio blanco, el cual ya estaba remodelado después de que el trio de oro haya escapado de ahí encima de un dragon, ingresaban y se dirijian hasta el escritorio principal.

-Buenos días—decía Harry.

El goblin lo veía y sonreía.

-Buenos días señor Potter, ¿En qué podemos ayudarle?—decía el goblin

-Queremos sacar dinero de mi bóveda al igual que el señor Weasley—decía el joven pelinegro señalando a su mejor amigo.

-Y quiero suponer que ambos tienen las llaves de su bóveda—

-Si claro—decía Harry mientras que Ron y el daban las llaves.

El goblin las examinaba.

-Todo parece estar en orden.—y en ese momento llamaba a otro goblin.

-Orddog los llevara a sus respectivas bóvedas—

-Perfecto gracias—decía Ginny y tomaba la mano de Harry.

-Bueno Harry nosotros vamos a nuestra bóveda y te vemos en media hora acá afuera—decía Ginny.

-De ninguna manera amor, vamos a nuestra bóveda tú y yo mientras que Ron saque lo suyo—

Ron se le quedaba viendo extrañado.

-Mi bóveda ya está también al nombre de tu hermana—decía el joven sonriendo

-Pero Harry ¿Cuándo lo hiciste?—decía extrañada la chica mientras los demás lo veían

-En la semana pasada le mande un patronus a kingsley y otro a tu hermano Bill para que me ayudaran con el papeleo—decía el joven

-y ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?—decía Ginny.

-Era una sorpresa amor. Ahora tu dispones plenamente de lo que necesites de mi bóveda y de nuestra riqueza, lo que necesites, ahí está para ti—decía Harry dándole un beso en la frente.

La pelirroja se sonrojaba ante lo hecho por su novio y lo abrazaba.

-Recuerda amor, quiero mi vida contigo, y esto es solo el comienzo—le susurraba Harry a su amada

-Gracias—era todo lo que podía decir la chica viéndolo.

-Entonces—decía Ron –Nosotros vamos a nuestra bóveda y ustedes van a la tuya ¿no Harry?—

-Si amigo, nos vemos aquí en media hora—decía Harry.

Y con ello el goblin llevaba primero a Ron y a Hermione a la bóveda de los Weasley mientras que Harry y Ginny eran llevada a la del pelinegro.

Al llegar el goblin abría la bóveda con la llave de Harry.

-En media hora regreso por ustedes—decía el goblin yéndose en el carrito de Gringotts

Al ingresar Ginny quedaba maravillada y boquiabierta ante la masiva fortuna de Harry, montaña sobre montaña de Galeones, Sickles y Knuts, en las paredes diversos artefactos y varios cofres en los estantes.

-Esto…es mucho Harry no puedo aceptar esto…-

-No importa ya lo aceptaste al unir tu vida a la mía- decía Harry abrazándola.

Ginny se aferraba a él como nunca lo había hecho.

"Qué hice para merecer a este gran hombre, es…maravilloso, es perfecto" pensaba

-Te amo Harry, como no tienes idea—Ginny.

-Yo a ti Ginny como no tienes la más mínima idea—respondía el joven de cabello azabache.

Comenzaban a tomar el dinero necesario para sus comprar, llenando dos bolsas con dinero.

Harry iba hacia uno de los cofres donde sabía que guardaban las joyas y abría uno mientras Ginny exploraba la cámara y los diversos artefactos en ella.

Encontraba un prendedor de cabello, de un colibrí, bañado en oro y plata y lo tomaba.

Posteriormente se acercaba a Ginny y la veía a los ojos, sacaba el prendedor y se lo daba.

-¿Qué es esto?—cuestionaba ella.

-Algo que quiero darte…- sonreía el viéndola.

Ginny veía el colibrí y quedaba maravillada con el mismo.

-No puedo aceptarlo Harry, esto ha de costar una fortuna—decía la chica

-Es pequeño presente, perteneció a mi madre, estoy cien por ciento seguro que ella hubiera querido que lo tuvieras tú—por el simple hecho de amarme.

La pelirroja no pudo más y se le resbalaron unas lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Harry…gracias por cumplir mi sueño, por ser parte de ti, por haber en verdad hecho realidad el sueño de esa niñita boba que cuando escuchaba tu historia se volvía loca y añoraba conocerte y casarse contigo—decía la chica aun llorando –te amo Harry, como no tienes la más mínima idea, cada día que paso a tu lado mi vida tiene más sentido, eres perfecto en todo aspecto—

-Yo te amo como no tienes idea Ginny, estúpido fui al no darme cuenta desde hace mucho de que tú eras para mí, pero eso ya no importa ya estamos juntos y nada y nadie nos separara—Y la besaba tiernamente acariciando sus lágrimas con sus pulgares limpiándoselas.

Ginny respondía mientras hundía sus manos en el cabello del chico.

Se separaban y se veían a los ojos sonriendo.

En ese momento llegaba el goblin para recogerlos, ellos agarraban lo seleccionado y salían.

Ron y Hermione ya los estaban esperando y lo primero que veían era el prendedor en el cabello de Ginny.

-Esta hermoso…- decía Hermione admirándolo mientras Ron asentía.

-Me lo obsequio Harry—sonreía la pelirroja sonrojada.

El joven pelirrojo le daba una palmada en la espalda.

-No le vayas a cumplir todos sus caprichos amigo, se va a hacer una malcriada—decía Ron riendo.

-Yo se lo di porque quería amigo, no porque ella me lo pidiera—sonreía Harry.

-Lo sé, Ginny no es de pedir cosas, y menos de esa magnitud—decía Ron sonriendo.

Los cuatro jóvenes salían del edificio de Gringotts.

-Por qué no van ustedes por su uniforme nuevo y nosotros vamos mientras por los libros de todos—decía Harry señalando a las chicas, mientras veía a Ron.

-Me parece perfecto, y nos vemos en una hora en la apotecaria para los ingredientes de pociones—decía Hermione.

-Ok me parece perfecto—decía Ron, y con ello los chicos se deslindaban de las chicas e iban por los libros comprándolos enseguida de que entraban a Flourish and Blotts.

-Ven Ron, acompáñame a la tienda de Quidditch—decía Harry

-Vamos—

Llegando a la tienda ingresaban e iban directo al mostrador donde los atendía el encargado.

-Buenas tardes en que les podemos…- levantaba la cara de las cuentas que hacía y veía a Harry y Ron –Por Merlin, es Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, sean bienvenidos, ¿En qué podemos ayudarles este día?—decía el encargado extendiéndole la mano a ambos, la cual tomaban cortésmente.

-Vengo buscando una escoba excelente para la posición de cazador—decía Harry.

Ron se le quedaba viendo.

-¿Le vas a comprar una escoba a Ginny? –

-Si, la necesitara para su carrera y para el equipo de Hogwarts. Aparte su cumpleaños se acerca.—decía Harry

-Ah, ok—decía su amigo

-Pues tenemos el modelo más reciente de la firebolt, que es firebolt "X", de 0 a 170 km/h en menos de cinco segundos—

-Ok y ¿la tiene ahorita o es por pedido?—preguntaba Harry.

-Es por pedido señor Potter…-

-Harry, dígame Harry solamente—sonreía el joven.

-Ok, Harry, como le decía es por pedido—

-¿Cuánto se tardaría en llegar?—

-Alrededor de cuatro o cinco días—

-Ok me gustaría pedir dos de ellas—decía Harry.

-Ok necesito que deje un anticipo de 700 galleones por las dos, que sería la mitad de costo total—

Harry sacaba una bolsa extra que había agarrado de dinero y se la daba al señor

-Son novecientos galleones ahí, es para que no falle la entrega—decía Harry sonriendo.

-¿Vendrá usted por ella o gusta que se las enviemos?—preguntaba el encargado.

-Yo vendré por ellas el diez de agosto, ¿No hay ningún inconveniente?—preguntaba Harry.

-Desde luego que no Harry—

-Perfecto—y con ello firmaba los papeles.

Agradecían al vendedor y salían de la tienda con dirección a la apotecaria.

Mientras tanto las jóvenes estaban terminando de pagar sus nuevos uniformes y los de sus novios.

-Acompáñame Hermione, quiero ir a la tienda de mascotas—

-¿Para qué?—

-Tengo un poco de dinero propio guardado y quiero comprarle un búho nuevo, ya que perdió a Hedwig—

-Me parece excelente, vamos—

Iban hacia la tienda de mascotas entrando, a un lugar obscuro por los búhos, mientras se acercaban al mostrador.

-Buenos días—decía Ginny.

-Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles hoy?-

-Estamos buscando un Buho—decía Ginny.

-¿Qué clase de Buho?—decía la encargada.

-Es para mi novio, entonces quiero el mejor que tenga—decía Ginny

La bruja se daba la caminaba alrededor y las llevaba a donde los búhos y se los comenzaba a mostrar.

Y Ginny al empezar a verlos notaba uno en particular, un búho real de hermoso plumaje, café con gris y un tinte amarillo en su pecho, unos grandes ojos anaranjados, con unas garras imponentes y un gran porte cuando lo veía Ginny.

-Quiero ese—decía la chica señalando al gran búho.

-Es una excelente elección son fieles, y nunca fallan una entrega aparte de que son muy fuertes.—decía la encargada.

-¿Cuánto sería?—decía Ginny yendo ya al mostrador con el búho en una jaula.

-Sería 15 galeones por favor—

Ginny pagaba el dinero a la bruja –Gracias—.

-A ustedes por su compra—

Las chicas salían con el búho y se dirigían a la apotecaria.

Llegaban y veían que sus novios ya estaban esperándolas ahí, pero ambos las veían extrañados cuando llegaban con la jaula y el búho.

-¿Y eso?—preguntaba Ron viendo a su hermana y a su novia.

-Es para Harry, se lo compre—decía Ginny sonriéndole a su novio.

El pelinegro quedaba maravillado con el búho.

-Esta hermoso, pero amor no debiste haberte molestado—decía Harry viéndola a los ojos.

-No fue ninguna molestia amor, yo quise hacerlo, ya que pues…Hedwig ya no está con nosotros—decía tristemente la joven.

-Lo se amor, ella vivió una larga y buena vida, ahora ya tendremos nuevo amigo—decía sonriendo Harry viéndole el lado bueno a todo y abrazaba a la joven pelirroja.

-Gracias princesa.—

-De nada amor—

Y Con ello entraban a la apotecaria y compraban lo que necesitaban para su kit de ingredientes de pociones, al terminar salían con dirección a la heladería de de Florean Fortescue, y pedían todos un helado el cual pagaba Harry y se sentaban a comérselo contentos, sin preocupación y sin miedo de morir en cualquier momento.

"Esta es la vida que todos merecemos ya" pensaba Ginny mientras veía primero a Hermione después a Ron y al último a su amado, el cual la hacía sonreír con solo verlo.

Harry la veía.

-¿Qué pasa amor?—

-Nada amor, solamente estoy feliz de que todo lo malo este en el pasado—y con ello lo besaba tiernamente disfrutando uno de los tantos besos similares que tendrá en el futuro con Harry.


	15. El Juicio

Aquí esta tempranito el nuevo capitulo espero les guste, se puso intenso el juicio c: Por fa comenten.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y su mundo no es mio, es de J.K. Rowling

Capítulo 15:

El juicio

Una semana ha pasado desde que los jóvenes fueron al callejón Diagon a comprar los útiles para el nuevo año escolar, pero esta mañana era particularmente obscura, el juicio en contra de los mortífagos sería hoy.

Ginny estaba angustiada y asustada, tenía miedo de lo que sucedería hoy con Harry o de como reaccionaria por lo que ella mantenía en secreto, su corazón se aceleraba conforme pasaban los minutos.

En ese momento tocaban la puerta de su cuarto.

-¿Sí?— preguntaba quién era

-Soy yo hija—se escuchaba la voz del señor Weasley -¿Puedo pasar?-

-Si, entra papá—decía la joven que ya estaba vestida y estaba sentada en su cama.

Su padre ingresaba al cuarto sonriéndole.

-¿Estás bien pequeña?—cuestionaba el señor Weasley.

-Si…eso creo—decía bajando la cabeza la chica.

-¿Estas nerviosa por lo que Harry piense verdad, o por cómo actué?—

-Tengo miedo de que mate a alguien allá adentro, o que me dejen—decía con la voz entre cortada.

-Harry es un buen chico, sabe…bueno no, no sabe controlarse mucho, pero de dejarte, dudo mucho que lo haga…él te ama y te comprenderá que lo que paso fue porque peleaste en contra de los Garrows, lo que a mí me preocupa es que el mismo los mate ahí—decía el señor Weasley viendo a su hija.

-El no mataría a alguien sin una razón—decía Ginny

-Créeme que lastimar y humillar así a la mujer que amas, es suficiente razón para que un hombre se haga un asesino—decía Arthur.

Ginny se ponía más nerviosa.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien—decía su padre.

-Eso espero—

El mayor de los Weasleys checaba su reloj.

-Es hora de irnos…el juicio empieza en media hora—decía

-Ok papa—

Ambos se levantaban y salían de su cuarto, alcanzando a la familia ya formada en la sala para irse al ministerio de magia.

Harry veía a Ginny con preocupación en su rostro, y caminaba hacia ella abrazándola.

-¿Qué pasa pequeña?—le preguntaba Harry.

-Nada amor, solo estoy nerviosa…- decía viendo aquellos ojos esmeralda que eran su delirio.

-No lo estés, pase lo que pase estaré contigo—

-Lo se amor, te amo— decía Ginny sonriéndole.

-Bueno chicos vamos—decía Molly.

Y en ese momento todos entraban a la chimenea para usar los polvos floo, llegando con ellos al ministerio.

Eran recibidos por una ráfaga de flashazos y les llovía preguntas en cuanto Harry aparecía junto con Ginny.

En ese momento Arthur se ponía en frente y ayudaba a cruzar a su familia el mar de reporteros con la ayuda del personal de Aurores.

Atravesaban el ministerio directo a los cuartos de juicio y al llegar veían a todo el Wizengamot sentado y preparado para el juicio y en el pedestal de juez estaba el ministro de magia Kingsley.

La familia Weasley tomaba asiento cerca de donde se encontraba Neville y su abuela acompañados por Hannah Abbott, y cerca de ellos Luna Lovegood y su padre, junto con otros cuantos alumnos de Hogwarts.

En ese momento veían entrando a dos aurores acompañados primeramente por Narcissa, Lucius Malfloy y Draco Malfloy.

-Orden, orden—decía Kingsley

Todo el cuarto se silenciaba.

-Tenemos aquí a los primeros acusados, la familia Malfloy, acusada de traición hacia el ministerio de magia, torturas y uno de sus miembros sospechoso de haber participado en la muerte de Albus Dumbledore—decía Kingsley. –Nos gustaría llamar primero al podio a Ronald Bilius Weasley—

En ese momento Ron se paraba e iba hacia el podio sentándose en el mismo.

-Usted reconoce a este grupo como parte de los mortifagos que apoyo Voldemort en la guerra—

-Si—

-Nos podría decir en que participaron—

-Lucius Malfloy estuvo en la batalla del departamento de misterios, el cual intento apoderarse de la profecía que hablaba de Harry Potter y Voldemort, de igual manera participo en la batalla de Hogwarts aunque al final deserto de los mortifagos—

-Perfecto algo más que agregar—preguntaba Kingsley.

-No su señoría—

-Perfecto, ahora me gustaría llamar a Hermione Jean Granger al podio—

En ese momento se levantaba Ron y Hermione avanzaba tomando lugar en el lugar

-Señorita Granger, puede decirnos algo sobre los acusados—

-Solo puedo decir que tenían atrapados a Luna Lovegood, a Ollivanders, a Dean Thomas y a un goblin en su sótano de la mansión Malfloy, la cual la usaban como cuartel de inteligencia para los mortifagos-

-¿Algo más?—

-Si, practicaban torturas, a sus prisioneros, cabe destacar que solo Malfloy y la ahora muerta, Bellatrix Lenstrange lo hacían, nunca vi a Narcissa ni a Draco hacerlo—

-Perfecto, llamaremos ahora a la Señorita Luna Lovegood al podio—

La rubia se levantaba y llegaba tomando asiento en el podio.

-¿Usted fue mantenida contra su voluntad en la casa de los Malfloy?—

-Si—

-¿Nos podría decir que sucedia?—

-Fui llevada ahí por pertenecer al ejercito de Dumbledore, junto con Neville Longbottom y Ginny Weasley, en el tren de regreso a Hogwarts en invierno fui sacada del mismo, y llevada contra mi voluntad a la mansión donde fui torturada para poder información de Harry Potter, y lo hicieron Lucius y Bellatrix Lenstrange como bien dijo Hermione, nunca vi participar a Draco ni a Narcissa en las torturas—

-Excelente, me gustaría llamar a Harry James Potter al podio—

En ese momento se levantaba Harry y caminaba viendo a Draco y a Narcissa con lastima.

Tomaba asiento.

-Harry James Potter, ¿ellos están relacionados con los mortifagos?—

-Si y no—decía Harry

-¿Si y no?—preguntaba Kingsley extrañado

-Lucius Malfloy si lo era abiertamente, Narcissa nunca apoyo la idea de los mortigagos pero apoyaba a su familia como toda madre y esposa sé que haría, mientras que Draco Malfloy si fue "hecho", y lo pongo entre comillas ya que sabemos que fue en contra de su voluntad, si trato de matarnos en varias ocasiones, pero lo justifico con la presión de que Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. Amenazaba con matar a su familia, lo hizo más de miedo que por convicción propia—

-¿Entonces dices que el único que debería ser condenado es Lucius Malfloy?— decía un mago del tribunal.

-Así es, no veo por qué debería pagar su esposa e hijo los crímenes de la supuesta cabeza de familia—decia Harry -Aparte a Narcissa y a Draco les debo en parte el estar vivo hoy, el negó reconocerme en la mansión Malfloy, mientras que en el bosque prohibido Narcissa a pesar de saber que estaba vivo ella confirmo mi supuesta muerte a Voldemort, manteniéndome a salvo—decía Harry.

-Perfecto esto será tomado en consideración—

Harry se levantaba del podio y caminaba de regreso a su asiento haciendo contacto visual con Draco y Narcissa los cuales con la mirada le agradecían.

-Llévenselos, ahora llamaremos a los acusados, Amycus Garrow y Alecto Garrow—

Retiraban a los Malfloys del sitio de los acusados, mientras entraban los otros dos Mortifagos.

Amycus veía hacia donde estaba Ginny y le sonreía macabramente.

-Tiempo sin verte mi pequeña pelirroja—decia con un tono despectivo dirigiéndose hacia Ginny, la cual lo veía con furia.

Harry veía la cara de odio que se le dibujaba a su amada y veía directamente a Amycus con una mirada de desprecio y abrazaba a su pareja.

-Los hermanos Garrows están aquí como participantes de los mortifagos, y por las torturas hechas a los alumnos que estaban en el movimiento juvenil de resistencia llamado "El ejército de Dumbledore", los cuales resistían al señor tenebroso desde dentro de Hogwarts—decía Kingsley. –Me gustaría llamar a Neville Longbottom al podio—

En ese momento se acercaba al podio el joven sentándose en el mismo.

-Nos podrías decir las acciones de los Garrows—

-Durante sus clases impartían las maldiciones imperdonables a los alumnos y hacia que algunos participaran para "practicar", el ejército de Dumbledore se negó y empezaron a usarnos como muñecos de práctica, lastimándonos de maneras inimaginables, esto era por parte de Amycus, mientras que Alecto nos "enseñaba" por qué los muggles y los de padre muggles no valían la pena más que muertos promoviendo el odio—

-¿Algo más que agregar'—preguntaba Kingsley

-No su señoría—

-Ok, ahora queremos llamar al podio a la señorita Ginevra Molly Weasley—

Ginny descendía de su asiento y caminaba hacia el podio

-Por favor no dejes nada fuera de lo que paso hermosa, tal vez un día que salga se cumplirá lo que empezó ese día—decía Amycus lo que hacía reír a su hermana.

-¡Silencio!—exclamaba Kingsley

Harry en ese momento sentía un enojo solo comparado a lo que sintió en la pelea contra Voldemort.

Arthur lo veía y tocaba su hombro tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Señorita Weasley su testimonio—

Ginny suspiraba.

-Como dijo Neville hacían esas prácticas en el colegio—decía cortantemente Ginny

-¿Qué más quiere agregar?-

-Una vez que fui puesta en castigo me toco cumplirlo con Amycus y su grupo de niños de Slytherin—

Harry se tensaba y lo sostenía un poco más fuerte del hombro Arthur.

-Se encargó de hacerme desnudar dejándome solo en mi ropa íntima ese día enfrente de él y otros cinco alumnos…-decía con la voz entre cortada

-Y como lo disfrutamos—decía Amycus.

-Silencio o serás puesto para el beso del dementor—decía Kinglsey

Harry iba por su varita sin pensarlo, dispuesto a maldecir hasta el tártaro a Amycus, pero Arthur y en ese momento también Ron lo sostenían intentando calmarlo.

-Se encargaron de humillarme ese día, siendo su "mesera" de los seis, caminando en el cuarto como dije en mi ropa íntima—decía Ginny –Pero después de que se fueron los alumnos, el…- se le perdía la voz a Ginny –intento aprovecharse de mí y de mi falta de varita—

Amycus se reía.

Harry estaba estallando de furia, quería matar en ese momento a Amycus con sus propias manos olvidándose de su varita.

-¿Y lo logro?—pegunto Kingsley con pena sabiendo que lastimaba tanto a Ginny como a Harry.

-No, afortunadamente no pudo ya que en ese momento que me tenía atrapada en la pared intentando despojarme de mis últimas prendas y besarme, apareció Luna y Seamus Finnigan deteniéndolo con un hechizo aturdidor ambos, pude escapar sin más percances—

-Te salvaste pequeña, pero si llego a escapar, no lo volverás hacer—decía Amycus.

Harry no podía más en un rápido movimiento se quitaba al señor Weasley de encima y a Ron, mientras que bajaba a una gran velocidad de su asiento y apuntaba su varita hacia Amycus.

-Parece que he hecho enojar al salvador del mundo, pensé que Dumbledore te había enseñado bien a controlar tus emociones, eres patético niño—decía retadoramente Amycus viendo la varita del joven.

-Estas muerto…- decía Harry con furia impregnada en cada palabra.

Los aurores se movían rápidamente y trataban de controlar a Harry, lo cual fracasaban.

-¿Dime que se siente saber que yo pude ver antes a tu novia así que tú? ¿Qué fue mi sirvienta una vez tal como quise ponerla—decía retadoramente Amycus.

Ginny sin pensarlo bajaba del podio y se ponía enfrente de Harry y lo abrazaba intentando calmarlo mientras lloraba.

-Amor…cálmate por favor no dejes que tu enojo destruya nuestro futuro—decía sollozando la chica y se le acercaba al oído.

-Yo soy solo tuya, lo sabes, tú fuiste mi primero y serás el único, te amo Harry— le susurraba para que solo el escuchara

Harry bajaba la varita dejándola caer y abrazaba a su amada. En ese momento Ron actuaba rápido y le quitaba la varita a Harry y se la daba a Hermione para que no sucediera algo peor.

-Lamento haberte hecho pasar lo que esta basura te hizo—

-Lo acepte porque te amo y sabía que nos necesitabas aunque no lo dijeras, todos, el ejército de Dumbledore hicimos sacrificios porque teníamos fe en ti, aun la tenemos—decía Ginny viéndolo a los ojos lo cual calmaba por completo el enojo del chico.

-Te amo Ginny—decía Harry besando la frente de la pelirroja.

En ese momento Arthur bajaba y guiaba a ambos a sus asientos, siendo abrazados ambos por Molly.

-Ok…- decía Kingsley nervioso –Son sentenciados al beso del Dementor…Cerramos este juicio, buen día a todos—

Los Weasleys salían de la habitación con dirección al Floo network, Harry y Ginny tomados de la mano.

-Te amo princesa, siempre estaré ahí para ti ya nada malo te pasara—

-Lo se amor…gracias por no dejarme—decía Ginny

-Dejarte por que fuiste una mujer valiente y aguantaste eso, jamás, eres la mujer mas valiente del mundo…Te amo—decía Harry.

-Y yo a ti—se besaban.

Y con ello se introducían al Floo network con dirección de la madriguera.


	16. Horas antes de la fiesta

Comenten c:

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y su mundo no son mios son de J.K. Rowling

Capítulo 16:

Horas antes de la fiesta

El día once de agosto Ginny despertó con una sonrisa en su rostro, por fin tenia diecisiete años, ya era mayor de edad.

Hoy iba a tener su fiesta en la casa de Harry, en Grimmaldu place, el cual lo había arreglado el joven especialmente para ella, aunque no la había dejado verlo.

La chica se incorporó de su cama y se dirigió al baño para tomar uno, en donde comenzó a pensar de todo lo que tenía planeado para hoy con Harry y sus amigos.

Al salir se encontraba a Hermione en su cuarto.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!—decía Hermione abrazando a su amiga, dándole un pequeño presente el cual contenía unos pequeños aretes con la figura de un búho.

-Gracias Hermione—decía correspondiendo el abrazo de su mejor amiga.

-¿Ya estas lista para hoy?—preguntaba la castaña

-Sí, más que lista—sonreía la pelirroja y se comenzaba a vestir, poniéndose una playera de mangas cortas junto con unos jeans ajustados y tenis convers negros.

-¿Y los chicos?—preguntaba Ginny.

-Ron está en la cocina y Harry te está esperando—en la sala.

-Pues vamos—decía Ginny y con eso ambas chicas salían del cuarto descendían hacia la planta baja de la casa.

Al descender el último escalón la chica veía ya el desayuno puesto en la mesa y varios regalos en la mesa.

-Feliz cumpleaños—decían varias voces al mismo tiempo, y la joven veía a su hermano Percy, a Bill con su esposa Fleur, George, su padre, Ron, su madre y la persona que le robaba el aliento, Harry, el cual le sonreía tiernamente al verla.

-Gracias a todos—decía Ginny sonriéndole a todos mostrando la felicidad que se le había dibujado en el rostro.

-Ve tus regalos hija y ahorita empezamos a desayunar—decía Molly.

-Ok mamá—

En ese momento se acercaba Harry abrazándola y besándola tiernamente.

-Feliz cumpleaños princesa—decía el chico.

-Gracias amor—abrazándolo fuertemente

-Checa tus regalos y ahorita te doy el tuyo—

-Ok amor—

Había recibido por parte de Percy una pulsera con diversas estrellas que cambiaban de color.

Fleur y Bill le regalaban un collar de una quaffle bañado en oro puro.

Ron le regalaba un compás para la cola de una escoba para cuando la usara y mantuviera estable.

Su padre y madre le regalaban un conjunto de un collar, unas pulseras y de aretes de plata, con los símbolos de Gryffindor en ellos.

-Falta el mío—decía Harry y con un movimiento de su varita aparecía envuelta la escoba que había comprado para Ginny en el callejón Diagon.

La chica la destapaba y no podía creer lo que veía, la nueva Firebolt "X" enfrente de ella, y era solo para ella.

-Harry, esto…es mucho…- decía viendo a su amado.

-No, desde luego que no, es para ayudarte en tu futura carrera en el Quidditch, y aparte necesitas una escoba para el equipo de Gyffindor—decía sonriendo el joven.

-Nunca había tenido una escoba nueva…- decía admirando el regalo de Harry.

-Ve más de cerca en la punta del mango de la escoba—

Ginny se acercaba y lo veía

"G.W" estaba inscrito en dicho lugar.

-Por dios Harry, solo puedo decir que te volaste la barda con este regalo—decía riendo Bill mientras los demás asentían.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por la mujer que amo y es mi compañera de vida—decía sonriendo el joven pelinegro.

Molly y Arthur sonreían ante lo dicho por su nuero mientras que Ginny seguía admirando la escoba como si pareciera hipnotizada por ella.

-Creo que alguien le tendrá que echar agua a Ginny—decía Percy, -Digo para despertarla de su transe—

Reían toda la familia mientras Ginny los veía sonrojada.

-Bien vamos a desayunar—decía la señora Weasley.

En ese momento todos se sentaban en la mesa del comedor y comenzaban a ingerir los alimentos.

-¿Entonces cuál es el plan para el día de hoy?—decía Bill

-Pues ahorita, si Harry, Ron y Hermione, vamos a jugar un rato Quidditch, quiero probar mi nueva escoba—decía Ginny viendo al trio.

-Si desde luego amor—decía Harry mientras los otros dos asentían.  
-¿Y después?—preguntaba Percy

-Pues tenemos la fiesta en casa de Harry para Ginny—decía Hermione.

-Si es cierto—decía la señora Weasley, -¿necesitaran ayuda con algo chicos?—

-No señora Weasley, Kreacher y Winky se han encargado de todo—decía Harry sonriendo.

-Perfecto, y ¿A qué hora empezara?—Preguntaba el señor Weasley.

-A las 7 pm—decía Harry

-¿Y termina?—preguntaba Molly.

-A la hora que Ginny diga—decía Harry.

-Ok—decía la señora Weasley

Todos continuaron comiendo y al terminar los jóvenes tomaban sus escobas y salían al campo para jugar Quidditch.

La joven montaba su nueva escoba y de un golpe salía para arriba sintiéndose libre, como si Harry la estuviera besando.

Los chicos comenzaban a jugar. Ginny se sentía feliz viendo cómo junto con sus amigos disfrutaban de su cumpleaños, al igual de que su amado estaba con ella, el primer cumpleaños junto con él, el primero del resto de su vida.

Continuaban jugando hasta las tres de la tarde y se dirigían hacia la madriguera.

Harry jalaba a Ginny tantito y la abrazaba.

-¿Te está gustando tú cumpleaños amor?—

-Si amor, mucho, de verdad muchísimas gracias por todo, nunca me la había pasado tan bien—decía la joven viéndolo a los ojos.

-Me alegra oír eso amor, te amo como no tienes idea- decía el chico viendo a la joven y en ese momento la besaba tiernamente, acariciando sus mejillas mientras que la pelirroja hundía sus dedos en el cabello del joven, haciendo que este intensificará el beso.

-Te amo Harry, soy tan afortunada por tenerte a mi lado, no podría ser más feliz en este momento, eres mi felicidad entera, eres lo mejor de mi vida—decía Ginny viéndolo directamente a los ojos, mientras el pelinegro le sonreía.

Se tomaban de la mano ambos y caminaban hacia la casa juntos, ambos con una sonrisa enorme pintada en sus rostros. Al ingresar la señora Weasley los estaba esperando con una jarra de limonada y unos emparedados, los cuales el cuarteto devoraba velozmente.

-Harry—decía la señora Weasley

-Dígame señora—decía Harry.

-Por favor cuídame a Ginny hoy por favor, confiamos en ti plenamente, y sabemos que la respetas.—decía Molly haciendo que Ginny se sonrojara.

-No se preocupe señora Weasley, yo la cuidare sabe que conmigo nada le pasara. Yo la respeto a ella, y nunca haría algo que la hiciera sentir incomoda en ningún aspecto. La amo y no pienso nunca fallarle, y mucho menos traicionar la confianza de la familia—decía Harry seriamente.

-Lo se hijo, ahora váyanse a preparar para la fiesta y diviértanse—decía la señora Weasley.

-Gracias mamá—decía Ginny y subían juntos para alistarse para lo que sería la mejor noche de Ginny.


	17. La fiesta de Ginny

Vamos Chicos Comenten y denle fav C:. Sorpresa en el siguiente capitulo

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mio es de J.K. Rowling

Capítulo 17:

La fiesta de Ginny

Los jóvenes se estaban alistando para la fiesta de Ginny en casa de Harry, ya todos se habían bañado. Harry y Ron ya estaban abajo esperando a sus novias, las cuales seguían en el cuarto de Ginny arreglándose para la noche.

Ginny se ponía un vestido negro un tanto corto poco, entallado arriba de la rodilla con su cabello en su usual peinado de cola de caballo, se ponía unos flats negros que le había comprado Harry para la ocasión, el broche de cabello que le regalo y el juego de gryffindor que le dieron sus papas.

Mientras que Hermione traía un vestido azul marino, peinada tal cual le gustaba a Ron, como fue al baile de cuarto año en Hogwarts, tenía unas sandalias azul marino también , unos aretes de oro junto con una cadena que le había dado ron en su cuello.

Las chicas terminaban de arreglarse y bajaban a donde sus novios, los cuales como ya era de esperarse no les podían quitar la mirada de encima saboreándolas.

Harry cruzaba la sala en un rápido movimiento abrazando a Ginny y le susurraba directamente al oído.

-¿Dime un motivo para que no te secuestre ahorita mismo y te haga nuevamente mía en vez de ir a la fiesta?—decía Harry haciendo que Ginny se sonrojara.

-Porque aunque vayamos a la fiesta…pienso hacer que me hagas tuya de nuevo…después de la misma—decía Ginny con una mirada que hacía a Harry temblar.

-¿Podrás aguantarme el paso?—decía retadoramente el joven pelinegro.

-Creo que sí, a menos que tú te me canses antes—respondía sonriendo la pelirroja.

-Jajaja, ya lo veremos Weasley—y le daba un tierno beso a la chica.

-Te ves hermosa Hermy—decía Ron sonrojándose.

-Gracias…- respondía la chica abrazándolo por la cintura.

El pelirrojo le daba un tierno beso a su novia, el cual ella respondía con mucha pasión, haciendo que las manos del pelirrojo bajaran hacia las caderas de la chica.

-¿A dónde van esas manos Weasley?—decía Hermione juguetonamente viendo a su novio.

-Es que se cansaron de esta arriba—y la pegaba más a él sonriéndole a la chica.

Hermione se sonrojaba al escucharlo y le daba un pequeño beso en los labios.

-¿Listos?—preguntaba Harry.

-Si vamos—decían todos juntos.

Se dirigían afuera de la madriguera y tomando la mano de Ginny, este Harry se aparecia afuera de Grimmaldu Place, el cual en la parte de enfrente tenía una gran "G" de color rojo, con pequeñas luces que parpadeaban.

Ginny se quedaba maravillada al verlo.

-Es…genial—decía sonriendo.

-Y aun no has visto adentro—decía riendo Hermione mientras entraban.

Al ingresar la casa, Ginny veía como estaba arreglada, quedando maravillada. Harry había arreglado toda la residencia, tenia varias fotos de tamaño grande de Ginny en su uniforme de Hogwarts, vestida casualmente, con Hermione, con Ron, con su familia y obviamente con el.

Estaba igualmente adornado con los colores de Gyffindor, y varias banderas de Quidditch de Gryffindor y de las Holyhead Harpies, una extensa mesa de comida, la cual no le quitaba la mirada de encima Ron. Varios Globos con "te amo" "feliz cumpleaños" y cosas así también hacían parte de la decoración hecha por Harry.

Y en medio de la mesa un gran pastel de chocolate, con las letras "GW" y diecisiete velas en él.

Ginny no podía con su emoción y se le aventaba a los brazos a su novio abrazándolo por el cuello dándole un tierno beso.

-Gracias Harry de verdad muchas gracias…eres increíble—decía Ginny muy emocionada.

-Sabes que hare cualquier cosa por ti amor—decía sonriendo Harry.

Hermione y Ron los veían a ambos y sonreían al ver la felicidad que ambos explayaban.

En ese momento se escuchaba el toque de la puerta de enfrente y Kreacher abrí, dejando pasar a los primero invitados, los cuales resultaban ser Neville Longbottom con su novia Hannah Abbott, Luna, George Weasley con Angelina Jhonson que veía llegando de trabajar, Seamus Finnigan con su mejor amigo y para el poco gusto de Harry Dean Thomas, pero estos venían acompañados de la gemelas Patil, Seamus por Parvati y Dean por Padma,, y varios invitados más.

Todos entraban y felicitaban a Ginny y saludaban al trio de oro y con ello comenzaban la fiesta.

Todos comenzaban a comer y divertirse, a tomar cerveza de mantequilla y firewisky.

Ginny no se despegaba de Harry con quien iba a todos lados y platicaba con todos.

En una de esas llegaban a donde estaba Angelina con George sonriendo los jóvenes.

-Vaya vaya, ¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos George?—decía Ginny con una risita.

-Muy pronto pequeña, aunque tu tuviste a Harry escondido más de un año—decía defendiéndose el gemelo aún vivo.

-Hola Angelina—decía Harry saludándola.

-Hola Harry ¿Cómo han estado?—les preguntaba a Ginny y a él.

-Muy bien gracias, ya disfrutando el último mes de vacaciones antes de regresar a Hogwarts—decía Harry sonriendo.

-¿Qué piensan hacer después de Hogwarts?—les preguntaba George mientras convocaba cuatro vasos de Firewisky y le daba uno a cada uno y se sentaban.

-Pienso entrar al departamento de Aurores junto con Ron—decía señalando a su mejor amigo que estaba bailando una pieza lenta con Hermione.

-Yo pienso iniciar mi carrera como jugadora de Quidditch—decía Ginny sonriendo.

-Tienen muchas ambiciones ustedes dos—decía George tomando un sorbo del wisky.

-Me alegro por ambos, ¿Planean casarse?—preguntaba Angelina.

Ambos jóvenes se sonrojaban de una manera pronunciada.

-Si, como un año después de Hogwarts—decía Ginny mientras Harry asentía. –¿Y ustedes?.—

George tomaba un color muy rojo cuando decían esto.

-En las vacaciones de invierno cuando ustedes estén para las fiestas—decía Angelina

-Si, ¿cómo podemos casarnos sin el cuarteto de oro?—decía riendo George riendo.

-Eso suena excelente- decía Ginny sonriendo y abrazando a su futura cuñada.

-Oh por Dios, George Weasley se va a casar—decía Harry riendo y George le daba un golpe de juego en el hombro.

-Eventualmente tenía que sentar cabeza ¿no crees? Aparte Angie me está ayudando con la tienda, trabajamos juntos, sin contar que la amo—decía el pelirrojo dándole un beso en la cabeza a su prometida.

-Nos alegramos por ustedes—decía Ginny tomando la mano de Harry.

-Y nosotros por ustedes—decía George –Mas te vale cuidar a mi hermanita Harry—y reían los cuatro.

-Sabes que lo hare, no puedo imaginarme mi vida sin ella y mucho menos que alguien la lastima—decía Harry.

En ese momento empezaba una canción lenta y romántica, haciendo que ambas chicas tomaran la mano de sus prometidos llevándolos a la pista de baile.

Harry tomaba a Ginny y comenzaban un lento baile, mientras que Ginny recargaba su cabeza en el pecho de Harry sonriendo.

-Te lo agradezco Harry, por consentirme tanto y cuidarme mucho—decía sonriendo y suspirando.

-No hay nada que agradecer preciosa, eres mi todo y te amo, muero por tener mi vida a tu lado para siempre, nuestra familia y vivir juntos por fín, y claro verte de blanco— decía el joven felizmente.

Ginny lo volteaba a ver sonriendo y le daba un tierno pero pasional beso, el cual hacia que Harry correspondiera de una manera igual, rodeando la cadera de su novia haciéndola suspirar, el beso se hacía más profundo mientras que a la par la temperatura ascendía entre sus cuerpos, los cuales se deseaban el uno al otro.

-Tenemos que esperar un poco más amor…- decía Harry

-No puedo…te necesito en mi…- decía la chica sonrojada y tomaba la mano poniéndola en su sexo y Harry notaba que no traía ropa íntima en su parte más privada y que estaba humedecida.

En ese momento Harry se sonrojaba demasiado al sentirla.

-Ginny…- suspiraba el joven.

-¿Te gusta Harry?—preguntaba viéndolo a los ojos.

-Si…demasiado…- susurraba el pelinegro.

-Esta así por ti…- susurraba Ginny juguetonamente.

-Lo se amor…solo un poco más y haremos lo que quieras—decía Harry.

Y Ginny asentía sonriéndole.

La fiesta transcurría, ambos platicaban con todos sus amigos y partían el pastel donde todos lo disfrutaban.

Como eso de las tres am todos comenzaban a irse a excepción de Ron y Hermione lo cuales habían desaparecido en la casa durante la fiesta.

-Parece que ellos también tendrán acción hoy—decía riendo Ginny mientras estaban recogiendo.

-Parece que sí- reía Harry y se quedaban viendo el uno al otro y sin previo aviso se comenzaban a besar desenfrenadamente.


	18. La cocina

Un pequeño Lemon c: espero les guste, por fa comenten y denle fav y follow C:

Disclaimer: Yo no soy J.K. Rowling

Capítulo 18:

La Cocina.

Los jóvenes se estaban besando desenfrenadamente en la cocina, Harry pegaba a Ginny a la mesa, mientras que Ginny comenzaba a desabrochar la camisa de Harry y con ello quitándola dejando al descubierto los pectorales de este mismo, y acariciándolos haciendo que a Harry le recorriera un escalofrió como nunca antes en su espalda.

Harry por su parte le desabrochaba el vestido por atrás, bajándole el cierre y posteriormente bajando hacia adelante los tirantes que sostenía el vestido dejándolo deslizarse hasta el suelo mientras que Harry quedaba impactado.

-Tampoco traes basier—decía Harry sonrojado.

La chica sonreía de una manera coqueta haciendo que con ello Harry se sonrojara aun más.

-¿Estas sorprendido Harry?—decía Ginny mientras bajaba su mano hacia el bulto en los pantalones el joven rozándolo por encima de ellos.

-Si…- decía Harry suspirando mientras recibía una ola de placer con el toque de la chica, y sin previo aviso este bajaba su cabeza hacia sus senos besando el derecho mientras que con su mano izquierda acariciaba el otro, haciendo que Ginny suspirara profundamente.

-Harry…me fascina cuando haces eso…- gemía ligeramente la chica mientras hundía en los cabellos de Harry sus dedos.

Harry lamia el busto de la chica intercalándose uno con el otro sin interrumpir el masaje que le daba mientras no lo tenía en la boca, posteriormente bajaba su mano por el estómago de ella pasando ligeramente sus dedos por su ombligo haciendo que una descarga le recorriera el cuerpo a la chica, la cual dejaba salir un suspiro.

Llegando a la parte más íntima de ella el joven besaba sus labios lentamente e introducía un dedo en ella haciendo que a la pelirroja se le escapara un gemido al sentirlo dentro de ella.

Harry comenzaba a mover adentro y afuera su dedo mientras ambos jóvenes seguían besándose desenfrenadamente, Ginny se sentía en el cielo, simplemente suspiraba mientras besaba a su compañero.

-Te amo…Harry…- decía la joven jadeando mientras su novio continuaba el movimiento de sus dedos y besándola.

-Yo a ti princesa—decía el joven pelinegro disfrutando el momento como nunca, mientras bajaba por el cuello de la chica dando pequeños besos y mordidas lo cual hacia que el éxtasis de su amada creciera conforme el rose de sus labios en la piel de ella.

Ginny no podía más y detenía la mano de Harry, moviendo su mano hacia el bulto de su pantalón y lo desabrochaba, quitándoselo junto con los boxers, dejando salir su miembro erecto y comenzándolo a tocar, moviendo su pequeña mano de arriba hacia abajo haciendo que su novio entrara en un trance de éxtasis al sentir su suave piel sobre su miembro.

La chica movía más rápido la mano sobre el falo de Harry, haciendo que este arqueara la cabeza hacia atrás suspirando marcadamente al compás de los movimientos de Ginny, haciendo que este estuviera al borde de volverse loco.

Harry la detenía y la cargaba, se agachaba con por su varita y cerraba las puertas y ponía un encantamiento de silencio, posteriormente cargaba a Ginny y la ponía sentada encima de la mesa de la cocina y ella se recostaba quedando al aire sus piernas.

Harry se acercaba a ella y al verlo Ginny abría tímidamente las piernas mientras volteaba su mirada sonrojada hacia otro lado.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas amor?—preguntaba Harry mientras tomaba las piernas de Ginny, las cuales lo volvían loco a su novio de los suaves y sedosas que eran, y daba pequeños besos en ella.

La chica suspiraba con cada beso en sus piernas, arqueando aún más su espalda dejando salir pequeños suspiros.

-Te…quiero…dentro de mi…ahora…Potter…- decía la chica provocativamente mientras separaba las piernas dejando ver a Harry toda su gloria.

Harry sin perder un momento más acercaba su miembro a ella, poniéndolo en la entrada y sin previo aviso penetraba a Ginny completamente, lo cual hacia que la pelirroja viera estrellas.

El chico se comenzaba a mover lentamente dentro de ella haciendo que pequeños suspiros salieran de su amada, la cual alzaba su cabeza y veía a los ojos a Harry.

-Más rápido…- decía ella implorando.

-No tengo prisa amor—decía provocándola Harry y sonriendo moviéndose aun lentamente en ella.

La chica lo veía a los ojos implorándole pero Harry solo aumentaba un poco la velocidad lo cual hacia que ella se recostara gimiendo sobre la mesa, apretando sus puños.

Harry sabía que la torturaba, pero él quería disfrutar este encuentro, su falo se sentía aprisionado en las angostas paredes de su amada lo cual hacia que el placer que sentía en ese momento no tuviera comparación con nada.

Comenzaba a moverse más rápido conforme pasaba el tiempo mientras que Ginny solamente gemía con cada envestida que este le propiciaba, cada gemido que salía de los labios de Ginny Harry tomaba más velocidad a un punto que de que Ginny dejara salir un fuerte gemido, sintiendo como sus paredes se cerraban en el miembro de Harry.

La chica respiraba profundamente mientras que Harry aún seguía adentro de ella moviéndose lentamente.

-¿Aún no terminas Harry…?—preguntaba la pelirroja entre jadeos, intentando recuperarse de su ultimo orgasmo.

-No…- decía mientras se movía el chico un poco más rápido haciendo que su amada suspirara nuevamente y esta lo detenía, se incorporaba y lo empujaba a la silla, donde el caía sentado, y sin previo aviso se subia encima de quedando frente a frente introduciendo su miembro, sintiéndolo ella hasta el fondo de su ser y comenzaba a moverse.

Harry sentía como tocaba el fondo de Ginny mientras esta se movía a su compas, de arriba abajo mientras que el, la estaba sostenido de su espalda baja.

Ginny seguía montando a su pareja frenéticamente, haciendo que a este se le escaparan pequeños gemidos de placer al sentir lo apretado de su parte más íntima, la chica se sostenía del cuello del joven y lo comenzaba a besar frenéticamente, teniendo ambos una batalla de lenguas.

Continuaban con sus movimientos en completa sincronía hasta que Harry gemía aún más que antes.

-Amor…voy a …Llegar….—suspiraba el pelinegro.

-Dentro de mi amor…te amo…- decía la chica sonriendo

Harry desparramaba sus semillas dentro de ella mientras que Ginny tenía otro orgasmo cerrando las paredes sobre el miembro de su amado lo cual ocasionaba que el chico gimiera.

Ambos quedaba agotados, Harry aun dentro de ella, mientras ella se recostaba en su pecho.

-Te amo Harry enserio que te amo…-

-Yo igual Ginny, eres lo más maravilloso de este mundo—decía mientras besaba su cabeza.

-Esto aún no termina…- decía ella

-Estoy seguro de eso…jajaja—reía el joven y con ello y su varita movia la ropa de ambos a su cuarto y posteriormente se aparecían al mismo, preparándose para una desenfrenada noche.


	19. Un día con Teddy

Dejen mas comentarios chicos C: por fa y pongan la historia en favoritos *W* espero les este gustando.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mio es de J.K. Rowling

Capítulo 19:

Un día con Teddy.

Unos días después de la fiesta de Ginny, Harry y ella se encontraban desayunado preparándose porque ese día pensaban salir con Teddy, y pasar todo el día con su ahijado.

-¿A dónde planean llevar a Teddy hoy?—preguntaba la señora Weasley mientras le servía otra porción de comida a Harry.

-Yo creo que a comprar ropa y juguetes, aparte de lo que le haga falta—decía Ginny mientras Harry masticaba.

-¿Al callejón Diagon?—preguntaba la señora Weasley sentándose con ellos.

-Si y también a Londres Muggle a ver que encontramos ahí—decía Harry.

-Suena como un excelente día—decía Molly viendo a la joven pareja.

Los jóvenes continuaban almorzando y platicando con la señora Weasley hasta eso de las nueve am los jóvenes se levantaban de su lugar, se lavaban los dientes, y salían de la madriguera y aparecían en la casa de Andrómeda.

Los jóvenes se acercaban a la puerta y tocaban suavemente, aguardando a ser atendido, lo cual pasaba después de unos cuantos minutos, siendo recibidos por Andrómeda y un muy sonriente Teddy, el cual al verlos sus soltaba una risita demasiado tierna y se movía hacia Harry para que lo cargara, lo cual hacia el pelinegro, haciendo que su ahijado tomara el color de su cabello y ojos, Ginny se acercaba y le daba un beso a lo cual el infante la recibía con sus manitas abrazando la cara de la chica al momento que esta le daba el beso.

-Hola pequeño ¿Cómo te has portado con abuela?—decía Ginny sonriéndole

-Gugguuuaahhhhguuu—decía sonriente el infante lo cual hacia que ambos jóvenes rieran junto con su abuela.

-¿Cuál es su plan con él bebe hoy chicos?—decía la abuela del niño.

-Iremos a comprarle juguetes y ropa, y lo que necesite—decía Harry viendo a la madre de Tonks.

-No es necesario…-

-No es que sea necesario—decía Ginny cargando al bebe, el cual adoptaba su cabello y orbes de la chica –Nosotros lo queremos hacer…él es como nuestro primer hijo…- decía sonrojada.

-Jejeje, se verán muy bien con hijos ustedes dos—decía Andrómeda.

Ambos jóvenes se sonrojaban y se veían, haciendo que la señora riera un poco más.

-Pero es muy temprano para eso, o ¿Me equivoco?—

-Si de hecho, pensamos al menos acabar la escuela y establecernos después de Hogwarts juntos—decía Harry sonriendo.

-Eso suena perfecto queridos—decía Andrómeda viéndolos felizmente –Bueno no les quito más su tiempo—agitaba su varita y una pañalera aparecía en sus manos y se la daba a Harry el cual la tomaba sonriendo y se la colgaba en el hombro derecho mientras Ginny cargaba al pequeño Teddy.

-Se divierten—decía la señora sonriéndoles –Teddy te portas bien hijo-.

Y con ello se despedían de Andrómeda con dirección al callejón Diagon, en el cual aparecían.

Al llegar veían que un grupo de reporteros se encontraba cerca pero aun no los habían notado.

-Diablos…espero no nos vean…- decía Harry tomando la mano de Ginny.

La joven pareja comenzaba a caminar yendo a diversas tiendas, primero a una de juguetes.

La tienda era inmensa había todo tipo de juguetes, desde escobas para niños pequeños, varitas de mentira, peluches, dragones de juguete que volaban en el techo, y demás.

El niño quedaba maravillado con todo lo que veía y sonreía al ver que uno de los dragones volaba hacia él y lo intentaba atrapar pero sin lograrlo

La joven pareja comenzaba a caminar entre los anaqueles viendo diversos juguetes.

Ginny encontraba un hermoso dragón de peluche color rojo con negro, al cual si lo apretabas se comenzaba a a emanar calor o frio hacia él bebe con el cual se podría regular la temperatura del mismo.

-Este me gusto para Teddy—decía Ginny enseñándoselo a Hary.

-Está muy bonito—decía y veía que Teddy estiraba las manos para agarrarlo, a lo cual Ginny se lo daba y él bebe lo abrazaba, pareciendo que le gustara.

-Le gusto—decía sonriendo Ginny.

-Pues no lo llevamos—

Continuaban caminando mientras que en eso Harry encontraba un estilo gimnasio que ejercitaba el sistema locomotor del bebe, el cual estaba en forma de campo de Quidditch, donde las Bludgers, la quaffle y la snitch, siendo de un material parecido al peluche, muy suave, se movían alrededor del infante el cual tenía como objetivo atraparlas.

-Este también se ve muy bueno para Teddy—decía Harry mostrándoselo a Ginny mientras ella cargaba al bebe.

-Se ve muy bien amor—sonreía Ginny mientras Harry tomaba uno del estante y volteaba a ver a su ahijado y a su novia a la cual besaba tiernamente haciéndola sonreír.

Continuaban explorando la tienda viendo los diversos juguetes eligiendo unos cuantos más para él bebe.

Se dirigían a pagar y los atendía una joven muy bien parecida, la cual al ver a Harry le sonreía, gesto que Harry no respondía pero Ginny se percataba de esto haciéndola enojar un poco.

-¿Encontró todo lo que buscaba joven?—decía la chica viéndolo, peinándolo de arriba para abajo y lanzándole una sonrisa.

-Si, gracias—decía con una voz amenazadora Ginny, lo cual entendía Harry enseguida Harry como celos y enojo, haciendo que el joven la abrazara y diera un tierno beso en su frente, y con ello hacia que la que atendía comprendiera el mensaje.

La chica les cobraba y se iban de la tienda aun con una muy molesta Ginny con Teddy en sus brazos.

-¿Qué le pasa a esa estúpida?—decía ya unas cuantas cuadras adelante.

-Amor…tranquila…- decía poniendo una mano en su espalda para tranquilizarla.

-es que, ¿qué diablos le pasa? ¿Qué no veía que tenías acompañante?—decía Ginny un poco más calmada.

-Amor no tienes por qué preocuparte, mis ojos, mi mente, mi alma y todo lo mío es para ti y Teddy junto con nuestro futuro.—decía besándola tiernamente.

-Lo se amor…- se sonrojaba la pelirroja pero le sonreía –Te amo—

-Y yo a ti princesa—sonreía Harry.

Posteriormente iban a una tienda de ropa para bebes, donde Ginny traía de arriba para abajo a Harry.

-Mira amor que bonito esta esté—decía enseñándole una playera pequeña con el símbolo de Gryffindor, donde el león se movía y rugía en el estampado.

-Si está muy bonita amor—tomándola y poniéndola junto con las otras diez playeras, 7 pantalones y 10 pares de calcetines que ya llevaban.

Ginny continuaba de arriba abajo con Teddy eligiendo muchas cosas para su, hijo adoptivo, mientras Harry los veía y no podía evitar sonreír, una felicidad enorme se manifestaba cuando estaba con ellos, sentía que su mundo era perfecto, aunque para el ya lo era, tenía todo lo que pudiera desear, amor, dinero, amistades, la mejor pareja del mundo y un niño hermoso, que a pesar de no ser su hijo para él y Ginny lo era.

Después de otros treinta minutos Harry salía cargado de la tienda pero feliz, de ver a su novia y a su ahijado dormido en sus brazos.

-¿Ahora que amor?—decía Ginny.

-Vamos a comer ¿Cómo vez?—decía Harry mientras sacaba su varita y hacia que todas las bolsas se aparecieran en la casa de Andrómeda.

-Me parece bien, ¿Dónde?—

-En Londres Muggle—decía Harry sonriendo.

-Ok amor—respondía Ginny.

Se dirigían agarrados de la mano hacia el Londres Muggle, llegando a él y buscando un restaurante para comer, hasta que encontraban uno con buen ambiente familiar e ingresaban al mismo.

-Buenas tardes, bienvenidos ¿mesa para dos y una periquera?— preguntaba la anfitriona.

-Si por favor- respondía Harry.

-Ok, síganme por favor—decía la señorita.

Harry dejaba pasar primero a Ginny con Teddy y los seguía hasta llegar a sus asientos.

-En un momento le toman la orden—decía la capitana de meseros.

-Gracias—respondían los jóvenes mientras que Ginny ponía en la periquera a Teddy, Harry le pasaba la pañalera y ella empezaba a prepararle su biberón y sacaba un pequeño toper donde tenía la papilla preparada por Andrómeda , poniéndole un babero y comenzaba a alimentarlo, lo cual el niño recibía contento la comida.

-Te ves hermosa Ginny—decía Harry de repente

Ginny lo volteaba a ver y veía brillo en los ojos de su pareja, lo cual hacia que se sonrojara.

-Gracias amor—decía mientras con su mano derecha ponía su cabello atrás de su oreja.

-Esto es lo que siempre soñé desde que empezamos a estar juntos amor, tu y yo con un niño, con una familia, darles todo lo que yo no pude tener, y cada momento que pasa se va cumpliendo, gracias por ser mi novia y mi futura esposa.— decía Harry

Ginny lo veía y sonreía como nunca.

-Sabes que tenemos los mismos anhelos y siempre los cumpliremos ok amor, no hay nada que tengas que agradecer, te amo y eso nunca va a cambiar—sonreía Ginny .

- los amo a ambos—decía felizmente Harry.

-Y nosotros a ti—sonreía Ginny.

Y con ello llegaba la mesera y ambos ordenaban, disfrutando de este momento junto con su hijo y entre ellos.


	20. Ultimo Expreso a Hogwarts

Hola chicos, aquí dejando el siguiente capitulo

Aclaro algo chicos, no pienso embarazar a Ginny tan rápido, segun tengo entendido ella se embarazo mucho después de salir de Hogwarts.

Comenten y díganme que piensan C:

disclaimer: H.P No es mio es de J.K. Rowling

Capítulo 20

Ultimo expreso a Hogwarts

El primero de septiembre la madriguera estaba vuelta loca, ya que todos estaban arreglándose y preparándose para ir de regreso a Hogwarts.

La señora Weasley estaba preparando el desayuno para todos mientras que el señor Weasley ahorita ausente ya que había ido por carros al ministerio de magia y que con ello transportaran a los jóvenes al expreso de Hogwarts.

Lo jóvenes ya estaban esperando a las chicas quienes, seguían acabando de empacar todo lo que les hacía falta, mientras en su espera comenzaban a desayunar los chicos.

En ese momento bajaban las jóvenes ya con sus baúles listas para el que sería su último año en Hogwarts, dejaban sus cosas junto con la de Ron y Harry y se sentaban a desayunar junto con ellos.

-¿Cómo se sienten niños?—decía la señora Weasley

-Bien, emocionados, mucho que aprender, conocer y disfrutar en este año—decía una muy emocionada Hermione viendo a sus amigos.

-Sera nuestro último año que podremos ganar juntos una copa de quidditch juntos—decía Harry viendo a Ron y a Ginny, a lo cual los hermanos Weasley le respondían asintiendo y sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

-Daremos lo mejor este año, será perfecto—decía Ginny sonriéndole a todos.

-Escuche por ahí que saliendo de la escuela ustedes se pensaban casar—decía repentinamente Molly dirigiéndose a Harry y Ginny.

Los jóvenes dejaban de comer y el color rojo de sus mejillas los delataba.

-Si…- decía Ginny.

-¿Y cómo planean hacer los preparativos de la boda con ustedes adentro de la escuela?—decía Molly.

Los jóvenes se veían el uno al otro.

-En eso tiene razón mi mamá—decía Ginny.

-Efectivamente—decía Harry.

-¿Por qué no se esperan un año?—decía la Señora Weasley viéndolos.

-Para casarnos si, tal vez sí, pero para vivir junto no—decía Ginny firmemente haciendo que su prometido sonriera y asintiera.

-¿Están seguros ambos?—preguntaba Molly.

-Si totalmente seguros—respondía Ginny –Ambos ya somos mayores y aparte es lo que queremos, ¿no es así Harry?—decía dirijiendose a su novio.

-Si, así es amor—afirmaba el chico pelinegro sonriendo.

-Me llena de felicidad escuchar eso, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por ambos—decía la señora Weasley.

-De hecho planeamos adoptar a Teddy en cuanto tengamos ya algo más estable—decía Harry viendo a la señora Weasley mientras Ginny tomaba la mano de su amado.

Ron y Hermione se veía boquiabiertos, pero la señora Weasley simplemente sonreía.

-No esperaba menos de ambos, adoran a ese niño ustedes dos, y me alegra de sobre manera—decía Molly.

-¿Supongo que ustedes esperaran más?—preguntaba Molly viendo a su hijo y después a Hermione.

-Pues…si…tal vez igual un año, tu como ves amor—decía Ron.

-Si estoy muy de acuerdo con ello—sonreía Hermione –Tenemos que establecernos bien—decía la castaña.

-Me parece perfecto—decía Molly.

En ese momento sonaban las diez am y era cuando llegaba corriendo Arthur.

-Apresúrense chicos si no nunca llegaremos a King Cross a tiempo—decía mientras tomaba un pan tostado y se lo comía.

En ese momento los cuatro amigos se subían a lavar los dientes y bajaban ya listos para irse.

Subían al carro del ministerio, el cual era una camioneta muy amplia donde cupieron a la perfección el equipaje de cada uno, y ellos junto con los papas de Ron y Ginny.

El camino a la estación fue tranquilo, llegando a King Kross a las 1045, Ron y Harry se bajaban de la camioneta y corrían por unos carritos y ahí ponían los equipajes de cada uno.

Caminaban apresurados a la barrera entre el andén 9 y 10 y corriendo primero la atravesaba Harry, seguido por Ginny, después por Hermione y por ultimo Ron seguido por sus padres.

Subían el equipaje al tren entre Harry y Ron mientras que las chicas se despedían de los señores Weasley.

-Tengan un excelente año chicos, y cuídense por favor—decía Molly viendo a las dos parejas.

-Si, nosotros las cuidaremos bien—decía Ron sonriendo mientras Harry asentía ante lo dicho por su mejor amigo.

-Tengan un buen semestre, los vemos en las vacaciones de invierno – decía el señor Weasley abrazando a los cuatro.

-Adiós—decían los cuatro y con ello el tren comenzaba su trayecto.

-Los vemos en un rato supongo—decía Ginny viendo a Hermione y a Ron.

Ellos asentían he iban al carro de los premios anuales y prefectos.

Harry tomaba la mano de Ginny y comenzaban a buscar un compartimento, mientras que durante el recorrido encontraban a varios conocidos y amigos que habían peleado en la guerra con ellos.

Llegaban a la parte trasera y se encontraban con Neville, Hannah Abbott, y Luna Lovegood.

-Hola chicos, ¿Podemos sentarnos?—decía Ginny de la mano de Harry.

-Claro, ¿Cómo han estado?—decía Neville saludando a sus amigos.

-Bien Neville, ustedes ¿Qué tal su verano?—decía Harry, viendo a los tres.

-Excelente me la pase con Hannah la mayoría del tiempo—

-Yo salí en expedición con mi papa y conocí a un chico llamado Rolf Scamander- decía ella sonriendo.

-¿Es algo del naturalista Newt Scamander?—preguntaba Hannah.

-Creo que sí, su nieto o algo así…no recuerdo bien…- decía divagando la joven rubia.

-Qué bien por ti Luna—decía Ginny recargándose en el hombro de Harry.

Ella la veía extrañada a su amiga sin poder entenderle y los demás se reían.

Continuaban hablando hasta la hora de que pasaba la señora con el carrito de los dulces comprando una gran cantidad y unos extras para cuando Hermione y Ron Regresaran de su actividades de premios anuales.

Alrededor de las cinco de la tarde sus amigos se aparecían donde estabn los otros jóvenes quienes estaban comiendo aun y platicando de todo lo que había pasado.

-Hola chicos—decía Hermione viendo a todos.

-Hola amigos—decía Neville.

-¿Cómo les fue?—preguntaba Luna

-Bien, un poco cansados pero bien—decía Ron sentándose tomando una rana de chocolate y jalando a su novia para sentarse con él.

Los jóvenes continuaban platicando hasta eso de las siete pm que se cambiaban a su uniforme escolar, y que cuando regresaba Ginny quedaba boquiabierto Harry

-Te ves…hermosa…- decía el pelinegro.

La chica llevaba su túnica, una falda gris una mano arriba de las rodillas y sus piernas cubiertas por unas mallas negras, con su chaleco su corbata y blusa,

-Gracias amor, tu igual te ves guapísimo—decía la chica viéndolo.

Después de un rato el tren llegaba a su destino y todos descendían del mismo y veían la colosal figura de Hagrid quien los saludaba a lo lejos y los siete respondían con una sonrisa esbozada en su rostro.

Continuaban su andar hablando entre ellos y riendo hasta que tomaban carretas jaladas por los Threstals separadas ya que no cabían todos en una yéndose Harry y Ginny con Ron y Hermione y Neville con Hannan y Luna.

Cruzaban el tramo rápidamente llegaban y descendían de la misma esperando a sus amigos hasta que llegaban.

Al estar lo siete juntos volteaban a ver al castillo quedando maravillados por lo rápido que había sido restaurado y lo hermoso que se veía iluminado.

-Como si nunca hubiera pasado algo…- decía Harry mientras todos asentían.

Y juntos los siete jóvenes caminaban hacia la entrada dando inicio a su ultimo año en Hogwarts.


	21. Fiesta de bienvenida y nuevos profesores

¡Hola chicos! perdón la tardanza de publicarlo hasta ahorita es que me la pase con mi pareja el día de hoy vendo las peliculas de los piratas del caribe XD y hasta ahorita termine el capitulo, sigan comentando y espero que les siga gustando la historia

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mio es de J.K. Rowling

Capítulo 21

Fiesta de bienvenida y nuevos profesores.

Los amigos ingresaban al castillo y continuaban su camino hacia el gran comedor, donde Luna y Hannah se tenían que separar de ellos, yéndose a la mesa de Ravenclaw y a Hufflepuff respectivamente.

Los otros cinco chicos se sentaban en la mesa de Gryffindor y eran saludados por sus amigos de la casa.

-Hola ¿Qué tal su verano?—decía Parvati viendo a los recién llegados mientras se recargaba en el hombro de Seamus.

-Bien y ¿El de ustedes?—preguntaba Hermione mientras se sentaban junto con Seamus, Parvati y Dean, al muy pesar de Harry.

-Fue excelente, fuimos a Irlanda a la casa e Seamus, Dean y mi hermana—decía Parvati.

-Oh que bien, suena divertido eso – decía Ginny sonriendo cortésmente.

En ese momento se abrían las puertas del gran comedor e ingresaban a ellas el profesor Flitwick seguido por el grupo de niños de primer año, lo cuales se veían asustados y algunos alzaban la mirada hacia el techo, el cual como era de costumbre estaba simulado el firmamento real fuera de la escuela.

En la parte superior a unos metros de la mesa donde se encontraban los maestros estaba un pequeño banco y encima del mismo el famoso sombrero seleccionador.

Cuando los de primer año se acomodaban todos en pasillo entre la mesa de Gryffindor y la de Ravenclaw el silencio gobernaba en el gran comedor.

_Hace un año sucedió_

_Una guerra llena de dolor_

_Hogwarts fue atacada_

_Por aquella mente malvada_

_Maestros y alumnos se unieron_

_A pesar de que algunos se fueron_

_Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff_

_Restablecieron su alianza_

_Slytherin huyo como cuando la escuela se fundo_

_Maldad pura rodeaba el castillo_

_Buscando aquel niño elegido_

_Y bajo aquel cielo como testigo_

_Muchos aliados perdimos_

_Pero al final la bondad gano_

_Y el mal callo_

_Ahora estamos aquí en una nueva era_

_Vengan vamos les diré en que casa quedan_

_Ahora unidos deben estar _

_A pesar de la traición de la serpiente_

_El tejón, el cuervo y el león fieles siguen_

_Aquel legado que algún día fue soñado_

_Únanse de nuevo_

_Olviden rencores pasados_

_Es hora de seguir juntos hasta el fin_

El sombrero seleccionador terminaba su canción y todos aplaudían algunos con lágrimas en los ojos al recordar el año pasado y la guerra.

-¿Tendremos que perdonar a los Slytherin a pesar de que nadie se quedó en la guerra?—preguntaba Ron.

-Sería lo mejor creo yo—decía Hermione viendo a todos.

El profesor Flitwick comenzaba a nombrar a los nuevos y empezaban a pasar para ser posicionados en sus respectivas casas.

-Pero ellos nos traicionaron—decía Ginny.

-En eso tienes razón amor—decía Harry viendo a Ginny y después a Hermione.

-Pero nosotros seriamos igual a ellos si no perdonamos lo que hicieron, caeríamos en el egoísmo y cosas por el estilo, no creo que Gordic Gryffindor y los demás fundadores hayan querido eso—decía Hermione nuevamente.

-Tengo que decir que en eso tiene razón Hermione—decía Neville viendo a los demás.

-Pues tendremos que intentarlo, no soy muy a la idea de aliarme o al menos hablarle cortésmente a la casa que quería entregarle a mi novio a Voldermort—decía Ginny

Harry la abrazaba y le besaba su cabeza a lo que ella respondía sonriendo.

-Eres la mejor ¿Lo sabes?—le susurraba Harry.

-No tanto como tú—decía Ginny volteándolo a ve

Harry besaba los labios de la chica tiernamente durante unos cuantos segundos hasta que terminaba la ceremonia del sombrero seleccionador y Mcgonagall se levantaba.

-Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes a otro año más a Hogwarts, me alegra ver a muchas caras nuevas y de igual manera a las caras ya de años atrás. Les dare unos cuantos anuncios—decía Mcgonagall.

-Me permitiré primeramente dar la bienvenida a la profesora Hestia Jones que tomara el puesto como maestra de Defensa contra las artes obscuras, mientras que la materia de transfiguración será impartida por el profesor Elvendork Gambon. De igual manera les recuerdo que el bosque en los terrenos de Hogwarts es área restringida a menos de ser acompañado para una clase cuidado de criaturas mágicas, nuestro guardabosques y profesor de la previamente nombrada materia, Rubeus Hagrid se encargara de ejercer dicha labor y espero que nuestros alumnos de mayor gado y nuestros premios anuales se encarguen de persuadirlos de no entrar al bosque—decía mientras su mirada caída sobre los amigos ellos sonreían.

-Está prohibido rotundamente entrar a la torre de astronomía la dejaremos como un recuerdo a la tragedia sucedida en Hogwarts hace dos años, y en recuerdo al ante penúltimo director de la escuela, Albus Dumbledore—decía tristemente la nueva directora –Bueno, que el banquete comience—y con solo alzar las manos los platos se llenaban de comida.

Los compañeros comenzaban a comer gustos, obviamente Ron ya iba por el cuarto plato cuando apenas Harry empezaba el segundo y las chicas ya se habían llenado con el primero.

La fiesta era armoniosa y todos reían entre sus amigos.

-¿Cuándo harás las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch Harry?—preguntaba Dean de la nada.

Harry lo volteaba a ver mientras que Ginny le apretaba la pierna por debajo para que no fuera grosero.

-Pienso hacerlo para la próxima semana en jueves Dean, ¿Vas a intentar entrar?—

-Claro, intentar entrar y salir de Hogwarts con la copa en las manos—decía riendo.

-Eso espero—decía Harry intentando sonreír.

Los jóvenes continuaban ahora con el postre y Ginny le decía a Harry.

-Tienes que saber a ser más diplomático amor, deja esos tontos celos en otro lado—decía Ginny mientras lo veía.

-Apuesto que si Chang, estuviera cerca estarías igual—decía Harry sonriendo mientras ella se sonrojaba.

-Ese no es el punto—decía Ginny desviando la mirada.

-Amor ¿te recuerdo lo que pasó en el callejón Diagon?—decía Harry viéndola.

-Ya tu ganas, solo ten en cuenta que tú eres a quien yo amo… ¿ok?—decía Ginny firmemente.

-Y tu tienes que recordar lo mismo amor, solo te amo a ti, no porque una mujer me coquetee quiere decir que me iré con ella, claro me desagrada que lo hagan, ya que yo ya tengo a mi pareja, novia y futura esposa a mi lado para toda la vida—decía Harry sonriéndole.

-Lo se amor—decía Ginny besándolo tiernamente.

La fiesta terminaba unos cuantos minutos después y los alumnos comenzaban a levantarse de sus lugares con dirección a sus respectivas salas comunes.

Harry y Ginny se adelantaban tomados de la mano y caminaban hacia su destino felizmente.

Al llegar a la sala común, habiendo dado la contraseña la cual era "Invictus" se sentaban en uno de los sillones a esperar a sus amigos, los cuales llegaban una medio hora más tarde.

-Esto de ser premio anual es demasiado difícil—decía Ron mientras ayudaba a Hermione a través del cuadro de la señora gorda.

-No te quejes Ron al menos tenemos un cuarto para nosotros—decía juguetonamente Hermione.

-Ya los escuchamos—gritaba Ginny, haciendo que su hermano y su cuñada se sonrojaran de gran manera.

-¿Cómo les fue?—decía Harry riendo.

-Bien un poco cansado eso de andar arreando a los prefectos y los de menos año que tu—decía Ron.

-Si me lo imagino—respondía Harry aun riendo.

-Es hora de dormir—decía Ginny bostezando

-Si vamos a dormir mañana será un día agotador—decía Hermione y le daba un tierno beso a Ron, haciendo lo mismo Ginny con Harry.

-Te veo mañana amor—sonreía Harry.

-Te extrañare—decía tristemente Ginny.

-Ve el lado positivo tomamos las mismas materias, estaremos juntos siempre—sonreía Harry dándole otro tierno beso de despedida, -Te veo mañana aquí a las ocho para bajar a desayunar amor—decía Harry.

-Ok amor, descansas—se despedía Ginny.

-Tú también amor—decía Harry y comenzaba a subir junto con Ron a su dormitorio donde se ponían su pijama y se recostaban.

-Descansa Harry—decía Ron

-Tu igual amigo.—decía Harry cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios.


	22. Primer día de clases

Cada día más gente lee mi fic /*O*/ se los agradezco de sobre manera chicos.

Ya saben dejen comentarios y denle a Fav y a Follow

disclaimer: Hary Potter no es mio es de J.K. Rowling

Capítulo 22

Primer día de clases.

Harry se despertaba alrededor de las siete am, reconociendo enseguida que ya no estaba en la madriguera si no en Hogwarts nuevamente, en su último año de Hogwarts, lo cual le tenía una sonrisa a los labios pero igual melancolía.

"El próximo año ya estaré fuera de Hogwarts y si todo sale bien…viviendo con Ginny" mentalizaba mientras se sonrojaba con el ultimo pensamiento emitido por su mente "por fin tendré una familia propia, bueno para eso falta, aunque Teddy es nuestro hijo, eso ya nos haría una familia".

La cabeza del pelinegro daba vueltas y vueltas, con lo que su mente maquinaba, hasta que se decidía levantarse y se dirigía a lavarse y cambiarse para ver a Ginny a la hora que habían quedado.

Mientras tanto Ginny de igual manera abrí sus ojos con una sonrisa en su boca y se estiraba viendo hacia afuera de su ventana el amanecer, se comenzaba a levantar mientras pensaba

"En un año, estaré viviendo con Harry y con Teddy, seremos por fin una familia, mi sueño hecho realidad al lado de él, no puedo ser más feliz en estos momentos" mentalizaba la pelirroja mientras se iba a dar una ducha.

Se comenzaba a bañar aun pensando en su futuro con Harry, en todo lo que tenían por delante y sin preocuparse, sabía que ya nada los podría separar, ya habían destruido a Voldemort y sus secuaces, su futuro estaba asegurado.

Se enjuagaba el cabello con aquel Shampoo floral que volvía loco a su novio, tallándose igual con un jabón del mismo aroma.

Al terminar y cerrar la llave salía con la toalla envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo y se sentaba arreglarse.

Harry por su lado salía del baño ya vestido y se dirigía hacia su cuarto para tomar su mochila y sus cosas, guardando lo de pociones y lo de Herboligía en su mochila, se intentaba peinar pero como siempre era imposible, se ajustaba sus lentes y salía a esperar a su amada en la sala común.

Ginny se arreglaba su falda y se peinaba con su usual cola de caballo, ajustándose la túnica y sus calcetas que le llegaban hasta la rodilla, para posteriormente ponerse sus flats y tomar su mochila.

Al bajar Harry ya la estaba esperando sentado en un sillón, viendo hacia la chimenea.

Ginny se acercaba y le tapaba los ojos y se acercaba a su oreja.

-Buenos días amor—susurraba con una voz tan sensual que Harry se le ponía los vellos de punta.

Aquel olor a flores lo abrumaba haciéndolo entrar en un trance como nunca, la suavidad de sus manos hacia que en su piel se erizaba.

-Buenos días amor—respondía el pelinegro a lo cual Ginny le destapaba los ojos y lo dejaba verla.

Harry se quedaba boquiabierto, al ver lo hermosa y sensual que se veía su novia, tragaba saliva mientras que varias imágenes lo invadían con ella pegada a una pared besándose frenéticamente y alzando un poco su falda, o en los vestidores de quidditch besándose desenfrenadamente, pero todas con ese mismo atuendo que traía de colegiala.

-Dame un motivo para ir a clases y no quedarme a hacerte mía todo el día—decía Harry juguetonamente.

-No tengo uno muy bueno, solo que si queremos aprobar nuestros EXTASIS tenemos que aplicarnos—decía mientras que con su boca recorría su cuello dándole pequeñas mordidas lo cual hacia suspirar a Harry.

-En…eso…tienes razón…aunque…si sigues haciendo eso, tendré…que llevarte a un lugar…privado…antes de clases…- decía Harry viéndola.

-Creo que eso se podrá después de clases ¿no crees?—decía Ginny mientras se despegaba de Harry –mientras vamos a desayunar—y con ello se movía hacia el recuadro para salir de la torre de Gryffindor, moviendo sus caderas sensualmente, lo cual ponía a Harry más deseoso de lo que ya estaba –¿Vienes o no Potter?—lo volteaba a ver con aquellos ojos color chocolate que lo derretían y este se paraba enseguida y la alcanzaba tomando su mochila primero para cargarla y después su mano.

Caminaban hacia el gran comedor donde ya había gente desayunando, y se dirigían a la mesa de Gryffindor donde se sentaban y Harry servía huevos y un poco de salchichas en dos platos para ambos, mientras que Ginny servía dos vasos de jugo de calabaza.

Comían y en ese momento llegaban Ron y Hermione tomados de la mano.

´-Buenos días, ¿Madrugaron?—preguntaba Ron viéndolos mientras empezaba a servirse comida.

-Si un poco—decía Harry riendo –es que no puedo estar lejos de Ginny tanto tiempo—decía Harry sonrojado haciendo que su amada sonriera de alegría.

-Jajajajajaja—se reía en tono burlesco Ron.

-No me reiría si fuera tu Ronald, estas igual que Harry pero tu conmigo—decía Hermione haciendo que el pelirrojo se sonrojara mientras que Harry y Ginny se reían.

Los amigos continuaban con sus alimentos y al terminarlos se dirigían a las mazmorras para pociones.

Al llegar entraban y veían que tenían clase con tres ravenclaws, dos slytherins, tres hufflepuff entre ellos Hannah Abbott, Ernie y Susan Bones, y aparte de ellos otro Gryffindor, Neville.

El cuarteto entraba y tomaba asiento Hermione y Ron juntos y Harry y Ginny juntos igual.

-¿Cómo durmieron chicos?—les preguntaba Neville mientras tomaba la mano de Hannah.

-Bien y ¿ustedes?—peguntaba Hermione.

-Pues bien, aunque tuve un poco de insomnio, y luego cierto héroe se levantó a las 630 a bañarse—decía viendo a Harry.

-Tenía que verme con Ginny a las 8 amigo—decía rodeando por el hombro a su novia.

-Si algo así me imagine—reía Neville.

En ese momento entraba el profesor Slughorn.

-Bienvenidos a los EXTASIS de pociones, me da gusto ver a muchas caras nuevamente—decía viendo al cuarteto y a Neville.

-Bueno hoy empezaremos a estudiar la teoría de la creación del Vertiserum—decía mientras agitaba su varita y el pizarrón comenzaban aparecer letras con diversos pasos para la poción.

Todos comenzaban a anotar rápidamente.

Slughorn les comenzaba a explicar la importancia de la poción y su uso, de cómo los que estaban ahí para ser Aurores tenía que al menos tener siempre en su persona dos frasquitos de esta poción.

Así continuaba la clase hasta después de dos horas donde los ponía en parejas a intentar hacer la poción.

Ron y Hermione trabajaban juntos mientras que Harry y Ginny juntos.

Empezaban a leer el libro y con ello a la poción.

El salón ya empezaba a mostrar rastros de trabajo con humo saliendo de las ventanas y el aumento en la temperatura del mismo.

Al terminar la mejor poción había sido la de Hermione con Ron seguida por la de Ginny y Harry.

Con ello terminaban la clase.

De ahí se dirigían a la clase de Herbología donde igual la tenían con Neville y Hannah y otras cuantas personas que no conocían.

La profesora Sprout les daba la bienvenida al invernadero número tres donde estaban las plantas más peligrosas.

-Hoy estaremos hablando del lazo del diablo, una de las plantas más peligrosas en el mundo, a la cual se recomienda evitar el acercamiento o si es imposible hacerlo con cuidado y que sepas un hechizo para crear fuego o luz del sol—decía la profesora Sprout.

Todos comenzaban a anotar esto y todas las demás notas que les daba la profesora hasta que después de igualmente dos horas los ponía a practicar defensa contra ellas y el correcto modo de cuidar y trabajar con ellas.

Al salir todos estaban despeinados y llenos de tierra.

-Eso fue una excelente clase—decía Neville que era el que menos había sufrido.

-Fácil para ti decirlo—decía Hannah –Eres el mejor en Herbología-.

-No exageres…- decía Neville sonrojado.

-Lo que dice es cierto—decía Hermione –Eres el mejor en nuestro año, lo que te hace el mejor en la escuela—y todos reían ante lo rojo que estaba Neville.

Los amigos se dirigían al gran comedor y se disponían a comer.

-¿Qué otra clase tienen hoy?—peguntaba Hermione.

-Yo tengo ya libre hasta la noche- decía Harry.

-Yo igual—decía Ron.

-Creo que yo también—decía Neville.

-Ay si Ay si los Aurores ya no tienen clase—decía Hermione viéndolos –Yo aún tengo Runas antiguas y estudio de Muggles.—decía la chica.

-Yo igual tengo estudio de Muggle—decía Hannah.

-Yo igual metí las mismas materias que Harry pero, igual metí la extra de Estudio de Muggle—decía Ginny

-Eso no me lo dijiste—decía Harry viéndola.

-Era sorpresa—reía Ginny.

-Está bien amor, ¿Es la clase que sigue verdad?—preguntaba Ron.

-Si efectivamente—decía Hermione.

-Pues la vemos después de ella en la sala común ya después yo bajo por ti en Runas antiguas—decía Ron.

-Me parece perfecto.—decía Hermione.

Y con ello los amigos terminaban de comer y se dirigían a dejar a sus respectivas novias en el salón.

Ginny separaba a Harry y susurraba a su oído.

-Te espero en los vestidores de Quidditch acabando la clase—decía Ginny mordiéndole el lóbulo de su oreja haciéndolo sonrojar –Te necesito…- decía la chica.

-Ok amor, ahí estaré—y la besaba y con ello las chicas ingresaban al salón mientras que los jóvenes se iban a la sala común de Gryffindor para esperarlas.


	23. En los vestidores

Hola chicos aquí el nuevo capítulo, sigan comentando por favor espero les siga gustando la historia.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mio es de J.

Capítulo 23:

En los vestidores.

Harry salía de la torre de Gryffindor cuando daban las quarto para las seis de la tarde y se dirigía a los vestidores de Gryffindor, donde se había quedado de ver con su amada novia.

Caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts con un poco de prisa, extrañaba estar con ella a solas como estaban acostumbrados, el chico pasaba los pasillos de la escuela evadiendo a los profesores y alumnos que se encontraban rondándola, y con ello llegaba al cinco para las seis a los vestidores.

El joven se sentaba en una de las bancas a esperar a la pelirroja mientras era hundido en sus pensamientos.

"Me pregunto cómo será ya más adelante nuestra vida juntos, quiero todo con ella, ha sido un gran cimiento en mi vida, a pesar de que me tarde mucho en darme cuenta, pero sé que me di cuenta cuando debía de haberme dado" mentalizaba mientras veía pensativo hacia la nada el joven.

En ese momento unas manos volvían a cubrir sus ojos mientras le besaban el lóbulo e la oreja.

-¿Me extrañaste? – preguntaba la voz de Ginny.

-Como no tienes una idea—decía suspirando Harry.

Harry se volteaba y la sentaba en sus piernas viéndola directamente a los ojos.

-¿Te he dicho que eres hermosa?—decía Harry viéndola.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo sí, pero me fascina escucharlo—decía sonriéndole la pelirroja hundiendo la mirada en aquellos orbes esmeralda del chico.

-Sabes amor, amo ser parte de tu vida, nunca me había sentido tan feliz, cada día que pasa me enamoro más y más de ti sin importar nada, mi corazón es solo tuyo…- decía el joven de cabello azabache sonriéndole.

La chica lo abrazaba del cuello y le daba un pequeño beso en la cicatriz en forma de rayo.

-Ya te merecías ser feliz Harry, tu vida fue plagada e injusticias y tristeza durante muchísimo tiempo. Y de ahora en adelante planeo hacerte el hombre más feliz del mundo, nunca dejare que lo nuestro muera, eres mi todo—decía la chica sonriéndole.

El joven sonreía ante lo mencionado por la Weasley y rozaba sus labios con los de ella lo cual hacia que la chica suspirara. –Amo que hagas eso…- decía en los labios de Harry.

El joven la agarra de la cintura y la comenzaba a besar tiernamente mientras que ella respondía aquellos besos con la misma pasión.

La joven intensificaba los besos mientras subía sus manos hacia los senos de la joven, tocándolos por encima de la blusa escolar.

-Sabes, siempre me imagine tenerte así con tu uniforme escolar—decía Harry riendo, mientras detenía los besos a lo cual Ginny la veía ya un poco acalorada hacia los ojos y sonrojándose como nunca.

-¿Y eso por qué?—preguntaba Ginny.

-Te ves tan…sexy…y hermosa con tu falda y blusa y demás – decía el chico desviando la mirada sonrojado.

-Ay amor…entonces…-¿Te gusta cuando me visto así?—decía la chica volteando la cabeza del joven viéndolo a los ojos.

-¿Qué si me gusta?...Me fascina…me vuelves loco—decía el joven viéndola.

-Mmm, y ¿Qué me harías?—decía la chica susurrándole al oído.

El chico besaba el cuello de la pelirroja pasando sus labios lentamente por el mismo haciéndola suspirar con solo sentirlo.

La chica arqueaba su cabeza para atrás y suspiraba de placer, mientras que Harry movía su mano hacia la falda metiéndola en ella, pero la chica lo detenia.

-¿A dónde va esa mano?—decía pícaramente Ginny viéndolo.

-Ginny…- suspiraba el joven.

-Hagamos un trato Harry—decía sonriendo la chica.

-¿Cuál trato amor?—decía Harry.

-Si ganamos el primer partido de Quidditch, te dejare hacerme tuya aquí mismo después de que los demás se hayan ido a la sala común—decía la joven sonriéndole.

-¿De verdad?—preguntaba Harry.

-Si…- decía Ginny sonrojada.

-Trato hecho.—decía Harry decidido a derrotar a Slytherin.

-Y si ganamos la copa, hare cosas que nunca he hecho mientras lo hacemos—decía la pelirroja sonriéndole sonrojada.

-¿Cómo que cosas?— preguntaba nervioso el chico.

-Ya verás será una sorpresa—decía la chica.

-Me parece, me gusta mucho el trato—decía Harry sonriéndole.

La chica lo abrazaba tiernamente alrededor del cuello dándole pequeños besos en sus labios a los cuales el joven respondía con gran arrebato.

-¿Piensas dejar entrar a Dean al equipo?—preguntaba Ginny.

-No lo sé…- decía el joven viéndola.

-¿Por qué? Si es buen cazador.—

-Lo sé pero…-

-Créeme no creo que vaya hacer algún movimiento hacia mí, no le gustaría tener la ira del elegido…- decía riendo la joven mientras Harry soltaba una carcajada.

-No es eso, simplemente no se me sentiría incomodo—decía Harry viendola.

-Ya te lo dije Potter y métetelo en esa cabeza hueca tuya—decía Gnny viéndolo –no porque haya salido con el…-

-O besado—decía Harry.

-O besado—afirmaba Ginny.

-O que el haya parecido el calamar gigante del lago con sus manos esa vez que te encontramos en el pasillo, con sus manos por todos lados tuyos—decía con cierto desapruebo el joven.

La chica lo veía.

-Bueno tuvo algo de bueno eso, hizo que el cabeza hueca de mi ahora novio y prometido se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por mí—decía Ginny.

-No quita el hecho de lo que paso—decía sonriendo Harry.

-Eres un tonto, sabes que en lo único que pensaba es que esas eran tus manos…- decía Ginny desviando la mirada.

-Pero no lo eran…- bajaba la mirada el joven de cabello negro.

-Pero eres el único que ha tenido todo de mi bobo, deja tus dudas y celos atrás, son estúpidos—decía enojada Ginny.

-No sabes que es no saber cuál era tu futuro e imaginarte a la mujer que más amas con alguien más, y muchas veces era el…- decía Harry con una lagrima en los ojos

-Tú no sabes que es ver desfallecido a la persona que más amas, cuando te vi así yo ya no pensaba tener a nadie más en mi vida, pensaba quedarme soltera por tu memoria, no estar con nadie ni dejar que nadie tocara lo que respectivamente es solo tuyo, entiéndelo Harry te amo, eres todo para mí—decía Ginny secándole la lagrima.

-Lo sé, la verdad no sé por qué me dan celos—

-Es solo un poco de inseguridad en ti amor.—decía besándolo –Solo recuerda que cuando vengan esos pensamientos a ti…esto—Y tomaba la mano poniéndola en su corazón –y también esto…- decía pícaramente y tomaba nuevamente su mano y la dirigía hacia el sexo de ella, tocandolo por encima de su ropa íntima –es tuyo-

Se levantaba y caminaba sensualmente hacia la puerta dejando a un muy sonrojado Harry.

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí o me escoltaras a la torre de Gryffindor amor?, ¿No creo que me quieras dejar ir sola?—

Y con ello se levantaba Harry y caminaba hacia ella tomándola de la mano con dirección a la torre de su casa.


	24. Pruebas de Quidditch

Aquí el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, gracias por seguir leyéndola chicos ya voy por los cinco mil views *W*, sigan dejando comments por favor

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mio es de J.K. Rowling

Capítulo 24:

Pruebas de Quidditch

La primera semana había pasado normal, los jóvenes iban a sus clases y se las pasaban juntos.

Ginny y Harry eran inseparables, siempre se les veía juntos al igual que se la pasaban también con Hermione y Ron, ya sea en clases o en la sala común, a excepción de que los premios anuales tuvieran deberes que hacer.

Era viernes en la noche y Harry había posteado el jueves en la sala común que las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch de ese año, las cuales iban a ser el sabado, Harry ya sabía perfectamente que iba a ser toda una odisea esto, lo cual le preocupaba un poco, hace dos años había sido todo un trabajo, entre de que eran de varias otras casas que habían ido solo para verlo, y niñas que solo estaban ahí para estar cerca de el, aunque esperaba que esta ves sabiendo que Ginny era su novia al menos ese grupo de señoritas se iba a mantener lejos del campo de Quidditch.

Ambos, Ginny y Harry se encontraban sentados frente a la chimenea de la torre de Gryffindor, Ginny estaba leyendo el profeta mientras que Harry comenzaba a escribir como haría las pruebas mañana.

Ginny dejaba el periódico en la mesa y se acercaba a su novio abrazándolo por atrás alrededor de su cuello.

-¿Cómo vas amor?—decía Ginny viendo el pergamino donde escribía Harry.

-Más o menos amor, ya tengo parte de la idea para probar a los dos cazadores, al guardián y a los golpeadores—decía Harry.

-¿Dos cazadores?—preguntaba extrañada Ginny.

-Amor ya sabemos que tu estas de cajón en el equipo, eres la mejor cazadora que ha tenido un equipo de Gryffindor.—decía Harry dejando su pluma en el escritorio y volteando a verla

Ginny se había sonrojado ante dicho comentario sin contar que sentía mucho orgullo de escuchar a su novio decir eso y lo besaba tiernamente.

-Pero ¿No se vería un poco favoritita eso amor?—decía Ginny sentándose a su lado en el sofá.

-¿A qué te refieres amor?—

-Que como soy tu novia y me dejas entrar sin hacerme pruebas, van a pensar que solo entre por ser tu novia, no por algo mas—decía Ginny viéndolo a los ojos.

-A pero eso ya está arreglado, si harás pruebas amor, pero como sé que las pasaras, entonces ya te estoy contando como parte del equipo—decía Harry sonriéndole

-Ay Harry—decía mientras besaba los labios de su novio felizmente a lo cual el respondía el beso con la misma intensidad.

-Ese tipo de desplantes hará que un día les quitemos puntos a pesar de que somos de la misma casa ¿lo saben?—decía Ron detrás de ellos a lo cual los dos enamorados volteaban a verlo riendo.

-Ya rey Weasley no te enojes—decía Ginny riendo, recordando el apodo de su hermano en Quidditch.

Ron se ponía muy rojo al escuchar su antiguo sobrenombre.

-Cuidado Ginevra, no por que seas novia del capitán quiera decir que me puedas decir así—decía Ron aun sonrojado y un tanto molesto.

-No se por qué te enojas—decía la voz de Hermione atrás de ellos –si en sexto el día del primer partido te fascinaba que te dijeran así—decía con cierto aire de reproche al recordar el incidente con Lavander Brown.

-Pero amor…- decía Ron abrazándola y dándole un beso en la frente –solo tú me puedes decir así ya—

-Oigan sus intimidades aquí no por favor—decía Harry haciendo que soltara Ginny una gran carcajada, haciendo que sus amigos se sonrojaran como nunca.

-Potter te voy a golpear—decía Ron moviéndose hacia su mejor amigo con toda su cara roja de la pena.

-Lo golpeas y te hechizo, Ronald Weasley—decía Ginny con su varita afuera.

-Ya chicos—decía Hermione entre risa y pena –Cálmense-.

Ron agarraba a Harry a un desprevenido Harry en una llave con su cuello entre sus brazos.

-Lo pagaras Potter—decía riendo Ron.

-Oiiiii, no es justo me atacaste sin que yo estuviera listo—decía Harry intentándose zafarse.

Las chicas en vez de enojarse se ponían a reír al ver la escena, Ginny había olvidado la amenaza que le había hecho a su hermano.

Harry sacaba su varita de su túnica, "Levicorpus" mentalizaba y en un flashazo este Ron quedaba suspendido en él aíre y ya había soltado a Harry.

Seamus, Dean y Neville que estaban cerca explotaban en una risotada al ver a Ron suspendido en el aíre como muñeco de trapo.

-Baja a Ron Harry—decía Hermione con una risita.

-Oiiiiii eso no es justo, no se valían varitas—decía Ron indignado.

-Estamos a mano, tú me atacaste sin previo aviso—reía Harry.

Ginny estaba doblada de la risa en el sillón al ver a su hermano colgado.

-Por Merlin, de haber sabido ese hechizo antes hubiera vivido una infancia muy divertida—decía Ginny

Harry dejaba bajar a su mejor amigo y lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-Ya vamos a dormir los cuatro, mañana tienen pruebas y tienen que estar al cien por ciento para ellas.—decía Hermione.

Los tres la veían y decían.

-Si mamá Granger—riendo ante la cara sonrojada de Hermione.

Ginny iba a donde Harry y lo abrazaba.

-Te veo mañana aquí a las ocho como siempre, para bajar a desayunar y de ahí a la prueba amor—decía Ginny viéndolo a los ojos abrazándolo de la cintura.

-Si amor me parece perfecto—decía Harry dándole un tierno beso.

-Descansa amor—decía Ginny subiendo las escaleras de su dormitorio

-Tu igual preciosa—y con ello Harry se iba al suyo.

Al ingresar Ron ya estaba acostado y dormitando, al igual que Dean, que como Harry sabía también haría las pruebas para cazador.

Harry se ponía su pijama y se acostaba mentalizándose para mañana las pruebas de Quidditch y casi enseguida quedaba dormido.

A la mañana siguiente el joven se despertaba y veía que Ron ya estaba vestido para las pruebas y que Dean salía de bañarse.

Harry se levantaba.

-Buenos días chicos, los veo en el comedor.—decía mientras se iba a meter a bañar.

-Si Harry—decían ambos.

Harry se bañaba en menos de diez minutos para estar listo cuando bajara Ginny, al salir se ponía su uniforme para Quidditch y su placa de capitán.

Esperaba que Ginny no estuviera ahí cuando bajara pero no tuvo tanta suerte ella ya estaba lista, esperándolo junto con Hermione y Ron.

-Buenos días…perdón la tardanza—decía apenadamente Harry.

-No te preocupes amor—decía Ginny Levantándose y abrazándolo.

-¿Dormiste bien preciosa?—preguntaba Harry sonriéndole.

-Si amor—decía y se acercaba a su oído –pero hiciste falta tú en mi cama—decía pícaramente la chica a lo cual Harry se sonrojaba pero la besaba lentamente en los labios.

-Te amo…- decía Harry.

-Y yo a ti—decía viéndolo a los ojos.

-Se nos hace tarde he chicos—decía Hermione viéndolos.

Los enamorados se sonrojaban y tomaban enseguida sus escobas.

-Vamos—decía Ron que tomaba la mano de su novia y eran seguidos por Harry y Ginny.

Al llegar al gran comedor había un sin número de Gryffindors ya desayunando o acabando de desayunar algunos vestidos para las pruebas deQuidditch otras para acompañar a sus compañeros.

Al entrar Harry muchos lo saludaban y otros se le quedaban viendo nerviosos.

Los cuatro se sentaban y comenzaban a comer ligeramente, claro a excepción de Ron, quien ya estaba llenando su plato, a lo cual Hermione con un movimiento de su varita vaciaba su plato y con otro ponía fruta en el de su novio al igual que Harry y Ginny.

-Tienes que comer ligero amor, si no vas a estar torpe en la prueba—decía Hermione viéndolo.

-Pero tengo hambre—decía Ron

-Lo se eso no me extraña, acabando la prueba venimos a comer—decía Hermione dándole un beso en la frente.

Al terminar de comer los tres se dirigían al campo de Quidditch viendo que ya había muchas personas en las gradas y muchas más en el campo esperando las instrucciones.

Se despedían de Hermione que se iba a sentar junto con Neville y Luna, la cual había venido apoyar a sus amigos.

-Suerte—les decía Harry a ambos, y le daba un beso a Ginny ligeramente

Harry se paraba enfrente de todos y decía.

-Bienvenidos a la prueba de Quidditch primero vamos a dar unas cuantas vueltas al campo sobre nuestras escobas y después empezaremos con las pruebas para cada posición—decía Harry.

Todos hacían lo que Harry ordenaba y daban unas veinte vueltas al campo en una perfecta fila.

Al terminar empezaba con las pruebas de cazador.

Ginny volaba como nunca, haciendo gala de su talento y de la escoba que le había regalado su novio.

Hacían diversos ejercicios de vuelo y técnica de ataque, donde se sincronizaba con sus otros compañeros que en el caso de Ginny había sido Dean y Demelza Robins.

Al terminar la prueba Harry anunciaba los tres cazadores.

-La elección será: Ginny Weasley, Demelza Robins y Dean Thomas—decía Harry –Ahora será la prueba de los golpeadores.—

Para gusto de Harry veía nuevamente a Ritchie Coote y a Jimmy Peakes, los antiguos golpeadores del equipo.

Igual que con los cazadores, Harry les ponía varios ejercicios, donde tenían que golpear varios discos que lanzaba Harry con su varita.

Ritchie y Jimmy se movían como si fueran unas Bludgers ellos mismos, sin fallar ni un solo golpe, siendo los más destacados de todos y por ende los elegidos.

-Ahora…La prueba del guardián—

En esta prueba tenían que parar los ataques y tiros que iban hacer los ya seleccionados cazadores del equipo.

El primero contendiente paraba dos de cinco, mientras que el segundo uno de cinco y así consecutivamente, el mejor había parado tres de cinco.

Llegaba el turno de Ron, y los cazadores se movían contra el.

Hermione estaba rezando para que le fuera bien a su novio, no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-Veras que lo lograra—decía Luna a Hermione poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

-Lo sé, tengo confianza en el—

Llegaba el primer tiro por parte de Dean y lo paraba, después otro por parte de Demelza igualmente lo detenía

Venia uno por parte de su hermana hacia el poste inferior derecho y apenas y lo detenia.

Posteriormente otro de Dean deteniéndolo con su pierna derecha.

Y el último por parte de Ginny que iba disparada en zig-zag hacia su hermano, lo aventaba hacia el poste inferior izquierdo, el cual lo detenía apenas y rozándolo.

-Si, si sabía que lo iba a lograr—decía Hermione saltando de arriba abajo en las gradas.

Y con ello deteniendo los cinco de cinco tiros y con ello quedándose el puesto de guardián del equipo.

Ya con el equipo elegido Harry daba las gracias a los que habían asistido y se quedaba solo con sus seleccionados.

-Bueno chicos, felicidades, volaron excelente—decía Harry viéndolos.

-Gracias—decían los otros seis jugadores

-Las practicas serán los jueves y sabados de seis pm a ocho pm, ¿Están de acuerdo?—cuestionaba Harry.

Todos asentían.

-Perfecto empezamos la próxima semana, se pueden retirar—y con ello se iban todos menos Ron y Ginny, mientras que Hermione los alcanzaba en el campo y corría a abrazar a su novio.

-Felicidades amor, lo hiciste excelente—decía feliz de la vida Hermione.

-Gracias amor.—

-Tenemos un excelente equipo—decía Ginny.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo preciosa—decía Harry besándola, y con ello las dos parejas se dirigían al comedor para ingerir sus alimentos sabiendo que este año la copa de quidditch tenía su nombre.


	25. Día antes del partido

Un pequeño adelanto de lo que pasara si Gryffindor logra ganarle a Slytherin, espero les guste y sigan comentando :3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mio es de J.K. Rowling

Capítulo 25

Día antes del partido.

Las semanas transcurrían sin ningún percance los jóvenes atendían sus clases y se la pasaban juntos en sus tiempos libres, de estudio o de prácticas de Quidditch, entraba octubre y el primer partido de la temporada el cual sería Gryffindor contra Slytherin, el clásico de la escuela y que era el día de mañana, lo tenía a Harry un tanto nervioso, lo cual Ginny lo notaba.

-¿Qué tienes amor?—preguntaba Ginny mientras se recargaba en las piernas del chico en la sala común.

-Solo estoy un poco nervioso por el partido amor— respondía Harry.

-¿Por qué amor?—cuestionaba nuevamente Ginny despegándose de sus piernas y viéndolo a la cara.

-Hace un año y casi cuatro meses que no juego Quidditch—decía Harry un tanto nervioso. –Tengo miedo de fallarles en el partido…-

-Amor no creo que falles tu eres excelente buscador, el mejor incluso, mejor que Charlie, aunque le duela aceptarlo a mi hermano—decía sonriendo la joven.

-No lo creo amor, hay veces que me siento un poco torpe últimamente—decía Harry sin quitarle la mirada a aquellos ojos color chocolate que lo volvían loco.

Ginny se levantaba y se sentaba en las piernas del chico tomándolo del rostro y dándole un gran beso el cual el joven respondía.

-No vuelvas a decir eso, o me enojare.—decía entre besos Ginny, -vamos si ni Ron está nervioso ¿porque tu deberías de estarlo?—

-No lo sé amor, simplemente no los quiero decepcionar, este año tu y yo podremos ganar la copa juntos, sería un gran regocijo hacerlo amor, como no tienes idea—decía Harry sonriéndole, -simplemente no quiero fallarles—y desviaba la mirada de su novia.

-Ven conmigo…- y lo tomaba de la mano dirigiéndolo a través del cuadro para salir de la torre de Gryffindor, guiándolo por los pasillos de Hogwarts hasta llegar a una puerta que daba a un armario de escobas un tanto amplio, metiéndolo en él y cerrando la puerta atrás de ella con un pequeño hechizo.

-¿Creo que debo darte motivación?—decía Ginny lazándosele a los brazos y besándolo de una manera agresiva y deseosa de él, a lo cual el joven pelinegro respondía con las mismas ansias que su amada.

La chica lo pegaba a la pared desabrochándole la camisa lentamente dejando ver los pectorales más marcados gracias las practicas que habían tenido, y con ello Ginny comenzaba a plantarlepequeños besos en su pecho haciendo suspirar a Harry, el cual comenzaba a desabotonar la blusa de la chica dejando al aire los senos de la misma, que eran solo cubiertos por el brasier que llevaba puesta su amada.

-Me fascinas—suspiraba Harry viendo a Ginny, mientras ella rodeaba sus brazos al cuello del joven y le plantaba otro beso con las mismas ansias que cuando comenzaron haciendo que el joven respondiera mientras le quitaba la blusa dejándola solo en su brasier, para posteriormente bajar con besos a través del cuello de la pelirroja la cual suspiraba de excitación ante ello.

-Harry…me fascina…- decía la chica suspirando ante los besos de su amado, mientras que este último, desabrochaba el brasier de su novia dejando al aire sus senos erguidos del éxtasis que estaba teniendo la Weasley, guiando su boca primero al derecho dándole una pequeña lamida mientras masajeaba el otro con sus dedos sobre la aureola.

-¡Oh! Harry continua no pares….- gemía cada vez más Ginny, arqueando su cabeza hacia atrás dándole más acceso sobre su busto al joven, lo cual Harry aprovechaba para agasajarse con el mismo, dándole pequeñas lamidas y mordidas sobre los pezones de la chica.

Harry comenzaba a bajar su mano hacia la falda de la chica subiéndola un poco hasta tocar el sexo de ella sobre su ropa íntima, sintiendo lo húmeda que estaba con solo besarla y estimularla, Ginny no gemir ante el rose de Harry, pero tenía en la mente algo más perverso, algo para motivarlo.

Harry bajaba las bragas de su novia y comenzaba a tocarla introduciendo un dedo en ella estimulándola aún más, haciéndola gemir, pero esta movía rápidamente su mano hacia el bulto en el pantalón de su novio y en un fugaz movimiento lo desabrochaba y lo bajaba junto con su boxer, liberando su miembro erecto, posteriormente ponía una mano sobre él y la comenzaba a mover de arriba para abajo haciendo que Harry suspirara bajo su toque.

-Ginny…- gemía Harry ahora introduciendo dos dedos en ella a lo cual la pelirroja dejaba salir un suave suspiro al sentirlo, haciendo que ella se mojara más y más con los movimientos de entre y sale que hacia su novio con ella, mientras ella respondía el placer con el movimiento de su mano sobre el falo de su novio, lo cual estaba volviéndolo loco, ya quería estar dentro de ella, no aguantaba más.

Harry la detenía y la intentaba pegar a la pared a lo cual ella no se dejaba, pegándolo ella a la pared aun moviendo su mano sobre su erecto falo, ahora con más rapidez.

-No Potter, no podrás meterlo hoy—decía con una risita macabra la pelirroja sonriéndole, a lo cual Harry ponía una cara de shock que posteriormente se contorneaba en una de placer ya que ella no detenía sus movimientos con sus manos.

-Pero…- gemía Harry viéndola sin dejar de suspirar.

-Pero nada amor, te dije que no podrás hacerme nada hasta después del primer partido, claro solo si lo ganamos, si no tendrás que esperar hasta el siguiente—decía la chica moviendo aún más rápido su mano sobre su novio el cual seguía con la cabeza arqueada hacia atrás sintiendo el climax próximo en su miembro.

-Y no solo será eso…- decía Ginny acercándose a la oreja del chico –Tal vez y esto que hago—apretando más la fuerza y velocidad con la cual lo masturbaba, -lo haga con mi boca—Harry al escuchar eso dejaba salir un fuerte gemido viniéndose en la mano de su amada, y respiraba muy agitadamente al sentirse liberado.

-Ginny…un día de estos me vas a matar de un infarto…- decía Harry viéndola mientras que con su varita limpiaba la mano de la pelirroja.

-No es lo que pretendo…pero, esto es solo una probadita de lo que te espera si ganamos…podrás hacer conmigo lo que quieras y como quieras…- le susurraba el joven sonrojándose ambos –pero mientras, tenemos que regresar a la torre de Gryffindor para descansar—sonreía Ginny tomando con ello la mano de su amado y dirigiéndolo fuera del closet de escobas para así llegar a la torre después de una motivación personal entre ambos.

Harry sentía que podría ahora ganar la copa de la casa sin problema alguno.


	26. El juego

Aquí el gran juego, espero les guste Rate y Comment por fa

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mio es de J.K Rowling

Capítulo 26:

El juego.

Al día siguiente Harry se despertaba como eso de las seis de la mañana, yéndose a bañar y comenzaba a meditar durante el tiempo que permanecía debajo de la regadera.

"Tenemos que ganar, eso nos daría una gran ventaja sobre Slytherin, y sobre quien pierda entre Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw. Este es nuestro año, tengo que ganar junto a Ginny esta copa, es la última oportunidad que tendremos" decía mientras cerraba la llave de la regadera y salía de la misma secándose.

Al salir del baño ya estaba arreglado en su uniforme de Quidditch y despertaba a Ron y Dean.

-Chicos despiértense tenemos que estar al cien por ciento para el partido—decía mientras movía a Ron y le aventaba una almohada a Dean, haciendo que ambos se desertaran, tardándose un poco más en despabilarse

-Los espero abajo chicos—decía Harry y con ello salía de la habitación hacia la sala común la cual estaba desierta.

Se sentaba en un sillón y veía hacia el ahora casi muerto fuego de la chimenea.

"Confió en mi equipo…y ahora me siento invencible después de la motivación de Ginny" mentalizaba el joven recordando lo sucedido ayer con su novia, lo cual le infundía más confianza en sí mismo.

Harry comenzaba a ver el plano del campo de quiditch, de la noche previa, observando la estrategia que tenía pensaba para usar contra el equipo de Slytherin.

En ese momento escuchaba que alguien descendía del cuarto de las mujeres, y volteaba a ver que se trataba de Ginny y de Hermione, ambas ya vestidas, Ginny con su uniforme, mientras que Hermione venía con unos jeans y una playera con el logo de Gyffindor y su bufanda de la casa igualmente.

-Buenos días amor ¿Cómo dormiste?—preguntaba Harry viendo a su novia y sonriéndole mientras se levantaba y la abrazaba tiernamente dándole un beso en la frente, a lo cual Ginny sonreía.

-Dormí bien pero te extrañe mucho amor, como no tienes una idea—decía Ginny viéndolo directo a sus ojos sonriéndole.

-Hola Mione, ¿tú como dormiste?—preguntaba Harry sin soltar a su novia.

-Bien, supongo que Ron sigue dormido—cuestionaba la castaña sonriendo.

-No ya lo levante, ya creo se estaba bañando—decía Harry.

-Ok perfecto, ¿Ustedes cómo se encuentran? ¿Están nerviosos?—preguntaba Hermione.

-Pues me siento bien yo, no estoy nerviosa—decía Ginny viéndola tomando la mano de Harry.

-Yo pues, no nervioso pero si un poco preocupado de como acabe el resultado, pero confió en mi equipo, sé que lo lograremos—decía el pelinegro.

En ese momento iban bajando Ron y Dean ya acompañado por Seamus.

-Vamos a desayunar ya ¿no?—decía Ron abrazando a Hermione de la cintura, mientras que Dean y Seamus salían ya del retrato de la mujer gorda con dirección al gran comedor.

-Si vamos—decía Harry y los cuatro seguían a sus compañeros de casa y bajaban hacia el gran comedor.

Al llegar tomaban sus asientos y conforme pasaba el tiempo se iba llenando el sitio, con una gran euforia, por parte de los que animaban a Gryffindor, que eran no solo los de su casa si no casi todo Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff.

Luna llegaba junto con Hannah igual vistiendo los colores de Gryffindor acompañadas por Neville, Luna traía su llamativo sombrero de cabeza de león que rugia cuando lo golpeaba con su varita.

-Hola chicos—decía Ginny terminando de tomar jugo de calabaza.

-Hola ¿cómo están todos?—decía Hannah viéndolos.

-Bien—todos respondían mientras que todos se sentaban ese día todos juntos sin importar sus casas y animar a los jugadores.

Al dar las diez con treinta minutos, el equipo se dirigía hacia los vestidores, donde Harry comenzaba a hablar.

-Muy bien chicos, tenemos que ganar este juego, para tomar el liderato, Ginny, Demelza y Dean traten de poner en practica la táctica que ensayamos en las practicas, Ron por favor tranquilo confiamos en ti, no dejes pasar ni un gol si es posible, Ritchie y Jimmy traten de cuidar a los cazadores, eviten que se les acerquen, lo mismo con Ron—decía firmemente Harry viéndolos.

-Si no te preocupes—decían los Golpeadores al mismo tiempo.

-Vamos a ganar, no te preocupes Harry—decía Demelza mientras Ron tocaba el hombro de su capitán y sonreía, a la par de que Dean le sonreía.

Todos salían de los vestidores y Ginny se le acercaba a Harry, y le daba un tierno beso, en los labios haciendo que una descarga de energía surcara el cuerpo del chico.

-Lo lograremos amor—decía Ginny.

-Lo se amor…tenemos el mejor equipo del mundo—sonreía Harry besando su cabeza, para posteriormente salir de los vestidores y alcanzar a sus compañeros en el túnel.

Las gradas estaban repletas en su mayoría de color rojo y dorado de Gryffindor y otro grupo de plata y verde de Slytherin.

-Y aquí tienen al equipo de Gryffindor, Weasley, Weasley, Thomas, Robins, Coote, Peakes y su capitán Potter—gritaba Ernie Mcmillian de Hufflepuff el cual estaba haciendo los comentarios del partido.

-Y aquí viene el equipo de Slytherin, Bolander, Harris, Lander, Mills, Chapel, Fagan y su capitán Zabini—y el lado de Slytherin explotaba en ovaciones.

Los capitanes se acercaban y se veían con cierto aire de enemistad.

-Dense la mano—decía Madam Hooch.

Los capitanes se veía y se daban la mano pero tardaban menos en soltársela que en subirla.

-Ahora quiero un juego limpio, por parte de ambos—decía la referí pero viendo más a los Slytherin que a los Gyffindors.

La profesora pateaba la caja y salía despedida la Snitch dorada, seguida por las Bludgers y lanzaba la Quaffle haciendo que todos se alzaran en vuelo.

-Robins toma la Quaffle y vuela como nunca, esquiva al capitán de Slytherin y deja caer la Quaffle para que Dean que va debajo de ella a unos metros la capturara para desconcertar a los cazadores de Slytherin—decía Ernie.

-Vean como vuela Dean acelera y está a unos metros de los postes, y vean esa estrategia finta a la Guardiana y deja caer la Quaffle para que Ginny la recuperara, véanla volar y,y, y ¡ANOTA! Diez puntos para Gryffindor—

El estadio estallaba en euforia por parte de los seguidores de Gryfffindor .

El partido continuaba, Slytherin se acercaba a los aros de Gryffindor, Fagan llevaba la Quaffle, pasándosela a la cazadora Chapel, y después está a Zabini, pero era interrumpido por una Quaffle que tenía que esquivar enviada por Coote siendo tomada por Demelza la cual volaba a gran velocidad hacia los postes estando a unos metros de los mismos, se la pasaba a Dean el cual llegaba a toda velocidad, tomándola y anotando.

-¡!Golll¡ de Gryffindor, toman aún más la delantera veinte a cero—Gritaba Ernie.

El partido continuaba y después de unos cuarenta y cinco minutos Gryffindor iba ganando ya 150 a 50, Ginny anotando siete de los goles de Gryffindor, Dean cuatro y Demelza cuatro.

Ginny tenía de nuevo la Quaffle y se acercaba peligrosamente a los postes de Slytherin pero ella era interceptada por el cuerpo de Zanbini que bloqueaba su paso haciéndolo chocar con él y casi derrumbándola de la escoba sosteniéndose apenas de la misma.

Harry se lanzaba a ayudarla a subir a su escoba pero ella se enojaba.

-Ve y busca la Snitch…- le gritaba

Harry se extrañaba y asentía, aun buscando aquella pelotita dorada.

Los ánimos se iban calentando entre los equipos, siendo el marcador ya 230 a 120 a favor Gryffindor.

Harry veía un pequeño destello dorado y alcanzaba a divisar la Snitch, y se lanzaba en su búsqueda, volando a gran velocidad atravesando el campo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos siendo seguido muy de cerca por el buscador de Slytherin llamado Mills, ambos se batían en un duelo de velocidad y agilidad, siendo muy superior Harry sobre el Slytherin y hasta que finalmente lograba atrapar la Snitch.

-Potter atrapo la Snitch—y el público de Gryffindor gritaba de felicidad, se alcanzaba a escuchar el rugir del sombrero de Luna.

-Gryffindor gana 380 a 120 sobre Slytherin—Gritaba el comentarista.

Harry descendía y era alcanzado por un rayo rojo que chocaba con el hundiéndolo en un emocionado abrazo y bañándolo a besos.

-Lo hicimos amor ganamos, por mucho—Decía Ginny sin dejar de besarlo.

-Lo se amor lo se…- decía –Volaste maravilloso princesa.—la abrazaba Harry besándolo.

Los equipos se retiraban y se iban a los vestidores, mientras que Giiny se le acercaba a Harry por atrás.

-Me duchare en las regaderas usuales y te veo de regreso aquí en una hora Potter, es hora de darte tu premio—susurraba Ginny mordiéndole ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Ok amor…estoy emocionado de ello—decía guiñándole el ojo.

Y con ello se iba Ginny a prepararse para la recompensa de Harry.


	27. Recompensa

Un pequeño premio a todos los que siguen mi historia fielmente mi capitulo pasado lleva 18 horas arriba y ya tiene 100 visitas *W* gracias chicos sigan comentando

Disclaimer: HP no es mio es de J.K

Capítulo 27:

Recompensa.

El joven se terminaba de bañar y salía de la regadera solo con una toalla amarrada a su cintura, y se dirigía a su casillero para tomar la ropa que se disponía a poner después del partido.

Comenzaba a vestirse cuando de repente escuchaba que la puerta era cerrada, y volteaba a ver qué pasaba, y lo que sus ojos observaron era más allá del cielo.

La pelirroja estaba parada solo con su uniforme de Hogwarts puesto, pero de una manera muy provocativa, sin corbata y con dos botones de arriba abiertos dejando ver un poco sus senos, mientras que su falda estaba dos manos arriba de la rodilla, traía puestas unas medias que cubrían hasta sus muslos y unos zapatos de colegiala como le gustaban a Harry, peinada en su típica cola de caballo.

La chica cerraba con magia la puerta y ponía el encantamiento "Muffliato" para mantener los sonidos que ambos ocasionarían adentro del vestidor.

El joven estaba sin habla ante lo que veía, la mujer que amaba frente a el vestida tan sensualmente solo para el.

-Veo que estas más que listo amor…- decía pícaramente Ginny al ver la erección del chico que resaltaba en la toalla, mientras caminaba sensualmente hacia donde el estaba, hasta llegar a donde lo arrinconaba con el casillero y dándole un profundo y agresivo beso, el cual hacia que Harry moviera sus manos hacia la cintura de Ginny, mientras respondía el beso.

La joven comenzaba a tocar los pectorales del joven, sintiendo una gran excitación al roce con aquellos marcaos músculos de su novio con la yema de sus dedos, lo cual la hacía humedecerse aún más de lo que ya estaba, el chico por su lado comenzaba a desabrochar la blusa de su amada lentamente hasta dejarla completamente abierta dejando ver aquella brasier de encaje negro que se había puesto para la ocasión dejando a Harry maravillado con lo que veía, y rápidamente despojaba a su pareja de su blusa y su brasier, dejando al aire libre los senos de ella los cuales comenzaba a masajearlos lentamente, mientras la besaba tiernamente a la par de que ella gemía en su boca bajo su toque.

La chica sentía un gran éxtasis al sentir las manos e Harry tocando sus senos, ella por su parte baja por los pectorales del chico hacia donde estaba la toalla y se la quitaba dejando libre la erección de su novio, a cual rodeaba con su pequeña mano, empezándolo a mover de arriba abajo haciendo que a su pareja se le escaparan pequeños suspiros de placer, pero sin que este dejara de besarla y masajear sus senos.

El chico sentía un gran placer bajo la mano de Ginny, y comenzaba a besar el cuello de la chica, bajando con pequeñas mordidas hacia el pecho de esta y comenzando a lamerle la aureola y dando pequeñas mordidas sobre el pezón de la Weasley, ocasionando que ella moviera más su mano y dejara salir pequeños gemidos de placer.

En ese momento Ginny detenía el avance del chico lo tomaba de la mano y lo sentaba en una de las bancas, mientras ella se arrodillaba frente a al aun bombeando su miembro con su mano, lo veía a los ojos y sonreía para posteriormente acercarse a él y ser abrumada por un olor que hacía que sus hormonas se dispararan, era un aroma embriagante, y dulce a la vez, y sin previo aviso y titubear daba una lamida tentativa sobre la parte superior del miembro del chico, haciéndolo estremecerse.

-¿Te gusta?—Preguntaba Ginny viéndolo a los ojos mientras seguía masturbándolo.

El chico solamente podía suspirar como respuesta, y con ello comenzaba a lamer el falo de su novio de arriba abajo como si de una paleta se tratara, haciendo que Harry gimiera de placer como nunca lo había ello.

La pelirroja comenzaba a mover su lengua de manera que nunca pensó Harry que podría hacer, ella continuaba lamiendo y succionando moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo mientras que Harry sosteniéndose por pura inercia se arqueaba atrás de placer, se sentía en el cielo mismo, el placer que su novia le estaba dando era inigualable.

La chica continuaba con sus movimientos sin detenerse haciendo que Harry sintiera un climax muy cerca a lo cual el la detenia rápidamente.

-Amor…me vas ha hacer…- decía mientras se levantaba y le quitaba la falda dejando ver que no portaba bragas en ese omento, y sin previo aviso Harry la pegaba a los lockers, y la cargaba haciendo que ella lo rodera con su piernas y sin previo aviso el chico la penetraba rápidamente, moviéndose con una sincronía perfecta a los gemidos que ella dejaba salir.

La envestía de una manera rápida pero a la vez pasional, haciendo que la chica clavara sus uñas en la espalda del joven de cabellera negra haciendo que este tuviera un gran extasis dentro del dolor, lo cual lo llevaba a arremeter contra su novia con mayor fuerza y desenfreno.

La chica solo gemía, el placer que sentía al tener el miembro de Harry adentro de ella era inigualable mejor que cualquier cosa que hubiera en el mundo, sentía como el amor y el placer se hacía uno mismo cuando ellos se entregaban el uno a otro de esa manera.

Los jóvenes estaban en un éxtasis como nunca antes ambos se movían al compás y se besaban desesperadamente en cada envestida.

Harry la cargaba y se sentaba en la banca sin salir de ella y con ello Ginny se empezaba a mover de arriba abajo sobre el miembro de Harry, sintiéndolo mas adentro que nunca, haciendo que los gemidos de cada uno fueran más sonoros, llevándolos aún más cerca al climax.

Harry la besaba desenfrenadamente mientras ella continuaba con los movimientos sobre él, la chica perdida en aquel placer inigualable que sentía.

Y con ello ambos sentían el climax llegar a ello, Harry desparramaba su semilla dentro de ella mientras que Ginny la abrumaba un orgasmo sin igual.

La pelirroja se apoyaba en el pectoral de chico respirando pesadamente y aun sonrojada y bañada en sudor.

-Ha sido lo mejor que hemos hecho…- decía ella aun sonrojada.

-Lo se amor, estuviste maravillosa…- suspiraba Harry igualmente sonrojado.

-Me hice adicta a tu sabor…no será la última vez te lo advierto Potter…- decía juguetonamente la jovencita.

-Eso espero amor…eso espero—reía Harry abrazándola más cerca de él descansando de aquel entrega que tuvieron.

La chica subía la mirada hacia los ojos de su amado viéndolo directamente a sus orbes color esmeralda que le robaban un suspiro.

Lo besaba tiernamente mientras acariciaba sus mejillas a lo cual el joven respondía pero ahora no deseo carnal, si no lleno de cariño y amor el uno hacia el otro, haciendo que ambos sonrieran al apartarse.

-Cada día estoy más segura de que tú eres el indicado, te amo Harry James Potter—

-Y yo cada día estoy más seguro de que mi vida es tuya, te amo Ginevra Molly Weasley futura Potter—sonreía Harry y se abrazaban perdiéndose en el momento en los brazos el uno del otro, sabiendo que toda su vida seria perfecta.


	28. Taza de té y unicornios

Aquí el nuevo capitulo espero sea de su agrado, sigan dejando comentarios chicos C:

Disclaimer: H.P. no es mio es de J.K.

Capítulo 28:

Taza de té y unicornios

Unos cuantos días después de la euforia de la primera victoria de Griffindor en el torneo interno de Hogwarts, había un mensaje puesto en el tablero de anuncios de la torre de Gryffindor.

-Amor hay un paseo a Hogsmade este fin de semana—decía Ginny mientras sujetaba la mano de Harry y lo veía.

-Qué genial amor, ¿Qué quieres que hagamos ese día?—cuestionaba Harry viéndola y sonriéndole.

-Vamos a las tres escobas con Ron y Hermione—decía ella respondiéndole la sonrisa a su novio – y de ahí a caminar tu y yo ¿Qué te parece?-.

-Es una excelente idea amor—respondía Harry abrazándola y dándole un tierno beso en la frente a la pelirroja.

En ese momento entraban por el cuadro Hermione y Ron totalmente agotados de su trabajo como premios anuales.

-Hola chicos—decía emocionada Ginny.

-Hola ¿Cómo les fue?—secundaba Harry viéndolos

Ron los veía con ojos de cansado.

-Pues es cansado este trabajo…acabamos de reprender a unos niños de Slytherin por estar demasiado amorosos en un cuarto de escobas—decía Hermione.

Ginny y Harry trataban de ocultar una sonrisa pícara ante lo dicho por la castaña, recordando el encuentro que tuvieron en uno.

-Y después nos encontramos a Dean besándose con Padma Patil, bueno atascándose a la mitad de un corredor—decía haciendo incapie en lo de corredor y atascándose como si fuera una indirecta muy directa hacia su hermana.

-Si tiende hacer eso—decía Ginny.

-Mmmm—solamente decía desaprobatoriamente Harry.

-Esto de ser premio anual me va a volver loco—decía Ron

-Ya no seas exagerado, ya fuiste prefecto no es tan diferente de esto, bueno si un poco pero…al menos estamos juntos—decía Hermione tomándole la mano al pelirrojo sonriendo, haciendo que este le sonriera felizmente.

-habrá el fin de semana una visita a Hogsmade—decía Harry a sus amigos.

-¡Oh! Perfecto según me conto mi mama en la última carta, dice que George compro Zonko´s y ya hay una sucursal de sortilegios Weasley en Hogsmade—decía Ron.

-Que genial podremos ir a ver como quedo la tienda—decía Ginny

-Exactamente—decía la castaña sonriendo.

-Otra cosa—decía Ron sacando un pequeño sobre.

-¿Qué es eso?—decía Harry.

-Es una carta de Hagrid quería ver si lo acompañábamos al té hoy como eso de las cuatro ya que ni Hermione ni nosotros tenemos clase—decía Ron.

-Me parece perfecto, ¿Qué hora son?—preguntaba Harry.

-Las tres cuarenta y cinco- decía Hermione.

-Pues vamos yendo para allá—decía Ginny.

Los cuatro amigos salían de la torre de Gryffindor con destino a la casa de Hagrid.

Al llegar a su destino Harry tocaba y se escuchaba la voz del Guardabosques.

-Un momento—tardándose alrededor de un minuto en abrirles las puerta y al verlos su cara se iluminaba de alegría.

-¡Hola niños! ¿Cómo están? Pasen, pasen por favor—preguntaba el gigante sonriendo y dejando pasar al cuarteto.

-Bien gracias Hagrid, ¿Tu cómo te encuentras?—decía Harry mientras se sentaban los cuatro en la pequeña sala del profesor.

-Excelente, hoy pedí permiso especial para que ustedes cuatro pudieran regresar un poco noche al castillo, claro escoltados por mí.—decía Hagrid

-¿Y eso por qué?—preguntaba Hermione mientras los demás veía a su gigantesco amigo.

-Es una sorpresa para los cuatro, sé que a ti y a Ginny les fascinara—decía riendo Hagrid mientras estaba sirviendo el té a los chicos y dándoles las tazas y un pastel pequeño de la cocina a cada uno.

Los chicos comenzaban a tomar la bebida y disfrutar el pastelillo mientras le contaban a Hagrid de su estancia este año en Hogwarts.

-Los quiero felicitar a los cuatro, a Ron y Hermione por lograr ser premios anuales, sabía que ambos lo lograrían, y ustedes dos son excelente en Quidditch, aplastaron a Slytherin, de una manera colosal, Ginny, vuelas muy bien y aparte eres una cazadora excelente metiste la mayoría de los goles en el partido y esa captura de snitch Harry impresionante—

Los jóvenes agradecían al guardabosque y pasaba el tiempo y seguían platicando hasta que Hagrid se levantó y tomo su ballesta.

-Es hora de ir—decía Hagrid.

En eso se escuchaba el ladrido de Fang afuera de la casa.

El grupo salía y se dirigían al bosque prohibido entrando al mismo con Hagrid enfrente de ellos caminando junto con fang.

-Llegaron unas criaturas al bosque prohibido que les fascinara a las chicas—decía Hagrid muy felizmente –Se acoplaron muy bien a la manada que ya habitaba aquí-.

Los cuatro amigos se veían aun sin saber de qué podría estar hablando el cuidador de Hogwarts.

Continuaban el recorrido un kilómetro más hasta llegar a un claro que era iluminado por una luz blanca radiante.

Los jóvenes quedaban maravillados por lo que sus ojos veían, una manada de unicornios, alrededor de unos diez entre ellos dos pequeños.

Ginny se cubría la boca de la sorpresa que se llevaba, ella amaba los caballos, pero los unicornios simplemente la volvían loca, eran hermosos, Harry la abrazaba dándole un tierno beso en la cabeza.

Hermione no podía creer lo que veía, aquellas criaturas eran hermosas, nunca había visto uno tan cerca, estaba maravillada como Ginny.

-Chicas acérquense lentamente hacia la manada, ustedes son mujeres y las aceptan muy bien, Ron, Harry ustedes quédense atrás no les agradan mucho los hombres—decía Hagrid

Las chicas avanzaban con cautela hacia el claro y los Unicornios las veían y con ello, los dos más pequeños se acercaban a ellas como si las olfatearan, y al percibir que no tenían intención de lastimarlos se dejaron acariciar por ellas.

Las chicas estaban extasiadas por lo que pasaba, el pelaje de los pequeños era muy suave y caliente gracias al brillo que radiaban.

Ginny no cabía en sí misma estaba muy contenta, Harry lo podía ver con la sonrisa que tenía dibujada en su rostro. Harry no podía tener más regocijo que ver a la mujer que más ha amado en su vida con esa sonrisa trazada en sus labios.

Los unicornios adultos se acercaban a las chicas igual, olfateándolas y de igual forma que con los pequeños ellos no sentían ningún peligro que viniera de ellas y se dejaban acariciar por las mismas.

Ginny comenzaba acariciar a un macho en particular, el cual se veía como el líder de la manada, el unicornio bajo el toque de la chica dejaba salir un ligero relinchido de placer al sentir la mano de ella.

Por su lado Hermione acariciaba a la que parecía la pareja del macho de la manada, siendo cautivada por la belleza de su pelaje y la imponencia del cuerno.

Pasaron un gran tiempo así con los unicornios, Ginny se había puesto a jugar como niña chiquita con los bebes mientras Hermione se había quedado pegada a la hembra, admirándola en todo su majestuoso ser.

-Son hermosos no crees—decía Ginny a Hermione.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo Ginny, son unas criaturas magnificas.—decía Hermione sonriendo.

Pasando ya un largo tiempo donde Harry y Ron admiraban de lejos la felicidad de sus parejas, las chicas se despedían de la hermosa manada y se dirigían a ellos, mientras la manada se adentraba al bosque, perdiéndose en él.

-Hagrid, no sé cómo agradecerte…siempre había querido estar cerca de uno—decía aún muy emocionada la chica mientras tomaba la mano de su novio.

-Si Hagrid, nunca nos esperamos esto—decía Hermione abrazando a su novio.

-No fue nada, solo pensé que les gustaría verlos—sonreía Hagrid mientras regresaban los cinco juntos al castillo, con una experiencia que nunca olvidarían.


	29. Un día en Hogsmade

Aquí el mas reciente capítulo que escribí chicos, espero se de su agrado, se acerca la boda de Geoge y Angelina /(*O*)/ ese capitulo lo haré un poco largo pero aun faltan alrededor de tres capítulos para ello, mientras sigan comentando denle favoritos y seguir :3 Nota: no todo sera bello como se ve ahorita :3 tengo algo en mente

Disclaimer: H.P. No es mio es de J.K. Rowling

Capítulo 29:

Un día en Hogsmade.

Después de que los jóvenes habían disfrutado los unicornios con Hagrid, el fin de semana llegaba, Harry y Ron se levantaban a las siete am para poder salir con sus respectivas novias a Hogsmade ese día.

-Diablo Harry, soy yo o es muy temprano—preguntaba Ron mientras se lavaba la cara y Harry se ponía desodorante.

-Pues por eso nos bañamos anoche, si no nos hubiéramos tenido que levantar a las seis…- decía Harry.

-En eso tienes razón, digo no me molesta pasar un día con Hermione en hogsmade, pero por qué tan temprano.—

-Así lo quisieron ellas, nosotros no podemos decir nada, aparte no me molesta para ser sincero…me fascina pasar tiempo con Ginny—decía Harry.

-¿Sabes que cuando ustedes dos se casen ya serás parte oficial de la familia? Bueno que digo ya lo eres, pero legalmente ya lo serias—decía Ron felizmente.

-Sí, eso es algo que me alegra de sobremanera amigo—decía sonriendo Harry

-Me alegro que ustedes dos estén juntos—decía Ron de repente a lo cual era tomado por sorpresa Harry.

-¿Por qué?—cuestionaba el chico pelinegro

-Ambos son personas que quiero mucho, son muy especiales para mí, digo ella es mi hermana y tú eres mi mejor amigo, mi hermano y si en alguien puedo confiar que mi hermana más pequeña este feliz, y créeme que lo veo con el simple hecho de que ella te mira su cara se ilumina como nunca, la haces muy feliz amigo, y no sé cómo agradecerte—decía Ron abrazando fraternalmente a Harry a lo cual este respondía de la misma manera.

-¿Cómo no hacer feliz a la mujer que es mi mundo? Digo tú haces lo mismo con Hermione que es como mi hermana, ambos lo son. Gracias por sentarte ese día en mi compartimento Ron, y sobre todo gracias por ser mi mejor amigo—decía Harry felizmente.

Ambos sonreían el uno a otro para posteriormente apurarse a arreglarse.

Los chicos bajaban las escaleras y se sentaban en uno de los sillones, esperando a sus novias, las cuales bajaban casi enseguida, dejando como era su costumbre, embobados a sus novios por su belleza.

Hermione traía puesto una playera negra sin ningún dibujo pero que se le entallaba muy bien a su figura, con unos pantalones pegados que a la vista de Ron se le veían excelente y unas botas negras y una bufanda junto con una chamarra negra en su mano.

Por su lado Ginny traía puesto una playera roja de manga larga sin ningún dibujo, junto con unos jeans pegados estilo los de Hermione, y traía puestos unos flats rojos con moño enfrente, y lo que parecía una sudadera roja de Harry.

Los chicos las recibían abrazándolas y dándoles un beso.

-Te ves hermosa—le susurraba Ron a su novia haciéndola sonrojar.

-Gracias amor…tú te ves guapo como siempre—respondía Hermione.

-Nada más porque quedamos de ir si no te llevaba a un lugar privado y te comía—les susurraba Harry al oído de Ginny haciéndola sonreír.

-Vas a tener que esperar…cuando yo diga—decía pícaramente la pelirroja mientras tomaba la mano de Harry en la suya entrelazando sus dedos

Los jóvenes bajaban al gran comedor, donde tomaban algo ligero ya que tenían pensado desayunar bien en Hogsmade.

Y de tal manera pasaba el tiempo y eran permitidos ir yéndose hacia el hermoso pueblito, el cual ya estaba cubierto de nevisca por la temporada invernal, haciéndolo ver plenamente hermoso.

Al llegar se dirigían hacia las tres escobas donde se sentaban en una mesa juntos, y comenzaban a ordenar sus bebidas, siendo que los cuatro pedían cervezas de mantequilla.

-¿Qué van hacer para las fiestas decembrina?—preguntaba Harry viendo sus amigos y novia.

-Pues regresar a la madriguera, los cuatro obviamente—decía Ginny viéndolo.

-Pero no es eso como mas una fiesta navideña, digo Hermione se que la pasara con sus papás, y yo pensaba ir a lo mejor a ver la tumba de los míos y de ahí estar en la casa de Sirius.—

Los tres amigos lo veían con cara atónita.

-¿Piensas que mi mama te va a dejar solo ese día?—preguntaba Ron viendo a su mejor amigo.

-Es más piensas que yo te dejare solo ese día—decía Ginny viéndolo.

-Pero…-

-No hay pero que valga Harry, tú la pasaras con nosotros ese día—decía Ginny mientras madam Rossmerta les daba sus bebidas.

-Hasta mis papás y yo iremos, para pasarlo todos juntos—decía Hermione sonriendo.

Harry sonreía ligeramente a sus amigos, no sabía cómo pudo ser tan suertudo al tener a dos perfectos amigos y una novia que valía más que todo el oro del mundo.

-Pero aun así quiero ir a ver a mis padres – decía Harry firmemente.

-Yo te acompañare amor, por eso no te preocupes—decía Ginny dándole un pequeño beso en la frente –Aparte recuerda que en esas fechas se casan Angelina y George—decía nuevamente Ginny.

-Si es cierto tienes razón—decía Harry tomando un sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla.

Y así estaban platicando un buen rato, hasta que terminaron otro round de cervezas y se disponían a ir a conocer la nueva tienda de Sortilegios Weasley.

Al llegar veían que el antiguo establecimiento que había sido Zonkos estaba remodelado con la "W" de Weasley en la parte frontal y adentro era una tienda muy parecida a la del callejón Diagon.

Al entrar eran recibidos por un muy sonriente George Weasley tomado de la mano de Angelina.

-Hermanitos y cuñaditos ¿Cómo han estado?—preguntaba contento el pelirrojo.

-Bien y ¿ustedes?—respondían todos.

-Pues muy bien, estamos preparando ya lo de la boda que la tenemos encima, la Señora Weasley dijo que ella cocinaría, pero no queríamos molestarla, pero insistió—decía Angelina

-Si mamá no quería que pagáramos un banquete según ella innecesario, cando ella podía cocinar para más de doscientas personas—decía George.

-Ay mi mamá, será muy desgastante para ella—decía Ginny –tendré que ayudarla cuando lleguemos a la madriguera, ¿Pasaran con nosotros la navidad?—

-Si hermanita, de hecho después de dos días será la boda, a lo que me recuerda que mañana les enviaremos sus invitaciones por pareja—decía George.

-oh qué genial, gracias—decía Hermione mientras los otros sonreían.

Y así se pasaban el resto del día George cerro ese día Sortilegios Weasley y se pusieron el y su prometida a convivir con sus hermanos y cuñados.

Estos le contaban como iban en la escuela, como habían aplastado a Slytherin en el primer encuentro a lo cual George muy felizmente los felicito.

Después de que daban la cinco era hora de que ellos regresaran al colegio se despedían de George y Angelina.

-Cada día veo a George más contento, eso me alegra—decía Hermione mientras caminaban ya hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Se lo merece, la verdad lo tiene muy bien merecido—decía Ron.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Weasley King—decía Gnny molestándolo y los amigos se soltaban a reír mientras atravesaban el retrato de la señora gorda para ingresar a su casa, felices de la vida, y dando gracias a que sus vidas cada día eran más perfectas que antes.


	30. Viaje de Regreso

Aquí de regreso con este nuevo capítulo, espero sea de su agrado sigan dejando comentarios, follows y favs por favor.

Disclaimer: H.P. No es mio es de J.K. Rowling

Capítulo 30:

Viaje de regreso.

El tiempo de los primeros días de diciembre al final de este semestre, temrinaban rápido, aunque un poco cargados en tarea, dentro del Quidditch, Ravenclaw había vencido 250 a 150 a Hufflepuff, el siguiente partido seria entrando de vacaciones dos semanas después, que sería en contra de Hufflepuff después de ese en medio mes contra Ravenclaw y todo dependiendo se jugaría la final.

Esto ponía un poco tenso a Harry, tenía que ganar ravenclaw contra Slytherin para que pasaran ellos y no Slytherin, sabía que Slytherin derrotaría a Hufflepuff, no tenían un buen equipo este año, el partido de ravenclaw contra slytherin era el que más atento lo tenía.

Se encontraba sentado mientras pensaba eso en el tren ya de regreso a la madriguera, acompañado en el compartimento por Luna, Neville, Hannah, y obviamente Ginny la cual lo notaba pensativo.

-¿Qué pasa amor?—preguntaba la pelirroja viéndolo.

-Nada amor, es que andaba pensando en lo de Quidditch, en cómo se tendrían que desarrollar los marcadores y los partidos, porque a lo mejor nos tocaría jugar la final contra Slytherin si vencen a Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, lo cual es lo más probable, lo siento chicas pero sus casas no traen mucho equipo este año—decía viendo a Hannah y a Luna las cuales solo sonreían y asentían ya que sabían que era cierto lo que decía Harry.

-¿Y eso porque te preocupa?—preguntaba Ginny

-Lo que pasa es que recuerdo cuando en tercer año, bueno mi tercero y tu segundo Slytherin trataba de lastimar a los miembros del equipo, no sé si recuerdes que Oliver Wood, encomendó a toda la casa a cuidarme—decía recordando el joven pelinegro

-Si lo recuerdo muy bien, me dijo Ron que a duras penas llegaban a sus clases—reía la pelirroja recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su novio.

-Lo que me da miedo es que te vayan hacer algo a ti—decía Harry siendo abrumado por aquel aroma floral que despedía la jovencita.

-Hasta crees que me dejare, no estoy parapléjica ni nada por el estilo y eso lo sabes Harry.—decía un poco molesta Ginny.

-Lo se amor, no quise hacerte enojar—decía Harry.

-En parte tiene razón Harry—decía Neville.

Todos lo volteaban a ver.

-Slytherin, siempre ha jugado sucio y si llegan a la final, encontrándose con ustedes, harán lo más posible para sacar a sus dos jugadores estrellas de la jugada, tú y Harry, ya que fueron los que más les causaron problemas en el último partido. Por ende van a estar en peligro ambos—

Ginny volteaba a ver Harry entendiendo ahora por completo a su novio y a lo que se refería pero una mirada de seguridad se le dibujaba en el rostro.

-Pues la tendrán difícil, por lo general Harry siempre está conmigo excepto en estudios de Muggles pero ahí estoy siempre con Hermione y Luna, entre las tres nos podemos defender y yo estando con Harry yo nunca dejaría que algo le pasara—decía sonriendo la pelirroja.

-Y yo no dejaría que algo te pasara amor, así que tienes razón es tonto preocuparnos por esas cosas, no podrán contra nosotros Slytherin en ninguna forma—decía mientras la abrazaba.

En ese momento llegaba la señora del carrito y compraban golosinas.

-Amor me comprarías unas grageas por favor—decía Ginny -ahorita que lleguemos le pido dinero a mi mama para reponértelo—sonreía la pelirroja.

Harry se le quedaba viendo sonriendo –si claro amor, voy andar recibiendo dinero de ti o de mi suegra, sabes que no tienes que pagarme nada que yo te compre, métetelo en esa hermosa cabeza pelirroja que tienes—decía sonriendo Harry.

-Harry sabes que no me gusta abusar de ti…- pero la silenciaba con un tierno beso el joven poniéndole los dulces en su mano.

La chica respondía el beso y aceptaba los dulces mientras se sonrojaba ligeramente por lo que le había hecho Harry.

Compraban otros dulces para que cuando Hermione y Ron regresaran pudieran comerlos.

Continuaban con su plática y después de unas dos horas arribaban.

-¿Cómo les fue?- preguntaba Luna viendo a sus cansados amigos.

-Bien pero cansado—decía Ron sentándose y tomando una Rana de chocolate y dándosela a Hermione para el tomar otra y comérsela.

-No fue tan casando amor, solo que si fue un poco estresante los chicos de primer años—decía Hermione sentándose al lado de su novio.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?—preguntaba Ginny mientras seguía ingiriendo sus grageas.

-Es que hubo un percance entre un niño de primer año de Gryffindor y uno de Slytherin, empezaron a pelear como muggles porque insultaron el uno al otro sus casas y equipos de Quidditch—comentaba Hermione viendo a sus amigos.

-Hizo bien el niño de Gryffindor—decía Ginny y todos soltaban a reír

-Si pero aun así tuvimos que reprenderlos—decía Ron mientras seguía riendo aunque Hermione mostraba una cara de desaprobación ante el desplante de sus amigos.

-Se pudieron haber lastimado seriamente—decía Hermione con tono enojado.

-Si pero ambos sabemos que el Slytherin empezó—decía Ron viendo a su novia.

-Quien haya sido amor, ambos estuvieron mal, uno por empezar y el otro por seguirle a las provocaciones—decía firmemente la castaña.

-Ya amor no te enojes, ya paso—decía Ron abrazándola.

-Tediamos que llevarnos mejor ahora que la guerra ha acabado, ya no puede haber esos desplantes de enemistades entre casas, es absurdo.—decía Hermione viendo a sus amigos –el mismo sobrero seleccionador los dijo, hay que perdonar y estar unidos para que vuelva a pasar lo de antes.—

-Tienes razón Hermione…perdón—decía Ginny un poco apenada.

-No se preocupen sé que cuesta trabajo, y sé que no parece lo correcto pero si no lo fuera el sobrero no lo hubiera dicho—decía la chica sin quitar la mirada de encima de sus amigos.

-Es difícil confiar en un Slytherin…- decía Harry.

-No del todo, bueno…depende—decía Ron.

-¿De qué?—cuestionaba Luna.

-Pues por lo que sabemos de Snape…- decía Ron viendo a todos.

Todos permanecían callados.

-Una buena acción del hombre más valiente del mundo, no expía de pecados a todos los malditos que salieron e esa casa—decía enojado Harry.

El silencio y la tensión se podían cortar con un cuchillo.

-Amor…cálmate…- decía Ginny poniendo su mano sobre el tenso brazo de Harry.

Harry la volteaba a ver y la chica veía un gran enojo en sus ojos pero a la vez podía detectar el dolor que sentía su amado.

-¿Cómo demonios me puedo calmar? Si es por la culpa de esos malditos, que Sirius, Tonks, Remus, Fred, y mis padres estén muertos—decía con su voz entrecortada el joven mago.

Ginny tomaba la cara del joven y le daba un tierno beso silenciándolo y haciendo que todo el dolor que llegaba a sentir en ese momento se dispersara por completo.

El chico se tranquilizaba casi de manera inmediata al sentir los labios de su amada tocando los suyos, hundiéndose en un sentimiento más allá del odio, su pecho se sentía que explotaba del inmenso amor que sentía pro aquella mujer que le había devuelto la vida, y sus esperanzas de seguir adelante después de la guerra. Ella fue en quien pensó antes de que Voldemort matara la parte que vivía dentro de él, esa dulce niña de cabellos castaños era todo lo que él amaba y deseaba, era su pareja de vida, su futura esposa, la persona más valiosa para él, ella era el amor de su vida.

Al separarse ambos se hundían en la mirada del otro, con lo cual a ambos se les dibujaba una sonrisa.

-Te amo Harry—

-Y yo a ti Ginny—

Su amigos sonrían al verlos, se merecían estar juntos, ambos eran el uno para el otro sin importar la situación, eran almas gemelas.

En esos momentos estaban arribando ya a su destino y todos se despedían deseándose felices fiestas.

Al bajar del tren ya los estaban esperando George, Angelina, Bill y la señora Weasley.

-Hola niños—decía Molly sonriendo al verlos

Todos se saludaban y comenzaban a caminar hacia lo que era la nueva camioneta de George donde subían sus cosas, y comenzaban su camino hacia la madriguera.

-Gracias…- susurraba Harry en el oído de Ginny.

-A ti amor…por darle motivo a mi vida—

-La que le dio motivo eres tú, tu eres mi vida entera, te amo Ginny—sonreía Harry viéndola, y con ello se acurrucaba la chica en el abrazo de Harry quedándose dormida con una sonrisa en sus labios, al saber que nadie los podría separar.


	31. Compras antes de navidad

Aquí el capítulo numero 31, les metí un poco de emoción en el espero sea de su agrado, comenten y denle a fav y follow c:

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mio es de J.K. Rowling

Capítulo 31:

Compras antes de Navidad.

Habían ya pasado dos días desde que los chicos arribaron a la madriguera, los preparativos de navidad ya estaban casi todos listos solo hacía falta empezar a cocinar y las compras e navidad las cuales toda la familia y los Grangers las pensaban hacer hoy.

Los Weasleys y Harry se quedaban de ver con los Grangers y Hermione en el Caldero Chorreante" para así poder entrar como Muggles al callejón Diagon, y cuando arribaban los pelirrojos, Hermione y sus papás ya los estaban esperando.

-Buenos días mis queridos señores—decía el señor Weasley estirando su mano para saludar al papá de Hermione, el ultimo tomaba la mano del señor Weasley saludándolo cortésmente.

-¿Ya están listos?—preguntaba Hermione pero su cara se tornaba en una mueca de sorpresa. –¿Y Ginny y Harry?-.

-A fueron por Teddy, quieren pasar el mayor momento posible con él durante las vacaciones—decía Molly –Así que por ende nos estará acompañando la mayoría del tiempo estas vacaciones-.

En ese momento se veía entrar a la joven pareja a la taberna, Harry cargando la pañalera y el dragón de juguete que le habían comprado él y Ginny a su ahijado, mientras que Ginny traía a Teddy en sus brazos.

-Tengo que decirlo, ambos se ven excelentes como padres—decía Bill viendo a los demás.

-Tienes mucha razón hermano—decía George con una sonrisa.

-Si pero aún falta mucho para eso—decía la Señora Weasley –aparte ahorita creo que ambos se van a querer hacer cargo exclusivamente de Teddy—

-¿Se lo piensan llevar a vivir con ellos en cuanto salgan de Hogwarts y se casen verdad?- preguntaba Hermione

-Sí, es lo que tengo entendido, en cuanto regresen de su luna de miel, arreglaran los papeles para ello—decía Arthur.

La joven pareja llegaba a donde todos sonriendo.

-Perdón la tardanza, ya estamos listos—decía Ginny sonriendo.

-Ser madre te sienta muy bien hermanita—decía George con una sonrisa –solo que no tengas veinte mil hijos, o mejor esperemos a que Harry se pueda controlar—decía haciendo reír a Bill y a Ron, mientras que los jóvenes se sonrojaban pronunciadamente.

-George Weasley, déjalos en paz- decía firmemente Angelina y era abrumado por la mirada enojada de Molly y una muy sería de Arthur, lo cual silenciaba también a los otros dos hermanos Weasley.

-Bueno es hora de entrar—decía el Señor Weasley y de tal manera toda la familia, lo seguía a través de la puerta trasera y este hacia los mismos movimientos que Harry había visto cuando por primera vez vino con Hagrid al callejón, y con ello se abrían las puertas hacia la famosa calle mágica.

Está un poco llena de gente por las fechas, pero se veía que en varias tiendas ya tenían descuentos para compras y demás.

-Creo que lo principal es ir a Gringotts para sacar dinero—decía Molly.

-No se preocupen por eso, espero no se moleste nadie pero me tome la libertad para sacar dinero de cada una de las bóvedas ya que ahorita es mínimo esperar dos horas para ser atendidos y Hermione listamente me mando dinero Muggle para que lo cambiara por ustedes señores Granger—decía Bill dando bolsas de oro primero a sus padres, después a George, a Hermione y a Harry.

-Excelente idea amor—decía Fleur que estaba cargando a la pequeña Victorie en sus brazos.

Todos tomaban las bolsas de oro.

-Ahora ¿Cómo nos dividiremos?—decía La señora Weasley.

-Pues yo tengo que ir con mis padres—decía Hermione –no los puedo dejar solos aquí—

-Yo iré con Hermione—decía Ron.

-Nosotros iremos a comprar los regalos de nuestra parte y a comprarle unas cosas a Teddy—decía Ginny mientras Harry asentía.

-Me parece—decía Molly.

-Nosotros los acompañaremos a ustedes—decía George a sus padres mientras Angelina sonreía.

-Igual nosotros los acompañaremos—decía Bill hacia sus padres.

-Ok perfecto entonces les parece si nos vemos en alrededor de unas tres horas en la tienda de Madam Malkin, sirve que compramos de una vez los vestidos para la boda de de George y Angelina y las túnicas formales para los hombres—decía la señora Weasley.

Todos asentían y se iban por su lado.

Harry y Ginny comenzaban a caminar por el Callejón, y primero se detenían en flourish And Blotts, para comprar el regalo de Hermione.

-¿Qué le podemos comprar?—preguntaba la pelirroja mientras que le daba un pequeño beso al bebe en su frente.

-Pues ella quiere impulsar más lo de P.E.D.D.O, creo que un libro sobre las leyes de los seres mágicos sería la mejor opción—decía Harry mientras en los anaqueles buscaba la sección de leyes seguido por Ginny.

Buscaban unos cuantos minutos hasta encontrar uno que le atraía a Harry para comprar, ya que se veía muy completo y detallado, con diversos datos históricos y ejemplos, se llamaba "La defensa de las criaturas a través del tiempo" de un abogado/naturalista de gran renombre, Rulfar Michaels.

Se acercaban y pagaban la debida cantidad y se los envolvían para regalos.

-Espero le guste Hermione—decía Ginny.

-Te apuesto que esa misma noche lo empezara a leer—decía riendo el joven.

-Jajaja, tienes razón amor—decía Ginny sonriendo.

De ahí se pasaban a una Joyería prestigiosa, donde comenzaban a buscar un regalo para la señora Weasley, Fleur, Angelina y la señora Granger.

Veían diversos collares, pendientes y pulseras que podrían ser de gusto para las cuatro mujeres.

-Amor puedes checar las cosas, tengo que checar yo algo en la joyería de hombres para tu papa—decía Harry.

-¿Te quedas con Teddy? O ¿Me lo llevo?—preguntaba Harry.

-Me lo quedo amor no te preocupes—

-Ok princesa—y le daba un beso en la frente a Ginny y otro a su ahijado –Te portas bien con mamá—decía Harry sonriéndole haciendo que Ginny se sonrojara.

Harry hacia que iba hacia la parte de los hombres, pero en realidad se dirigía primero a comprar un conjunto de oro y plata que había visto en un catálogo y había mandado apartar para Ginny.

Era un hermoso conjunto de aretes de unicornios bañados en oro, con un collar de un unicornio bañado en plata y una pulsera de oro y plata que estaba compuesta de unicornios pequeños.

Y no solo eso, comenzaba a ver diversos anillos de diamantes, lo necesitaba para pedirle matrimonio a su amada.

La vendedora le mostraba varios, unos muy hermosos, pero el que capto su mirada, fue uno con la forma de infinito con de oro, con pequeñas incrustaciones de diamante en el símbolo.

Harry lo compraba sin titubear, y pedía que envolvieran el conjunto también para regalo, y el anillo era puesto en una pequeña caja de terciopelo, la cual guardaba en su bolsa del pantalón.

Regresaba con Ginny, y veía que ya tenía todo elegido lo que pensaba comprar para todas.

Para Fleur había elegido unos aretes de oro en forma de cisne, para Angelina había elegido un collar de plata con la letra "A" por su nombre, para la señora Granger una juego de una pulsera y un collar de como un sol bañado en oro ambos ítems, mientras que para la señora Weasley un conjunto de aretes de oro, un collar y una pulsera con la letra "W" que figuraba para el apellido.

-¿Qué te parece amor?—preguntaba Ginny.

-Esto es perfecto amor que lo cobren y nos lo envuelvan—decía Harry.

-¿Qué encontraste para mi papá amor?—cuestionaba la pelirroja

-Nada amor, creo que mejor le compramos la televisión de plasma que tanto quiere para estudiarla—decía Harry.

-Está bien amor—Sonreía Ginny

La que los atendía hacia lo indicado y pagaban saliendo de la tienda con dirección a una de ropa, donde compraban una hermosa camisa negra de seda para George y una azul para Bill.

Y de ahí iban a la tienda de Quidditch, donde compraban un equipo de guardián nuevo para Ron, lo que eran rodilleras, un casco como los que usaba y unos guantes.

Al terminar sus compras Ginny lo arrastraba a la tienda de ropa para bebes y niños, donde comenzaban a ver más ropita para su ahijado, solo que eran interrumpidos mientras compraban por un flash de una cámara que asustaba a Teddy y comenzaba a llorar, haciendo que ambos volteaban muy enojados a ver lo que pasaba.

Y se encontraban con quien menos querían encontrarse en sus vidas, Rita Skeeter.

-Por Merlin Harry no pensé que trabajaras rápido—viendo al infante en los brazos de Ginny.

-¿Qué quieres aquí?—decía fríamente Ginny.

-Veo que las Weasley son personas que les fascina tener hijos desde muy temprana edad—decía Rita inyectando veneno -¿Querías dejar de ser pobre y por eso embrujaste al pobre de Harry?—

-Ella no me embrujo, él no es mi hijo, es mi ahijado—decía Harry poniéndose enfrente de su pareja y su ahijado dando la cara por ellos.

-Si claro cariño, estas más embrujado que nada, dime Ginevra, ¿Qué poción usaste para capturar al salvador del mundo? Según se sabe has tenido muchos romances en tu tiempo de escuela, así que eres una chica de baja moral como…- pero no lograba terminar la palabra cuando recibía una bofetada de Hermione que había llegado junto a Ron y sus padres en busca de Harry y Ginny, deduciendo que estarían en la tienda con Teddy.

Los lentes de Rita caían al suelo y ella quedaba perpleja ante lo que había sucedido, todos los clientes se quedaban viendo la escena.

-Deja de inyectar veneno maldita mujer, Ginny nunca embrujo a Harry, ellos dos se aman, y no dejaremos que tus mentiras interfieran en sus vidas, o en las nuestras—decía la castaña muy enojada.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí'—decía Rita intentando recuperarse del shock que la cachetada le había acomodado Hermione –La sangre sucia de Granger-.

Eso hacía que varios de los clientes se sorprendieran ante las palabras de la reportera, y lo cual hacia que Ron se enfiereciera como nunca y sacaba su varita.

-Vuelve a repetir eso mujer, y te juro que será lo último que digas en tu vida—decía el pelirrojo.

Harry lo detenía intentando calmarlo.

-Amigo, cálmate no vale la pena…- decía el joven pelinegro.

-Pero que es lo que veo, Harry el salvador del mundo y guerrero del mundo mágico, calmando un pelea, esto es de primera plana, según estas loco, dicen por ahí las malas lenguas, la guerra y perdida de los seres queridos que tenías ha tocado tu pequeña mente, tu padrino y uno de los mejores amigos de tus padres, si no me equivoco—eso fue demasiado Ginny le daba su ahijado a Hermione y sacaba su varita apuntándolo hacia Rita con una cara llena de furia dibujada.

-Detente Ginny, no vale la pena que tú te pongas al nivel de esa mujer cualquiera—se escuchaba la voz de Molly Weasley entrando al establecimiento, seguido por Arthur, George, Angelina, Bill y Fleur.

Y se ponía la señora Weasley y el Señor Weasley enfrente de sus dos hijos más pequeños y sus nueros.

-En mi vida te voy a permitir que metas tus narices en la felicidad de mis hijos o de sus parejas, Harry y Hermione son parte del clan Weasley, y los Weasley nunca se dejan solos—Decía firmemente la matriarca Weasley inyectando veneno en su mirada.

En ese momento llegaba Percy acompañado de dos policías del departamento de Magical law enforcment.

-Perdón por la tardanza padre, tuve un asunto antes de alcanzarlos acá, y recibí tu patronus cuando iba de salida, aprésenla por disrupción al orden público caballeros y agresión verbal a las personas—

-¿Pero qué? Eso no es posible—decía desconcertada la reportera al ver como a su camarógrafo le quitaban la cámara y los esposaban con magia a ambos.

-Si lo es, inteligentemente Ron mando un patronus sin que tú lo vieras y nos dijo que sucedía, claro acudimos en cuanto lo obtuvimos, como bien dijo mi esposa, no dejaremos que te metas con nuestra familia—decía Arthur mientras se llevaban a Rita.

Molly abrazaba y tranquilizaba a su hija menor.

-Ya Ginny, ya pasado, no dejaremos que nadie interfiera en la relación que tienen Harry y tú, me escuchaste nadie—

Las lágrimas de enojo de Ginny hacia que Harry se acercara y abrazara a su novia pegándolo a su pecho.

-Ya princesa ya paso—besaba su cabeza.

-¿Sabes que yo nunca use nada para tenerte a mi lado verdad?—decía Ginny sollozando.

-Claro que lo se amor, yo estoy enamorado de ti, lo único que hiciste, fue existir, que eso fue más que suficiente para que yo me enamorara de ti—decía el pelinegro sonriéndole.

Ginny le daba un tierno beso en sus labios y escuchaban a Teddy pedir por ellos.

Ginny iba por su ahijado y Hermione se lo daba, el niño se acurrucaba en el hombro de ella y Harry los abrazaba y besaba la cabeza de ambos.

Y con ello continuaban sus compras, y entre todos elegían diversas cosas tanto para Victorie como para Teddy, tuvieron mucha diversión haciéndolo.

Y posteriormente se iban a ver los de los vestidos y trajes para la boda de George, lo cual los hombres lo hacían rápidamente mientras que las mujeres se tardaban años según Ron.

Al terminar era alrededor de las cuatro pm y se dirigían a un restaurante en la calle donde todos comían juntos, después de haber disfrutado a pesar de todo ese gran día

-Te amo Harry—decía Ginny al sentarse al lado de él.

-Y yo a ti Ginny—se daban una tierno beso para posteriormente unirse a la conversación de los demás mientras Ginny alimentaba al pequeño Teddy.


	32. Lagrimas de invierno

Un capitulo triste...pero a la vez feliz, espero les guste comenten y denle a follow y fav por fa C:

Disclaimer: HP no es mio es de J.K. Rowling

Capítulo 32:

Lágrimas de invierno.

El veinticuatro de diciembre llegaba rápido, llegaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la nieve cubrí gran parte de la explanada de la madriguera, mientras que del cielo se depuraban pequeños copos de nieve que caían lentamente sobre el suelo, aumentando con ello el volumen y nivel de la nieve.

Harry abría los ojos, y enseguida se sentía triste, otra navidad sin sus padres, todo gracias a Voldemort.

Se incorporaba y tomaba su ropa ya preparada desde el día anterior y se dirigía al baño, para tomar una ducha, y al llegar e intentar abrir, se abría la puerta antes, y salía Ginny ya vestida con una blusa negra y unos jeans, descalza y aun con la toalla sobre su mojado cabello.

-Buenos días amor—decían sonrojada al encontrarse con Harry, a lo cual el chico sonreía lleno de alegría al encontrarse, con la mujer que más ha amado en su vida.

-Hola amor, ¿Cómo dormiste?—preguntaba Harry abrazándola intentando esconder el dolor que ese día representaba para él y siendo abrumado por aquel olor floral que se despedía del cabello de ella.

-Bien amor, estaba por subir a despertarte amor—sonreía la pelirroja viéndolo a los ojos.

-Me levante antes jejeje, te gane—decía juguetonamente el chico.

-Si lo se amor—mientras le daba un ligero beso en sus labios Ginny a Harry –Apúrate a bañarte amor, me acabo de arreglar y preparare algo para desayunar y de ahí irnos—

-Si amor enseguida me apuro—decía Harry dándole un beso en la frente a su novia y se metía al baño.

Se desvestía y se metía al baño, dejando que las gotas de la regadera cayeran sobre su espalda mientras recargaba su cabeza en la pared viendo para abajo, una lagrima rodaba en su mejilla, el dolor que se enrollaba en su corazón como una hiedra, estrujaba su corazón, al punto de que le dolía inclusive físicamente.

-¿Por…qué nací?…- se preguntaba en voz baja.

El joven se despertaba del trance agónico en el que estaba, y se comenzaba a bañar apurándose para poder llegar lo más temprano posible a la tumba de sus padres.

Al salir se vestía rápidamente y solamente subía al cuarto de Ron por una chamarra, ya que hacia muchísimo frio, y no sabía cómo iba a estar el clima en el valle de Godric y aparte tomaba el anillo que había comprado para pedirle a Ginny que se casara con el, siendo que se lo iba a pedir enfrente de sus padres.

Al descender por se encontraba con Ginny ya sentada con dos platos en la mesa, que constituían de huevo y tocino, uno para él y otro para ella.

-Vamos a desayunar amor—decía la chica sonriéndole.

Ella sabía que esto estaba lastimando mucho a Harry, lo podía ver en sus ojos de color esmeralda, sentía el dolor que emanaba de su corazón, ella lo sabía, lo sentía.

Harry se sentaba y comenzaba a comer.

-Esta delicioso amor—decía el pelinegro sonriéndole a su amada.

-Gracias amor, no cocino tan bien como mi mamá, pero me esfuerzo por ti—decía Ginny sonriéndole.

-Pues créeme cocinas excelente amor, me fascina…- sonreía Harry mientras tomaba otro bocado del delicioso que le había preparado su novia.

Al terminar, Ginny les dejaba una nota a su familia:

_Mamá y Papá:_

_Fuimos al valle Godric a visitar la tumba de los padres de Harry, ya desayunamos regresaremos más tarde para prepararnos para la cena de hoy_

_ATTE:_

_Ginny y Harry._

Dejaban la nota en la mesa y salían de la casa, y ella tomaba el brazo de su pareja, y primero se aparecían en Londres, cerca de una florería que conocía Harry.

Entraban a la florería y los atendía una señora.

-Buenos días jóvenes ¿En qué podemos ayudarles hoy?—decía amablemente la trabajadora.

-Queremos un ramo de lilis y uno de rosas blancas- por favor—decía el joven.

Enseguida la señora se levantaba a preparar las flores, tardándose unos cuantos minutos en ello, regresando y dándoselo a los jóvenes, los cuales pagaban.

-Gracias—decía Ginny y salían del establecimiento y nuevamente la pelirroja tomaba el brazo de la chica y aparecían a las afueras del valle de Godric, haciendo que Harry tomara más firmemente la mano de su amada, a lo cual ella respondía con un firme agarre de la misma manera.

Comenzaban su trayecto el cual los llevaba primeramente a través de las calles cubiertas por nevisca depurada del cielo, dándole un ambiente de una clásica villa de primavera, llegando primero a la casa que había sido de sus padres.

La casa seguía tal cual la había visto Harry hace ya un año exactamente, con los diversos mensajes que le habían dejado en apoyo de su lucha contra el señor tenebroso.

Ginny veía la casa y solo se podía imaginar lo que había pasado ahí, el padre de Harry peleando contra Voldemort para darle tiempo de escapar a la madre de Harry y resguardarse del inminente futuro que se acercaba en ese entonces, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos al imaginarse la escena, le dolía saber que por la envidia de un ser tan corrupto y podrido de su alma, la persona que más amaba había sido despojado de toda felicidad en su infancia, del amor maternal que nunca conocio y de los momentos felices que hubiera podido pasar con su papá.

Harry apretaba la mano de la peliroja y ella le respondía y con ello continuaban con su recorrido hacia el cementerio, la cual Harry abría e ingresaba junto con su pareja, con dirección al monumento de sus padres.

Al llegar, Ginny lo veía por primera vez, y dos lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, ahí estaban enterrados sus suegros, los papás de la persona que más amaba en este, que ese sitio le causaba a su novio un dolor infinito.

Harry tomaba| las flores y se hincaba primero en la tumba de su padre dejando salir unas lágrimas por sus mejillas, el dolor que sentía en ese momento era incomparable, ni la misma maldición cruciatus podría hacerle frente a lo que en dicho momento sentía el pelinegro, mientras su mano tocaba la lápida de su padre.

Ginny lo veía con las lágrimas resbalando por los cachetes de él haciendo que ella también llorara silenciosamente.

Harry ponía las rosas blancas sobre la tumba de su padre.

-Gracias papá, gracias Prongs…- susurraba con la voz entrecortada.

Posteriormente se movia hacia la de Lily, a la de su madre, la persona que había muerto para darle la vida a él, que se había puesto enfrente de una maldición que la despojo de su vida para darla por su hijo, que gracias a ella Harry pudo sobrevivir.

-Mamá…- susurraba el mago colocando las lilis en la tumba y tocándola de la misma manera, pero el dolor lo abrumaba, se soltaba en un llanto incomparable, nunca Ginny lo había visto así, su corazón se le hundía a la pelirroja la cual se le acercaba y arrodillándose junto a él lo abrazaba pegando su cabeza y rostro a su pecho acariciando su cabello azabache.

-Amor…calma….—decía igualmente con llanto Ginny, esto la atormentaba, le dolía e sobre manera ver a su otra mitad en ese agónico dolor, siempre parecía tan valiente, tan fuerte, lleno de esperanza y vida, pero ahora pareciera que era solo un pequeño niño que necesitaba que lo cuidaran , que lo amaran, que lo protegieran, lo cual estaba dispuesta hacer esta Ginny sin titubear.

Harry lloraba como nunca, abrazaba la cintura de su amada pegándose a ella aún más, como si buscara un refugio de este gran dolor que sentía en ese momento, quería solo desaparecer, en los brazos de su amada, que nadie mas supiera que el estaba mal, triste, destruido por dentro.

Su mundo se había derrumbado esa noche que Voldemort había decidido atacar a sus padres y todo gracias a la traición de uno de los amigos más cercanos a ellos, Harry maldecía a esa rata al más bajo círculo del infierno, por culpa de él y de Riddle es que el estaba ahí arrodillado frente a las tumbas de sus padres llorando desconsoladamente en los brazos de su amada, la cual seguía acariciando su cabello para intentar tranquilizarlo.

-No llores amor…- susurraba la chica, -Ellos no te quieren ver de esa manera, eso solo los pondrá triste…- sollozaba en su oído la pelirroja intentando calmarlo.

El llanto de Harry se disminuía pero aun rodaban lágrimas las cuales caía sobre la blanca nevisca del lugar.

-Por culpa de Voldemort no sé qué es una familia, no sé cuál es el roce de una madre a su hijo o el beso de buenas noches de un padre a su pequeño…nunca lo sabré…- decía desahuciadamente el joven mago.

- Si lo sabrás, porque tú lo harás con Teddy y nuestros futuros hijos—decía firmemente la pelirroja, -Yo te mostrare que es una familia, eso tenlo por seguro nunca te dejare solo y mucho menos te daré la espalda, siempre estaré contigo en todo momento—decía Ginny

Harry alzaba la mirada hacia su amada y veía que igual ella había llorado junto a él, como su complemento, su otra mitad, había sentido el dolor que atormentaba a Harry, la empatía que tenían ambos era inigualable.

Harry se acercaba a ella y la besaba, para posteriormente levantarse y ayudarla a levantar, y quedaban enfrente a las tumbas de sus padres.

-Mamá, papá, ella es Ginny, mi futura esposa, quería que la conocieran y sé que la aceptarían ya que ella siempre me ha cuidado y estado ahí para mí, y ahora enfrente de ustedes quiero hacer lo siguiente…-

Ginny se le quedaba viendo mientras que Harry se arrodillaba y de su chamarra sacaba una pequeña caja.

-Ginevra Molly Weasley, aquí enfrente de la tumba de mis padres, te juro estar contigo siempre en todo momento, velar por ti y nunca dejarte sola, amarte siempre por el resto de mi vida, y por ende…me gustaría…- y abría la pequeña cajita dejando ver el anillo con el símbolo de infinito y los diamantes incrustados en él, Ginny ponía la manos sobre su boca sorprendida. -¿Compartirías una vida entera a mi lado? ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?—

Ginny estaba atónita ante lo que su novio acababa de hacer las palabras se habían borrado de su mente, solo una quedaba en ella, y se le aventaba dándole un gran beso cayendo ambos en la nieve.

-Sí, claro que me quiero casar contigo, ¡ese ha sido mi más grande sueño! Te amo—exclamaba la pelirroja llenando de besos al joven.

Harry sonreía felizmente ante la respuesta positiva de Ginny y le ponía el anillo en su dedo índice derecho.

Ambos se incorporaban y se quedaban otro rato más en el cementerio, planeando la boda que ambos querían con ansia, hasta que daban las tres de la tarde, ambos se despedían de los señores Potter y salían del cementerio con rumbo a la madriguera.


	33. Noticias y pre-planeación

Perdonen la hora chicos pero tuve mucho inconvenientes hoy, choque, afortunadamente no paso nada y estoy bien, aquí les dejo este corto capitulo mañana les haré uno mas largo. Comenten

lubbeck10: Te informo por que veo que no sabes la distinción, dentro del ministerio de magia existe la división de Magical Law Enforcment lo cual sería los policías comunes y corrientes que vemos en las calles, mientras que el departamento de Aurores es la rama especializada de combate contra los magos obscuros, es como si fuera el S.W.A.T de E.U.A. Aprende antes de dar un punto erróneo y crear una falacia con ello. Y lo digo en Ingles por que hay cosas que se me van en español ya que leí los libros en ingles c:

Disclaimer: HP no es mio es de J.K. Rowling

Capítulo 33:

Noticias y pre-planeación

Los jóvenes llegaban para encontrar la madriguera con un exquisito aroma de diversos platillos navideños, desde pavo, tarta de manzana y otros suculentos platillos que estaba cocinando la señora Weasley, Angelina, Fleur, la señora Granger y Hermione.

Al entrar saludaban viendo a todos vueltos locos por los arreglos que le faltaban a la casa.

-Ya llegamos—decía Ginny quitándose su abrigo y su bufanda al igual que Harry.

-Bienvenidos—decía el señor Weasley sonriendo desde la sala mientras este leía el profeta -¿Cómo les fue?—preguntaba.

-Bien debería decir yo, excelente—sonreía Ginny. –Tenemos algo que anunciar-

Las mujeres y los demás se reunían todos en la sala y veían a la pareja esperando la noticia.

Harry se sonrojaba y ponía ligeramente nervioso y volteaba a ver a Ginny la cual sonreía felizmente y tomaba su mano.

-Harry me ha propuesto matrimonio—decía felizmente mostrando el anillo que le había dado Harry.

Todos esbozaban una gran sonrisa, Angelina, Hermione, Fleur corrían abrazar a Ginny, mientras que Arthur y la señora Weasley emanaban felicidad, a la par de que Ron, George, Percy y Bill felicitaban a Harry.

-Eres valiente Harry, mira que casarte con mi hermana es solo para los aventureros como tú—decía Bill riendo.

-Escuche eso Bill—decía Ginny viéndolo con una mueca de enojo.

La señora Weasley y el señor Weasley se acercaban cada uno y los demás se movían de los prometidos.

-Este es un día excelente y alegre, no sabes lo feliz que nos pone esta noticia, de que ambos se quieran unir en matrimonio—decía Arthur dándole una palmada en la espalda a su futuro nuero.

-Es un día maravilloso para todos nosotros, nuestra pequeña, ya es toda una señorita—decía Molly –Harry será todo un honor tenerte como nuero, Arthur y yo nos encontramos muy felices por esto- decía la señora mientras daba un beso en la frente a su hija.

-¿Cuándo planean hacer la boda?—cuestionaba Ron.

-Antes de septiembre, creo que a mediados de agosto- decía Ginny.

-Pero eso nos da muy poquito tiempo para todo, para la preparación, la comida y demás y ustedes en la escuela, será complicado eso—decía la señora Weasley.

-Lo que podemos hacer es que cuando estemos en vacaciones de semana santa, podemos probarnos los atuendos—decía Ginny,- Y si a Harry no le molesta me subscribiré a una revista de novias y de arreglos para boda para ir viendo como lo haremos mientras estamos en Hogwarts él y yo—decía mientras veía a su prometido.

-¿Tú que piensas de eso Harry?—preguntaba Molly.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con lo que ella decida—sonreía Harry.

-No se ha casado y ya es un completo mandilón—decía Bill riendo haciendo que los demás hombres excepto el señor Weasley y el señor Granger se rieran.

-Pero amor, si tú eres igual que Harry, siempre me dejas a mi decidir las cosas—decía inocentemente Fleur guiñándole su ojo derecho a su esposo el cual se sonrojaba de sobremanera y con ello todos soltaban una sonora carcajada.

-¿Dónde la piensan hacer?—preguntaba Arthur.

-Pues si no es mucha molestia seria…aquí en la casa de nuestra familia—decía Harry viendo a Molly y a Arthur a los cuales se les iluminaba nuevamente el rostro.

-Claro que no, desde luego que no es ninguna molestia Harry, sería nuestro más grande regocijo que tú y Ginny se casaran aquí en la casa de ambos—

Harry y Ginny sonreían felizmente al escuchar la afirmación de sus padres.

-Y obviamente quiero que Ron sea mi padrino—decía el joven de cabello azabache a lo cual su mejor amigo sonreír ampliamente dándole un abrazo a su futuro cuñado.

-Y mi madrina quisiera que fuera Hermione—decía Ginny sonriente a lo cual la pelirroja a lo cual igual Hermione la abrazaba.

-Y para las damas de honor quiero a Angelina, Fleur, y Luna—decía Ginny sonriendo a las chicas presentes.

-Y el niño de los anillos será Teddy, y claro no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad de que Bill muestre su hombría así que Victorie será la niña de las flores—decía Harry con un tono burlón hacia su cuñado el cual tenía la boca completamente abierta y sonrojado como hace mucho no lo hacía, causando la burla de George y Percy.

-¿A cuántas personas alrededor piensan invitar?—preguntaba Molly

-No lo sé, eso ya depende de Ginny, yo no tengo a muchas personas que invitar—decía un poco dolido Harry –Y no creo que mis tios, los Dursley acepten venir…- decía desviando la mirada Harry.

-No, porque toda tu familia está aquí bobo, toda la gente que te quiere estamos ya aquí invitados, claro obviamente si yo no voy no habría boda jajajaja—decía Ginny apretando la mano de su prometido afirmándole que nunca más estará solo.

-Harry sé que me arrepentiré de lo que voy a decir, pero creo que al menos deberías ser cortes con tus tíos y avisarles que está vivo, y que te vas a casar—decía Molly y todos la volteaban a ver con una mueca de incredulidad.

-Sería lo más prudente…- decía Arthur secundando a su esposa.

-Pero mamá, eso lastimaría a Harry…- decía Ron.

-Si eso es cierto—decía ahora una muy molesta Ginny – ¡Yo no dejare que vuelvan a lastimar a Harry de ninguna manera, no permitiré que esas personas se le vuelvan acercar a Harry para hacerlo sentir menos!—exclamaba muy enojada.

Harry ponía la mano en su hombro calmándola y suspiraba.

-Lo hare, ¿Me acompañarías a ello?—se volteaba y le preguntaba a su prometida.

-Te acompañare hasta el fin del mundo, me escuchaste Potter—decía aún más molesta Ginny –Solo que no permitiré que te hagan una grosería cuando los veamos-.

-Lo se amor, y te lo agradezco como no tienes una idea—decía el pelinegro sonriéndole a su novia.

En ese momento sonaba el reloj marcando las cuatro pm lo cual los distraía a todos.

-Ok hay que continuar la comida chica, hombres váyanse bañando para apresurar esto—decía Molly moviendo a toda la familia para que su cena de navidad fuera todo un éxito.


	34. Cena de navidad

Aquí el nuevo capítulo chicos espero les agrade dejen comentarios por favor

Disclaimer: H.P. No es mio es de J.K. Rowling

Capítulo 34

Cena de navidad

Todos ya estaban preparados para la cena.

Andrómeda arribaba alrededor de las siete pm con el pequeño Teddy en sus brazos, y en cuanto Harry los veía se levantaba del sillón y caminaba rápidamente a recibirlos.

-Hola Andrómeda, hola pequeño—decía felizmente Harry mientras que el infante movia sus bracitos para ir con él, a lo cual Harry lo recibía alegremente y el niño tomaba el aspecto de Harry conforme cabello y ojos.

-¿Cómo te ha ido Harry?—preguntaba sonriéndole Andrómeda

-Bien, un poco difícil con la escuela, pero bien—decía Harry mientras le daba un beso al pequeño Teddy en la frente.

-Me alegro, ya estoy arreglando los papeles para cuando tú y Ginny quieran adoptarlo, me dolerá estar sin él, pero ya estoy grande para cuidar niños, me canso mucho últimamente—decía con una débil sonrisa.

En ese momento escuchaba a Teddy reír, moviéndose mucho como si quisiera ir algún lado, haciendo que Harry y Andrómeda voltearan y veían bajar a Ginny, haciendo que Harry se quedara boquiabierta de lo hermosa que se veía esa noche, vistiendo una blusa roja abotonada, con unos pantalones blancos y unos flats rojos, con su cabello amarrado en su usual cola de caballo.

Ginny al ver a Teddy se le iluminaban los ojos y bajaba más deprisa a cargarlo.

-Mi niño, ¿Cómo estás?—decía cargándolo felizmente mientras Harry le daba un beso en su pelo a Ginny, a la par de que Teddy tomaba los ojos y el cabello de su mamá adoptiva.

-Guuuguugaaag—decía feliz Teddy mientras que con sus manitas acariciaba las mejillas de Ginny.

-Hola Ginny, ¿Cómo has estado tú?—preguntaba Andrómeda.

-Bien, y ¿usted cómo se siente?—

-Cansada, le mencionaba a Harry, que para cuando salieran de la escuela, ya tendré los papeles de adopción de Teddy—

Esto iluminaba aún más el rostro de la pelirroja.

-¿Lo dice enserio?—cuestionaba la chica sin poder ocultar la felicidad en su rostro.

-Sí, yo ya estoy grande para cuidar bebes, adoro a ese niño pero, creo que estará mejor con ustedes dos—sonreía la abuela de Teddy.

-Oíste pequeño, vendrás a vivir con Harry y conmigo en poco tiempo…- y le daba un beso en la fente al pequeño.

-Estas feliz ¿verdad amor?— preguntaba Harry abrazando a ambos.

-Cómo no tienes una idea amor—decía Ginny suspirando.

En ese momento la señora Weasley ya había acomodado todo lo faltante en la mesa para que a las diez en punto comenzaran la celebración, mientras todos se reunían en la sala y comenzaban a platicar de diversas cosas.

El tiempo transcurría, haciendo que todos pasaran un rato a menos, hasta que la señora Weasley se levantaba y los hacia pasar a la mesa.

Todos se sentaban en el jardín de la madriguera como lo habían hecho en un cumpleaños de Harry hace años.

Harry se sentaba al lado de Ginny quien traía a Teddy aun en sus brazos, y al lado de ellos Ron y Hermione seguidos por George y Angelina, Bill y Fleur, Percy, Andrómeda, los padres de Hermione y el señor y la señor Weasley.

Con ello empezaban a servirse de lo suculentos platillos que la señora Weasley y las chicas había preparado, mientras que Bill comenzaba a servir wisky de fuego a todos, Harry por su lado servia dos platos uno para él y uno para Ginny quien estaba en ese momento alimentando a Teddy con la papilla que le había traído su abuela.

Todos se hundían en diferentes pláticas hasta que Percy decía.

-¿Y dónde piensan vivir Ginny y tú Harry?—

Harry lo volteaba a ver y decía –Tengo pensado restaurar la casa de mis padres en el valle Godric—decía mientras tomaba un sorbo del wisky de fuego.

-¿Estás seguro de eso Harry?—preguntaba Molly viendo a la joven pareja.

-Sí, yo no creo que mis padres quisieran que esa, su casa se cayera en pedazos—decía firmemente Harry.

-¿Tú que piensas de eso Ginny?—preguntaba nuevamente Percy.

-Pues apoyo a Harry en sus decisiones, y concuerdo con él, no creo que sus padres hubieran querido ver esa casa en ruinas.—decía Ginny tomando la mano de Harry –Aparte es un hermoso lugar para criar a Teddy—decía la joven pelirroja sonriéndole a Harry.

-¿Y sí podrán ustedes criar al pequeño?—preguntaba Bill mientras comia un bocado de pavo –Digo apenas van a salir de la escuela ambos—

-Yo confio plenamente en que podrán—decía Hermione interviniendo por sus amigos.

Todos se le quedaban viendo.

-¿Por qué?—preguntaba Molly.

-Ambos se aman y ambos están seguros de esto, ya que si no estuvieran, Harry no le hubiera propuesto matrimonio a Ginny o ella no lo hubiera aceptado, aparte ambos aman a Teddy, eso a nadie nos queda la duda y harán lo imposible por hacer el trabajo que hubieran hecho Remus y Tonks con el…-

Todos veían a Hermione asintiendo a favor de lo que acababa de decir.

-Hermione tiene razón, nunca dejaremos que a Teddy le falte algo, sé que Harry nunca me dejara desamparada ni me abandonara, esto que sentimos él y yo es muy diferente, lo amo como nunca he amado a alguien y sé que él es el indicado para que yo forme una vida a su lado—decía la pelirroja tomando la mano de su amado

-Estoy de acuerdo con Ginny, yo estoy dispuesto a sacrificar todo y poner todo en la línea por ellos dos, ahora que mi futuro ya es claro y sin problema alguno, ellos se han vuelto el centro de mi universo y atención, nunca pienso abandonarlos, mucho menos fallarles, eso se los garantizo—decía el joven firmemente.

-Confió abiertamente en que ambos lo lograran, han pasado muchas entre ellos, que no creo que algo los vaya a derrotar, nada podrá quebrantar ese espíritu de lucha que ambos tienen, se apoyaran mutuamente, eso lo sé, y velaran el uno por el otro junto con el hijo de Remus y Tonks, sería tonto o estúpido que dudáramos de ellos, la decisión de ambos es definitiva, lo puedo ver en sus caras, y me alegro que la más chica de nuestro clan haya encontrado un gran hombre para formar su vida—decía Arthur levantando su copa con wisky de fuego –Y por ende propongo un brindis por estos dos jóvenes, que nos han enseñado el significado de la perseverancia y el amor que puede manifestarse en las personas—y con ello levantando la copa cada uno de la mesa.

-Por Harry, Ginny y el pequeño Teddy y su futuro—

Todos brindaban por ellos haciendo que la pareja junto con su hijo sonriera y estuviera feliz como nunca al tener el apoyo de cada uno de los integrantes de la extensa familia que tenían.

La cena continuaba sin más percances como el pasado, todos degustaban sus alimentos y del licor que pasaba entre los vasos.

-Entonces ¿vivirán en el valle Godric?—preguntaba Ron

-Si, planeamos remodelar toda la casa, bueno eso se encargara Ginny, ella eligiera como quedara—decía Harry mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la frente a su amada, la cual sonreía –Yo no tengo un gran instinto en eso de arreglar casa y demás—decía Harry riendo ligeramente.

-Me alegro por ambos—decía Hermione.

-De hecho muchas gracias por defendernos Hermione, sé que esto será difícil para Harry y para mí, pero no nos daremos por vencidos—decía Ginny.

-Aparte nos tendrán a nosotros para apoyarlos en todo—decía Ron sonriéndole a la joven pareja.

-Lo se amigó, sé que Hermione y tú nunca nos dejaran solos, como nosotros a ustedes jamás les daremos la espalda—

Los amigos se sonreían los unos a los otros, sabiendo que lo que decían era cien por ciento cierto.

En ese momento la señora Weasley se levantaba ya habiendo terminado todos decía.

-Vamos todos a los regalos—decía feliz la señora haciendo que todos se levantaran y fueran con destino a la sala donde se acomodaban todo dispuestos a abrir los regalos.

Y de tal manera comenzaban a entregarse los regalos que habían comprado todos para cada uno de los miembros, dándose las gracias y los acostumbrados abrazos por las fechas decembrinas, para posteriormente quedarse hasta deshoras de la madrugada hablando y disfrutando de lo que sería su primera de muchas navidades sin preocupaciones.


	35. Una tarde tranquila

Aquí un pequeño capítulo pero tierno, espero les guste, comenten.

Disclaimer: HP no es mio es de J.K Rowling

Capítulo 35:

Una tarde tranquila.

Al día siguiente todos se habían levantado alrededor de las diez am a excepción claro de la señora Weasley y el señor Weasley que se habían levantado a las siete am, y estaban ya alzando todo para ir preparando lo que se iba a montar para la boda de George.

Cuando todos se levantaron, bajando primeramente a desayunar, sentándose todos alrededor de la mesa del comedor y comenzando a degustar sus alimentos.

Ginny se sentaba al lado de Harry y le daba un tierno beso en los labios.

-¿Cómo dormiste amor?—preguntaba Ginny viéndolo a los ojos.

-Bien amor aunque me duele la cabeza un poco por el Wisky—sonreía Harry mientras tomaba agua.

-Pero te la pasaste bien ¿No es así?—preguntaba Ginny sonriendo.

-Si amor, fue una navidad excelente—contestaba Harry felizmente.

-Ese era el punto amor, y recuerda que no será la única, ya siempre pasaremos navidad tu y yo juntos…nadie nos separara.—decía Ginny sonriéndole.

-Lo se amor, estoy feliz por ello—respondía con una gran sonrisa Harry viéndola a los ojos.

-Tu felicidad hace que mi mundo esté completo—decía Ginny dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

-Y tú eres mi felicidad, eso nunca se te olvide—sonreía Harry.

Continuaban comiendo para posteriormente comenzar el arreglo de la casa, desde mover muebles, poner los diferentes arreglos de flores, los adornos y el sitio para recibir a los invitados.

Al terminar de ayudar Ron y Hermione iban con los papás de esta última a su casa, para pasar ese día con ellos, mientras que Ginny y Harry decidían salir a caminar por los campos de la propiedad Weasley.

Caminaban tomados de la mano cruzando los campos en silencio, mientras admiraban la belleza del lugar.

-¿Tienes miedo amor?—preguntaba de repente Harry viendo a su prometida.

-¿De qué?—decía Ginny.

-Del futuro—

-No ¿por qué debería temerle a nuestro futuro?—cuestionaba Ginny.

-Ayer Percy se veía muy preocupado—decía el joven de cabello negro suspirando –siento que piensa que no soy suficiente o tal vez no lo lograremos o algo por el estilo—notándosele un poco de preocupación al joven.

-No le hagas caso al tonto de Percy amor—decía Ginny deteniéndose frente a l viéndolo directamente a los ojos –Sé que lo nuestro funcionara muy bien, será perfecto, es algo que tanto tu como yo queremos sin importar nada, sé que se escuchara un poco raro…y muy de fábula, pero sé que eres mi alma gemela, eres mi otra mi mitad, y eso nadie lo podrá destruir ni alejarnos, ni el mismo Voldemort pudo, ahora nadie lo hará, soy tuya solamente y tú solamente eres mío Potter—decía firmemente la pelirroja mientras rodeaba sus brazos sobre el cuello del chico y sonreía.

-Lo se amor perdóname por preocuparme por cosas tan tontas he irrelevantes—decía Harry dándole un tierno beso en los labios a su pelirroja mientras con sus brazos rodeaba la cintura de está pegándola más a su cuerpo.

-Siempre estaré contigo.—decía Ginny entre el beso.

-Y yo contigo futura señorita Potter—decía sonriendo el joven.

-Ahorita que lo mencionas, tenemos que ver lo de la subscripción a las revistas amor.—decía Ginny sonriéndole.

-Tienes toda la razón amor, pero tendremos que hacerlo pasado mañana ya que al ser veinticinco de diciembre no creo que abran las imprentas—decía el joven tranquilamente mientras besaba la nariz de su futura esposa.

-Si tienes razón, iremos pasado mañana—

-Ya quiero ver el vestido que usaras en la boda amor—decía Harry sonrojado.

-Tendrás que esperar a mañana señor Potter, es una sorpresa—sonreía la joven.

-Eso no es justo…tu si viste lo que me voy a poner mañana—decía Harry viéndola indignadamente a los ojos.

-Y créeme que te ves excelente, estaba a nada de comerte ese día de lo guapo que te veías—decía la chica.

-Sigo diciendo, eso no es justo…- decía ahora un sonrojado Harry.

-Te compensare amor, ya lo veras—sonreía Ginny besando la frente del chico.

-¿Y cómo planeas hacer eso amor?—decía Harry –Mañana estará imposible que nos demos una escapada, y más si que va a venir el pequeño Teddy—decía el pelinegro analizando la situación—

-Yo tengo mis métodos Harry, por eso no te preocupes, ya que me las arreglare para ello—sonreía pícaramente Ginny –Además en algún momento se tiene que dormir el pequeño Teddy, y será cuando aprovechemos para darnos una pequeña escapada a Gimmaldu Place y…- susurraba al oído de Harry mientras bajaba la mano tocando la entre pierna de su prometido haciendo que este suspirara.

-¿Y dime que me detiene que no te tome ahorita?—decía Harry tratando de agarrarla pero ella moviéndose rápidamente corría hacia enfrente dejando un poco atrás a Harry.

-Que no me puedes atrapar amor, eso es lo que te detiene—y con ello corría mas haciendo que Harry la persiguiera, atravesando los pastizales y adentrándose un poco al bosque cerca de las inmediaciones de la madriguera.

Corrían hasta llegar a un pequeño claro en el bosque repleto de flores de diversos colores que cambiaban su tonalidad dependiera la luz que les iluminara.

Era un sitio hermoso haciendo que ambos magos se maravillaran al verlo, solo era iluminado por un pequeño rayo de sol que pasaba por la copa de los árboles, el sitio emanaba tranquilidad de solo estar cerca de él.

Ginny y Harry no creían lo que veía, era como si hubieran llegado al mismo Eden, mientras que una ligera brisa hacia que el cabello de ambo danzara al compás del movimiento de las flores por el viento.

-Este sitio es hermoso—decía Ginny.

-Huele a ti amor…- decía mientras Harry percibía el aroma del sitio, el cual era muy similar al de su amada.

Ginny se sonrojaba ligeramente y jalaba a Harry hacia adentro del claro cuidadosamente para que no pisaran ninguna de las flores y se recostaban, apoyando su cabeza Ginny en el pecho del pelinegro, mientras que este la acariciaba el cabello.

-Te amo Ginny, cada día este amor por ti crece más y más—decía Harry suspirando.

-Y el mío por ti amor como no tienes una idea, cada día te amo más con el pasar de los segundos, nunca pienso dejarte, eres lo máximo—decía la joven.

-Gracias por estar en mi vida princesa, nunca te fallare—decía decididamente Harry.

-Gracias a ti, por permitirme estar en la tuya, por dejarme ser parte de tu pasado, presente y de nuestro futuro, te amo Harry—

Y con ello ambos se quedaban dormidos entre aquel aroma floral y hermoso atardecer, donde el sol se ocultaba lentamente detrás de las montañas.


	36. La Boda

Lubeck10: es un error de dedo, lo que paso ahí si te parece mi buen si no como se dice, la puerta esta ancha c: puedes dejar de leer, el que me hace reír es otro, sin tener una sintaxis clara en tus argumentos, ya que primeramente te quejas de lo de aurores y el departamento, y ahora que te deje en ridículo con lo de los departamentos quieres irte a cosas banales como un error de dedo, me haces reír.

Bueno chicos perdon el mal rato aquí andamos aun mañana no se si pueda escribir el cap por que me ire a un torneo de pokemon competitivo a la TNT (convención de comics)

Disclaimer: H.P no es mio es de J.K. Rowling

Capítulo 36

La Boda.

Al día siguiente alrededor de las seis pm ya estaban listos la mayoría de los hombres, esperando algunos en la sala otros con George, algunos revisando los últimos toques de los arreglos. Molly por su parte estaba dirigiendo como tenían que ir las cosas, que faltaban y recibiendo al ministro de bodas.

Por su lado Harry y Ron ya estaban esperando a sus novias sentados en la sala jugando una partida de ajedrez mágico donde este Ron, como era de suponerse estaba ganándole a Harry de una manera magnifica, pero eran distraídos por la voz de Hermione.

-¿Esperan a alguien jóvenes?—y eso los hacia voltear quedando boquiabiertos ambos.

Hermione traía un vestido largo de noche, de color azul claro, que solo lo ajustaba a su cuerpo dos pequeños tirantes, el vestido se fundía perfectamente con su cuerpo, su cabello estaba arreglado muy similar a cuando fue el baile de navidad del torneo de los tres magos, traía unos zapatos de tacón abiertos de color igualmente azul como el vestido, mostrando sus uñas igual pintadas de la misma tonalidad, un pequeño chal cubría sus hombros.

Mientras que por su lado Ginny traía un vestido negro largo, strapless, que se difuminaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, marcando más su menuda figura, traía su cabello peinado con caireles que caían sobre sus hombros y puesto el prendedor que le había regalado su amado, con zapatillas abiertas y sus uñas pintadas de rojo, al igual que un pequeño chal caía sobre sus hombros cubriéndolos.

Ambos jóvenes no podían quitar la mirada de sus amadas, quedaban fascinados de cómo se veían ambas, y estaban al pie de la escalera en menos de lo que canta un gallo para recibirlas siendo que ambas tomaban el brazo de su respectiva pareja.

-Te ves hermosa—decía Ron a Hermione haciendo que la chica le sonriera.

-¿De verdad los crees?— cuestionaba Hermione

-Si, eres la mujer más hermosa de la boda—sonreía su novio

-Gracias amor…- decía muy sonrojada Hermione

-Señorita Weasley, se ve suculenta esta noche…-le susurraba Harry a Ginny – Con ganas de quitarle ese vestido que tiene puesto en este preciso momento-.

Ginny lo veía y se acercaba al oído de Harry –Espero que al rato lo hagas señor Potter, tengo muchas ganas de ti—y mordía su oreja ligeramente haciendo que Harry tuviera que contener un suspiro por la acción.

En ese instante la señora Weasley entraba y los veía.

-Se ven muy bien chicos, ahora vayan a tomar su lugar donde le corresponde falta poco para comenzar y vayan dirigiendo a los que llegan por favor—decía Molly.

Y con ello los jóvenes se movían con dirección al patio donde cuando iba llegando algún invitado lo dirigían hacia algún lugar libre, para mantener el orden dentro de la celebración.

Alrededor de las seis cincuenta y cinco pm, aparecía el ministro de bodas y se ponía enfrente del altar.

El sitio estaba lleno de floreros los cuales sostenían flores de muchos diversos colores, siendo desde azul, amarillas, rojas, y demás. Las sillas de la ceremonia estaban forradas e blanco con un moño dorado en ellas, varias velas y sirios adornaban los diversos candelabros que estaban en el sitio de los cuales se destilaba un aroma a jazmín que inundaba el sitio.

Al terminar de poner a los invitados en su lugar, en los cuales destacaban, Minerva Mcgonagall, Kingsley, Slughorn, Hagrid, Neville y Hannah, Luna y muchas otras personas, estos tomaban su lugar en la segunda fila de hasta enfrente y aguardaban la llegada de los novios.

El primero en llegar al altar como era de esperarse, había sido George, el cual vestía un tosido amarillos el cual lo hacía resaltar de sobremanera como le gustaba hacerlo. Veía a su padrino, el cual había sido Lee Jordan y se daban un abrazo.

Pasaron los minutos y se escuchaba la típica música de un boda, haciendo que todos voltearan a ver a Angelina, la cual se veía hermosa en que le quedaba perfectamente bien ajustado a su cuerpo, haciendo lucir su excelente figura, el vestido era strapless, igual que el de Ginny, tría e velo en su cara sosteniendo con uno guantes de seda blancos el ramo de flores, caminaba de la mano de su padre hacia el altar, donde al llegar el padre de la chica le sonreía al gemelo Weasley –Te la encargo, cuídamela mucho—y le daba la mano de su hija la cual el joven tomaba –Claro señor…la cuidare siempre…- sonreía el joven para posteriormente ver a su amada y decirle.

-Te ves perfecta Angie, simplemente hermosa—decía George.

-Gracias George…tú te ves más espectacular que nunca—decía Angelina sonriéndole.

En ese momento el ministro comenzaba a oficiar la ceremonia, dando los típicos ritos y discursos de la ceremonia, hasta llegar a la parte de los votos de cada uno siendo que George iniciaba.

-Angelina, sé que nuestro futuro está unido desde un principio, te hayas o no casado conmigo, sabía que el resto de nuestras vidas nos íbamos a ver y tú sabes a qué me refiero mejor que nadie, y ahora que estamos aquí enfrente a nuestras familias y amigos, sé que eres la mujer para mí, aquella que amare el resto de mi vida y formare un hogar, algo que nunca había pensado hacer, pero ahora más que nadie estoy dispuesto hacerlo, te amo y eso nadie lo cambiara, me entrego a ti y a nuestra vida en el futuro.—decía George.

Angelina estaba llorando de felicidad, pero tomaba aire y respiraba hondo.

-George, se a lo que te refieres pero el destino nos jugó una broma, de la cual a pesar de que me duele no me arrepiento, mi vida ya es tuya desde aquel momento que empezamos a estar juntos, mi vida ha sido de lo más divertido a tu lado, en la tienda, en nuestros tiempos a solas y de nuestras platicas hasta la madrugada, cada día que pasaba me iba enamorando más y más de ti y ahora puedo decirlo a la perfección, te amo George con todo mi corazón, y estoy dispuesta a pasar mi vida a tu lado—

-Ahora los anillos—decía el ministro.

Ginny cargaba a su ahijado hacia donde estaban ellos y que en sus manitas sostenía una pequeña caja con los anillos, la cual George tomaba sonriéndole al pequeño.

George tomaba el primer anillo y se lo ponía en el dedo a Angelina, y posteriormente Angelina hacia lo mismo con George.

-Si alguien se opone a este matrimonio habla ahora o caya para siempre—

Todos guardaban silencio.

-Los declaro marido y mujer…Puede besar a la novia—

En ese momento Angelina se arrojaba a los brazos uniendo sus labios con los de él a la par de que todos los invitados aplaudían sonoramente, por el matrimonio de estos dos jóvenes.

La fiesta comenzaba, se sentaban por mesas, en la principal, George, Angelina, el señor y la señora Weasley, el señor y la señora Johnson, Katie Bell madrina de Angie, y Lee Jordan padrino de George.

Harry, Ginny junto con Teddy, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville y Hannan se sentaban en una cercana a los novios.

La fiesta trancurria tranquilamente, varias parejas se incorporaban a bailar, otras tantas permanecían sentadas bebiendo y platicando armoniosamente entre ellos.

Ginny le daba a Hermione al pequeño Teddy y tomaba la mano de Harry dirigiéndolo para que bailaran.

-Amor…pero yo no sé bailar- decía el joven

-No te preocupes yo ten enseño—y con eso jalaba a Harry hacia la pista de baile donde Ginny tomaba la mano de su amado y la colocaba en su cintura, mientras que la otra la sostenía en su mano y comenzaban a moverse lentamente en la pista de baile.

-¿ves que no era difícil amor?—decía la joven viéndolo a los ojos

-Es que tu enseñándome me siento en las nubes…te amo—decía Harry sonriéndole a su amada mientras inclinaba su cabeza para darle un suave beso en sus labios haciendo que la pelirroja le respondiera enseguida.

Continuaban bailando un buen rato bajo la luz de la luna que los iluminaba y alrededor de las una am los novios se despedían de todos para irse en su luna de miel a la par de que Harry y Ginny tomaban a Teddy ya dormido y lo llevaban a donde Andrómeda dándoselo y con ello, y sin que nadie se diera cuenta desaparecían llendose a Grimmaldu Place, donde una gran noche los esperaba.


	37. Cómo nunca

Capítulo, with lemon c:, ayer no pude postearlo fui a un torneo de pokemon XD si igual soy un fan de pokemon pero bueno, aquí se los dejo espero sea de su agrado.

Disclaimer: H.P. no es mio es de J.K. Rowling

Capítulo 37

Como nunca.

Harry y Ginny llegaban a la antigua casa de los Blacks y se veían ambos a los ojos sonriendo, mientras que Harry tomaba de la cintura a la chica pegándola más a él.

-Te ves hermosa amor—decía el chico hundiendo la mirada en aquellos ojos color chocolate.

Ginny e sonrojaba ante lo dicho con Harry pero aun así seguía sosteniendo su mirada, sintiendo aquellas firmes manos de el en las caderas de ella.

-Tú te ves excelente hoy amor, aunque para mí siempre te ves bien—decía la chica mientras ponía una mano sobre el pecho de Harry.

-Gracias, aunque con este cabello descontrolado siempre me veo raro—decía el joven riendo ligeramente.

-A mí me fascina tu cabello amor—decía la chica tocando la cabellera del chico, pasando sus dedos entre la melena del joven –Siempre me ha fascinado como te ves con él, te me haces tan guapo—suspiraba la pelirroja sonrojada.

El chico sonreía y tomaba firmemente a la Weasley y se aparecía arriba en el cuarto que tenía para él.

-¿Sabes algo Ginny?—decía el chico sin apartarle la mirada de los ojos a la joven.

-¿Qué pasa Harry?—lo veía la joven

-Cada día que pasa me enamoro más de ti, eres como todo lo que busque durante mi vida, cada día somos más unidos y eso es algo que me hace sonreír, que a pesar de todo lo malo que paso a lo largo de estos siete años, pudimos triunfar y estar juntos, sé que nadie nos separara ahora, no dejare mejor dicho que nada ni nadie nos separe ahora, me moriría si tu no estas a mi lado, eres como mi elixir de la vida, eres lo más preciado en mi vida, nunca me podría imaginar estar sin ti, me moriría de la tristeza, Ginny gracias a ti supe que es poder estar en los brazos de alguien que te valore y que no solo te vea o como el niño que vivió o que seas su segunda opción después de algo que lastimo el corazón de esa…- Ginny ponía su mano sobre los labios del joven para silenciarlo.

-Harry, no tienes que recordar cosas que te lastimaron en un pasado, la estúpida de Cho, no supo valorar lo que tenía, digo ir corriendo a los brazos de Cedric cuando ella sabía que le gustabas, digo que estúpido y más siendo rivales en el torneo de los tres magos, vaya idiota, yo vi como estabas, lo triste que estabas cuando te rechazo para el baile del torneo, y al morir su novio, busco refugio en tus brazos…digo que persona tan enferma podría hacer eso, me molesto de sobre manera eso, yo que no hubiera dado por estar contigo en ese baile, entrar en el gran comedor de tu mano, de esa manera, no tienes idea como sueño eso, sé que tal vez no se cumpla pero puedo vivir con ello, ya que ahora te tengo a mi lado y sé que nunca nos separaremos el uno del otro…- Hary cortaba las palabras de Ginny con un profundo beso al cual ella respondía con la misma pasión.

Harry comenzaba a subir sus manos hacia el busto de la joven, tocándolo por encima del vestido mientras sus beso comenzaban a bajar hacia el cuello de su amada, dando pequeña mordidas que hacia suspirar a la joven conforme este bajaba por el cuerpo de ella.

Harry movía sus manos hacia la parte posterior del vestido de Ginny y bajaba el cierre, haciéndolo caer, mostrando frente a el aquella fisionomía perfecta de la chica, lo cual lo dejaba sin aliento, siendo solo cubierta por la ropa íntima que llevaba puesta en la parte inferior, y dejando completamente desnuda su parte superior, la cual Harry bajaba su cabeza y comenzaba a dar pequeñas mordidas en los senos de la chica, lo cual hacia que esta empezara a gemir de sobremanera.

-Oh…Harry…-suspiraba la joven mientras esta comenzaba a quitarle la camisa a su amado dejando desnudo su pectoral, el cual comenzaba a tocar lentamente recorriendo cada uno de sus músculos marcados.

Harry subía sus manos hacia los senos nuevamente de la chica masajeándolos lentamente dándole un gran placer a la misma, a la par de que ella bajaba sus pequeñas manos hacia el pantalón del joven, el cual lo desabrochaba bajándolo junto con sus boxers, dejando libre su miembro el cual comenzaba a masajear de arriba para abajo haciendo que Harry suspirara de placer.

-¿Te gusta Potter?—decía la chica mientras mordía ligeramente le lóbulo de la oreja de su amado.

-Me…encanta…- decía Harry atacando el pecho de su amada mordiendo ligeramente sus erguidos pezones dando pequeñas lamidas sobre ellos, haciendo que la chica con esto apretara el movimiento de su mano haciéndolo más rápido que antes, y con ello haciendo gemir a Harry de placer.

Ginny se detenía y soltaba su miembro de su amado y le daba un tierno beso en los labios al cual respondía Harry con gran ímpetu pero la Weasley lo detenía, y bajaba por su pecho dando pequeños besos en el hasta llegar a su miembro el cual lo metía a su boca sin titubear, comenzando a mover su lengua alrededor de su miembro haciendo temblar al joven de placer.

La chica continuaba con sus movimientos de lengua, moviendo de arriba para abajo su cabeza haciendo que Harry se volviera loco con aquellos movimientos los cuales lo estaban llevando a un éxtasis como nunca, sentándose en la cama, y dejando que Ginny siguiera con ello.

Ginny disfrutaba el sabor y aroma de su amado, y seguía dándole aquel éxtasis que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Harry la detenía y la cargaba poniéndola en la cama, se ponía a la altura de ella, y bajaba su mano por el abdomen de su novia hasta llegar a donde sus bragas se encontraba y metía una mano en ellas tocando su pubis, introduciendo un dedo en ella mientras la besaba desenfrenadamente, haciéndola gemir como nunca lo había hecho, continuando igual con el movimiento aunque ahora con dos dedos los que la tocaban ahora dentro de ella haciéndola suspirar más agitadamente que ante.

-Harry…te quiero adentro…por favor…- suplicaba Ginny entre besos.

Harry detenía lo que hacía y bajaba la ropa íntima de su prometida y posicionándose enfrente de ella rozando con la cabeza de su miembro su ahora muy mojada entrada.

-Metelo…- suplicaba Ginny viéndolo.

Y sin previo aviso Harry envestía a su novia haciéndola gritar de placer, comenzando a moverse al principio lentamente dentro de ella, disfrutando como sus sexos se acoplaban a la perfección el uno con el otro a la par de que sus movimientos se sincronizaban con una perfección inigualable, haciendo que ambos disfrutaran aquel momento.

Harry seguía envistiéndola mientras ponía las piernas de la chica sobre sus hombros, haciendo que esta sintiera más profundo el miembro de su amado mientras que de placer arqueaba la espalda sintiéndolo más y más.

-Oh por Merlin, Harry te siento tan adentro me fascina…me fascinas…quiero más…- gemía la Weasley haciendo que Harry se moviera más rápido dentro de ella, hasta que lo detenía y lo tomaba acostándolo en la cama y subiéndose en él y sin previo aviso introduciendo su miembro en ella, comenzando a moverse mientras que ponía sus manos sobre el pecho del joven para darse más impulso en sus movimientos ascendentes y descendentes, bajando solo su cabeza hacia su amado dándole un profundo beso sin dejar de moverse con él.

Al cabo de un buen rato la pareja sentía el clímax llegando a ambos.

-Ginny…estoy…cerca…-

-Llega conmigo…por favor…- ambos soltaban un último gemido y Harry llegaba con ella dejando salir su semilla dentro de ella, haciendo que con ella Ginny dejara salir un gran gemido al sentirlo.

Ambos respiraban profundamente mientras que Ginny se recostaba sobre el pecho de su amado sintiendo como el mismo respiraba y escuchando el palpitar acelerado de su corazón.

-Esto fue genial amor…- decía Harry acariciando la cabeza de la chica.

-Lo se amor, amo hacerlo contigo—decía la chica sonrojada.

Ambos comenzaban a quedarse dormidos, después de haber disfrutado esa gran noche que tuvieron juntos.


	38. Charla de chicas

Aquí el siguiente capítulo chicos, espero sea de su agrado comenten

Disclaimer: H.P. no es mio es de J.K. Rowling

Capítulo 38

Charla de chicas.

Ginny abrí los ojos sintiendo y sentía los brazos de Harry sobre ella abrazándola firmemente, y lo veía dormir tranquilamente, su cara era serena y sin preocupación alguna.

"Se ve tan tranquilo…podría quedarme viéndolo todo el día dormir" mentalizaba a pelirroja mientras plantaba un beso en el pecho de su amado lo cual hacia que este abriera los ojos lentamente y bajara la mirada para ver a Ginny recostado sobre su pecho.

-Buenos días preciosa—decía el chico.

-Buenos días guapo, ¿Cómo dormiste?—

-Mejor que nunca teniéndote en mis brazos…espera…¿qué hora son?—decía Harry

El color se drenaba de la cara de los dos.

-Mierda…¿Qué les diremos?—decía Ginny con un tono de preocupación.

En ese momento aparecía un patronus en forma de nutria donde estaban y de el salía la voz de Hermione.

"Tienen cinco minutos para estar vestidos Ron y yo llegaremos a Grimmaldu Place hicimos pantalla para que él se quedara con Harry allá y tú en mi casa Ginny, los cubrimos anoche dijimos que tú te quedarías en mi casa traje ropa tuya. Así que en cinco minutos llegaremos"

Ambos jóvenes se levantaban rápidamente y se ponían la ropa de la fiesta para posteriormente bajar a la cocina y sentarse en la mesa aguardando a sus amigos.

-Nos salvaron…- decía Ginny tranquila.

-Me da miedo Ron…- decía Harry

-Harry seamos sinceros él no puede decir nada, apuesto que igual estuvo con Hermione anoche.—decía la pelirroja.

-Eso tienes razón—decía el joven pelinegro.

En ese momento se escuchaba la puerta de la casa y las voces de Ron y Hermione.

-Ya llegamos—gritaba Ron –Más les vale estar vestido—

-¡Ron!—exclamaba Hermione mientras que los chicos en la cocina se sonrojaban.

-Estamos en la cocina—gritaba Harry.

En ese momento entraban Ron y Hermione y los veían que Harry y Ginny aún tenían la ropa de ayer.

-Tomen…- decía Hermione.

Les daban la mochila con su ropa, y se iban a cambiar y después de unos cuantos minutos regresaban ya ambos con jeans, tenis y playeras casuales.

-Harry ven, vamos por algo de desayunar me muero de hambre, mientras que las chicas vaya preparando la mesa—decía Ron.

Harry asentía y daba un tierno beso a Ginny.

-No tardaremos- y ambos hombres salían del cuarto y posteriormente de la casa.

Ginny y Hermione quedaban en la casa y la primera estaba muy sonrojada ante la mirada analítica de su mejor amiga.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me ves así?—decía Ginny.

-¿Al menos te estas cuidando Ginny?—decía la castaña viendo detenidamente a su amiga, mientras se sentaba al lado de ella.

-Si claro que lo estoy haciendo tengo un gran número de pociones anticonceptivas…por eso no se preocupen.—

-¿Cuánto llevan con ello?—cuestionaba nuevamente Granger.

-Desde el cumpleaños de Harry…lo hicimos por primera vez donde jugamos Quidditch…en la madriguera—

-¿Su primera vez?—preguntaba Hermione.

-Si…la de ambos…- decía la joven completamente sonrojada moviendo su mirada a otro lado.

-Fue tu primero el entonces…- decía Hermione

-Y mi único…no necesito a nadie más—decía la chica sonrojada.

-El en sexto tenía miedo que te le entregaras a Dean…- decía Hermione.

-Lo sé, pero es algo que nunca planeaba hacer…yo era, soy y seré solo de Harry Potter…-decía la joven viendo a su amiga.

-¿Qué fue a lo que más llegaste con Dean?—preguntaba Hermione

La chica se sonrojaba recordando a los más lejos que llego con el compañero de su ahora prometido y Hermione notaba esto.

-Solo un…tonteo tonto por encima de la ropa…- decía Ginny. –Lo deje tocarme poco…-

Hermione la veía más detenidamente –¿Te arrepientes?—

Ginny bajaba la mirada.

-Si…un poco…más cuando me entere que lo que en ese año Harry sentía por mi…y como sufría el al verme besar con Dean y demás—

-¿Qué sentías en ese momento?—

-Cuando Dean me besaba, o cuando deje que medio me tocara, me imaginaba las manos de Harry y los labios de el también, me sentía al principio mal con Dean, por qué bueno el si me quería pero yo a él no, al menos no como amaba y ahora amo a Harry, me sentí mal el día que Dean toco mi pecho por primera vez, pensé "esto es solo para Harry…"—bajaba la mirada la pelirroja mientras su mejor amiga la seguía viendo.

-Tu siempre has amado a Harry, Ginny eso es admirable, pero también tenías que hacer tu vida ¿Crees que Harry se hubiera molestado si no hubiera sido tu primero?—preguntaba la joven castaña.

-Es muy celoso y se molesta cuando alguien menciona a Dean, de hecho no sé cómo tiene tanto autocontrol en el equipo de Quidditch—decía Ginny.

-Si eso mismo he pensado yo, de hecho más que nada pienso porque lo dejo entrar—

-Ultimadamente Dean es buen cazador y me enorgullezco de Harry que vio más allá de sus celos…-decía la pelirroja.

-Siento que Harry, aunque no hubiera sido tu primero lo hubiera aceptado muy bien…es muy maduro para su edad…bueno tuvo que madurar muy rápido…-

-Yo no hubiera estado con el si no hubiera sido mi primero…me sentiría mal…ya que el fuera de los besos nunca hizo nada más con Cho Chang—decía con un tono molesto la Weasley.

-¿No veo por qué dices eso Ginny? El aun así te hubiera aceptado así—

-Si pero yo no me sentiría digna de él, el merece solo lo mejor para el…- decía Ginny

-Y créeme tu eres lo mejor para él, no puede ver a nadie más que no seas tú, él te ama de sobre manera, ustedes dos son la descripción de pareja perfecta, Ginny, ambos dando todo por el uno y otro, nunca se van a dejar desamparados y aparte se ven tan hermosos juntos y más al lado de Teddy, ya me los magino de papás, serán la familia más hermosa junto con la mía con Ron.—Sonreía la joven castaña a su amiga, mientras se paraba y comenzaba a poner la mesa, para cuando llegaran los novios de ambas.

-Me siento feliz de haberle entregado todo a Harry…fue hermoso…inigualable diría yo…no sabes cuándo lo amo Hermione, es todo mi sueño hecho realidad, doy gracias que no murió contra Voldemort, no sé qué hubiera sido mi vida sin él, no hubiera podido seguir adelante para ser sincera…- decía la pelirroja mientras ponía los vasos y platos.

-Lo sé, lo vi y lo escuche cuando lo viste en los brazos de Hagrid…fue un momento horrible eso…- decia Hermione un poco triste.

-Lo se…sentía que moría todo mi futuro sin el paso frente a mí—suspiraba la joven Weasley.

-Lo se…créeme que lo sé, y me alegro por ambos…no puedo esperar para su boda, se verán excelente juntos en ese aspecto—

-Gracias amiga, espero ser la mejor esposa para Harry, como te dije él se merece lo mejor y siempre se lo daré sin importar nada, él es el amor de mi vida siempre estaré con él en las buenas y en las malas…-

-Lo se mejor pareja no se pudo conseguir Harry, aparte, son como la viva imagen de los padre de Harry…el con cabello negro y demás y tu muy parecida a su hermosa nada…- Decía la chica Granger.

-Eso espero.—decía Ginny sonriendo y con ello continuaban alegrando la mesa para cuando llegaran sus amados de comprar comida.


	39. Nuevamente en Hogwarts

Capítulo 39:

Nuevamente en Hogwarts.

Las vacaciones de invierno habían terminado y los jóvenes ya estaban de regreso en el castillo donde las clases se estaban poniendo cada vez más difíciles ya que se acercaban cada día más los E.X.T.A.S.I.S poniendo tensa a Hermione, como siempre.

-Estoy nerviosa…- decía un día a sus amigos en la sala común, mientras ponía sobre la mesa el libro que estaba leyendo.

Ron, Harry y Ginny alzaban la mirada de lo que hacían y la veían.

-¿Qué tienes?—decía Ron levantándose y abrazándola

-Es que tengo miedo…de que nos vaya mal en los exámenes…- decía muy acongojada la castaña viendo a cada uno de ellos.

-¿Y por qué piensas eso?—cuestionaba Ginny –Tu siempre sacas calificaciones muy buenas, del que te deberías de preocupar es de Ron—decía riendo la chica y Harry secundaba la risa.

-¡Oye! Saldré bien en la escuela ya lo veras Ginevra—decía Ron

-Lo se hermanito, solo te estoy molestando.—decía riendo Ginny y se volteaba a ver a Hermione –no debes de estar nerviosa, a todos nos ira muy bien en los exámenes, bueno en general, no hay e que preocuparse—sonreía la pelirroja a su amiga.

Hermione los veía aun un poco preocupada.

-Si saben que necesitamos pasar estos exámenes para poder salir de Hogwarts ¿Verdad?—

-Sí, pero no vale la pena que te estreses de más ´Mione, todo saldrá bien ya lo veras.—decía Harry abrazando a Ginny.

-Tal vez tengan razón todos, solo estoy exagerando, nos ira bien a todos, y esto me lleva a la otra pregunta ¿Ustedes ya están listos para enfrentarse a Hufflepuff?—cuestionaba la castaña.

-Pues ya tengo más o menos el plan de acción contra ellos—decía Harry viendo a su novia y sus dos amigos –trataremos de hacer como con Slytherin la misma táctica para anotar, el problema es que esperemos que funcione con ellos, ya que pues como en el partido pasado ya la vieron…- decía pensativo Harry.

-Pues según lo que nos dijo Hannah, no tienen buen equipo este años…de hecho ninguno de los que está ahorita es mayor a sexto año, cuando nosotros la mayoría excepto por los golpeadores somos de séptimo así que tenemos más experiencia que ellos—decía Ron pensativamente.

-En eso Ron tiene razón—decía Hermione.

-No nos podemos basar solo en eso chicos, hay muchas excepciones una de ellas es Harry, ¿no fue el más joven jugador de Hogwarts y dio la sorpresa?—decía Ginny igualmente pensativa.

-En parte ambas opiniones tienen razón, aunque estamos hablando de Huflepuff, no me preocupan del todo, lo que me sigue preocupan es la final en caso de que juguemos contra Slytherin, se va hacer un caos en la escuela…- decía Harry

-¿Sigues preocupado con eso?—cuestionaba Ginny.

-No te voy a mentir amor, si estoy muy preocupado, ¿Se acuerdan con lo de la final de tercer año? Como se puso el ambiente con Slytherin—

-Fue muy…difícil llegar a clases ese año…todos querían matar a Harry…- decía Ron riendo –Me acuerdo que Wood nos encomendó cuidarlo para que no le pasara nada a su buscador estrella, toda la torre de Gryffindor parecían sus guardaespaldas—

-¿Crees que sea así este año?—preguntaba Ginny

-A lo mejor, vamos es el último año de nosotros para ganar la copa y apuesto a que los Slytherin siguen resentidos de lo que paso ya hacer casi un año—decía Harry.

-Vamos Harry no creo que sigan con ello, digo ellos mismos decidieron las cosas, nadie los obligo ni nada…bueno si a algunos si pero no a todos, Pansy Parkinson, esa estúpida te quería entregar a Voldemort…- decía enojada Ginny.

-Es a lo que me refiero, muchos siguen resentidos por lo que paso, y tengo miedo que le pase algo al equipo, y sobre todo a Ron o a ti amor—decía Harry viendo a sus amigos y novia.

-Vamos Harry, peleamos en la guerra derrotamos mortifagos, y tu peleaste contra Voldemort, ¿Crees que unos cuantos Slytherins nos causaran problemas?-

-No pero sabes que son montoneros, y que nos querrán tomar por sorpresa y solos, eso mejor que nadie ustedes lo sabe—decía firmemente el pelinegro.

-Pero nunca nos podrán agarrar del todo solos, tu siempre estas con Ginny y con nosotros o en su defecto solo con Ginny y yo con Hermione, será muy pero muy difícil que nos tomen por sorpresa y solos—decía Ron tratando de calmar a su mejor amigo y despejar la mente del mismo de la preocupación que yacía dentro de él.

-Lo se Ron, créeme que los se completamente, es solo que estoy preocupado por su seguridad solo es eso—decía Harry dándole un beso en la cabeza a Ginny.

-Ya te dije Harry mientras tú y yo estemos juntos nada nos pasara, eso tenlo por seguro, yo no dejare que a ti te lastimen y sé que tu no dejaras que a mí me hagan algo, así que deja de tener esas preocupaciones tontas amor—decía la joven alzando la mirada clavándola en la suya con aquellos ojos color chocolate que volvían loco al pelinegro con solo mirarlos, y este mismo bajaba la cabeza dándole un tierno beso en los labios a su prometida.

-¿Ya dispersaste tus miedo amor?—cuestionaba Ginny sonriéndole

-Si un poco amor, me siento relativamente más tranquilo, aparte aun no es nada seguro de que juguemos contra Slytherin—decía el joven.

-Seamos sinceros, no creo que Hufflepuff ni Ravenclaw lleguen a la final, nos tocara contra Slytherin pero todo saldrá bien Harry no hay de qué preocuparse, ultimadamente estamos en Hogwarts, no creo que con Mcgonagall como directora y más sabiendo cómo es ella, se atrevan hacer un problema de esa índole, aparte no muchos se quieren enfrentar al niño que vivió jajaja—decía Ron sonriéndole a su mejor amigo el cual soltaba una carcajada por lo último.

-Tienes razón Ron, es tonto de mi parte preocuparme de esa manera—decía el joven de lentes sentándose nuevamente al lado de Ginny y descansando su cabeza sobre el hombro de la pelirroja.

Y con ello los jóvenes continuaban con sus actividades de estudio en la torre de Gyffindor, aunque Harry aun un poco disperso por aquellos pensamientos de preocupación que aún se albergaban en su mente.

"No dejare que nada les pase…" mentalizaba mientras regresaba a leer su trabajo de Transfiguraciones.


	40. Juego con Hufflepuff

Aquí este capítulo espero les guste. Dejen comentarios

Disclaimer: H.P. No es mio es de J.K. Rowling

Capítulo 40

Juego contra Hufflpuff

Dos semanas habían pasado fugazmente y el juego de Hufflepuff era hoy, siendo apenas las seis treinta am Harry se levantaba de su cama y como cada juego se iba a bañar tardándose alrededor de quince minutos para salir y despertar a Ron y a Dean.

-Vamos chicos levántense…- los movía.

Ambos jóvenes abrían lentamente los ojos y se estiraban.

-Buenos días—decía Ron y Dean al mismo tiempo.

-Buenos días chicos, los espero abajo—decía Harry tomando su saeta de fuego.

Bajaba las escaleras y se sentaba en uno de los sillones donde había pasado la tarde con su amada, recostaba la cabeza para atrás y se intentaba relajar del partido que se acercaba.

En ese momento escuchaba unos pasos descendiendo del dormitorio de las chicas y volteaba la mirada encontrándose con la figura de su amada ya lista para el juego, acompañada por Hermione y Demelza.

-Buenos días—decía Harry levantándose y sonriendo yendo a recibir a Ginny dándole un tierno beso en sus labios, el cual ella respondía felizmente.

-¿Cómo dormiste amor?—preguntaba Ginny abrazandolo.

-Bien, relativamente bien, ya solo falta que esperemos a Ron y a Dean, se están bañando—decía sonriendo Harry.

-Excelente—contestaba Hermione y los cuatro se sentaban.

-Tenemos que concentrarnos mucho hoy, ganar por un margen de mínimo cien puntos…- decía Harry.

-Tranquilo nos encargaremos de eso Dean, Demelza y yo, tu solo concéntrate en la snitch amor—decía Ginny sonriéndole.

-Si Harry tú no te preocupes—secundaba Demelza.

-Lo se tenemos un excelente equipo, no hay de qué preocuparse…- suspiraba aun intranquilo Harry.

En ese momento iban descendiendo Ron y Dean ya listos, acompañados por Neville y Seamus.

-Vamos a desayunar, tengo hambre—decía Ron mientras se acercaba a Hermione dándole un beso.

-Si vamos.—decía Harry.

Y con ello todos salían de la torre de Gryffindor juntos con dirección al gran comedor, entrando al mismo y sentándose todos juntos.

Comenzaban a ingerir sus alimentos y Harry comenzaba hablar, a la vez que Ritchie y Jimmy llegaban y se sentaban con ellos.

-El clima es bueno, no tenemos que preocuparnos por él. Ahora; ya saben cómo entrenamos, tenemos que sacar la mayor ventaja de todas, sabemos que a este paso nuestro rival para la final será Slytherin, a menos que Ravenclaw logre derrotarlos a ellos y por un margen arriba de doscientos puntos…algo que veo muy difícil considerando la situación actual de Ravenclaw— todos asentían ante lo dicho –ahora, necesitamos sacar la victoria con mínimo de cien puntos para así asegurar nuestro pase a la final—decía el joven pelinegro mientras los demás comían.

-¿Qué te parece si te callas amor y comes?—decía Ginny viéndolo seriamente, mientras le comenzaba a servir ya que él no se había servido nada de alimentos.

Todos reían ante lo dicho por Ginny y Harry se sonrojaba y comenzaba a comer lo que Ginny le había servido.

Alcabo de un rato, todos terminaban y salían del gran comedor seguido por aplausos de los Gryffindors y abucheos de los Slytherin.

Eran las diez y media y ya estaban en los vestidores todos poniéndose sus aditamentos de quidditch y demás mientras que Ginny ya lista se acercaba a Harry abrazándolo por atrás y recargando su cabeza en la espalda del joven.

-Todo saldrá bien amor ya lo veras—decía Ginny.

-Lo se amor confió plenamente en ustedes, simplemente quiero que sea perfecto nuestro triunfo juntos.—decía Harry volteándola a ver y abrazándola.

-Lo se amor, eso lo he tenido muy en cuenta y me alegro, como no tienes una idea—sonreía Ginny mientras se ponía de puntitas y daba un tierno beso a su amado.

-Espero eso te motive para que ganemos hoy—decía Ginny riendo.

-Mi mayor motivación eres tu amor, nadie más, estando tú a mi lado sé que seremos los mejores—sonreía Harry.

Daban las diez para las once y todos comenzaban a salir de los vestidores, Harry enfrente con Ginny caminando de la mano saliendo por fin del túnel hacia el estadio, donde los Hufflepuff los veía llegar y se les notaban a estos una mirada de miedo y resignación.

Todos se paraban en medio del campo, el capitán de Hufflepuff se acercaba y le daba la mano a Harry el cual al tomarla le sonreía.

-Quiero un juego limpio—decía Madam Hooch, mientras todos subían a sus escobas.

La profesora de vuelo liberaba la snitch que como siempre rodeaba a los dos buscadores que en este momento era Harry y un chico de quinto de Hufflepuff.

En eso las Bludgers también salían disparadas y posteriormente madam Hooch soplaba su silbato aventando la quaffle al aire las cual fugazmente Ginny atrapaba y salía disparada con dirección a los postests dejando atrás a los cazadores de Hufflepuff y estando cerca de los postes lanzaba con mucha fuerza la Quaffle anotando en menos de quince segundos el primer tanto para Gryffindor.

-Ginny Weasley anota, creo acaba de romper un record en la escuela anotando el primer tanto en menos de quince segundos, punto para los leones—gritaba la voz de Luna, a través de los gritos de los Gryffindors.

El partido continuaba los Hufflepuff por más que intentaban acercarse a los postes de Gryffindor eran detenidos por Ron, o por los cazadores o los golpeadores.

Ya había transcurrido treinta minutos del partido y el marcador era ciento ochenta a cero favor Gryffindor siendo Ginny la que anotaba cien de esos puntos, mientras que Dean y Demelza cuarenta puntos cada uno.

Harry escaneaba el cielo buscando la snitch, el marcador era a su favor ya era hora de terminar el juego.

Los Gryffindors estaban eufóricos, estaban aplastando a Hufflepuff mientras que los que apoyaban al equipo de Hufflepuff solo veían como estaban destruyendo a su equipo, se sentían miserables no habían podido anotar ni un solo tanto en contra de los leones.

El juego seguía y Hufflepuf lograba anotar treinta puntos, aunque por esos treinta puntos Gyffindor anotaban veinte cada cazador, llevándolos a tener doscientos cuarenta puntos.

Los jugadores de Hufflepuff se estaban enojando y comenzaban a hacer faltas, haciendo una sobre Ginny donde dos de los cazadores la comenzaban a empujar uno de un lado y el otro del otro haciendo que ella casi callera de la escoba algo que irritaba a Harry el cual como ráfaga volaba hacia ellos haciéndolos huir.

-Tú ponte a buscar la snitch—decía fastidiada Ginny.

Harry asentía y seguía buscando.

Hufflepuff anotaba otros dos tantos mientras que Gryffindor cuato tantos más, haciendo aún más reñido el partido.

En ese momento Harry veía la Snitch revoloteando cerca de la gradas de Gryffindor y salía disparado hacia ellas siendo seguido por el buscador de Hufflepuff.

La carrera era reñida pero la experiencia de Harry estaba llevando la delantera dejando atrás al joven de Hufflepuff, y con ello estaba ya estirando el brazo para tomar la Snitch, pero en ese momento una bludger de la nada golpeaba su brazo rompiéndolo y causándole dolor extremo, pero aún seguía volando el joven ahora sosteniéndose solo con las piernas en la escoba estirando su zurda para con ello en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tomar la snitch pero al no poderse sostener ni frenar este chocaba de lleno con una de las paredes del estadio.

Ginny gritaba salía volando hasta estaba su novio el cual estaba cayendo inconsciente hacia el campo.

Ginny aceleraba más su escoba hasta lograr alcanzarlo junto con Ron y entre los dos sujetaban al inconsciente Harry bajando al piso.

-El marcador final es Gryffindor cuatrocientos treinta a cincuenta favores Gryffindor—

El estadio estallaba en euforia pero igual Hermione, Neville y Luna bajaban disparados hacia donde habían aterrizado el equipo de Gryffindor seguidos de cerca por Mcgonagall, Slughorn y Madam Pomfrey.

-Vamos Harry despierta amor, vamos—decía Ginny que tenía recargada la cabeza de su amado en su piernas –Vamos amor por favor…-

-Señorita Weasley compromiso deje que me encargue—decía la enfermera.

-No, no me alejare de el—decía la pelirroja.

-Ginny deja que lleven a Harry a la enfermería…- decía Hermione.

-Yo iré con Harry no me separare de el…- decía Ginny en un estado de nervios, ya que Harry seguía sin responder.

-Está bien pero vamos deja que lo lleven –

Ginny colocaba con cuidado la cabeza de Harry en el suelo donde madam Pomfrey lo levitaba a una camilla y se lo llevaba siendo seguida por Ginny y Mcgonagall.

La pelirroja volteaba y les decía a sus amigos.

-Agarren las escobas de Harry y mía por favor los vemos en el hospital—decía Ginny

Después de unos cuantos minutos llegaban al hospital donde ponían a Harry en la cama y la enfermera curaba su brazo pero él seguía inconsciente, la enfermera lo examinaba y hacia unos encantamientos curativos.

-Descansara por unas horas, estará bien señorita Weasley…- decía Pomfrey, poniendo el su mano en el hombro de la pelirroja dándole un apretón de solidaridad y se iba a su oficina.

-Vamos Harry—decía la chica tomando su mano, -tienes que despertar—besaba la mano del chico mientras las lágrimas caían por su mejilla, quedándose ahí y esperando a que su amado se recuperara.


	41. Lagrimas

Perdón por no actualizar ayer chicos, andaba cansado y como estoy en finales ando al lleno con los trabajos finales ;_; es una masacre la universidad hoy día. Aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo espero sea de su agrado.

Disclaimer: HP no es mio es de J.K. Rowling

Capítulo 41

Lágrimas.

Ginny seguía en la enfermería junto con Harry ya eran las seis treinta y todo el equipo había venido y se había ido, solo seguía Ginny, Ron y Hermione a su lado.

Ginny no había dejado de llorar, estaba en un estado de melancolía extrema, sentía que lo perdía, necesitaba escuchar su voz, sentir sus manos, sus labios, necesitaba ver esos ojos color esmeralda viéndola, su corazón se hacía cachitos, no sabía qué hacer.

Las últimas palabras que le había dicho aun consiente habían sido horribles según ella, se sentía tan mal agradecida, ya que él había intentado salvarla…ella lo había regañado muy feo, le había gritado y no agradecido lo que había hecho por ella.

Dolorosas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, sentía que moría conforme pasaban los minutos, los cuales se le hacían como años, en todo ese rato no había soltado la mano de su amado, ni separado un segundo de él, no pensaba dejarlo, nunca dejarlo, aunque durmiera en una silla, ella estaba dispuesta a permanecer con el hasta que abriera los ojos, casi lo perdía una vez, no pensaba volverlo hacer.

-Ginny…tienes que ir a comer algo…- decía la joven castaña.

-No pienso despegarme de Harry ni un segundo, lo entienden…- decía irritada la joven pelirroja.

-Vamos Ginny, necesitas comer algo, no has comido desde el desayuno no queremos que tú también acabes en una cama del hospital—decía Ron.

-Mira Ron, si no te preocupa la salud de Harry, no es mi problema ¿Ok?. Yo no pienso moverme de aquí hasta que despierte, si ustedes quieren ir a comer adelante, nadie los obliga estar aquí, yo estoy con el por qué lo amo y soy su prometida—decía enseñándole su anillo a ámbos.

-Ginny cálmate…no quisimos decir eso—decía Hermione un poco asustada por la actitud de Ginny, era muy difícil que ella perdiera la cabeza y se enojara de esa manera, claramente estaba alterada y preocupada por el estado de Harry.

-No me voy a calmar Granger, si fuera Ron el que estuviera en esta situación estarías igual que yo, tu mejor que nadie sabes lo que sufrí por estar con el sabes que para mí perderlo sería lo peor, él es mi cimiento, mi razón por la que vivir y seguir adelante, entiéndanlo, no quiero perderlo, una vez sentía que lo perdía no saben lo que sentí al verlo en los brazos de Hagrid, estaba a punto de lanzarme en contra de Voldemort yo sola, no veía ya el porqué de vivir, mis sueños se habían derrumbado en ese momento ¿Sabes que se siente eso?—decía con lágrimas aun brotando de sus ojos.

Hermione veía con lágrimas a la pelirroja, mientras que su hermano la veía muy preocupado, nunca había estado así, jamás.

-Ginny tiene que tranquilizarte o Madam Pomfrey te sacara de la enfermería—decía Hermione.

Ginny se sentaba nuevamente y les daba la espalda tomando la mano de Harry y dejando caer dos gotas sobre la mano de Harry lo cual ocasionaba que esta se movía.

Ginny alzaba la cabeza y veía como lentamente abría este los ojos y movía su mano hacia la cara de Ginny acariciándola.

-No llores más princesa…estoy aquí de nuevo, no creas que te liberarías tan rápido de mi- decía Harry con una sonrisa.

A Ginny se le iluminaban los ojos color chocolate y abrazaba con cuidado a Harry dándole un suave beso en su frente.

-Amor… ¿de verdad estas despierto?...—decía la chica sin poder creerlo, sus ojos se le llenaban nuevamente de lágrimas pero esta vez de felicidad al ver que su novio ya se encontraba despierto, que esos ojos color esmeralda se clavaban nuevamente en los suyos color chocolate, la sonrisa que tenía dibujada Harry en su rostros era como si llevara a Ginny al cielo, se sentía flotando al poder volverlo a ver bien, su corazón se aceleraba y sin pensarlos le daba un tierno beso en sus labios, sintiendo aquel amor y cariño que ambos se tenían , algo incomparable, eran el uno para el otro, y eso lo sabían que nadie los iba a separar.

Harry se separaba un poco y volteaba a ver a sus amigos sonriéndole a ambos.

-Me alegro que estés bien de nuevo Harry, nos tenías preocupados, Ginny tuvo un ataque de histeria hace poco—decía Hermione haciendo sonrojar a la pelirroja.

-¿Jajaja y eso por qué?—preguntaba Harry viendo a la pelirroja la cual volteaba hacia otro lado su cara un tanto avergonzada.

-Perdónenme por ponerme así ustedes no tenían la culpa…-

-Lo sabemos Ginny no te preocupes— decía Ron

-Pero ¿A qué se debió?—volvía a cuestionar Harry

-Ginny no ha comido nada desde el desayuno, y le estábamos diciendo que tenía que ir a comer algo, si no se iba a malpasar y le podía pasar algo malo y acabar en una de las camas del hospital.—decía Hermione sintiendo la mirada fulminadora de la pelirroja en ella.

-¿Cómo que no has comido nada?—decía el pelinegro viendo a su amada un poco preocupado.

-Es que no pensaba dejarte solo, o pensaba irme de tu lado, tenía miedo de hacerlo, una vez te deje ir y casi te pierdo ahora no pensaba hacer lo mismo, no quiero volver a perderte no quiero volver a dejarte escapar de mi lado, eres demasiado importante en mi vida, nunca podría ya vivir sin ti Harry. Mi universo eres tú, mi aire, mi sol, el viento que toca mi rostro y aquel motivo para seguir moviéndome y viviendo, te amo y no sabes cuánto me dolía verte mal ahorita—decía derramando más lagrimas a lo cual Harry las limpiaba con su mano.

-Te amo Ginny y no pienso dejarte.—decía el chico abrazándola con su mano no lastimada pegándola a su cuerpo mientras que ella descansaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de él.

-Te amo Harry, nunca me dejes por favor…- suspiraba Ginny.

-Nunca lo hare preciosa soy tuyo y estaré contigo por siempre te amo…-

-Yo igual contigo…- decía Ginny.

En ese momento entraba Madam Pomfrey, y veía a los cuatro y sonreía mientras se acercaba.

-Señor Potter veo que despertó, se quedara esta noche en el hospital, mañana ya saldrá.-

-¿Puedo quedarme con él?—preguntaba Ginny –Por favor…no pasara nada—imploraba la pelirroja a la enfermera.

-Mmmm está bien pero el necesitara descansar.—sonreía Pomfrey

-Iremos por algo para que cenes Ginny…- decía Hermione

La pelirroja asentía y sonreía.

Sus amigos se iban dejándolos solos.

-Gracias amor…- decía Harry.

-¿Por qué?—preguntaba Ginny.

-De quedarte conmigo.—

-No tienes nada que agradecer lo hice porque te amo.—

El chico solo sonreía y la abrazaba quedándose recostados ahí platicando del partido y riendo, teniendo su propia fiesta privada de celebración por el triunfo.


	42. Platica bajo un sol de invierno

Aquí el capítulo nuevo, espero sea de su agrado, dejen comentarios

Disclaimer: HP no esmio es de de J.K. Rowling

Capítulo 42

Platica bajo un sol de invierno

Una semana había pasado una semana desde que salía Harry del hospital , ya estaba recuperado al cien por ciento habiendo ya retomado las prácticas de quidditch los días correspondientes, preparándose con ello para el juego contra Ravenclaw.

Slytherin había vencido este fin de semana pasado a Ravenclaw doscientos noventa a cien poniendo a Slytherin en segundo lugar de la tabla a Ravenclaw en tercero y a Hufflepuff en cuarto lugar y obviamente Gryffindor en primero.

Harry se encontraba cambiándose después de la práctica mientras que los demás a excepción de Ginny, la cual lo estaba esperando, tenían planeado ir a caminar un rato por el lago, algo que hace mucho no hacían.

Harry terminaba de arreglarse he iba a donde su amada la cual lo estaba esperando con una gran sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

-¿Estás listo amor?—preguntaba ella.

-Si princesa vamos—decía el pelinegro mientras le tomaba la mano a su amada y caminaban fuera de los vestidores hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Comenzaban yendo por la orilla del lago tomados de la mano observando como transcurría el medio día, viendo el sol invernal en el zenit iluminando el lago destilando pequeños titilantes destellos del reflejo del astro rey con el lago haciendo que el pasaje que los amantes vieran fuera completamente de ensueño.

-Se ve hermoso…- suspiraba Ginny.

-Si…tienes toda la razón—decía Harry mientras ambos quedaban observando hacia el horizonte y la belleza del lago de Hogwarts.

Ginny tomaba la mano de su amado y lo jalaba a sentarse en un pedazo de pasto cerca del lago.

-Hace mucho no estábamos así tan tranquilos, bueno si no contamos lo del otro día que encontramos ese claro hermoso de flores cerca de tu casa Gin, amo estos momentos donde podemos estar tranquilos solos tú y yo, son los momentos que más aprecio.—sonreía el pelinegro mientras acariciaba el cabello de su amada la cual se recargaba en el pecho de su amado viendo hacia enfrente del lago con una sonrisa adornando su cara.

-Espero que así sean nuestros días después de Hogwarts—decía pensativamente la joven –Aunque sé que…tal vez no lo serán-.

-¿Por qué dices eso?—preguntaba Harry viéndola bajando su mirada hacia la pelirroja la cual alzaba la suya para ver a su prometido.

-Los sabes muy bien Harry, tu saliendo de la escuela empezaras tu entrenamiento de Auror, el cual sé que es tu más grande sueño pero no entiendo por qué no puedes simplemente ya tener una vida tranquila, a pero no, tienes que seguir buscando magos malvados, poniendo aún más tu vida en peligro…a pesar de que estoy en desacuerdo con ello me callo y solo sonrió, me hago a la idea que nada pasara, pero me da miedo, que un día llegue Ron o Kingsley y me diga que tuviste un accidente o que simplemente moriste…no podría seguir adelante si eso pasara—decía la chica con serenidad.

El joven escuchaba cada palabra emitida por su amada, haciendo que el corazón se le encogiera, nunca había pensado en lo que Ginny acababa de decir, sabía que en parte tenía razón su amada, ser auror era muy peligroso, incluso ella estaría en peligro por su culpa lo cual lo ponía muy nervioso y con mucho miedo.

-Lo que a mí me aterra—decía el joven de lentes acariciando el cabello de la chica – es que por mi culpa tu podrías estar en peligro, no solo serás la esposa del mago que derroto a Voldemort, si no también esposa e un Auror, y jugadora de Quidditch profesional…serias un blanco fácil para muchos que nos quisieran lastimar—decía pensativo el joven de cabello azabache.

-Lo se Harry, créeme es algo que acepte desde que regresamos, sé que nuestra vida y no te olvides, la de Teddy no serán fáciles, serán muy difíciles inclusive raras en cierto aspecto—decía Ginny.

-A mí me aterra perderte…que encuentres a alguien más adelante, ya sea por lo del Quidditch o por cualquier otra cosa, digo voy a estar a veces muy ocupado por el trabajo, y me dolerá dejarte sola…me da miedo que eso nos vaya mermando nuestra relación que tanto trabajo nos ha costado tenerla así como ahora, tengo miedo de eso amor…me moriría si yo te pierdo…- decía el joven con un tono muy marcado tanto de miedo como de melancolía.

Ginny se incorporaba y se ponía de rodillas frente al joven sentado tomando el rostro del mismo en sus manos y viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

-¿Piensas que me pudiera enamorar de alguien más durante mi carrera de Quidditch?—preguntaba Ginny.

-Alguien que te pudiera poner atención…más que nada…-

-Harry, sé que tu ambición es ser auror, siempre tendrás ese perfil, complejo o como quieras llamarlo de ser el héroe y cuidar a todos, eso recuérdalo muy bien, ha sido lo que más me ha enamorado de ti, eres alguien que pone su seguridad y bienestar por debajo de las personas que amas, aunque a veces eso te lleve a salir lastimado…- decía Ginny dándole un tierno beso en la frente a su amado.

-Si llegas a encontrar a alguien que sea mejor que yo, me lo dirás ¿Verdad?—decía el joven bajando su mirada tristemente.

La chica hacia que subiera su mirada de nuevo a la suya clavándole sobre sus ojos esmeraldas de él la suya, con una mueca de enojo.

-Harry métetelo en tu cabeza, yo no soy Cho, ¿ok?, yo decidí formar mi vida a tu lado, ser solo tuya amarte y respetarte el resto de mi vida, sin importar lo que pasara entiéndelo, te amo más que nada en este mundo, puede que haya gente, hombres allá afuera que puedan estar conmigo al cien por ciento, no lo niego, pero no son lo que yo busco, yo solo quiero estar contigo, tener nuestra familia, criar a Teddy estar juntos el uno con el otro hasta hacernos viejitos, yo no planeo separarme de ti eres el amor de mi vida entiéndelo Potter, nunca en mi vida entera había estado tan feliz al lado de alguien, y más aún que ese alguien sintiera lo mismo con el exacto nivel de intensidad que lo siento yo—y con ello la chica besaba al joven tiernamente haciendo que este respondiera con la misma intensidad el beso.

Al separarse se veían a los ojos y sonreían como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

-Te amo Ginny…más de lo que te puedes imaginar—

-Y yo a ti Harry eres lo mejor de este mundo.—suspiraba la joven volviéndose a recostar en el pecho de su amado, nuevamente con aquella sonrisa dibujada en su rostro después de esclarecer al menos por el momento todas las dudas de Harry, ella sabía que él era muy inseguro y que a veces se preocupaba de más, pero esto era algo de lo que él no tenía que preocuparse, ella sabía que nunca lo defraudaría porque lo amaba con todo su ser.

Y con ello ambos se quedaban viendo el resplandeciente lago sabiendo que su futuro a pesar de que sería difícil seria sólido y para siempre.


	43. Ataque en Hogsmade

Se acerca algo grande chicos jejeje, espero sea de su agrado, dejen comentes, denle a fav y a follow

Disclaimer: HP no es mio es de J.K. Rowling

Capítulo 43

Ataque en Hogsmade

El catorce de febrero había llegado a Hogwarts y una visita a Hogsmade estaba preparado para este día, Harry y Ginny tenían pensado pasarla esta fecha en caminando, tomando un té o un café juntos y disfrutando la compañía de uno y otro.

Harry ya estaba esperando a su amada en las escaleras que daban para el cuarto de las chicas en la sala común y ella no tardaba mucho en bajar, dejando a Harry boquiabierto.

Traía puesta una blusa roja de tirantes, una falda de mezclilla una mano arriba de su rodilla y unos flats rojos, su cabello amarrado en su cola de caballo.

-Te ves hermosa, eres simplemente bella—decía el joven sin quitarle la vista de encima del cuerpo de su amada.

-¿Se te perdió algo Harry?—decía pícaramente la chica.

-Amm…no bueno si…- se acercaba a su oído y decía –Quiero hacerte mía…tengo ganas de ti…- susurraba el joven a su oído haciéndola suspirar pesadamente.

-Tendrás que esperar…no sabes que te espera si llegamos a la final…-decía la joven

-No puedo esperar…- decía sonrojado el chico.

La chica tomaba la mano de su amado y salían de la sala común, sus amigos Ron y Hermione pensaban pasar igual el día ellos solos, en Hogsmade, las parejas se daban su espacio para estar en privado la una con la otra.

Al llegar a la puerta donde los dirigía a Hogsmade Harry notaba algo extraño, una figura encapuchada cerca del bosque, algo que le comenzaba a dar cierta preocupación, como si sintiera que algo pasaría hoy.

Ginny lo notaba.

-¿Qué tienes?—le preguntaba discretamente.

-Acabo de ver a alguien encapuchado cerca del bosque prohibido, más bien a las afueras…tengo un mal sentimiento de esto…- susurraba Harry –hay que estar alertas…-

-Ok…-decía Ginny tomando firmemente la mano de Harry

Ambos seguían caminando estando en sus cinco sentidos, viendo de un lado a otro hasta llegar a Hogsmade, donde primero se dirigían a una tienda que quería llevar este Harry a Ginny, de joyas.

Entraban a la misma y Ginny quedaba maravillada al ver todas las joyas que había en el lugar, diamantes, perlas, oro,plata rubys y demás.

Ginny comenzaba a ver por toda la tienda de la mano de Harry.

-Escoge lo que quieras amor…es tu regalo del catorce de febrero…- decía el chico sonriendo,y besaba la frente de la chica.

-No puedo amor…todo esta carísimo no puedo amor…-

-Sabes que eso no es problema, para nosotros yo solo quiero consentirte, es solo un regalo amor, te amo.—

La chica solamente sonreía ante lo dicho y asentía, comenzando a ver la tienda, checando cada pequeña joya.

En su búsqueda encontraba un hermoso conjunto de unicornios de veinticuatro kilates, con pequeños diamantes incrustados en él.

-Estos amor, están hermosos, me fascinaron—decía la chica viendo la pulsera posteriormente los aretes, el collar y un prendedor.

-Ok amor si ese es el que quieres vamos a comprarlo.—y con ello se los cobraban pagando cien galeones por él.

Salían de la tienda y se dirigían a las tres escobas para poder comer algo y disfrutar lo que quedaba del día.

Al llegar veían que había mucha gente en el lugar disfrutando la compañía de una y otra, tomando y brindando juntos por el amor que se encontraba en ese momento en el sitio.

Se sentaban en una mesa un tanto apartada y ambos pedían cervezas de mantequilla.

-Es nuestro primer san Valentín juntos…- decía Ginny.

-Si, el último día de estos estabas con Dean—decía el chico apuntando hacia los asientos contrarios a ello -lo recuerdo, Ron estaba que se quería ir al verte con el…-decía el joven riendo.

-Ron siempre ha sido así, es muy celoso en ese aspecto conmigo, pero no siempre será la bebe de los Weasley. Ahora muy pronto seré Ginevra Potter…- sonreía felizmente la chica viendo a su prometido a los ojos.

En ese momento veían entrar a una figura encapuchada entrar lo cual ponía muy atentos a los jóvenes, minutos después entraban otras dos figuras las cuales alertaban más a la pareja.

-Algo no está bien…- decía Harry viendo que las figuras los volteaban a ver y no podía verse el rostro de ellas –Hay que sacarlas de aquí no pueden lastimar a gente inocente—decía el joven a su novia, sacando el dinero de las bebidas y poniéndolo en la mesa, se levantaban y salían de ahí.

Las figuras encapuchadas hacían lo mismo y salían, comenzando a seguir a la pareja, Harry movía discretamente su mano debajo de su sudadera que traía, y tomaba su varita preparándose, hacia lo mismo Ginny, preparaba su varita sacándola discretamente de su bolso.

La pareja se dirigía a las afueras de Hogsmade, cerca dela casa de los gritos.

Los jóvenes se detenían y con ellos las figuras a unos cuantos metros de ellos, dándose la vuelta los jóvenes poniéndose en posición de batalla.

-¿Quiénes son?—decía Harry apuntando su varita.

-El afamado Harry Potter con su amada Weasley…que mejor forma de infundir terror a la comunidad mágica que esta…- decía la figura de hasta en frente quitándose la capucha y mostrando su rostro, el cual lo identificaba como Yaxley uno de los mortifagos aun en fuga.

Harry lo veía y solamente sonreía.

-Veo que los mortifagos siguen dolidos de la muerte de su líder, vienes a intentar matarme…eso ya lo veía venir—decía confiado el joven de cabellera negra.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Potter, son solo dos contra cinco de nosotros…- decía y con ello dos figuras más aparecían atrás de los jóvenes apuntando su varita.

-Ginny…-susurraba Harry, -quiero que desaparezcas, hare lo posible para mantenerlos ocupados, ve por Ron y Hermione…y avísenles al ministerio…peleare lo que sea necesario para detenerlos—

-No pienso dejarte solo Harry así que ni lo intentes—decía decidida de sí misma Ginny.

-Sabes Potter tenemos una gran idea con ustedes dos, los dejaremos muy lastimados antes de matarlos, pero dejaremos que veas como nosotros cinco nos divertimos con tu noviecita esa, antes claro de matarte, veras como la disfrutamos…- sonreía Yaxley.

-Antes te vas conmigo a la tumba, ¿Qué comparación puede haber entre tú y Tom, tú no eres nada comparado con él, ninguno de ustedes cinco...antes de que hagan algo…-

-Harry y yo los derrotaremos, no dejaremos que mermen nuestro futuro.—decía valientemente y decidida la pelirroja.

-Pero que podrán hacer dos niños solos contra mortifagos…- decía riendo Yaxley.

-No están solos…- decía una voz firme detrás de Yaxley.

Harry y Ginny alzaban la mirada y veían a Ron, Hermione, George, Angelina, Luna, Neville y Hannah todos con sus varitas afuera apuntando hacia los agresores.

-Ahora quienes están perdidos…- decía Harry y sin pensarlo atacaba.

-¡Stupefy!—Exclamaba y golpeaba a uno de los compañeros de Yaxley en el pecho.

Y con ello empezaba la batalla, miles de luces surcaban el aire.

Ginny tiraba a uno de los agresores que estaban atrás con un potente hechizo de aturdidor, mandándolo a volar y haciéndolo chocar con un árbol.

La batalla era dura, los jóvenes estaban ganando pero los mortifagos no cedían un paso, lanzaban maldiciones de muerte una tras otras, fallándolas por escasos centímetros, mientras que el ejército de Dumbledore los intentaba aturdir o paralizar.

Al final solo quedaba Yaxley y Harry en batalla.

Lanzaban un hechizo tras otro fallando por escasos milímetros golpear a su rival, era una batalla sin igual.

Harry se batía a duelo como nunca, solo Voldemort lo había hecho esforzarse tanto, lanzaba hechizo tras hechizo, los cuales su contrincante esquivaba o paraba al igual que Harry esquivaba o paraba los del mortifago.

En ese momento se escuchaban los pasos rápidos de gente acercándose, y veían que llegaban a la escena Flitwick, Mcgonagall, slughorn, Sprout y Hagrid.

-Veo que hemos sido interrumpidos…tendremos que seguir otro día Potter…- y con ello el enemigo juntaba con un movimiento de su varita a sus secuases y se teletraportaba de ahí.

Mcgonagall bajaba rápidamente y decía.

-¿Pero qué pasó aquí?—

-Era Yaxley profesora, intento matar a Harry y a Ginny y nosotros venimos a ayudarlos, veía con mas seguidores pero lograron escapa—decía Hermione.

Mcgonagall veía a todos y decía –¿Se encuentran bien?—

Todos asentían.

-Potter, Weasley, los quiero en mi oficina de inmediato, tienen que decirme que paso con detalle, y yo tengo que informarles algo…- decía la directora de Hogwarts, viendo a la joven pareja –Ahora vámonos de aquí…- decía la anciana hechicera y los jóvenes eran escoltados dejando a George y Angelina en su casa en Hogsmade, y acompañando a los demás jóvenes hasta el castillo donde Mcgonagall llevaba a Ginny y a Harry a su oficina para interrogarlos y contarles los que se podía estar acercando como enemigo.


	44. Nuevo enemigo

¿Pensaban que iba a ser todo pan con mermelada? Pues no, si por algo hice este fic por qué muchos de los que había leído no tenían acción pues en este si la habrá :3

Disclaimer: HP no es mio es de J.K. Rowling

Capítulo 44:

Nuevo enemigo

Harry y Ginny seguían a Mcgonagall hasta su oficina, donde los tres ingresaban y tomaban asiento Ginny y Harry mientras Mcgonagall empezaba a preparar unas tazas de té para los tres, dándoselos y sentándose posteriormente en su silla.

-Lo que paso hoy no es mera coincidencia chicos, parece que los mortifagos quieren venganza en lo que paso en mayo del año pasado, y parece ser que se están aliando con muchas criaturas obscuras…y otros magos malvados extranjeros.—decía seriamente Mcgonagall mientras veía a la joven pareja.

-¿Esto qué significa?—preguntaba Harry viendo a la profesora.

-Cómo dije, muchos de los seguidores de Voldemort que aún están libres, están enojados por lo que paso y han empezado a reclutar todo tipo de criaturas malignas, desde boggarts, arpías, de hecho nos han informado que llegaron a un acuerdo con la afamada, black Anis, gigantes, de igual manera se han visto en Egipto, en las pirámides intentando revivir a las momias de ahí y de igual manera en Grecia parece que están intentando criar un basilisco como el de la cámara de los secretos…- decía Mcgonagall con una cara de preocupación.

Ginny intentaba no mostrar el temor que comenzaba a sentir en esos momentos, se sentía nerviosa y preocupada, justamente hace poco habían hablado de los peligros que podría enfrentarse Harry como auror y pareciera que se estaban haciendo realidad.

En ese momento tocaban la puerta.

-Pase—decía Mcgonagall.

Entraban Hermione y Ron.

-Señorita Granger, Señor Weasley por favor siéntense.- ambos se sentaban junto con Harry y Ginny.

Mcgonagall les resumía lo dicho con anterioridad y ambos mostraban muecas de preocupación e incluso miedo, el único que parecía calmado era Harry.

-Creo que tendré que enfrentarme nuevamente con ellos…-decía serenamente el chico viendo a su amada y amigos.

-Yo estaré en ello a tu lado, no importe lo que pase—decía Ginny tomando firmemente la mano de su amado.

-Nosotros igual, nunca podrán con nosotros…- decía Ron mientas Hermione asentía.

-El ministerio de magia está tratando de formar alianzas con los ministerios de otros países varios ya han aceptado, entre ellos, Grecia, Alemania, España y Egipto, pero sentimos que no será suficiente, creemos que en este momento si decidieran atacar podríamos ganar pero sostendríamos muchas bajas, nuevamente, pero sabemos que ellos esperaran el momento oportuno para hacerlo, ustedes son su principal objetivo—

-¿Por qué nosotros?—cuestionaba Ron.

-Es lógico Ron, te imaginas el golpe moral que le darían a la comunidad mágica si Harry llega a morir o desaparecer, o en caso de que tú, Ginny o yo, seamos asesinados o secuestrados—tragaba saliva la castaña al decir esto –Harry no dudaría en ir a buscar venganza y podrían tenderle una trampa para así matar dos pájaros de un tiro…- decía Hermione.

Los tres se le quedaban viendo y asentían apoyando lo que decía.

-Tiene razón la señorita Granger, ustedes estarán en mucho peligro estos momentos, necesitan estar preparados para todo—decía Mcgonagall.

-Podríamos reunir de nuevo al ejército de Dumbledore y a la Orden del Fénix…- decía Harry pensativo.

-Eso ya estábamos planeándolo, la Orden será llamada nuevamente, los que quedan de ella, al igual que los profesores de Hogwarts estarán dispuestos a esta contienda, a lo cual nos lleva a decir que necesitaremos un líder…- decía Mcgonagall viendo directamente a Harry.

El joven la veía y entendía a lo que iba la directora y negaba con su cabeza.

-El más apto para eso sería Kingsley, él tiene más experiencia que yo.—decía Harry

-Pero Potter, ¿tú que harás?—preguntaba Mcgonagall.

-Yo tengo que guiar al ejército de Dumbledore, ese es mi lugar, ellos siempre han confiado en mí y saben cómo trabajar conmigo—decía el pelinegro mientras volteaba a ver a sus amigos y amada los cuales sonreían al escuchar lo que decía –Tendremos que reclutar también nosotros más gente, quedamos pocos y no sabemos si todos responderán al llamado—

-Ten por seguro que Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean, Hannah y los Hufflepuff y algunos Ravenclaws lo harán, aunque tienes razón somos muy pocos, no podríamos hacer frente solos a todo lo que nos acaba de mencionar Mcgonagall.—decía Ginny.

-No estarán solos y eso lo saben muy bien ustedes, saben que tendrán el apoyo de la Orden, en todo momento—decía Mcgonagall frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo sabemos profesora pero aun así no será suficiente, necesitamos más magos calificados para pelear contra las artes obscuras y criaturas obscuras, podríamos pedir ayuda a Dumstrang y a Beubaxton para esto, ¿Cree que respondan?—preguntaba Harry.

-Sería cuestión de hablar con sus respectivos directores, dudo mucho que los hijos del norte lo hagan, pero Beubaxton nunca ha fallado un llamado de Hogwarts y menos en este tipo de situaciones.—decía la directora.

Miles de pensamientos estaban surcando la mente de Ginny, estaba inmensamente preocupada, su amado tendría que ir a la guerra nuevamente, tendría que luchar y dar la cara por el mundo, "¿porque no simplemente lo dejan en paz?" mentalizaba la joven enojada, "Yo quiero mi vida a su lado, sin preocupaciones, sin temor a morir, quiero que nos dejen en paz esos malditos…".

-¿Creen que podremos ganar, sobrevivir…?—preguntaba la pelirroja con dolo en su voz.

Todos la volteaban a ver preocupados, ella no era de las chicas que perdía la esperanza tan fácilmente, Harry notaba que estaba algo mal en ella estaba preocupada como nunca y eso le dolía al pelinegro.

-Lo lograremos, si pudimos vencer a Voldemort, y seguir adelante, esto será aún más fácil—decía confiado Harry abrazando a la joven con un brazo y dándole un beso en su frente intentando tranquilizarla, a lo cual ella solo se acurrucaba en el pecho del chico.

-Se lo que piensas, señorita Weasley, y es lo mismo que yo me he preguntado mucho con referencia a Harry, pero tal vez esto sea lo último, que se necesita hacer, el ultimo pequeño esfuerzo para la felicidad, siempre al final del arco iris hay una olla de oro esperándonos recuerden esto, por más duro que sea el sendero, las recompensas al final del mismo son las mejores que puede haber—decía la voz de Dumbledore desde su retrato, el cual tenía la vista clavada en los jóvenes y Mcgonagall, sonriéndoles.

Ginny volteaba a ver a Dumbledore y sentía de repente una gran confianza en su corazón, sabía que era tonto perderla ya que siempre ellos habían podido salir adelante, siendo el trio de oro y ahora con ella, un cuarteto dorado, sería mucho más fácil, no había porque hundirse en la desesperanza, al terminar esto ella tendría su vida con Harry y nadie más la iba a mermar.

-Tiene razón profesor, podremos lograr esto y salir adelante sin problema alguno, nadie nos podrá vencer ni ganar, mientras estemos todos juntos y dispuestos a salir adelante, gracias profesor, fue muy tonto de mi parte perder la esperanza de esa manera—sonreía la chica para posteriormente besar los labios de su amado tiernamente.

Todos sonreían sintiéndose con mayor fuerza y esperanza sabiendo que podrían superar esta adversidad que se les avecinaba.

-Profesora, necesitare permiso para poder restablecer el ejército de Dumbledore y reclutar al igual que enseñar combate, como lo hacíamos en el quinto año.— decía Harry.

-Concedido Harry, solo quiero un informe semanal del avance y reclutamiento, para poder dárselo a Kinglsey, de ahí en fuera tienes total autorización de esto—decía la directora.

-Ok, gracias—y con ello los cuatro se levantaban y se retiraban.

-a y ¿Potter?—decía Mcgonagall y con ello volteaba Harry.

-¿Sí profesora?-

-Mantente a salvo por favor…- y sonreía siendo que Harry igual le regresaba la sonrisa.

Y con ello los jóvenes salían del despacho y se dirigían a la torre de Gryffindor ideando los nuevos planes para el ejército de Dumbledore y como lo iban a manejar.


	45. Ideas y dolor

El nuevo capítulo espero les guste chicos...

Disclaimer: HP no es mio es de J.

Capítulo 45:

Ideas y dolor.

Una semana había pasado desde el incidente de Hogsmade, y los amigos se encontraban en la sala común ideando como empezar a reclutar a los nuevos miembros del ejército de Dumbledore, hasta ahorita todos los que habían peleado en la batalla de Hogwarts del ejército habían respondido el llamado, desde los que habían dicho en el despacho de Mcgonagall, los Hufflepuff y los Ravenclaws, los cual había tranquilizado un poco al cuarteto.

-¿Cómo haremos para reclutar?—decía Ginny viendo a todos.

-Podemos irlo anunciando, al fin tenemos el permiso de Mcgonagall—decía Ron

-Tenemos que mantener todo por debajo de la escena Ron, recuerda que puede haber espias entre los alumnos, sobre todo de Slytherin…- decía Harry.

-En eso tiene razón Harry, no podemos estar divulgando esto…es demasiado peligroso si la información cae en alguien que no deba y arruinen los planes—decía Ginny.

Hermione estaba pensativa y sacaba el galeón que había hecho en quinto año con el cual se comunicaban con los demás.

-Podemos ver si los demás miembros nos ayudan a reclutar…- decía Hermione a sus amigos.

-Esa sería una gran opción…pero ¿Dónde nos reuniríamos?—preguntaba Harry

-¿Creen que ya esté bien la sala de los menesteres?—preguntaba Ron

-Tendríamos que ver, porque si sería un excelente lugar para enseñar y practicar—decía Harry mientras abrazaba a Ginny de la cintura.

-¿Qué enseñaras?—preguntaba Ginny.

-Pues creo que casi lo mismo y unos cuantos hechizos nuevos que aprendí…pero no se…- decía bajando la mirada.

Todos notaban el cambio de voz en él y se angustiaban, Ginny se volteaba y tomaba su cara en sus manos.

-¿Qué te pasa amor?—decía viéndolo a sus ojos.

-Tengo miedo, de que todo salga mal…ya no quiero más muertes en mi conciencia—decía el

-¿A qué viene esto Harry?—preguntaba Hermione.

-¿Creen que es fácil cargar con la culpa de que muchos murieron por mi culpa? Noche con noche veo los rostros de Tonks, Remus, Fred, Ojo loco, Colin y todos los demás que murieron por apoyar, es mi culpa que ellos hayan muerto…Qué Teddy no conocerá nunca a sus padres por mi culpa, muchas familias se quedaron sin hijos, madres, hermanos, padres y demás por apoyarme…eso me hace peor que Voldemort - decía mientras dos lagrimas resbalaban por las mejillas del chico de cabello azabache.

Ginny lo abrazaba tiernamente pegándolo a su pecho, mientras que acariciaba su cabello.

-Amor…tranquilo, no vuelvas a decir eso me escuchaste, tu eres mi veces mejor que Voldemort tu hiciste todo eso para un mejor futuro, para librarnos de la maldad que gobernaba en ese entonces, eso te hace un héroe, y todos los héroes cargan con alguna culpa, nadie te reprocha nada, porque primeramente tu sufriste desde pequeño, tu viviste muchas vidas peores que las nuestras, eres un ser maravilloso amor—decía Ginny mientras limpiaba con sus pulgares las lágrimas de su amado.

Al escucharlo llorar, o que aún le dolía la guerra o que se culpaba de todo lo malo que había pasado, un gran hueco se le abría en el corazón a Ginny, no sabía que se sentía cargar con esa piedra que llevaba Harry en el corazón, pero quería estar ahí para el por siempre, ayudarlo a cargarla a sobre llevar ese peso en sus sentimientos, eliminar esos sentimientos de culpabilidad y dolo que los llevaba muy presentes el niño que vivió, él no se merecía mas que estar bien y ser feliz ya, más que nadie él se lo merecía había luchado ya toda su vida era hora de que el descansara, pero no iba a poder ser así, al menos no en un momento cercano, tenía que liderar nuevamente en contra de los mortifagos a sus amigos, tenía que nuevamente salir al campo de batalla y enfrentar a la maldad que los amenazaba ahora y ella iba a estar ahí para ayudarlo y sostenerlo en todo momento, daría su vida por él, aunque él no la dejaría, pero aun así estaba dispuesta caminar a todo y enfrentar lo que fuera con tal de luchar por aquel futuro tan esperado que ambos querían.

-Hay días que desearía no haber nacido…- suspiraba el joven de lentes –Si yo no hubiera nacido nada de esto hubiera pasado…mis padres serian aun felices, ustedes igual, nada hubiera pasado, al menos no por mi culpa, siempre cargare con eso…- suspiraba el chico desconsoladamente –Y ahora se acerca otra guerra en menos de un año, y todo por mi culpa, debía haber muerto ese…d…- Ginny lo interrumpía con una cachetada fuertemente dada lo cual dejaba atónitos a Hermione y a Ron.

Harry se llevaba su mano a la mejilla y después veía a Ginny que tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-En tu vida vuelvas a decir eso Harry, ¿me oíste?—decía muy enojada y con la voz entre cortada Ginny –Tu eres la mejor persona y sé que es duro cargar con todo esto, pero si hay algo de lo que nunca me arrepentiría es que haberte conocido, si no hubieras nacido no sé qué sería de ninguno de nosotros—decía la pelirroja apuntando a Hermione a Ron y a ella misma –A pesar de todo lo malo que ha pasado siempre estaremos firmes a tu lado, entiéndelo, para nosotros eres una de las personas más importantes, bueno para mi eres lo más importante, así que no te dejes derrotar tan fácilmente amor. Tú eres mi pilar para ser fuerte por favor no te derrumbes porque yo me derrumbaría contigo—

Harry veía a la pelirroja y suspiraba abrazándola y pegándola más a su pecho acariciándole la cabeza.

-Perdónenme por perder la esperanza sé que con ustedes a mi lado, ayudándome y haciéndome sentir mejor, sé que nada nos derrotara y siempre seguiremos firmes, en todo momento. Esto no será gran problema para nosotros, mientras permanezcamos juntos—decía mientras tomaba la mano de su amada y la besaba –Yo siempre estaré con ustedes chicos nunca me dejare derrotar, y siempre los cuidare pase lo que pase, nunca nadie los lastimara a ustedes, saben que pondré mi vida en la línea por ustedes sin titubear—decía Harry viendo a sus tres personas más importantes.

-Y nosotros a ti—decía Hermione sonriendo junto con Ron.

Y con ello las parejas se volvían a sentar ideando la forma de poder reclutar a nuevos miembros al igual que pensar cómo enseñar y que enseñar para esta nueva batalla que se les avecinaba en la cual Harry tenía muy en cuenta que no dejaría que nadie más sufriera por los caprichos de los mortifagos, el los detendría a costa de todos para con ello tener un mejor mundo donde el, Ginny, sus amigos y Teddy pudieran ser felices por siempre.


	46. Enojo

Aquí el siguiente capitulo espero les guste dejen comentarios

Disclaimer: HP no es mio es de J.K. Rowling

Capítulo 46:

Enojo.

Los jóvenes se encontraban en la sala de los menesteres, la cual sola se había restaurado después del incidente de la guerra, ahora estaba en una forma muy similar a la que estuvo en el quinto año del trio, con diversos aparatos anti-magia negra, diversos maniquís para practicar hechizos, cojines para los duelos amistosos, anaqueles llenos de libros de hechizos defensivos y contra las artes obscuras y demás cosas.

Los cuatro veían la sala y sonreían sabiendo que iba hacer un cuartel general excelente.

El día estaba planeado, cada miembro iba a traer un nuevo recluta, pero iban a abstenerse de contactarse con los Slytherins, aun no tenían confianza en ellos y no querían arriesgarse a ser descubiertos por el enemigo dentro del castillo.

Los cuatro estaban esperando a los miembros, sentados en sillas detrás del escritorio que les había dado la habitación, Ginny estaba al lado de Harry y Ron al otro lado de Harry y junto a él Hermione, los cuatro que parecía que iban a liderar este grupo, este pequeño ejército en memoria del mejor mago y director que había existido en el mundo desde hace siglos.

En ese momento la puerta se abría y entraban Neville seguido por un chico de Gryffindor al parecer de séptimo año.

-Hola Neville—decía Harry

-Hola Harry, aquí traje a un recluta es muy bueno en herbología y pociones—sonreía Neville.

-Hola mucho gusto, mi nombre es Arnold—decía el joven viendo a todos y viendo a Ginny sonrojándose, lo cual lo notaba la chica y solo mostraba cara de molestia.

Harry notaba esto y fruncía el ceño.

-Ok bien, anótate en esta lista—decía mientras abrazaba tomaba a Ginny de la mano, mostrando que ella era suya.

El joven se anotaba pero no dejaba de ver a Ginny, Harry se mantenía calmado y Ginny notaba que esto molestaba a Harry, lo que hacía el joven, y esta tomaba el rostro de Harry y le daba un tierno beso en los labios dejando muy en claro que ella era solo de él, a lo cual el chico desviaba la mirada pero al parecer no se daría por vencido por la mueca que ponía de risa en sus labios, terminando de anotarse.

En ese momento llegaba Hannah con los Hufflepuff, todos con un nuevo recluta siendo un total de diez personas en total, los cuales se anotaban en la lista, y se iban a sentar, Hannah junto a Neville.

Siguiente llegaban los Ravenclaws, enfrente de ellos Luna, junto con varios nuevos reclutas.

-Hola Luna—decía sonriente esta Ginny.

-Hola chicos ¿Cómo están?—decía Luna.

En ese momento veían que iba con ellos Michael Corner, a lo cual hacia que si Harry ya estaba molesto, ahora se molestara aún más.

-Hola Ginny—decía Michael al muy disgusto de Harry.

-Mmm ¿Te conozco?—decía sarcásticamente la Weasley lo cual hacía reír a Michael.

-Bien que me conoces, uno nunca olvida a su primer novio—sonreía pícaramente ante la expresión de Harry de enojo que intentaba ocultar Harry, lo cual estaba fallando completamente.

-Lamentablemente si es primer novio es muy poco hombre y mal perdedor, que al terminar un juego y haber perdido sale corriendo a los brazos de otra—sonreía triunfante Ginny.

-¿Y cómo si tu no lo hubieras hecho? ¿Con Dean Thomas no?—decía lleno de veneno el Ravenclaw.

Todo el cuarto estaba callado viendo este combate verbal entre la Gryffindor y el Ravenclaw.

-¿Yo qué?—decía la voz de Dean Thomas el cual entraba a la sala seguido por los demás Gryffindors, Seamus, Parvati, Padma, Coote y Peakes, y otros cuantos Gryffindors.

El estrés de Harry aumentaba aún más y Hermione junto con Ginny.

-¿No fue acaso contigo con quien se estuvo antes Ginny que estar con el iluso de Potter?—decía Michael Corner.

Dean era agarrado por sorpresa.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver ahorita?—decía Dean extrañado. –Pero sí, fui su novio antes que Harry, pero bueno, eso no tiene que ver ahorita, yo con Harry sostengo una relación cordial si no es que de amistad, y nunca hemos tenido problema alguno por lo de Ginny, digo lo que paso, pues paso, y vamos este Harry es demasiado maduro como para enojarse por cosas así—

Lo que no sabía Dean es que Harry estaba a punto de maldecir a ambos al olvido.

-Al menos en algo somos mejores que Potter—reía mientras se daba la vuelta Michael, para salir de la habitación –Él tiene que conformase con mis sobras—y reía.

Eso hacia explotar el lugar, Harry se levantaba con su varita apuntándola a Michael.

-Vuelve a repetir eso estúpido—decía extremadamente enojado Harry –Ginny no es ninguna cualquiera para que le hables así, ¿Me entiendes?—la furia impregnada en las palabras de Harry atemorizaba a los de la sala incluyendo a Ginny, nunca lo había visto tan molesto.

Michael sacaba su varita y se ponía en posición de duelo.

Todos veían la escena sin intentar detenerla, solamente Ginny se levantaba y se disponía a ir a donde Harry pero Ron la detenía diciéndole que no con su cabeza.

-Potter se ha enojado, vamos a ver si eres tan bueno en duelos como dicen—decía retadoramente el ravenclaw.

-¿Serás tan tonto para enfrentarte a Harry?—decía Neville intercediendo –Digo no por nada él es el líder del ejército de Dumbledore, es campeón del torneo de los tres magos, derroto a muchas criaturas obscuras y algo me falta mmm…-

-Yo sé que te falta…- decía Ginny –Derroto al mago obscuro más peligroso en siglos, destruyo su horocruxes. ¿Crees que un estúpido como tu puede igualársele? Vamos se hombre y da la cara ahora, o si lo prefieres contra mí, ya que si Harry tiene un duelo contra ti, creo que mandaremos al hospital lo que quede de ti en pedazos—decía furiosa Ginny sacando su varita y apuntándola a su exnovio –Recuerda algo y eso tanto tu como Dean lo saben, mi único amor verdadero fue Harry, y perdón Dean, ya que has sido muy maduro para todo, y te lo agradecemos Harry y yo—Dean solo asentía –Solo recuerda eso tonto, para poderte comparar con Harry te faltan vidas enteras—Y agitaba con ello su varita y era bañado en moco de murciélago el Ravenclaw, haciendo que todos en la habitación murieran de risa.

El avergonzado Ravenclaw salía corriendo de ahí, siendo aún seguido por la risa de todos.

Ginny volteaba a ver a Harry y lo abrazaba.

-No quería que te metieras en problemas, lo hubieras destruido y no quería que te enviaran a Azkaban por su culpa—le daba un tierno beso Ginny a Harry lo cual calmaba al joven.

-Gracias amor…-Susurraba ella –Por hacerme ver que soy lo mejor para ti y que nunca dejaras que alguien me lastime…te amo…- decía Ginny sonriendo.

-Eso lo sabes amor…te amo y siempre te cuidare—sonreía más tranquilo el chico de cabello negro.

Con ello regresaban a su lugar esperando a que los recién llegados se anotaran en la lista y con ello todos se sentaban enfrente de Harry esperando a que este comenzara hablar.


	47. Platica y celos

Aquí el capitulo 47 de este fic *W* espero les este gustando a mi me esta emocionando mucho lo que estoy escribiendo.

Rate y Comment por fa

Disclaimer: HP no es mio es de J.K. Rowling

Capítulo 47

Platica y celos

Después del percance suscitado en la habitación todos los nuevos se sentaban enfrente de Harry, Ginny y sus amigos y los veían atentamente el grupo.

-Bueno bienvenidos sean todos ustedes, me alegro que hayan decidido unirse al ejército de Dumbledore, sé que esto es demasiado peligroso y que tal vez algunos de ustedes al final se retracten, ya que es mi deber decirles que al entrar con nosotros, sus vidas estarán en peligro y también las de sus familiares.—decía firmemente Harry viendo a todos, notando un poco la preocupación dibujada en la cara de los nuevos.

-¿Por qué?—preguntaba una chica de Hufflepuff.

-Por qué los mortifagos que aun esta libres quieren volver a declarar una guerra en estos momentos de paz—decía Ginny.

-¿Pero sus fuerzas están diezmadas?—decía Neville -¿Cómo es posible que quieran una guerra?—

-No están tan débiles como nos gustaría pensar, Yaxley, el que aparenta ser el líder ahora, están contactándose con muchos magos extranjeros que practican la magia negra. De igual forma están consiguiendo ayuda de criaturas obscuras, han conseguido recientemente la ayuda de gigantes nuevamente…pero la más obscura de todas es que han podido hacer una alianza con Black Annis, la arpía…- todos emitían un sonido de sorpresa ante lo dicho por Harry –De igual manera no sabemos qué tan difícil será esta batalla por que no tenemos a alguien infiltrado en ello, así que estaríamos al tanteo, algo que a mi parecer es muy peligroso—decía el pelinegro

-Tienes mucha razón es muy peligroso…- decía Arnold quien estaba aún viendo a Ginny y Harry se percataba de esto molestándose aún más.

-Pues si tienes miedo, puedes salir de la habitación y resguardarte en lo que nosotros peleamos—decía retadoramente Harry.

Anrnold notaba el veneno en las palabras de Harry y solo le sonreía de una manera retadora.

-¿Y dejar atrás la oportunidad de probarme como un gran mago, y pelear al lado de la famosa Ginny Weasley? No porque sea tu novia no pueda tener amigos o compañeros de batalla—decía riendo pícaramente el joven –Aparte las historias son ciertas, su belleza es algo impresionante—haciendo con esto sonrojar a la pelirroja lo cual también notaba Harry y la veía con enojo y resentimiento y ella solo desviaba la mirada intentando reponerse del alago y sintiéndose culpable ante lo que sucedía y decía.

-Pues si vienes a socializar creo que te equivocaste, aquí estamos para derrotar la última resistencia de Voldemort, no para que intentes conquistar a alguien ya conquistado, estás perdiendo tu tiempo—decía firmemente Ginny aunque aún estaba ruborizada aunque Harry se enojara, no era su culpa las acciones de su cuerpo, sabía que esto estaba molestando a Harry y más sabia que a lo mejor estaría enojado con ella, pero intentaría recompensarlo por el mal rato que estaba pasando el joven.

-Yo no quiero conquistarte, no soy estúpido para intentarlo, Potter es un mago sumamente poderoso, sería muy tonto que alguien común y corriente quisiera ganarle un duelo al que defendió al señor tenebroso, respeto lo que es de él, así que no hagas deducciones incorrectas, a menos que tú seas la que quiera ser conquistada—

Con eso Harry se enojaba aún más, una ola de celos lo invadía y un enojo muy fuerte hacia Ginny estaba inundando su corazón, ¿sería acaso que ella quisiera ser conquistada? Se cuestionaba el pelinegro volteándola a ver sintiendo un dolor extremo en su corazón, tal vez ella ya no quería estar con él, o simplemente se había aburrido de estar a su lado.

-No lo creo—decía la pelirroja defendiéndose –Yo no me separare de mi prometido—y con ello mostraba el anillo en su dedo índice dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

-Bueno el punto no es ese no es si Ginevra me quiere o no dejar ok- intervenía Harry molesto tomando por sorpresa a Ginny lo golpeado de las palabras –El punto es ver cómo podremos pelear contra esta nueva amenaza que se nos acerca cada día más, tendremos que enseñarles muchos nuevos hechizos defensivos y de combate, al igual que varias maniobras dentro de los duelos y peleas que podremos tener en contra de esta amenaza—decía Harry seriamente intentando poner fuera de su mente el percance recientemente suscitado –Sera peligros, como les he dicho, así que si alguien quiere retirarse antes de ser parte de esta resistencia, es su momento—y con ello veía a todos los del cuarto y ninguno se movia de su asiento, en cambio un rostro de decisión y confianza se dibujaba en todos los presentes, mostrándole con ello a Harry que podría confiar plenamente en ellos, sin importar nada ni los peligros que fueran tan inminentes en estos momentos.

-Perfecto, ahora ¿Cuándo sería un buen momento donde todos nos podríamos reunir y practicar?—cuestionaba Hermione.

-Los fines de semana, más exacto los domingos, no hay quidditch, no hay clases y por ende todo el día estamos libres—decía Luna viendo a todos.

-Si Luna tiene razón—decía Ginny, viendo a Harry el cual parecía muy pensativo lo cual la preocupaba, pero aun así esperaba que lo que había pasado hoy no truncara los sueños de ambos.

-Pues perfecto, serán los domingos, ¿A qué hora?—preguntaba Ron.

-A las doce estaría bien, practicar y demás hasta las cuatro pm—sugería Seamus.

-Si muy buena idea Seamus—decía Harry.

Todos asentían estando de acuerdo con los horarios establecidos.

-Ok, entonces nos vemos aquí el próximo domingo, para empezar, suerte a todos con su semana—decía Harry despidiendo al nuevo ejército de Dumbledore.

Todos salían paulatinamente dejando solos al cuarteto de oro.

-Nosotros nos adelantaremos—decía Hermione captando el momento incomodo entre Ginny y Harry.

-Si está bien—decía Ginny.

La pareja salía dejando a la pelirroja y al joven, solos.

Ginny se acercaba a Harry y lo abrazaba.

-Perdóname no fue mi intención que pasara todo esto—decía hundiendo su rostro en la espalda de Harry.

-Dime Ginny… ¿estas contenta a mi lado?…- preguntaba Harry tristemente.

Las palabras se encajaban en el corazón de la Weasley como cuchillos.

-¿Dudas que lo esté?—cuestionaba la chica.

-Te ruborizaste por lo que dijo ese tipo…-

-Lo sé y créeme que no fue mi intención, me tomo por sorpresa, sabes que yo solo tengo ojos para ti y nadie más—decía la pelirroja volteando a Harry para verlo directamente a los ojos.

-Lo sé pero me estaba muriendo de los celos, se te quedaba viendo de una manera…hambrienta…me molesto mucho eso…no sé qué se estaba imaginando en esos momentos contigo…- decía con asco el joven pelinegro.

-Déjalo imaginárselo eso no cambiara el hecho de lo que él hace en su estúpidamente yo lo hago contigo en realidad—decía Ginny empujándolo al escritorio mientras se abría la blusa Ginny dejando a Harry atónito.

-Ginny…- decía Harry.

-Cállate y disfruta el momento.—y con ello besaba a Harry apasionadamente.


	48. Para ti

Nuevo capítulo y con un regalo para todos *W*/, espero les guste.

Disclaimer: HP es de J.K. no mio

Capítulo 48

Para ti.

La chica continuaba besando apasionadamente al joven pelinegro, y este le respondía haciendo que los besos subieran de intensidad con cada minuto que pasaban el uno cerca del otro.

Ginny se desabrochaba por completo su blusa dejando expuestos sus senos que eran cubiertos solamente por su bra negro de encaje que tanto le gustaba a Harry, se quitaba su la blusa dejándola deslizar por sus brazos hasta que caía el suelo dejando su espala desnuda y la parte superior del cuerpo de la pelirroja quedaba a merced de Harry.

-Eres hermosa Ginny—decía Harry viendo el cuerpo de Ginny sonrojándose mientras movía su mano para arriba y tocaba el hombro de la chica ligeramente con la yema de sus dedos, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel.

La chica abrazaba a Harry de la cintura y lo hacía verla a sus ojos.

-Perdón Harry, no debía sonrojarme por lo que dijo ese tipo—en su tono se notaba un sentimiento de culpa muy marcado, ella sabía que a pesar de amar a Harry, sintió muy bien saber que otras personas la admiraban por lo atractiva que era, pero la culpabilidad la estaba carcomiendo, ya que a pesar de que se sintió molesta por como la había estado viendo el joven, a la vez se sintió bien, una mujer no podía negarse si alguien la consideraba sexy o atractiva, no es como si fuera a dejar a Harry por el chico.

Harry bajaba sus manos y el simple recuerdo de todos los acontecimientos que habían pasado ese día lo comenzaban a irritar nuevamente.

-¿No podías dejar de recordarme lo que paso hoy?—decía muy molesto el joven de cabellera negra.

-No veo por qué te tienes que enojar, digo ni que me hubiera ido con ellos—decía Ginny.

-Son cosas que me gustaría olvidar, ¿O acaso te fascino como te desnudaba con la mirada el tipo ese?—decía tajantemente Harry viendo a su novia.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?—cuestionaba la chica –Yo no te he dado motivos para que dudes o pienses eso de mí—decía muy enojada Ginny.

Harry no podía alegar eso, ella nunca le había dado un motivo para dudar de ella, pero aun así se sentía molesto por que no sabía cómo debía haber actuado al confrontar al nuevo miembro del ejército, se sentía molesto, lleno de enojo frustración y ganas de llorar.

El joven derramaba una lágrima y esto captaba la atención de la chica tomando con ello el rostro de su amado en sus manos.

-¿Qué pasa amor?—decía preocupada la chica viéndolo a los ojos.

-Tengo mucho miedo de perderte, soy muy celoso contigo por eso, odio que te miren de esa forma, me incomoda, ósea, saben que ya estás conmigo y más ahora que ya saben que nos casaremos muy pronto, pero no dejan de molestarte, o verte de esa forma que se me hace tan vulgar y despectiva hacia ti, si por mi fuera los maldecía a todos por verte de esa forma—decía Harry a su amada.

-Eso es algo que no puedes evitar al cien por ciento amor, ellos me seguirán viendo, bueno al menos a los que les gusto de esa forma, pero recuerda ellos solo anhelan lo que tú ya tienes, yo soy solo para ti, los demás no me importan ¿Comprendes?—decía la pelirroja –Todo esto que ves—y se quitaba su sostén dejan expuestos sus senos, los cuales Harry no podía quitar la mirada de ellos –es tuyo solamente-.

Y sin previo aviso se comenzaban a besar de nuevo en un gran desenfreno, el chico masajeaba los senos de la muchacha, lo cual la hacía gemir entre los roces de sus labios, a la par de que la chica bajaba lentamente su mano hacia el bulto en el pantalón el joven, desabrochándolo primero, bajándoselo y liberando con ello el miembro del joven el cual lo sostenía en su mano, la cual movía de arriba para bajo dándole un placer de gran inmensidad a su amado, haciéndolo suspirar entre los besos que se daban el uno al otro.

El chico bajaba por el cuello de la chica, dando suaves mordidas y pequeños roces con sus labios por el trayecto de su cuello a los senos de ella y que al llegar a ellos, los metía a su boca succionándolos y lamiéndolos ligeramente, lo cual hacia escapar de los labios de la pelirroja pequeños gemidos de excitación y placer, haciendo con ello que Harry moviera con mayor velocidad su lengua y ella regresándole el favor con los movimientos de su mano de arriba abajo sintiendo como se engrosaba aún más el miembro de su amado haciéndola sonrojarse de gran manera.

El joven tomaba a la chica en sus manos y la cargaba poniéndola en el escritorio, tocando sus piernas y quedando su falda un poco alzada dejando contemplar su ropa íntima que cubría el sexo de ella. Harry bajaba su mano y desabrochaba su falda mientras ella se sostenía del cuello de su amado sin dejarse de besar, el joven comenzaba a bajar las bragas de la muchacha, dejando al descubierto el pubis de la chica, a la par de que su dedo se dirigía a la entrada de ella y lo introducía haciéndola gemir ligeramente mientras el movía lentamente su dedo, causando que ella se humedecía aún más de lo que ya estaba.

-Te quiero en mi Harry—susurraba la chica en el oído del joven, haciendo que este se excitara aún más por la sensualidad que ponía en su voz Ginny.

El joven movía su miembro a la entrada de la chica y rosaba el clítoris de la misma con la cabeza de su falo, haciendo que esta dejara salir un gemido más sonoro.

-Vamos…mételo…por favor—suplicaba Ginny en el oído de Harry.

Harry sin previo aviso metía su miembro en ella de golpe, haciendo que la chica gritara de placer al sentirlo dentro de ella nuevamente.

El joven comenzaba a envestirla haciendo que emitiera más suplicas de sentirlo adentro, mientras que ella se aferraba a él rasguñando su espalda mientras que ambos se besaban durante el acto.

Harry continuaba moviéndose dentro de ella sintiendo lo apretada que sentía el interior de su amada, mientras que la Weasley, sentía más grande y ancho, que las otras veces, el miembro de su amado.

-Harry…-suspiraba la joven –te sientes…mucho más grande…que las otras…veces…- gemía entre cada embestida, haciendo que el joven se sonrojara con lo dicho –Me fascinas…- decía Ginny en el oído de Harry, lo cual ocasionaba que el chico se moviera con mayor velocidad y fuerza haciéndola gritar aún más.

-¿Soy el único verdad?—decía imperativamente el joven sin dejar de moverse.

-Si…eres…y siempre séras…el único…- suspiraba hundida en excitación la joven –Sabes…que eres al único que amo—decía Ginny besándolo disfrutando aún más aquella entrega que estaban teniendo ambos.

Harry continuaba con sus movimientos dentro de ella, mientras besaba cada centímetro de su cara y cuello, llevándola a una mayor excitación a la chica, mientras que ella con sus manos acariciaba la nuca del joven, entrelazando sus dedos con el cabello de Harry.

El joven sentía su climax ya cerca y aceleraba cada vez más sus movimientos en sincronía con su novia siendo que ella igual se encontraba cerca de su orgasmo y con ello continuaban los movimientos en completa sincronía hasta que ambos sentían como Harry llegaba dentro de Ginny, llenándola con su semilla, mientras que la pelirroja dejaba salir un gemido suave y sensual en los labios de Harry, de manera indicativa de que había alcanzado la satisfacción pero esta vez como nunca antes.

Ginny se recargaba en el pecho de su amado, respirando agitadamente y cerraba los ojos, aun con el miembro de su prometido dentro de ella.

-Recuerda…solo soy tuya, solamente seré tuya , no podría estar con nadie más ni en este ni ningún otro aspecto, mi corazón, cuerpo y alma solo te pertenecen a ti y a nadie más—susurraba la joven mientras que su amado acariciaba su cabeza tiernamente.

-Lo se amor, eso lo tengo completamente contemplado, eres la mujer más maravillosa de todas y sé que es estúpido tener celos, sabiendo que solo eres mía, pero es difícil no sentirlos cuando elogian a la chica más perfecta del mundo, aunque a veces me siento orgulloso o mejor dicho siempre me siento orgulloso al saber que la perfección encarnada es el amor de mi vida.—decía el pelinegro mientras le daba un pequeño beso a la joven en su cabeza lo cual la hacía suspirar.

-Te amo Harry, nadie me separara de ti-

-Y yo a ti Ginny y tienes razón nadie ni nada nos podrá separar el uno del otro, esto será para toda la vida y sin importar los percances que se avecinen, nadie podrá mermar nuestro futuro—

Y con ello se quedaban abrazados por un largo tiempo, sintiendo solo el cuerpo el uno del otro, sabiendo que esto sería para siempre.


	49. Primer entrenamiento

Aquí otro capítulo, wow cada vez me emociono mas con el fic *W* espero siga siendo de su agrado

Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mio es de J.K

Capítulo 49:

Primer entrenamiento.

La semana había pasado como agua para Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Ron, entre entrenamientos, tareas y clases. El domingo ya había llegado y se estaban preparando para impartir el primer entrenamiento del ejército de Dumbledore.

Y para esto Hermione había sacado una cantidad inmensa de libros de la biblioteca, algo que los otros tres ya se esperaban.

-Tengo una idea—decía de repente Hermione.

Todos la volteaban a ver esperando a que la diera.

-Podemos probar el nivel de cada uno en duelos contra nosotros, bueno al menos con los nuevos, así nos podemos dar la idea de que tan avanzados están en duelos, hechizos de protección y ataque—

-Me parece muy buena idea—decía Harry –Eso lo tendríamos que hacer hoy, creo yo—

-Si efectivamente Harry, lo cual nos llevara mucho tiempo…-decía Hermione

-No lo creo, porque si entre los cuatro lo hacemos será rápido- decía Ginny

-Pero entre los cuatro tenemos que ver el nivel, decidirlo, en pocas palabras tenemos que ver los duelos…- decía Ron inteligentemente.

-Wow Ron primera vez que piensas, veo que estar con Hermione ha despertado tu intelecto—decía Harry riendo.

-Ja ja, muy gracioso cuñadito—decía Ron

-¿Por qué no probamos a todos uno por uno enfrente de todos, y ya así decidimos después del entrenamiento de hoy como organizarnos—decía Ginny recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Harry.

-Esa es una excelente idea Ginny- decía Harry dándole un beso en la cabeza a su amada.

-Si tenía más o menos eso contemplado yo y veo que sería buena idea—decía Hermione sonriendo y cerrando el libro.

Los jóvenes se levantaban y salían de la sala común de Gryffindor con dirección a la sala de menesteres.

Al llegar ingresaban a la misma y veían que estaba diferente a lo de la primera sesión, estaba más amplia la sala, no había escritorios ni libreros, pero si las paredes acolchonadas, y en medio había una como pista como la de su segundo año donde en el club del duelo se batieron en duelo Harry y su enemigo Draco.

-Veo que la sala nos ha puesto todo para hacer la prueba—sonreía felizmente Ginny

-Si, esto es perfecto…- afirmaba Harry mientras los demás sonreían.

Los integrantes comenzaban a llegar y se ponían alrededor de la arena para el duelo, observando extrañados el lugar.

-¿Para qué es esto?—decía Arnold viendo nuevamente a Ginny deleitándose con ella, ya que veía vestida con unos Jeans un tanto entallados y una blusa de tirantes con sus flats rojos, Harry notaba esto y ya tenía planeado que hacer al respecto, lo había ideado todo el camino al cuarto.

-Para probar el nivel que tienen los nuevo, necesitamos ver que tan avanzados están en combate y hechizos de protección—decía Hermione viendo a cada uno de los integrantes.

-¿Y cómo planean hacer eso?—preguntaba nuevamente Arnold.

-Cada uno de ustedes tendrá un duelo, ya sea con Ron, con Hermione, con Ginny o conmigo y dependiendo de su empeño en el duelo veremos de dónde empezar con las enseñanzas y estrategias que les enseñaremos en este lugar—decía seriamente Harry

-Me parece perfecto—decía el nuevo dándole una mirada retadora a Harry.

-Ok iremos llamando su nombre y vendrán a la duela para que podamos examinarlos, el primero será…Demelza…vas contra Ron—decía Hermione

Demelza subía al escenario y se ponía frente a Ron.

-A la cuenta de tres…uno…dos…tres…-

-Stupefy—gritaba Damelza lanzando el hechizo hacia Ron

Ron en un movimiento fluido movia su varita y gritaba –Protego…- desviando el hechizo de Demelza –Expelliarimus—exclamaba Ron blandiendo su varita golpeando con el hechizo a Demelza y haciéndola soltar su varita.

-Muy bien…- decía Harry deteniendo el duelo y recogiendo la varita de Demelza dándosela a su propietaria.

-Siguiente será Ritchie Coote y Ginny Weasley—

Ambos combatientes subían a la duela y hacían una reverencia.

-uno…dos…tres—decía Harry.

-¡Petrificus Totalus!- exclamaba el golpeador de Gryffindor y Ginny con un ágil movimiento movia su varita y bloqueaba el hechizo dando unos pasos hacia atrás y preparándose para el ataque, Ritchie caminaba hacia ella con afán de hacer otro hechizo y la chica exclamaba -¡Impedimenta!—deteniendo al joven en sus pasos –¡Flipendo!—volvia a exclamar la joven mandando hacia atrás contra la pared al golpeador de Gryffindor.

-Alto- decía Harry y ayudaba a levantar a Ritchie.

-Siguiente…Jimmy Peekes contra mí—decía Hermione la cual se subía seguida por el otro golpeador de Gryffindor.

-Uno…dos…tres…- decía Harry

Se ponían en posición de duelo ambos contendientes y Jimmy en un ágil movimiento blandía su varita hacia Hermione y exclamaba –¡Tallantalegra!-. Hermione se movía para atrás y con un movimiento de su varita redirigía el hechizo hacia el joven el cual lo recibía de lleno aventándolo para atrás de la potencia y posteriormente comenzaba a bailar sin poderse detener.

-Finite Incantatem—decía Harry deteniendo los efectos del hechizo empleado.

-Ok siguiente—decía Hermione sentándose –Arnold vas contra Harry-.

-Ok…- decía decidido Arnold, pensando que podría derrotar a Harry y hacer que Ginny se fijara en él, algo que por supuesto no pasaría.

-No lo lastimes tanto amor…- decía Ginny besando la mejilla de su amado.

Ambos contendientes subían a la duela y se ponían en posición para batalla, se daban la debida reverencia y se ponían en guardia.

-Stupefy—decía sin previo aviso Arnold, lanzando aquel potente hechizo hacia donde Harry el cual con con un fluido movimiento de su mano lo desviaba estando aun en posición de combate.

-¿Qué no piensas atacar?—decía su contendiente a Harry.

-Es lo que estoy esperando de ti, que me ataques, pero veo que no sabes cómo hacerlo—decía mofándose de él Harry, haciendo que a Ginny se le saliera una pequeña risa, mientras que Arnold se comenzaba a enojar.

-Ahora veras Potter…Reducto…- Lanzaba el hechizo directo a Harry con intenciones de en verdad lastimarlo, el chico que vivio esquivaba el hechizo sin problema alguno y apuntaba su varita hacia su contendiente.

-¡Flipendo!—el hechizo golpeaba directo al joven en el pecho mandándolo a volar y chocando con la pared haciéndolo caer boca abajo.

-Creo que te lastimas…- decía Harry nuevamente en son de mofa.

-Eso es lo que tú crees Potter…te enseñare…- se incorporaba nuevamente Arnold apuntando su varita hacia Harry –Stupefy—volvía intentar el joven conectar aquel hechizo contra Harry y el pelinegro con un movimiento flojo de su varita lo bloqueaba sin mayor percance.

-Veo que sigues sin quererme atacar—sonreía Harry y sin previo aviso mentalizaba "Levicorpus" y con un flash de luz el contendiente de Harry quedaba suspendido boca arriba en el aire, lo cual ocasionaba que Ginny no pudiera detener su carcajada y reía ante la originalidad de su novio.

-Me las pagaras Potter…- decía moviéndose el joven en el aire intentando zafarse de la maldición de su enemigo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer, caerme encima?—decía y con ello todo el grupo soltaba una carcajada.

-Ya es suficiente Harry.—decía Hermione estrictamente.

-Pero…-

-Dije que es suficiente.—y terminaba ella misma el encantamiento haciendo que Arnold bajara lentamente al suelo sin lastimarse.

Harry veía y le sonreía a Arnold y le daba la espalda yendo a donde Ginny abrazándola y dándole un pequeño beso en la frente.

-¿Qué te pareció?—sonreía el joven.

Ginny reía silenciosamente –Demasiado divertido, espero eso le enseñe a no estarme viendo con esos ojos y que entienda que solamente soy tuya y de nadie más—decía la joven abrazando a Harry.

Las pruebas continuaban por casi todo el día hasta que daban las cuatro de la tarde donde todos ya un poco agotados pero con el ánimo subido por ver la fuerza de sus líderes y la habilidad con las que ellos peleaban, sabiendo que con ellos enfrente de esta guerra que se acercaba tenían toda la oportunidad de derrotar a los nuevos enemigos que estaban acercándose, al ver al cuarteto de oro las esperanzas nacían nuevamente en el ejército de Dumbledore.

-Nos vemos aquí la próxima semana, prepárense por que el entrenamiento comenzara—sonreía Harry a cada uno de sus compañero.

Y con ello todos salían de la habitación con dirección a sus salas comunes respectivas.

-¿Sabes algo Harry?—decía Ginny

-¿Qué paso princesa?—decía Harry volteándola a ver.

-Siento, que podemos salir muy bien de esta batalla, que después de ella podremos tener nuestras vidas juntos, sin que nos separen, pero hay algo que no hemos empezado a hacer—decía Ginny.

-¿Qué amor?—preguntaba el pelinegro.

-Los preparativos para nuestra boda—decía la chica viendo a su futuro marido.

-Tienes razón mañana en nuestra hora libre lo hacemos ¿te parece amor mío?—preguntaba Harry.

-Si estoy totalmente de acuerdo—y con ello la chica lo besaba tiernamente y ambos continuaban caminando a su sala común.


	50. Percances antes del juego

Un pequeño relleno que había pensado hace tiempo espero les guste, ya llegamos al capitulo 50 /*W*/

Disclaimer: HP no es mio es de J.k.

Capítulo 50

Percances antes del juego

Había llegado el sábado del juego para Ravenclaw, tenían que ganar este juego, a pesar de que ellos ya estaban en la final, querían seguir invictos en el torneo y era algo que querían mantener el equipo de Gryffindor.

Harry ya estaba desde alrededor de las siete am en la sala común, revisando los planes de juego y las estrategias que había preparado para este encuentro una y otra vez, estaba muy nervioso, tenía miedo nuevamente de fallar en este juego o salir lastimado el o alguno de sus compañeros como le sucedió en el pasado encuentro contra Hufflepuff.

Seguía revisando los planos cuando unas suaves manos rodeaban su cuello y besaban su mejilla, siendo abrumado por aquel exquisito aroma floral que tanto lo extasiaba.

-Buenos días capitán—decía la pelirroja sonriendo.

-Hola hermosa ¿Cómo dormiste?—decía el joven

-Bien amor, extremadamente bien, ¿Tú desde a qué hora estas despierto?—preguntaba la chica.

-Desde como hace media hora creo, estaba checando los planos y las tácticas para hoy—decía el joven tomando de la mano a la pelirroja y sentándola en sus piernas y dándole un tierno beso en sus labios haciendo que la chica se lo respondiera.

-Mucho amor tortolitos—se escuchaba la voz del mejor amigo de Harry atrás de ellos y la risa de Dean, a lo cual hacia que ambos se separaran sonrojados.

-Ronald Weasley, déjalos—se escuchaba la voz de Hermione, -Cómo si tu no hicieras eso conmigo—decía la castaña

El pelirrojo se sonrojaba y todos los presentes, siendo ya acompañados por Neville, Demelza, y Seamus se reían a más no poder.

-Eso no lo tenías que decir Hermy…- decía Ron con sus orejas muy rojas –Mejor vamos a desayunar—decía intentando cambiar súbitamente el tema.

Todos apoyaron lo dicho por Ron y comenzaban a salirse de la sala común de Gryffindor, hablando entre ellos sobre el juego que sería en unas horas.

Al llegar al gran comedor entraban y se dirijan a la mesa de Gryffindor, seguidos por las miradas de los Slytherin que ya se encontraban ahí.

-Las serpientes están nerviosas—decía Dean.

-Deberían estarlo, saben que se encontraran con nosotros en la final—decía confiadamente Ginny sonriendo.

-Creo que esto tornara muy pesado el ambiente en las siguientes semanas, van a tratar de sacar del juego a la mayoría del equipo—decía Harry pensativamente.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso Harry?—preguntaba Ritchie atrás de ellos que había llegado con Jimmy.

-Porque si el equipo de Gryffindor tiene varias bajas ya no tendrían que enfrentarse a nosotros en la final y aparte ganaría la copa por default, sin contar que odian a tres del equipo—decía riendo Harry.

-Eso tienes razón, dos "traidores de sangre" y el salvador del mundo, que buena combinación para atraer a todos los hijos de los mortifagos ahora encerrados en Azkaban- decía riendo Ron, haciendo que todos rieran con aquella ironía plantada.

Todos se sentaban a consumir su alimentos, manteniendo una plática armoniosa, hasta que llegaba Arnold a la mesa sentándose al lado de Neville, lo cual ocasionaba que Harry se irritara.

-Buenos días—decía el amigo de Neville a todos.

Todos le contestaban el saludo menos Harry y Ginny los cuales lo ignoraron por completo y comenzaban a hablar entre ellos.

-Veo que los tortolos no tienen educación alguna—decía Arnold intentando molestarlos.

-Es que mi mamá me enseño a ignorar personas no deseadas—decía Ginny con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios dejando atónito ante su respuesta a Arnold, pero este se recobraba enseguida.

-¿Y a ti quien te enseño Potter? Por qué dudo mucho que hayan sido tus padres—

Eso lo hacía Harry se ponía rojo de furia y observaba al joven listo para matarlo, todos se les quedaban viendo, pero no era el quien actuaba si no Ginny, levantándose y soltándole una cachetada al chico.

-No te vuelvas a burlar de Harry o de mis suegros, lo entiendes estúpido, en mi vida quiero oírte que haces alución a los padres de mi prometido ¿lo entiendes?. Si lo vuelves hacer te arrepentirás—decía furiosa la pelirroja, mientras Hermione se levantaba y la agarraba de los hombros intentando tranquilizarla.

La pelirroja se daba media vuelta y veía a Harry –Vámonos amor, los vemos en los vestidores—decía ella a los demás del equipo, mientras que Harry se levantaba siguiendo a la pelirroja hacia los vestidores.

Al caminar Harry seguía exaltado y enojado por el atrevimiento de Arnold al mofarse de sus padres, pero no tenía comparación al enojo que Ginny irradiaba.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese estúpido?—decía ella muy enojada –¿Cómo se atreve a hacer burla de esa manera? Estoy con ganas de aplicarle una maldición imperdonable. No puedo creer que haya gente como el en Gryffindor, sin honor.—decía aún muy furiosa Ginny mientras esta volteaba a ver a Harry -¿Estás bien amor?—cuestionaba ella.

-Si amor, digo si me molesto lo que dijo ese tarado, pero es darle demasiada importancia a él, está furioso de que lo humille en un duelo hace poco y más aún que la chica que le gusta se burló de eso, no puede entender que tú y yo nunca nos separaremos—decía sonriendo Harry mientras la abrazaba pegándola a su pecho a la par de que la chica rodeaba la cintura del joven con sus manos y ambos sonreían de felicidad.

-¿Sabes algo Ginny? A veces si me pregunto que hubiera sido ser educado por mi mamá y mi papá, es siempre una duda que recae mucho en mí y más aún desde que visitamos sus tumbas en navidad, siempre he tenido la duda y sé que es algo que nunca podre saber ni sentir a primera instancia, es lo único que en verdad envidio de todos—decía tristemente Harry sin dejar de abrazar a su amada –ustedes, Ron, Hermione, tú, Seamus, mucha gente supo y sabe que es ser criado por sus progenitores pero…yo no- decía el chico con una lagrima rodando por sus mejilla al mismo tiempo que Ginny alzaba la mirada y esta pequeña gota de agua caía en su rostro.

Ginny movía su mano con delicadeza hacia el rostro de Harry y limpiaba las demás lagrimas que se hacían presentes en los ojos esmeralda de su amado –No tienes por qué llorar amor mío, a pesar de que tal vez no sabemos nadie de nosotros el dolor que se llegaba acumular en ti por lo de tus padres, créeme que ahora ya no tienes que pensar eso, mi familia te acogió eres ya parte del clan Weasley, quieras o no – reía suavemente Ginny –Tú eres mi futuro esposo, tendremos la más hermosa familia de todas y eso nada ni nadie lo impedirá, yo ya nunca más te dejare solo, eres mi motor para vivir y sonreír, eres la persona más especial en mi vida amor y me duele verte llorar o que estés triste o desanimado, odio que te sientas así, ya que tú eres una persona maravillosa que después de tanto sufrimiento se merece estar feliz, y yo quiero ser quien te haga feliz por el resto de su vida—decía la pelirroja viendo a Harry directamente a los ojos sonriéndole a lo cual el joven respondía su sonrisa plenamente y la besaba como nunca lo había hecho, su vida al lado de ella estaba completa, sabía que a pesar del dolor que a veces sentía el, ella nunca lo dejaría y siempre estarían juntos sin importar los problemas que se acercasen a arruinar su felicidad.

-Si claro en los vestidores—decía la voz de Ron bajo las risas de los demás del equipo haciendo que ambos jóvenes se sonrojaran.

-Ya déjanos en paz Ron—decía sonrojada la pelirroja.

-Ya vamos todos para allá hay que comenzar a prepararnos para el juego que será en una hora—decía Harry tomando firmemente la mano de Ginny, y con ello comenzaban a caminar a los vestidores, confiados del triunfo de no solo del juego si no de sus vidas enteras.


	51. Juego contra Ravenclaw

Perdón por no postear ayer chicos, no estaba en mi casa

Disclaimer: Hp no es mio es de J.K.

Capítulo 51

Juego contra Ravenclaw

El equipo de Gryffindor ya había llegado a los vestidores y estaban listos ya para salir al campo de juego y derrotar a Ravenclaw para con ello ya estar en la final de la copa inter-escolar de Quidditch.

-Muy bien chicos, hoy tenemos que dejar todo en la cancha, no podemos perder y tenemos que ganar por un gran margen, así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro, asegurando también la copa de las casas—decía Harry viendo a su equipo el cual asentía a todo lo dicho.

-No te preocupes Harry todo saldrá bien—decía Ginny sonriéndole y dándole confianza al chico.

-Si amigo confía, ganaremos la copa de Quidditch y la de las casas—decía Ron firmemente y sonría de igual manera hacia Harry haciendo que todos secundaran eso.

-Lo se chicos, confió ciegamente en ustedes—sonreía Harry haciendo que su equipo se inundara de mayor confianza por lo que había dicho su capitán.

-Si ganamos fiesta en la torre de Gryffindor—decía Dean sonriendo.

-Eso suena estupendo—decía Ritchie

-Si apoyo la idea—decía Jimmy mientras que los demás asentían con el comentario de Dean.

-Ok perfecto chicos, ahora salgamos a ganar este partido—decía Harry tomando su saeta de fuego y saliendo todos de los vestidores con sus escobas en hombros.

Al salir el sol los iluminaba y con ello mitad de todo el estadio explotaba en admiración hacia ellos.

-Y aquí está el equipo de Gryffindor—Gritaba Ernie Mcmillian –Que ha sido considerado el mejor equipo que ha visto Hogwarts en los últimos 50 años y con ustedes, Weasley, Weasley, Coote, Peekes, Robbins, Thomas y ¡su capitán! Potter—el estadio estallaba en gritos y porras por el equipo de Gryffindor.

La escuadra completo se dirigía al centro del campo donde ya los estaba esperando el equipo de Ravenclaw con su capitán, Michael Corner el cual le hacía una mueca de molestia a Harry la cual se la regresaba en una sonrisa burlona.

-Capitanes dense la mano—decía Madan Hooch.

Ambos se daban la mano cordialmente pero se soltaban enseguida.

-Bien ahora quiero un bueno y limpio juego por parte de todos, ¿me escucharon?- decía la réferi viendo a cada uno de los integrantes de ambas escuadras observando que estuvieran de acuerdo con lo estipulado.

Todos montaban a sus escobas y se elevaban por encima del campo, mientras que Hooch dejaba salir a la snitch que rodeaba a ambos buscadores a la par de que salían las bludgers y posteriormente aventaba la Quaffle hacia el aire la profesora.

En ese momento Ginny volaba rápidamente tomando posesión de la quaffle al instante y moviéndose en completa sincronía con Dean y Demelza hacia los aros de Ravenclaw mientras que los golpeadores apartaban con las bludgers a los rivales y sin haber pasado más de un minuto Gryffindor anotaba el primer tanto del partido gracias a Ginny.

Los seguidores de Gryffindor Gritaban en euforia.

En ese momento Los Ravenclaws se acercaban peligrosamente hacia los aros de los Gryffindors, y estando ya a unos metros de los mismos disparaban pero Ron hacia una espectacular atajada desviando la Quaffle la cual tomaba posesión nuevamente Ginny dirigiéndose en complet sincronía con Dean.

Al acercarse a los aros Ginny los rodeaba y dejaba caer la Quaffle hacia Dean el cual la tomaba y la lanzaba hacia los aros anotano el segundo tanto del partido.

Harry sonreía ante las anotaciones mientras seguía buscando la snitch, por los aires.

Ravenclaw volvía a tomar posesión de la Quaffle pero esta vez los golpeadores los hacían retroceder y soltaban la Quaffle, haciendo que Demelza tomara enseguida posesión de la misma volando rápidamente hacia los aros, lanzando el balón anotándolo en el aro izquierdo dándole otros diez puntos a gryffindor.

El partido continuaba y el marcador actual era ciento cuarenta a treinta favores Gryffindor, siendo Ginny la anotadora de ochenta de los puntos para Gryffindor Demelza anotando treinta y Dean los otros treinta.

Ravenclaw estaba perdiendo la paciencia como le había pasado a Huflepuff y empezaban a ocasionar faltas en los jugadores de Gryffindor, siendo que en una de las tantas Ginny había caído al suelo del campo pegándose de lleno en el estómago lo cual le sacaba el aire, y esto había hecho enfurecer a Harry, el cual había bajado a ayudarla y esta vez ella aceptaba la ayuda.

-¿Estás bien?—preguntaba Harry.

-Si amor, maldito Michael Corner, me las pagara—decía Ginny subiendo a su escoba.

Madam Hooch había otorgado un penalti para Gryffindor el cual lo cobraba Dean anotando otro tanto para Gryffindor.

El partido continuaba subiendo en agresiones y ahora no solo por parte de los Ravenclaws si no que los Gryffindors también las respondían.

Y siendo así le otorgaban un penalti a Ravenclaw.

Michael Corner lo cobraba y anotando otro tanto para Ravenclaw.

El marcador actual era doscientos cincuenta a setenta, favor de Gryffindor, pero el ambiente entre los equipos y ahora en las mismas gradas se estaba tornando muy pesado.

Cada momento que pasaba se atacaban más agresivamente los jugadores, los golpeadores no daban tregua los unos a los otros, Ginny había hecho que Michael casi se callera e su escoba dándole un empujón, mientras que uno de los golpeadores le había pegado en una pierna a Demelza afortunadamente sin lastimarla tanto.

Madam Hooch se estaba dando cuenta de esto y lanzaba un pitido parando momentáneamente el partido llamando a los dos capitanes.

Ambos descendían y se acercaban a la profesora.

-Miren señores, el partido se está tornando muy violento entre ambos equipos, les voy a pedir que calmen a cada uno de sus miembros antes de que haya un accidente que lamentemos todos, es un juego por favor, no es para que se agredan de esa manera—decía con aquellos ojos amarillos la profesora de vuelo aguardando la respuesta de ambos capitanes.

-Profesora, el problema son los Ravenclaws, ellos hicieron que Ginny cayera de su escoba primero lastimándola, afortunadamente para ellos no de gravedad—decía Harry inyectando veneno a cada palabra emitida.

-No es nuestra culpa que tu novia no sepa agarrarse de una escoba—decía retadoramente Michael.

-Pues tu equipo piensa lo contrario más tu guardián que ha recibido ciento cincuenta puntos a manos de ella, es irónico que digas eso—decía Harry devolviéndole la mirada.

-Ya señores parecen niños, espero que ambos calmen a sus miembros de equipo o tomare cartas en el asunto con los dos—y con ello reanudaba el juego la profesora, mientras ambos capitanes emitían el mensaje que les había dado.

El juego continuaba ya con muchas menos faltas que antes, pero aun con algunos roces entre los equipos, pasaba otra media hora más donde Gryffindor llegaba a los doscientos noventa puntos mientras que los Ravenclaws a los cien.

Harry buscaba desesperadamente la snitch, ya tenía que terminar esto, no quería que los problemas pasaran a mayores con los Ravenclaws ya que varios de ellos pertenecían al ejército de Dumbledore.

Después de otros cuantos minutos el pelinegro veía la pequeña pelotita dorada y se lanzaba hacia ella, mientras que el buscador de Ravenclaw, lo seguía pero ya muy lejos de él.

Harry aceleraba al máximo su escoba hacia el suelo llegando casi a chocar con el pero ya con la snitch en la mano, y ascendiendo a unos milímetros del suelo sosteniendo la revoloteaste pelotita en la mano.

-El marcador final es cuatrocientos cincuenta a cien a favor de Gryffindor—gritaba Ernie mientras los seguidores de los leones gritaban de euforia a la par de que los jugadores del equipo de Harry descendían al suelo y Ginny corría a abrazar a su amado dándole un largo beso.

-¡Fiesta en la torre de Gryffindor!—exclamaba Dean

Y con ello todo el equipo iba hacia la torre junto con los demás para celebrar con ello el pase a la final de los leones dorados.


	52. Fiesta en Gryffindor

Perdón por andar actualizando cada dos días chicos he andado un poco ocupado, espero les siga gustando la historia, dejen coments *W*

Disclaimer: Hp no es mio es de J.K.

Capítulo 52:

Fiesta en Gryffindor.

Los Gryffindors se apresuraban a llegar a la torre de su casa donde habían ya esperándolos comida y bebida para celebrar el triunfo sobre Ravenclaw, el cual había sido aplastante.

Enfrente de la procesión iba el equipo de Quidditch con Harry y Ginny enfrente tomados de las manos y felices de haber obtenido esa gran victoria.

Al llegar al retrato de la señora gorda, Ginny decía sonriente la contraseña y el retrato se abría dejando entrar a todos los gryffindors a la sala común, donde Kreacher por órdenes de Harry ya tenía listo todo para la celebración, desde comida, postres, bebidas alcohólicas, las cuales estaban encantadas para que solo los de séptimo año pudieran tomarlas.

Al ingresar todos comenzaban a disfrutar de la comida, las bebidas y platicando del encuentro, mientras que los del equipo se habían subido a cambiar y limpiar rápidamente.

Harry, Ron y Dean se comenzaban a cambiar poniéndose más cómodos, con unos jeans y playeras de Gryffindor y tenis y bajaban rápidamente a la fiesta, Harry yéndose directo a las escaleras del dormitorio de chicas donde esperaba ansioso a Ginny.

El joven pelinegro esperaba unos cuantos minutos, y por fin bajaba Ginny junto con Demelza.

La pelirroja se veía hermosa, con una blusa de tirantes negra, unos Jeans apretados y unos convers negros y al bajar abrazaba fuertemente a Harry, el aroma floral de ella lo volvía loco.

-Te ves hermosa amor—sonreía el joven besando la frente de la chica tiernamente.

-Gracias amor, tu igual te ves muy guapo, me fascinas, aunque…debería decir que me dan ganas de hacerte muchas cosas con tu uniforme de juego puesto—decía la chica pícaramente al oído de su novio, lo cual ocasionara que este se sonrojara de sobre manera y con ello la pelirroja tomaba la mano del joven y lo dirigía hacia la mesa de comida donde comenzaba a servir comida para ambos.

-¿Qué quieres de tomar amor?—preguntaba Harry mientras que él tomaba una cerveza de mantequilla.

-Una cerveza igual amor, no me apetece tomar algo más fuerte—decía acabando de servir la comida y Harry de destapar las botellas y se dirigían a donde se encontraban Ron y Hermione ya comiendo.

Al llegar con ellos Harry le daba una palmada en la espalda a su mejor amigo.

-Jugaste muy bien Ron, te felicito—decía Harry haciendo que a Ron se le pusieran rojas las orejas.

-Si hermano estuviste estupendo—sonreía la pelirroja

-Ves amor te lo dije que habías estado espectacular, ya lo confirmo Harry y Ginny—volteaba a ver a sus amigos mientras estos se sentaban –Es que lo que pasa, que se siente mal por los cien puntos que dejo que anotara Ravenclaw, pero ya le dije que no importaba, que él había estado muy bien, y aun así habían ganado con un amplio margen, ¿no es así chicos?—

-Si Hermione tiene razón no hay por qué atormentarse por eso hermanito, estuviste estupendo, como todos los demás—sonreía Ginny a su hermano mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Harry.

-Si Ron no hay por qué ponerse así, aparte logramos una amplia victoria, y aparte hicimos enojar a Ravenclaw, aunque para ser sincero quería matarlos cuando tiraron a Ginny de su escoba, doy gracias que no se lastimo o le paso algo más grave—decía el pelinegro mientras le daba un beso en la frente a la chica que tenía su corazón.

-Si se desesperaron mucho los del equipo contrario, sobre todo Michael Corner—decía Hermione –siento que querrá hacer algo para sabotear en la final a Ginny o en su defecto a Harry para la final—decía Hermione –no se veía muy enojado terminando el partido, no le quitaba los ojos de encima a ambos—

-Esta celoso creo yo—decía Ron mientras comía –dejo ir a Ginny y ahora esta con Harry y está feliz ella con él y como lo dijo ya se van a casar. Por ende creo que está enojado y celoso—

-Eso puede ser parte del problema, aunque a veces creo que era muy infantil—decía pensativa Ginny –al igual que Dean—volteando su mirada hacia el moreno que estaba hablando con Parvati.

-¿Y yo no soy infantil?—preguntaba Harry.

-Si a veces, no siempre pero cuando lo llegas a ser, les ganas—decía seriamente la chica.

Harry desviada la mirada un poco lastimado.

Ginny lo notaba y decía –Pero pues eso me gusta de ti, en ellos me irritaba, en ti me parece tierno—tomaba la mano de Harry apretándosela, haciendo que la volteara a ver.

-Lo se amor no te preocupes, ¿Aunque no veo la diferencia entre ellos y su infantilidad y mi infantilidad?—cuestionaba el joven de pelo azabache.

-Entiende algo, amor, lo de ellos era pasajera, en parte porque quería ver si te ocasionaría celos verme con alguien más y lo logre, tarde pero lo logre, lo cual nos lleva al otro punto, mi corazón siempre ha sido tuyo y siempre lo será eso grábatelo muy bien en tu cerebrito—decía la chica sonriendo y posteriormente dándole un beso en los labios a su amado el cual el respondía felizmente.

-Me da mucho gusto ver a ambos juntos—decía Hermione sonriendo –Se ven tan lindos y tiernos los dos, ves Ginny—decía la castaña –Todo cae por su propio peso—.

-Lo se Herms, te agradezco mucho tu ayuda—decía Ginny –para ser sincera, siento que sin ti, lo de Harry y mío nunca se hubiera dado, y el estaría sufriendo con la idiota de Cho en estos momentos, algo que me haría enojar de sobremanera, ¿De verdad que le viste a Cho?—preguntaba Ginny.

-¿Puedo preguntar lo mismo de Michael y de Dean?—preguntaba Harry.

-Yo ya respondí, bueno ósea si son atractivos, pero nunca fue más allá de un me gusta, nunca le dije un "te amo", tu eres al primero que se lo digo—decía Ginny viéndolo directamente a su ojos color esmeralda mientras que el veía aquellos ojos color chocolate que tanto adoraba de ella.

-Pues sinceramente sigo preguntándome que le vi, vamos fui su salida de olvido a Cedric…- decía un poco resentido el chico Potter mientras veía a Ginny y a sus amigos.

-Eso lo sabemos Harry pero no veo para que ambos se atormentan con el pasado, ahora están juntos y felices, disfrútenlo, aparte ya casi se casaran…- sonreía Hermione a sus amigos.

-Hermione tiene razón, ustedes eran el uno para el otro, aunque al principio si se me hacía raro, ahora veo feliz a mi hermanita y a mi mejor amigo, juntos sabiendo que ninguno lastimara a otro, me hace sentir tranquilo, son la segunda mejor pareja, porque la primera somos Hermione y yo—reía Ron sonriéndole a su hermana y mejor amigo.

-Eso dices, la mejor somos Harry y yo Ronald—retaba la pelirroja y los cuatro reían.

La fiesta seguía su curso durante bien entrada la noche donde todos ya se decidían subir a dormir, mientras Harry y Ron despedían a sus parejas.

-Nos vemos mañana hermosa—decía Harry dándole un beso de buenas noches a Ginny el cual ella respondía.

-Si amor, descansa porque te lo mereces, has sido un capitán genial y gracias a ti estamos a un solo partido de ganar la copa juntos, algo que me hace inmensamente feliz—sonreía la pelirroja.

-También tú has hecho mucho llevas ya casi quinientos puntos anotados en los juegos, veras que si podrás jugar profesionalmente—decía Harry sonriéndole.

-Eso espero amor, te amo- y lo besaba tiernamente y con ello se despedían ambos, yéndose a dormir sabiendo que soñarían el uno con el otro esa misma noche.


	53. Visita de Kingsley

Capítulo nuevo chicos, por fa dejen coments, den ideas estoy abierto a ellas

Disclaimer: HP no es mio es de J.K Rolwling

Capítulo 53:

Visita de Kingsley.

Ya habían pasado casi cuatro semanas desde que había formado nuevamente el ejército de Dumbledore nuevamente, los entrenamientos eran duros y cansados, incluso el cuarteto de oro se llegaba a sentir cansado y agobiado por las prácticas, enseñanzas y sumarle a eso el estrés de la final de Quidditch y sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S. .

Los cuatro amigos se encontraban en ese momento saliendo de la sala de los menesteres después de otro entrenamiento con sus compañeros, comenzando a caminar con dirección a la sala común de Gryffindor cuando eran interceptados por Argus Filch.

-Hey, ustedes—gritaba el conserje y los cuatro lo volteaban a ver pensando que les iba a decir algo por andar afuera de su sala común, pero fue todo lo contrario.

-La directora Mcgonagall los está buscando, quiere que vayan a su despacho lo más pronto posible—decía Filch mientras la señora Norris ronroneaba a los pies del mismo.

-Ok…Gracias—decía Harry y con ello los cuatro dejaban al squib atrás dirigiéndose hacia el despacho de Mcgonagall.

Se apresuraban atravesar el castillo, hasta llegara las escaleras que daban hacia el despacho de Mcgonagall, las cuales eran custodiadas aun por el grifo como en el tiempo de Dumbledore.

-Dumbledore—decía Harry y la estatua se movía dejando pasar al cuarteto hacia la oficina de la directora del colegio, ascendiendo por la escalera en forma de espiral iban caminando todos y al llegar a la parte superior eran recibidos por Mcgonagall y Kinglsey los cuales tenían una taza cada uno y parecían estar tomando el té.

-Hola chicos, veo que Argus si los pudo encontrar, excelente.—decía la antigua profesora de transfiguración mientras movía su varita y cuatro sillas nueva aparecían para que se sentaran.

Los cuatro tomaban asiento a la par de que Mcgonagall movía de nuevo su varita y 4 tazas aparecían en el escritorio ya con el té preparado, tomándola los chicos.

-Hola Ministro—decía Harry formalmente a Kingsley.

-No hay por qué llamarme así Harry, a ustedes los conozco muy bien y eso de las formalidades, de ministro y demás simplemente no aplican con nosotros.—decía sonriendo Kingsley.

Los cuatro jóvenes se reían ante lo dicho por el auror y simplemente sonreían.

-¿A qué se debe esta reunión?—preguntaba Ginny viendo de la directora al ministro.

-Lo que pasa señorita Weasley, es que comenzamos a recaudar más información de los movimientos de Yaxley y los mortifagos restantes, parece ser que han viajado a varios bosques, sobre todo a los Cárpatos, aglomerando de ellos, un sin número de criaturas obscuras, desde duendecillos malignos hasta parece ser un vampiro y una manada de hombres lobo…los cuales eran aliados de Fenrir Greyback tiempo atrás.—

Los cuatro amigos se ponían nerviosos, habían combatido hombres lobo, pero vampiros, eso era algo muy diferente, todos volteaban a ver a Harry como si esperaran que dijera algo lo cual lo hacía.

-¿Cuál será el plan de acción?—decía el chico.

-Tendremos que sincronizarnos, la orden, el ejército de Dumbledore y el ministerios de Magia, esto se está saliendo de control, si dejamos que Yaxley siga aglomerando más criaturas y magos obscuros, esto se saldrá completamente de control, no queremos una guerra a grande escala como la que tuvimos con Voldemort hace ya casi un año, aun no estamos listos para otra pelea de esa gran magnitud. Esto lo tenemos que comenzar a controlar inmediatamente.—los veía a los chicos.

-¿Y qué tienes en mente Kingsley?— Preguntaba Hermione

-Ahorita a ustedes no los quiero perturbar de sus estudios ni de sus vidas, han hecho demasiado, pero si quiero pedirles un favor—decía viendo a cada uno de los jóvenes.

Todos le regresaban la mirada a su amigo aguardando la petición del mismo.

-Dinos Kingsley ¿En qué podemos ayudar?- decía firmemente Harry

-Nosotros intentaremos detener el avance de Yaxley antes de que lleguen a Inglaterra o mejor dicho, junto con nuestros demás aliados internacionales, hacer que su ejército tenga la mayor cantidad de bajas posibles y capturar al mayor número de mortifagos posibles—decía viéndolos este Kingsley mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de té.

-Pero no sería muy arriesgado dejar a Inglaterra sin mucha protección. Digo en caso de que hayan divido el ejército sus tropas y planeen atacar de otro Angulo acá sería como darles libre entrada a todo esto, podrían entrar en Hogwarts fácilmente, bueno no tan fácil pero sí podrían ocasionar un daño severo y bajas de inocentes dejando el colegio sin protección—comentaba analíticamente Ginny mientras tomaba la mano de Harry apretándola.

-Por eso mismo he venido hoy con ustedes—decía seriamente Kingsley dejando caer su mirada en los cuatro jóvenes mientras Mcgonagall se ponía un tanto nerviosa –Ver si ustedes durante este tiempo, que serían dos o tres semanas podrían proteger Hogwarts, sé que están entrenando a varios estudiantes para lo que se avecine y que varios de ellos son veteranos de la guerra pasada, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean por nombrar algunos, los he visto combatir a todos y sé que son más que capaces de defender la escuela ustedes, confió mucho en ustedes, no les pediría algo que supiera que no pueden lograr—decía Kingsley viendo a los cuatro jóvenes. –Sé que lo que les estoy pidiendo es extremadamente peligroso, que nuevamente estamos pidiéndoles la comunidad mágica de poner su vida en la línea por nosotros, si alguien merece descanso son ustedes, pero no sé a quién más dirigirme, solo en ustedes tengo confianza. – decía un poco triste Kinglsey como si en su corazón le pesara el hecho de pedirles que nuevamente arriesgaran su vida el cuarteto de oro.

-No te preocupes Kingsley, yo me encargare de ello, solo puedo hablar por mí en este momento, no se la decisión de los demás—decía Harry viendo a sus demás amigos los cuales le ponían muecas de risa.

-Ay Harry como si no nos conocieras—decía Hermione –cuenta con nosotros Kingsley—decía la castaña mientras el joven pelirrojo asentia.

-Y es más que obvio que yo no dejare a mi prometido solo—decía Ginny viendo a Harry a los ojos sonriéndole, para posteriormente ver a Kingsley –Nosotros nos encargaremos de defender Hogwarts y todo lo que hemos peleado por restaurar—decía firmemente la pelirroja mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de su amado.

-Gracias, no sé cómo agradecérselos—decía con cierto tono de alivio Kinglsey.

-Otro asunto que quería tratar con ustedes, es lo de su carrera después de Hogwarts, Harry y Ron supongo que aun quieren ser aurores o ¿Me equivoco?—cuestionaba Kingsley

-Si claro, llevamos las materias necesarias para ello—decía Ron sonriente mientras el pelinegro asentía.

-Tenemos que empezar a llenar su petición para ello, yo personalmente les ayudare.—volteaba su cabeza hacia Hermione –En tu caso, con lo del departamento de regulación de criaturas mágicas, ya me ha dicho Amos Diggory que estará más que encantado en ayudarte con tu aplicación, el vendrá a mediados de los E.X.T.A.S.I.S para ayudarte con la misma—Le decía a Hermione.

La castaña sonreía avivadamente.

-Y en tu caso Ginny, he arreglado que para la final de la copa interna de casas de Quidditch, que por cierto felicidades a los tres por llegar a la final, venga la capitana de las Holyheads Harpys, Gwenog Jones venga a la final para que te observe jugar ya ella dará su veredicto—sonreía ante una eufórica Ginny la cual no paraba de agradecer a Kingsley.

-Bueno ahora si me disculpan tengo otras cosas que hablar con Mcgonagall, confio en ustedes chicos y gracias de nuevo—sonreía Kingsley mientras se levantaban los jóvenes, despidiéndose de la directora y el ministro saliendo contentos a pesar de todo del despacho de la directora y con dirección a la torre de Gryffindor.


	54. Tensión en Hogwarts

Aquí el nuevo capítulo chicos, espero les guste.

Zamira: no pienso dejar la historia solo que se me ha estado dificultando postear pero no pasara mas de dos días sin que yo postee un nuevo capitulo.

Disclaimer: HP no es mio es de JK

Capítulo 54

Tensión en Hogwarts.

Cómo era de suponerse, la final de Quidditch seria Gryffindor contra Slytherin y la tensión dentro del castillo estaba en su máxima expresión tal como había predicho Harry hace algunos meses.

En esos momentos los jóvenes se encontraban en la explanada recargados en un árbol cercanos al lago de Hogwarts, tenían un como mantel extendido junto con los libros de sus materias que debían estudiar.

-Al menos así tendrán un escenario diferente al de la sala común para estudiar—decía Hermione viendo a los tres que morían de aburrición, aún les faltaba meses para los finales pero la castaña había pensado que era una excelente idea comenzar a estudiar lo más pronto posible, así no se verían presionados de estudiar todo al último momento.

-Y dime Herms, ¿Por qué tenemos que estudiar desde ahorita?—preguntaba Harry el cual estaba recostado en las piernas de Ginny mientras la pelirroja leía y acariciaba el cabello enmarañado de su amado.

-Porque así ya no estarán presionados al final del año estudiando todo al último momento, como todos los años pasados—decía sonriéndole Hermione mientras ella repasaba sus notas de Encantamientos.

-Tengo que decir que estoy de acuerdo con Hermione, recuerdo mis T.I.M.O.S, fue extremadamente molesto tener que estudiar todo al último momento, casi me vuelvo loca, sin contar que eso me recortaba el tiempo para poder estar con Harry—decía Ginny mientras bajaba la mirada para poder ver los ojos de su amado.

-Bueno si en parte tienen razón—decía pensativo Harry –Así podremos descansar un poco antes de los exámenes, solo dándole repasos esporádicos—decía Harry.

-En parte está bien esto – decía Ron muy al asombro de todos.

-¿Quién eres tú y que hiciste con mi mejor amigo?—decía riendo Harry.

-Ja ja, muy gracioso Harry, a lo que voy es que empezar a estudiar ahorita es una excelente idea ya que pues como el partido final se acerca, tenemos también lo del ejército y lo que nos encargó Kingsley, siento que todo se nos hubiera juntado al último y estaríamos vueltos locos con ello—decía pensativo el pelirrojo.

-Tengo que aceptar que mi hermano al estar contigo ha cambiado mucho Hermione, antes no me hubiera imaginado que fuera a decir eso y si lo hubiera dicho y yo no hubiera estado presente, simplemente no lo hubiera creído—decía riendo Ginny viendo a su hermano y a su cuñada.

-Vamos tienen que darle crédito a mi mejor amigo, ha cambiado mucho desde que lo conocí, ahora sé que puedo confiar mi vida ciegamente en él, como en Hermione o en ti amor—decía Harry sonriendo –Ya dejamos de ser niños, más bien tuvimos que dejar de serlo a lo largo de estos años y a pesar de todo esto seguimos juntos y ahora será para siempre—sonreía el joven de cabello negro.

-¿No tienes miedo de lo que se acerca amor?—preguntaba Ginny mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Te mentiría si te dijera que no, ya que me aterroriza que les pase algo a ustedes, son todo lo que tengo, mis dos mejores amigos y el amor de mi vida, si llegara a faltar al menos uno de ustedes, me derrumbaría como nunca, seria quitarme parte de mí ustedes son lo más cercano que he conocido como familia y se los agradezco—decía el joven sonriéndole a sus amigos mientras recibía un tierno beso en sus labios por parte de Ginny.

En ese momento se escuchaban un grito y los amigos se ponían atentos moviendo sus miradas para todos lados intentando encontrar la fuente de aquel sonido.

Y era que Ron veía que un grupo de Slytherins de al parecer sexto años había rodeado a un pequeño grupo de tercer año de Gryffindor y los estaban molestando, alcanzándose a escuchar amenazas de las serpientes.

-Dígannos donde están los dos Weasley y Potter es una orden—decía el más grande de los Slytherins que había tirado a uno de los chicos de gryffindor mientras que los demás se ponían enfrente de su amigo intentando protegerlo.

-No sabemos y aunque lo supiéramos no traicionaríamos a nuestra casa, no somos Slytherins para hacer eso—decía un chico mostrando el valor y la casta de la casa de los leones.

-Entonces tendremos que lastimarlos más para que entiendan que los Slytherins somos superiores a los Gryffindors—y con ello el que parecía el líder levantaba su varita dispuesto a lastimar al chico que había defendido con valentía la noble casa de Godric.

-¡Protego!—exclamaba Harry apuntando su varita y con la potencia de su hechizo aventaba hacia atrás a los Slytherins haciendo caer al que era el líder.

Los desconcertados Slytherins, volteaban sus cabezas intentando localizar de donde había venido aquel encantamiento de escudo tan poderoso y sus miradas caían en el cuarteto con Harry al frente con su varita apuntando hacia los de la casa de la serpiente y a su lado Ginny mientras que cubriendo los flancos Hermione y Ron.

-Vaya, hemos encontrado al niño que vivió y sus secuaces—decía el Slytherin, intentando esconder el temor en su voz, ya que tenía pensado enfrentar por separado a los jóvenes, nunca le había cruzado por la mente encontrarlos juntos.

El cuarteto se movía hacia donde estaban los de tercer año y Hermione y Ginny se acercaban a ver como se encontraban mientras que Harry y Ron se quedaban enfrente del grupo de Slytherin cuidando a los de su casa y a sus amadas de cualquier intento de ataque por parte de sus adversarios.

-¿Están bien?—preguntaba Hermione mientras ambas se arrodillaban para checar las heridas del chico que había sido lastimado.

-¿Para qué nos estas buscando?—cuestionaba Ron sin dejar de apuntar su varita hacia ellos.

-Pues…-

-¿Sí?—preguntaba Ginny con su varita apuntada al lado de Harry mientras que Hermione ponía atrás de ella a los más jóvenes de los leones.

El grupo de Slytherins se hacía para atrás analizando las oportunidades que tenían contra el cuarteto de oro, ellos eran solo cuatro, ellos seis tenían ventaja numérica y sin previo aviso el que parecía el líder movía rápidamente su varita.

-¡Expelliarimus!—

-¡Protego!- Exclamaba Ginny desviando el hechizo hecho hacia ellos.

Harry se movía con agilidad y apuntaba su varita hacia uno de los Slytherins.

-Stupefy—gritaba haciendo que sin previo aviso uno se desmayara.

El líder movía nuevamente su varita pero ahora todos sus compañeros al mismo tiempo y se escuchaba.

-Stuperfy—exclamando todos los Slytherins.

Ron y Hermione movían sus varitas causando que los hechizos enemigos se desviaran.

Se convertía en una pelea reñida la cual comenzaba atraer mucha gente, tanto Slytherins como Gryffindors los cuales se comenzaban cada uno a poner del lado de sus respectivas casas.

La batalla se enardecía habían destellos por todos lados, el cuarteto defendía y atacaba a tirando a más de un Slytherin.

En ese momento se escuchaban cuatro fuertes exclamaciones.

-¡Protego!—

Separando totalmente a los Slytherins de los Gryffindors.

Todos volteaban a ver qué había pasado y veían a Mcgonagall, Slughorn, Flitwick y a Sprout con sus varitas extendidas, y muy molestos.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?—Imperaba la directora.

Todo mundo se mantenía callado hasta que Harry hablaba.

-Estábamos defendiendo a un grupo de Gryffindors de tercero de los Slytherin de sexto, nos atacaron los Slytherin, que de hecho nos estaban buscando a Ginny, Ron y a mí, supongo yo que para sabotear al equipo de Gryffindor- decía Harry viendo directamente a los ojos a Mcgonagall.

-¿Quiénes fueron Potter?—cuestionaba Minerva.

Harry los señalaba.

La directora se volteaba a ver a Slughorn.

-Tendrás que imponer un castigo Slughorn—decía Mcgonagall.

-Desde luego directora—

-Ustedes cuatro vendrán conmigo—decía la directora señalando a Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione.

El cuarteto asentía y seguía a la directora, mientras que los demás profesores comenzaban a hacer que los demás alumnos se fueran de la escena.

Los cuatro amigos solamente se sonreían el uno al otro confirmando con ello que siempre estarán juntos en las buenas y en las malas.


	55. Hombres lobo

Nuevo capítulo espero les guste sigan dejando coments chicos y si tienen amigos que les gusten este estilo de fics pasenselo :3 quiero saber la opinión de todos

Disclaimer: Hp no es mio es de JK

Capítulo 55

Hombres lobo.

Una semana más había pasado y Hogwarts se encontraba en un estado de alerta ya que se había empezado a correr el rumor de avistamientos de una jauría de hombres lobo en el bosque prohibido.

Los profesores se encontraban al máximo de sus tareas de cuidado sobre los alumnos, no se les dejaba acercarse al bosque prohibido solo, ni estar afuera del castillo en la noche, el toque de queda era a las seis p.m. todos tenían que estar ya seguros dentro del castillo a esa hora y la directora Mcgonagall cerraba las puertas y ponía varios hechizos de protección sobre el castillo.

Mientras que en la sala de los menesteres donde se encontraban Ron, Hermione, Harry y Ginny junto con los demás miembros del E.D.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?—preguntaba Seamus –si esto sigue así y más con muchos aurores ahorita afuera por la guerra, o mejor dicho el intento de intercepción a la armada de Yaxley, estamos débiles ahorita siendo solo nosotros para defender Hogwarts y vean ahora, se han colado cuatro licántropos ¿Qué haremos?—

-Efectivamente tienes razón Seamus, estamos, no diría débiles pero si muy poco preparados, sería desastroso atacar de frente, aunque seamos más ellos están en el bosque y nos pueden ir tomando uno a uno…- decía pensativo Harry.

-Podemos hacer que salgan…atraerlos con carnada—decía Ginny viendo a todos.

-¿Y qué tipo de carnada?—preguntaba Harry.

-Alguna de nosotras—decía firmemente Ginny.

-Desde luego que no, estas mal Ginny—decía Harry levantándose –estás loca o algo por el estilo, no pienso arriesgar a ninguna de ustedes de esa manera…- Ginny lo veía haciéndolo callarse.

-No es que nos arriesgues Harry, es necesario, imagínate si son ahorita solo cuatro hombres lobo, ellos pueden empezar a ayudar a infiltrar al resto del ejército de Yaxley, piensa un poco amor, sé que te da miedo que alguien salga lastimado, pero ¿qué prefieres eso o que tenga libre acceso Yaxley a la escuela?—decía Ginny.

-Pero Ginny…¿Quiénes se ofrecerán para hacer tan descabellada idea?—decía el pelinegro mientras todos veían la discusión entre la pareja.

-Yo me ofresco—decía la pelirroja firmemente viendo a Harry.

-De ninguna manera, eso no lo permitiré, no pondré en riesgo tu vida, prefiero entrar yo solo al bosque prohibido y matar a cada uno de esos bastardos—decía alteradamente Harry.

-Eso es aún más estúpido de lo que yo estoy sugiriendo Harry—decía Ginny calmadamente –Aparte es solo estar cerca del bosque prohibido…no es ingresar a él, es atraerlos hacia mí para poder capturarlos, no pasara nada…-decía la pelirroja tratando de tomar la mano de Harry la cual apartaba el sin dejar que lo tocara, algo que claramente lastimaba a Ginny.

-Harry…- decía Hermione –tengo que decir que si es una idea peligrosa la de Gnny, pero a la vez puede servir…aparte quien mejor que uno de nosotros para hacerlo, Ginny podrá defenderse en caso de que algo salga mal, que sé que no pasara nada…-

-¿Creen que es tan fácil que ponga a la persona que más amo en peligro?—decía furiosamente Harry -"Claro ve amor, atrae a cuatro sanguinarios hombres lobo y salimos a tu rescate, ups te mordieron ahora vivirás como licántropo el resto de tu vida, tenras que estar alejado de tu esposo y tus hijos las lunas llenas, tendras que estar tomando la poción de acónito para mantener tu bestia controlada"—decía Harry fríamente.

-No seas estúpido Potter—decía muy enojada Ginny –Lo haremos cuando no haya luna llena—decía ya irritada.

Harry agachaba la cabeza intentando no mostrar su descontento.

-Vamos Potter ¿Piensas que no seamos lo suficientemente capaces de lograrlo?—decía Arnold

-Efectivamente—decía Harry –De los veteranos no dudo, pero de los nuevos, dudo mucho que puedan reaccionar con la velocidad e inteligencia que se necesita para esta misión—decía fríamente –Accedo a hacerla pero quiero escuchar tu plan Ginevra-.

Ginny estaba a nada de levantarse y darle una cachetada al pelinegro, sabia como se sentía pero no era para que la tratara así ¿Oh si?

-Bueno la idea es tener a una de nosotros, en esta caso a mí, a las afueras del bosque prohibido donde mi aroma atraerá a los licántropos, ustedes estarán escondidos muy cerca de ahí y al momento de ellos salir del bosque, ustedes los atacaran para poder capturarlos y así nadie sufrirá ningún daño—decía Giny viendo a todos seriamente mientras que Harry estaba con las manos en su cara intentando esconder su miedo y preocupación que sentía en ese momento.

Hermione notaba esto y sabía que Harry estaba al borde del delirio y la preocupación, sabía que tenía miedo de que algo saliera mal y le pasara algo a Ginny, él no iba a poder permitir que algo le pasara a la persona más amada para él y sabía que por eso todo saldría bien, pero tenía miedo de que Harry perdiera el control y matara a cada uno de los hombres lobo ya que los necesitaban para interrogarlos.

-¿Cuándo pensamos hacerlo?—preguntaba Hermione.

-Lo más pronto posible, diría que hoy mismo, ya que la luna llena se acerca—decía Ginny -Yo opino que sea esta semana—

Todos se le quedaban viendo a la pelirroja y después a Harry el cual tenía aun la cara escondida en sus manos.

El joven pelinegro suspiraba y decía.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Ginny, tiene que ser esta semana y lo más pronto posible para que la luna llena no les de poder y oportunidad de transformarse, ya que eso sería desastroso para todos nosotros, haremos el plan de ataque que formulo Ginny, pero necesitare a los mejores, ósea Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean y mi persona iremos en esta misión, los demás se mantendrán cerca del castillo por si alguno de los lobos intenta escapar ustedes lo atrapen—decía firmemente Harry.

Todos asentían ante lo dicho.

-Lo haremos el viernes así que prepárense mentalmente y físicamente, será una tarea difícil y muy peligrosa, pero nunca duden que lo lograremos, tenemos que defender Hogwarts acosta de todo, por algo somos el legado de Dumbledore, el ejército de Dumbledore nunca será vencido—sonreía Harry recuperando su esperanza pero aun así con miedo de que le pasara algo a Ginny.

-Bien pueden irse…- decía Harry.

Todos se levantaban y se comenzaban a retirar, solo se quedaba Ginny en la sala junto con Harry.

-Perdona que te haya puesto en esta situación amor—decía Ginny abrazándolo –sé que es difícil para ti pero piénsalo amor sé que no pasara nada si tu estas ahí, sé que nada me lastimara mientras tú me proteges y cuidas y si tu guías esta misión será todo un éxito…te amo Harry—decía la chica comenzándolo a besar apasionadamente, con sus manos sobre el rostro del chico mientras suspiraban pesadamente.

El chico seguía besándola mientras la pelirroja profundizaba más y más el beso.

-Hazme tuya Harry…- decía Ginny y con ello el pelinegro recostaba a la joven en el escritorio, dándole un beso, como nunca antes la había besado.


	56. Como si fuera la ultima vez

Hoy si les actualizo intentare escribir los capítulos en la noche para postearlos los días que no vaya a estar

Disclaimer: HP no es mio es de JK

Capítulo 56:

Como si fuera la última vez.

El pelinegro acomodaba a la chica en sus piernas mientras él se sentaba en una silla, la chica abría sus extremidades inferiores haciendo que ambos sexos se rosaran por encima de la ropa, sintiendo ella ya el erecto miembro de su amado.

El chico la besaba desenfrenadamente, en un beso lleno de pasión y deseo, mientras que sus manos acariciaban las caderas de la chica, haciendo que esta gimiera bajo el toque del chico, lo cual hacia que este moviera sus manos hacia los botones de la blusa de la chica, desabrochándosela lentamente conforme pasaban los suspiros emitidos por ambos.

La chica suspiraba en la boca del joven mientras las yemas de este recorrían el abdomen de la Ginny, sintiendo aquella suave y sedosa piel de ella, lo cual hacia que el chico sintiera un tipo de descarga de deseo por quererla besar toda, a lo que comenzaba besando el cuello de la chica, dándole ligeras mordidas haciendo gemir aún más a la chica, la cual estaba vuelta loca con cada roce del chico y beso que conectaban sus labios sobre su desnuda piel del cuello.

La chica arqueaba su cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando cada beso e su amado mientras que comenzaba a desabrocharle la camisa sin ver, sintiendo el bien contorneado pectoral del joven, trazándolo con sus dedos apenas tocándolo, formando pequeñas líneas invisibles por cada parte que sus dedos tocaban, haciendo que el chico dejara salir varios suspiros bajo el toque de la joven, la cual regresaba su vista hacia el joven, hundiendo su mirada en la de él fundiéndose en aquel momento de conexión de sus ojos, viendo el alma de cada uno, el amor que sentían sin duda alguna el uno por el otro sabiendo que nunca se cansarían el uno del otro, sabían que ellos eran el uno para el otro, almas gemelas que nunca se separarían la una de la otra.

Ginny le sonreía a Harry y este le respondía con un ligero beso en los labios de su amada, a lo cual ella respondía felizmente. El joven le desabrochaba el brasier a la chica para posteriormente quitarle en un fluido movimiento la camisa y enseguida su prenda íntima, dejando al descubierto aquellos redondos senos que lo volvían loco, lo cuales bajaba a besar dando pequeñas mordidas tentativas sobre los pezones de ella, haciendo que esta dejara salir un gemido, el cual hacia que Harry lamiera con mayor desenfreno cada centímetro del pecho de la joven, disfrutando de aquella parte que tanto amaba de ella.

La chica entrelazaba sus dedos en el cabello del joven incitándolo a mover más rápido su lengua sobre ella, lo cual Ginny respondía con gemido aún más fuerte que el pasado, sintiéndose en las nubes en ese mismo momento. Nunca había tenido una conexión tan íntima con Harry, era como si cada día que pasaran juntos la sincronía entre ambos se hiciera más perfecta aun, aquellos movimientos sincronizados de los jóvenes eran inigualables, sabían precisamente que hacer el uno por el otro para alcanzar un mayor placer y gusto por su intimidad.

Ginny detenía al joven y se bajaba de él, para ponerse de rodillas enfrente del sexo del chico, donde ella movia sus manos hacia el cierre y botón del pantalón de Harry, los cuales abría, lentamente liberando por fin el sexo de su amado, comenzando a tocarlo moviendo su mano de arriba para abajo haciendo que el joven dejara escapar ligeros suspiros de placer.

La chica movía lentamente, de arriba para abajo su mano sobre el falo del niño que vivió, haciendo que este se hundiera en un frenesí de placer inigualable y sin previo aviso, Ginny metía en sus boca parte del miembro del joven, dando pequeñas lamidas sobre la cabeza del falo, haciendo que Harry emitiera un gemido mucho más fuerte que los anteriores, dándole señal a la Weasley que lo disfrutaba de sobremanera haciendo que esta intensificara la velocidad del movimiento de su cabeza y su lengua sobre su amado prometido.

La chica estaba extasiada por el sabor de Harry y el olor que este mismo despedía, lo cual hacia que se comenzara a mojar como nunca, sintiendo muy humedecida su ropa íntima, pero esto no hacía que parara si no al contrario continuaba con sus movimientos, sintiendo como el ya erguido miembro de Harry creciera y se ensanchara un poco más que antes.

-Wow amor…esta…grandísimo…- suspiraba la chica sacando el miembro de su boca y comenzándolo a masturbar como al inicio.

El chico estaba cerca de su clímax y detenía a la joven, haciéndola parar enfrente de él y sin previo aviso le quitaba su falda y su ropa intimida inferior dejando al descubierto, algo que no se esperaba nunca el joven, el depilado pubis de su amada, lo cual hacia que ambos se sonrojaran.

-Wow…-decía Harry sin poder quitarle la vista de encima al sexo de su amada.

-Sabía que te gustaría…- reía pícaramente la joven.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?—decía el joven sonrojado.

-Es que leí en una revista para jóvenes brujas y esas cosas raras, que era algo que les fascinaba mucho a los hombres, y pensé que tal vez a ti también te gustaría—decía guiñándole el ojo al joven mientras disfrutaba de la cara de éxtasis que tenía dibujada Harry, el cual movía su mano y tocaba la entrepierna de Ginny, sintiendo la suavidad de la piel de la chica, introduciendo un dedo en ella, el cual ella recibía con un ligero gemido, mientras que esta se sostenía de los hombros del joven.

Este continuaba con el movimiento de su dedo mientras la chica besaba sus labios desenfrenadamente, inyectando más placer en aquel momento, hasta que lo detenía.

-Te quiero dentro Potter, ahora mismo…- decía ella demandantemente viéndolo a los ojos.

Sin perder más tiempo el joven tomaba de los muslos a la chica y la sentaba en él, introduciendo de golpe su erecto miembro, mismo que era rodeado por las paredes de la sexualidad de Ginny y esta se comenzaba a mover encima de su novio, en movimientos frenéticos por alcanzar el placer para ambos.

Se movía rápidamente encima de su novio, haciendo que ambos gimieran al mismo tiempo con cada subida y bajada que hacia Ginny sobre él, pero sin previo aviso el joven se levantaba sosteniendo firmemente a Ginny de su trasero y ella enrollando su piernas a la cintura de él, mientras que Harry se daba vuelta y se recargaba en el escritorio colocando a Ginny en el mismo, sin salir de ella y con ello comenzaba a envestirla como nunca antes, en rápidos pero precisos movimientos que hacían que la chica dejara salir gemidos de placer como nunca los había escuchado Harry en sus previos encuentros con ella.

La chica suspiraba y gemía desenfrenadamente, disfrutando aquel grueso miembro del joven dentro de ella, sintiendo como cada vez más pareciera que chocaba con sus paredes más internas de ella, ocasionándole un placer sin igual.

-Por Merlín Harry, harás que me muera de placer, sigue así—gemía en su oído la chica lo cual hacia que este aumentara la velocidad con la que atacaba con su miembro el sexo de la chica, haciendo que esta pegara gritos más sonoros que los de antes, haciéndola sentirse en las nubes como nunca antes.

Ginny se aferraba fuertemente con sus manos a las espalda del joven, clavándoles las uñas, actividad que excitaba aún más a Harry el cual aumentaba la velocidad de su envestida hacia su novia con cada segundo que pasaba, haciendo que este suspirara pesadamente al sentir inclusive más adentro de ella aquel miembro.

Harry besaba el cuello de Ginny mientras seguía con sus movimientos dentro de ella, haciendo que esta suspirara y aumentara la fuerza con la que clavaba sus uñas en la espalda, mientras ella hundía su rostro en el hombro del chico inclusive mordiéndolo, lo cual pareciera disfruta r el joven el cual aumentaba tanto la fuerza como la velocidad con la que seguía penetrando a la joven.

-Voy…a llegar…- decía el joven, sintiendo pronto el orgasmo el cual derramaba sus semillas en ella, a la par de que ella dejaba salir un fuerte gemido y las paredes de su sexo apretaban más el miembro del joven.

Ambos estaban agotados, Harry había cargado a la joven, a uno de los sofás del sitio donde se recostaba con ella.

-Fue maravilloso…te amo Harry.—

-Y yo a ti Ginny…eres fantástica—sonreía el chico.

Y con ello ambos se quedaban dormidos en la sala de los menesteres, donde sabían que nadie los encontraría en un buen rato.


	57. Plan

El nuevo capítulo chicos espero les siga agradando la historia :3

Disclaimer: HP no es mio es de JK

Capítulo 57:

El plan.

El día había llegado, el plan ya estaba establecido y los integrantes del ejército de Dumbledore listos para llevarlo a cabo, pero sin embargo la tensión era muy pronunciada, Harry en particular tenía miedo de que saliera mal el plan y que por ende algo malo le pasara a su amada, se sentía abrumado por toda la presión que sentía en aquellos momentos, no se podría perdonar si a Ginny le pasara algo, su mundo se derrumbaría si la perdía, tenía miedo de que todos sus anhelos y deseos se quedaran desechos para toda la vida.

Ginny notaba la preocupación del joven, estaban en ese momento todos en la sala de los menesteres preparándose para lo que venía, y ella se le acercaba al chico abrazándolo por atrás dándole un suave beso en el cuello.

-Todo saldrá bien—decía ella intentando calmarlo –no hay nada de que preocuprse—

-Si lo hay Ginny…claro que lo hay—musitaba el joven mientras volteaba y la veía a los ojos, -¿Que tal y pasa algo? Tengo miedo de que salgas lastimada amor…entiéndelo esto es muy difícil para mí, yo jure nunca ponerte en peligro nuevamente y ve ahora lo estaras, no puedo estar tranquilo con eso, de ninguna manera lo estaré—decía mortificadamente el joven.

La chica lo veía y alcanzaba a observar el dolor en los ojos del joven, sabía que esto era muy problemático para él, la estaba poniendo en riesgo porque ella se lo pidió para poder terminar rápido con esto, tenían que capturar a los licántropos antes de que fuera luna llena y se atrevieran a atacar la escuela ya convertidos.

-Confía en mi es todo lo que te pido amor que confíes plenamente en esto—decía Ginny mientras le daba un tierno beso, el cual el joven respondía tiernamente.

La hora llegaba y Ron decía.

-Es hora Harry…- se podía ver la preocupación en el rostro del joven pelirroja al igual que Harry al poner a su pequeña hermana en gran peligro.

-Vamos—y con ello tomaba la mano de Ginny y salían todos de la sala de los menesteres.

Caminaban hasta llegar a la entrada principal del castillo donde los estaba esperando Mcgonagall y los demás maestros.

-Potter ¿estás seguro y listo para esto?— Preguntaba Minerva viendo al líder del E.D.

-Si profesora…- suspiraba Harry.

-Estaremos cerca todos nosotros por si la situación se sale de control—decía la directora.

-Gracias profesora—decía Ginny.

Y con ello abrían las puertas del castillo y todos se movían rápidamente tomando las posiciones indicadas por Harry en los entrenamientos.

El cuarteto de oro junto con Luna, Dean, Neville y Seamus, llegaban a donde la casa de Hagrid, la idea era que Ginny estuviera ahí mientras los demás se escondían cerca de la vivienda del guardabosque.

La pelirroja se quedaba afuera mientras los demás se escondían entre los matorrales, árboles e incluso Ron escondiéndose en las calabazas gigantes de Hagrid.

Ginny comenzaba a caminar en el lugar sacando su varita y comenzaba a cojurar cosas simples, pero que ocasionaran luz para con ello atraer a los enemigos de Hogwarts, conjuraba su patronus en forma de Caballo para lo cual alumbraba con mayor intensidad donde ella se encontraba.

Harry no le quitaba la vista de encima a su amada, la cual seguía esperando la aparición de los licántropos para poder concluir esta misión que tenía a todo mundo preocupado y angustiado.

En ese momento se escuchaban cuatro diferentes pisadas que se acercaban lentamente hacia Ginny, y de entre las sombras del bosque prohibido, salía un cuarteto de figuras humanas que eran alumbradas por la luz de la luna.

Los cuatro seres traían ropas desgarradas y su piel estaba llena de tierra, con la cabellera enmarañada y se podía ver que estaban sucios y llenos de sangre.

-Vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí—decía el más alto de los cuatro, el cual traía una cicatriz en su mejilla derecha –Una niña se escapó del colegio en la noche, parece que quiere morir, ¿No lo creen chicos?—

-Si pero antes nos podemos divertir con ella—decía otro tipo que no traía playera y estaba descalzo –hace mucho que no gozo de una niña de escuela, podrá divertirme esta noche sin duda alguna-.

Los demás hombres lobos reían ante lo dicho por el último.

-¿Piensas poder contra mí saco de pulgas?—decía Ginny poniéndose en guardia con su varita apuntando hacia los hombres lobo.

Esto tomaba por sorpresa a los licántropos los cuales se detenían al ver la mano estirada y apuntándoles de Ginny.

-¿Crees que podrás contra todos nosotros niña?—reían todos los licántropos por lo que decía el que parecía el líder de la jauría.

-Eso es más que obvio ¿no creen? ¿Qué pueden hacer cuatro sacos de pulgas con una veterana de la guerra? Apuesto que son igual de débiles que Fenrir Greyback—decía la pelirroja con cierto tono de mofa en sus palabras lo cual ocasionaba que los cuatro hombres se enojaran.

-Como te atreves hablar así del señor Fenrir, te enseñare respeto por el, maldita zorra—decía uno de los más jóvenes de los lupinos y se abalanzaba sobre Ginny a gran velocidad, pero esta respondía con aun más astucia y en un fugaz movimiento de su varita decía.

-Stupefy—y el hechizo golpeaba al joven directamente en el pecho aventándolo contra su compañero inconsciente.

Los otros dos lupinos que no eran el líder se enfierecían y atacaban a Ginny, lo cual hacia que Harry saliera de su escondite y gritara.

-Stupefy—golpeando a uno en el costado de su cuerpo mientras que Hermione solamente movía su varita y se mantenía escondida pero golpeaba al otro con directamente en las costillas tirándolo en el suelo aturdido.

El líder volteaba a ver a Harry ubicándolo enseguida.

-Así que esto era una trampa…veo que Potter siempre estará aquí para salvar el día como decía el gran Fenrir—gruñía enojado aquel ser.

-Tienes razón y más si es mi prometida la que está en peligro—

Lo siguiente no se lo esperaba ni Harry ni Ginny, el licántropo se movía a gran velocidad hacia la pelirroja evadiendo los hechizos que le lanzaban los demás miembros del ejército de Dumbledore, llegaba a donde Ginny y la tomaba de la cintura cargándola y haciéndola tirar su varita de la sorpresa, para posteriormente regresar al bosque prohibió.

Todos los demás miembros salían de su escondite mientras se adentraba más el licántropo pero Harry comenzaba a correr tras de él, esto es lo que el pelinegro temía.

El licántropo se movía con gran agilidad entre los arboles esquivando los hechizos que enviaba Harry contra él.

Hasta que se detenia aquel despreciable ser y bajaba a Ginny poniéndola enfrente de él y de la amenazante varita de Harry.

Ginny intentaba zafarse de su captor pero era imposible, su fuerza era descomunal.

-Tranquila niña…o tendre que lastimarte enfrente de tu amado—decía el hombre lobo mientras sacaba un como cuchillo y comenzaba a rasgar enfrente de Harry, quitándole botón por botón mientras que Ginny seguía intentando zafarse de él.

-Dime ¿Qué se sentirá que tu amada cargue en su vientre, un hijo que no es tuyo y aparte que es de un licántropo, que la violo enfrente de ti mientras no podias hacer nada, ya que si te mueve un centímetro, la matare—decía mientras ponía e cuchillo en la yugular de la joven y su otra mano comenzaba a tocar el desnudo abdomen de la chica.

Harry estaba al borde de la locura no podía hacer nada, lágrimas de frustración caía or sus mejillas.

-Harry…-decía Ginny viéndolo a los ojos y solamente asentía, lo cual Harry capto enseguida.

Todo fue rápido, la chica movía para atrás su cabeza dándole un fuerte golpe en la boca del enemigo el cual tiraba el cuchillo y la soltaba, y siendo así Ginny corría a donde Harry poniéndose atrás de él.

El hombre lobo se recuperaba del golpe, y los veía con furia.

-Hiciste mal en intentar lastimar a Ginny, ahora lo pagaras con tu vida…- decia furiosamente Harry.

-Harry…¿Qué piensas hacer?—decía un poco asustada la joven.

-Darle su merecido a esta basura…- decía con sus ojos llenos de rabia.

Y sin previo aviso movia su varita fugazmente contra la figura del licántropo que emprendia una carrera contra ellos.

-Avada Kedabra—pero al momento de hacer el hechizo la joven lo jalaba hacia un lado junto con ella para que evitara darle al lobo el cual los pasaba de largo pero era después detenido por una luz roja que lo golpeaba directamente en el pecho dejándolo inconsciente.

El joven veía a la pelirroja un poco enojado.

-¿Por qué me detuviste?—

-Por qué no quería que el amor de mi vida se volviera un asesino, no dejare que nunca mates a nadie, tú no eres así, tu eres diferente—decía la chica con lágrimas en los ojos y rodeaba el cuello del chico para posteriormente darle un tierno beso con el cual el enojo de Harry se disipaba por completo.

-Tienes razón amor—decía entre besos el chico.

En ese momento llegaban Hermione y Ron acompañados por los maestros.

-Se encuentran bien—decía corriendo la enfermera revisándolos.

-Si estamos bien—decía Harry –Todo salió a la perfección—

-Los felicito a ti y a tu grupo Potter—decía Macgonagall –hicieron un excelente trabajo—

El cuarteto de oro sonreía mientras veían que Hagrid cargaba al inconsciente licántropo fuera del bosque.

-Los mandaremos a Azkaban—decía Mcgonagall –ahora es tiempo de que ustedes descansen se lo merecen—

Y con ello todos caminaban hacia la salida de aquel bosque con Ginny y Harry tomados de la mano, demostrando nuevamente que nadie podría detener sus sueños ni su futuro.


	58. Cumpleaños de Teddy

El cumpleaños de Teddy llego, espero les guste.

Disclaimer: HP no es mio es de JK

Capítulo 58:

Cumpleaños de Teddy.

La misión había salido excelente, ya Hogwarts se encontraba sin problema alguno, la amenaza de los hombres lobos se había ido y ahora ya les habían vuelto a dar permiso para salir a Hogsmade y precisamente a finales de abril, en el día del cumpleaños de Teddy.

Ginny y Harry habían arreglado con Andrómeda que lo llevaría a Hogwarts vía polvos Floo al despacho de Mcgonagall, para que pasara ese día con sus padres adoptivos, los cuales estaban muy ansiosos de ver al pequeño y estar con él en este día tan especial que era su primer año de vida.

Los jóvenes ya estaban listos para pasar el día con el pequeño, Harry tenia puesto ya una camisa blanca con jeans y unos tenis negros, mientras que Ginny había optado por una playera de tirantes negra, unos jeans y sus flats negros.

Ambos en vez de ir directo al gran comedor subían a la oficina de Mcgonagall y al llegar a la puerta de acceso Harry decía la contraseña con la cual la gárgola se movía y dejaba entrar a los jóvenes, los cuales tocaban posteriormente la puerta.

-Adelante—se escuchó la voz de la directora, dándole acceso a los jóvenes a su despacho y con ello levantaba la mirada del periódico que leia.

-Señor Potter, Señorita Weasley, buenos días—

-Buenos días profesora—decían ambos

-Andrómeda ya viene en camino está por llegar en exactamente un minuto—y con ello pasando el minuto aparecía la abuela de Ted con el infante en sus brazos, el cual veía a ambos y movia sus brazitos hacia el diciendo

-maaa…daaadaa…- dejando atónitos a los dos jóvenes.

-Ya los ubica perfectamente, con algunas de las fotos que ustedes me mandan y algunas que nos enseña Molly, los tiene muy bien ubicados- sonreía Andrómeda felizmente mientras le daba el niño a Ginny el cual tocaba a su mamá adoptiva y sonreía.

-Maaa—decía el pequeño ubicando enseguida a Ginny, la cual no podía evitar esbozar una sonrisa de felicidad y darle un beso en la mejilla al pequeño.

-Teddy, mi niño no sabes cuánto te he extrañado—

Harry se acercaba a Andrómeda y tomaba la pañalera de ella y la saludaba.

-¿Cómo han estado?—preguntaba el chico dándole un abrazo a la abuela de Teddy.

-Muy bien Harry aunque el pequeño los extraña mucho, y muchas gracias por todo el dinero que están invirtiendo ambos en Teddy, de verdad no sabía cómo íbamos a sobrevivir ahora que mi marido no estaba y sus padres bueno…ya saben…-

-No tienes nada que agradecernos Andrómeda, lo hacemos por que amamos a este pequeño como nuestro hijo y lo criaremos como tal—decía Ginny sonriendo mientras dejaba que Harry lo cargara.

-Daadaaa…-decía él bebe, lo cual hacia que Harry sonriera de sobremanera al escucharlo dándole un beso en su pequeña frente.

Las dos mujeres mayores no podían evitar sonreír por la escena, Harry cargando un bebe mientras que Ginny tomaba la mano de su amado y la pañalera.

-¿Qué planean para hoy chicos?—cuestionaba la abuela.

-Pensamos ir a comprarle ropa y juguetes nuevos y de ahí llevarlo a que vea a sus tios Ron y Hermione que comeremos con ellos y con George y Angelina para festejar su cumpleaños que le mandamos hacer un pastel y Ron y Hermione parte de la comida junto con Angelina y George—decía Ginny sonriéndole.

-Eso suena perfecto, ojala se diviertan—decía Andrómeda.

-Es lo que haremos—sonreía Harry viendo a Ginny y al pequeño.

-Los espero aquí a las ocho pm para llevarme a Teddy—decía Andrómeda.

-Si aquí estaremos—sonreía Ginny y con ello Harry y ella se retiraban y comenzaban a bajar las escalinatas donde muchos los veían asombrados.

En eso escuchaban la voz de Arnold atrás de ellos.

-Con razón no quieres dejar a Potter, te embarazo antes de la guerra—se podía escuchar veneno en cada palabra dicha por el joven.

Ambos volteaban a verlo con muecas de molestia y Ginny decía.

-No es nuestro hijo, es nuestro ahijado, e independientemente de que me haya embarazado o no, no es tu problema y aparte no dejo a Harry porque soy su prometida y tendremos nuestra vida juntos para siempre—y con ello tomaba la mano de su amado y se daba media vuelta siguiendo caminando, dejando a un muy callado Arnold atrás.

Caminaban por otros quince minutos y llegaban a la entrada de Hogsmade tomados de la mano con Teddy en los brazos de Ginny ahora y Harry tomado de su mano y el cargando la pañalera.

-Vamos primero a los juguetes – decía Harry a lo cual asentía Ginny.

Llegaban a un tienda de gran tamaño donde había un sin número de juguetes para niños de todas las edades.

Los jóvenes junto con su hijo comenzaban a recorrerla viendo juguetes para la edad de Teddy.

Pero Harry buscaba uno en particular y después de darle varias vueltas al establecimiento lo encontraba.

-Mira amor, una escoba de juguete para el Teddy—decía Harry viendo a Ginny la cual se le iluminaban los ojos porque de igual manera ella buscaba una para su hijo.

-Era justo lo que tenía pensado comprarle amor—decía mientras lo besaba a su amado tiernamente en sus labios.

Comenzaban a ver todas las pequeñas escobas hasta que encontraban una igualita a la que ellos tenían, la saeta de fuego "X" Jr.

La tomaba Harry y se la enseñaba al pequeño, el cual aplaudía con sus pequeñas manos mostrando su gusto por la escoba con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Parece que le gusta—decía Ginny sonriendo.

-La llevaremos pequeño, será tu regalo de cumpleaños—

Los jóvenes tomaban la pequeña escoba y caminaban a la registradora, pero Teddy se comenzaba a mover mucho en los brazos de Ginny intentando alcanzar algo.

La pareja volteaba a ver de qué se trataba y se quedaban conmovidos, al observar que el pequeño intentaba alcanzar un lobo de juguete que al apretarse aullaba y se movía.

-Lunático…- decía Harry mientras que Ginny asentía con una lágrima en su ojo.

Harry tomaba el juguete y se lo daba al pequeño el cual lo abrazaba y pegaba a su pecho.

Se acercaban a pagar, y la bruja los atendía enseguida cobrándoles ciento cincuenta galeones los cuales pagaba Harry sin mayor problema.

Posteriormente Ginny lo jalaba a una tienda de ropa para bebes, donde ambos comenzaban a elegir ropa para el pequeño infante, probándole todo tipo de estilos.

Ginny le proba desde trajecitos, camisetitas, pantalones, zapatos de todo lo lindo que ella encontraba, mientras que Harry la ayudaba a elegir colores en la ropita, algo que le divertía mucho ya que él bebe cambiaba su cabello cada que veía una prenda de diferente color.

Después de un rato muy largo salían de la tienda cargados hasta los hombros con lo que habían comprado y afortunadamente se encontraban a Ron y Hermione que ya iban a donde George y Angelina.

-Hola ¿Cómo les ha ido?—preguntaba Ron mientras tomaba unas de las bolsas de Harry.

-Bien ¿y a ustedes?—preguntaba Ginny viendo a su hermano y mejor amiga.

-Bien, un día muy tranquilo, fuimos por cerveza de mantequilla y platicamos—decía Hermione –¿Ustedes que hicieron?—

-Fuimos y le compramos ropa y unos juguetes a Teddy—Decía Harry sonriendo.

-Excelente, ya vamos con George y Angelina, ya nos están esperando—decía Ron.

-Si vamos—decía Ginny.

El cuarteto seguía caminando y Ginny aun llevaba a su hijo en brazos, llegando por fin a donde George y Angelina

-Hola chicos, ya los estábamos esperando—decía George abriéndoles la puerta dejándolos entrar.

Al entrar veían todo adornado para el cumpleaños del pequeño Teddy , varios globos que cambiaban de colores y diversas figuritas de lobos.

Entraban y ya todo estaba listo para que comieran, sentándose todos en la mesa y comenzaban a comer.

-¿Qué le compraron a Teddy?—preguntaba George en la comida.

-Su primera escoba y un lobo de peluche que le gustó mucho—decía Ginny mientras alimentaba al pequeño

-Veo que lo harán jugador desde pequeño—decía Angelina riendo.

-Esperemos que sí, parecía muy feliz cuando le enseñamos la escoba—decía Harry riendo.

-Dada…maaaa…guuugu gaaa—decía el pequeño a todos como si intentara contarles de su día con sus papás mientras señalaba a Harry y después a Ginny.

Todos reían ante lo del bebe.

-Parece que ya los ubica muy bien—decía Hermione.

-Si hoy nos sorprendió en el despacho de Mcgonagall con esas palabras—decía felizmente Harry.

-¿Quién lo diría? Ginny la más pequeña de los Weasley y ya es mamá—decía riendo George mientras veía como alimentaba a Teddy.

-Es algo maravilloso esto, nunca me había sentido tan feliz—decía felizmente la pelirroja ante las sonrisas de todo.

Y con ello continuaban el pequeño festejo partiendo el pastel de Teddy y dándole los regalos por parte de sus tíos.

Todos se divertían viendo como Harry ayudaba al pequeño con su escoba, el cual lo perseguía de un lado a otro divirtiendo a los demás.

Y con ello pasaba el tiempo, se despedían de George y Angelina y regresaban al castillo con un Teddy agotado y dormido en los brazos de Ginny, soñando con las dos personas que lo habían acogido como su hijo ya, mientras soñaba con los rostros de su mamá Ginny y su papá Harry.


	59. Recuerdos de batalla y nacimiento de Vic

El nuevo capítulo, wiii ya nacio Victorie.

Disclaimer: HP no es mio es de J.K.

Capítulo 59:

Recuerdos de la batalla y nacimiento de Victorie.

Después del cumpleaños de Teddy, unos cuantos días después los cuatro jóvenes se encontraban sentados debajo de un árbol disfrutando del día libre que se les había dado, aquel día libre en memoria de la guerra y la batalla que había tomado lugar en Hogwarts el año pasado.

Los cuatro jóvenes de igual manera estaban a la expectativa ya que Fleur había entrado en labor de parto a las diez am, la familia Weasley estaba eufórica y a la vez triste, ya que tendrían al primer nieto de sangre de los Weasley pero, era triste recordar que hoy había muerto uno de su familia, un miembro del clan, Fred.

Harry no se había separado de Ginny en todo el día mientras que Hermione había hecho lo mismo con Ron, sabían ambos amigos que ese día era extremadamente difícil para sus seres amados, a pesar de mostrar un semblante calmado aunque un tanto triste en su mirada de los hermanos.

Ginny se recargaba en el pecho de Harry mientras cerraba sus ojos intentando bloquear aquellos recuerdos de la batalla, las muertes que había visto y la perdida que había sufrido al ya no tener a uno de los gemelos con la familia, la partida de Fred de este mundo había dejado un hueco en su familia que nunca iban a poder recuperar. Una silenciosa lágrima rodaba por su mejilla, mientras junto con su amado y amigos veían el lago, y la explanada de Hogwarts, donde muchos habían combatido y muerto, ella temblaba.

Harry al notar esto la abrazaba más fuerte pegándola a su pecho, como para demostrarle que él estaba ahí que no se preocupara, que todo estaría bien, sabia el pelinegro lo duro que era recordar aquellos eventos las muertes de cada uno de sus amigos y familiares, sabia como les dolía a su amada y a su mejor amigo, el haber perdido a uno de sus hermanos ese día.

El pelinegro volteaba a ver a Ron y veía como Hermione lo tenía abrazado mientras lloraba, dejando salir un sin número de lágrimas como nunca Harry lo había visto, parecía que estaba dejando salir todo lo que no había podido dejar ir en años.

Hermione acariciaba y besaba su cabellera del pelinegro.

-Tranquilo amor…estoy aquí…no dejare que nada te pase, no llores amor…- susurraba la castaña en el oído del pelirrojo el cual se aferraba más a ella.

La pelirroja comenzaba a recordar el momento en que Hagrid había aparecido junto con los seguidores de Voldemort con el cuerpo de su amado aparentemente si vida, su corazón en ese instante se había detenido, su motivo para vivir se había esfumado, verlo así había sido causa de muchas de sus pesadillas desde hace un año, no quería imaginarlo más así, tenía miedo que cuando fuera auror ese miedo que la carcomía se hiciera realidad, no podría seguir adelante, y a pesar de ya haber visto tantas personas especiales para ella partir al otro mundo, Tonks, Lupin y Fred, sabía que la perdida de Harry no se compararía con nada de ello, sería como quitarle su segunda mitad, su aire, su alma, simplemente no podría seguir viviendo sin el en su vida, sin sus caricias, sin sus besos, sin su forma en la que le hacia el amor, simplemente no podría seguir adelante sin él.

Ginny no soportaba más aquel dolor que tenía guardado y se volteaba a Harry con los ojos vidrioso y lo besaba desenfrenadamente, sentándose en sus piernas rodeando con sus brazos su cuello, besándolo aún más, a lo que el chico respondía con la misma pasión.

EL durante el beso, recordaba como Bellatrix estuvo a unos centímetros de dejarlo sin futuro, de arrancarle lo más preciado para su vida y su ser, ver volar esa maldición imperdonable a unos centímetros de Ginny fue uno de los momentos en su vida que más tuvo miedo, no podría imaginarse ahora sin ella, no podría vivir, no volvería a sonreír mucho menos a querer hacer algo, hubiera sido como si un dementor lo hubiera dado el beso, su alma se destruiría por completo, no sería más que un desecho de la vida, un capullo sin nada adentro, un cuerpo sin su motor para vivir, eso hubiera pasado con Harry si esa maldición emitida por Bellatrix hubiera golpeado a la pelirroja la cual tenía el corazón del chico en sus manos, ella tenía sus sueños y esperanzas sostenidas en sus manos.

Harry la seguía besando por un tiempo más alargado hasta que ambos se separaban y volteaban la vista hacia Hermione y Ron y ambos estaban dormidos, abrazando Hermione a Ron, parecía que ambos se habían quedado dormidos llorando.

Harry y Ginny no podían evitar sonreír ante la escena, era algo simplemente hermoso, ambos se amaban, Ron y Hermione, había pasado mucho tiempo para que se dieran cuenta de ello, pero ahora estaban juntos, el uno con el otro, en una relación tan sólida como las de Harry y Ginny, que de igual manera como ellos, tuvieron que pasar mil y un cosas para poder estar por fin juntos, sin que nadie se metiera o intentara separarlos, ahora cada uno estaba con la persona que le correspondía, a pesar de todos los sacrificios que habían hecho para lograrlo, pero ahora ellos estaban felices y decididos a que su historia seguiría adelante sin importar nada

-¿Sabes Harry?—susurraba Ginny captando la atención de su amado.

-¿Qué pasa Ginny?—

-A pesar de todo este dolor que sentimos, sé que eventualmente esto nos hará más fuertes de lo que ya somos, nadie ni nada nos separara, siempre estaremos los cuatro ahí el uno para el otro, nunca nos dejaremos solos, esta guerra nos enseñó a triunfar y salir adelante siempre, sin importar lo mal que se ponga el tiempo, y es lo que pienso hacer a tu lado Harry y al lado de nuestros mejores amigos y familia, ahorita esto igual feliz porque la hija de Bill y Fleur ya está por nacer, seremos tíos Harry, estoy muy emocionada por ello, no sabes cuánto y a la vez muy feliz por mi hermano Bill, siempre quiso un hijo o hija en este caso, y sé que será un excelente padre, como tú ya lo eres, en verdad Harry no pude enamorarme de mejor persona, eres lo más maravilloso en este mundo, te amo Harry—decía la pelirroja acariciando la mejilla de su amado.

-Amor, solo puedo decir que tú me haces feliz, haces que todo esto valga la pena, que a pesar del dolor que tenemos por las pérdidas de nuestros seres amados y queridos, haces que todo tenga sentido y razón de ser, gracias a ti sigo vivo, solo por ti regrese porque quería mi vida a tu lado, crecer viejo a tu lado con nuestros hijos y teddy, por eso regrese después de lo de Voldemort, por eso estoy aquí con ustedes y lo estaré para siempre—decía besando a Ginny.

En ese momento un pequeño destello plateado despertaba a Hermione y Ron y distraía a Harry y Ginny de aquel beso, era un patronus en forma de comadreja y del mismo salía la voz del señor Weasley.

"Ya nació la pequeña, se llama Victorie, todo salió perfecto, ella y Fleur están perfectas, les mandaremos fotos pronto, manténganse seguros, los queremos todos."

Y con ello desaparecía el patronus del señor Weasley dejando con una gran sonrisa a los chicos, los cuales no podían esperar a conocer a la nueva Weasley, dándoles con ello una nueva esperanza sobre la vida y el futuro.


	60. Gwenog Jones

Aquí lo mas esperado por Ginny, y prepárense la final se acerca.

Disclaimer: HP no es mio es de JK

Capítulo 60:

Gwenog Jones

La final había llegado ya a Hogwarts, la euforia era incomparable, los dos mejores equipos se iban a medir nuevamente en el campo de juego, Gryffindor y Slytherin iban a pelear la copa interna de Quidditch, era un clásico el enfrentamiento de estos equipos, al principio de la temporada ya lo habían hecho pero hoy seria especial, la final, todos la esperaban pero sobre todo estas dos casas y por ende sus jugadores igual.

Harry ya estaba sentado en la sala común de Gryffindor esperando a todos a que bajaran, que de igual manera estaba pensando en la táctica que usaría, tenía que salir de su típica estrategia ya que los Slytherins ya habían jugado contra ella y aparte habían visto en los demás juegos, habían ensayado una nueva, mejor dicho practicado durante los entrenamientos en la cual tenía mucha esperanza a que sirviera.

Después de un rato esperando, alrededor de las ocho am bajaba Ginny como siempre acompañada de Demelza y de Hermione, y ella al ver a Harry una sonrisa abarcaba su rostro, lo cual hacia que el chico sonriera de felicidad al verla, levantándose y yendo a abrazarla pegándola a su pecho y dándole un tierno beso en la cabeza.

-Buenos días princesa—decía con alegría el joven.

-Hola amor ¿Ya estás listo?—cuestionaba la chica

-Si amor, al cien por ciento, ganaremos este juego, nadie nos vencerá lo veras amor—sonreía el joven viendo a los ojos a su amada.

-Lo sé, tenemos al mejor equipo que ha tenido Hogwarts, no hay posibilidad de perder—sonreía la pelirroja viendo a los ojos color esmeralda de su amado.

-Lo se amor, aparte recuerda antes del partido tenemos que ir a hablar con Gwenog Jones, nos estará esperando a las nueve y media en el despacho de Mcgonagall—sonreía el joven.

-Si amor—decía emocionada la chica, al ver más y más cerca su sueño de poder jugar Quidditch profesionalmente.

Harry la abrazaba y no podía evitar sentirse igual emocionado, sabía que esto junto con su trabajo de Auror iba a mantenerlos un poco alejados en su matrimonio futuro un tiempo, pero no importaba, él sabía que eso no mermaría nada de su relación, el confiaba al cien por ciento en ella como ella en él.

En ese momento bajaban Dean, Seamus y Neville y listos para el partido y para que los últimos dos apoyaran plenamente a Gryffindor con una bandera que había dibujado Dean y encantado para que ondeara y los colores, rojo y dorado se intercalaran en ella.

El grupo comenzaba a salir de la sala común primero con dirección al gran comedor donde comenzarían a tenían pensado ingerir sus alimentos antes del juego.

Al llegar al gran comedor eran recibidos por una ola de aplausos provenientes de los Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs y Ravenclaws pero al igual de abucheos por parte de los Slytherins, lo cual no le importaba al equipo de los leones ya que tenían pensado ganar a costa de todo.

Se sentaban juntos y comenzaban a servirse, Ginny tomaba dos platos y servía la comida de ella y de Harry mientras, que el pelinegro servía los jugos de calabaza de ambos.

Todos comían armoniosamente riendo y platicando discutiendo el partido que estaba ala vuelta de la esquina.

-¿Entonces hoy hablaras con la capitana de las Holyheads verdad Ginny?—preguntaba Ron mostrándole una sonrisa a su hermana pequeña.

-Sí estoy extremadamente emocionada, es mi sueño desde niña, aparte de estar al lado del niño que vivió—decía haciendo sonrojar a Harry y que los demás se rieran.

En ese momento se les acercaba una niña de cuarto año de Gyffindor.

-¿Ginny Weasley y Harry Potter?—Preguntaba la chica sonrojándose al ver a Harry lo cual hacia que Ginny frunciera el ceño.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?- decía Ginny con un tono un poco golpeado.

-Me mando la profesora Mcgonagall a buscarlos, que si pueden subir a su despacho por favor—decía muy asustada la Gryffindor por el tono de Ginny.

-Ok, gracias—decía Harry mientras la chica se iba y él se incorporaba junto con Ginny para ir al despacho de la directora.

-Los vemos en los vestidores—decía Harry mientras tomaba la mano de Ginny y salían del gran comedor.

Llegando a donde los había citado Mcgonagall, Harry decía la contraseña y entraban ambos, tocando posteriormente la segunda puerta.

-Adelante—se escuchaba la voz de Mcgonagall.

La pareja entraba y veía primero a la directora del colegio y posteriormente a una mujer de tez afroamericana, un tanto marcada de sus músculos, con la fisionomía que Harry reconocía como una golpeadora, era muy alta y tenía unos ojos color café obscuros como si se trataran los de una ave de rapiña en constante acecho a su presa.

-Señorita Weasley, Señor Potter bienvenidos por favor tomen asiento.—

Ambos se sentaban y Ginny no dejaba de ver a la capitana de las arpías, estaba maravillada

-Les presento a la capita de las holyhead, Gwenog Jones, ellos son Ginevra Molly Weasley, la chica de la que hablábamos y bueno el ya sabes quién es, no necesita presentación, Harry James Potter.—

-Mucho gusto jóvenes—decía mientras saludaba de un apretón de manos a Harry y posteriormente a Ginny –Es un honor conocerte Potter, te debemos mucho la comunidad mágica—sonreía la jugadora de Quidditch.

-Gracias—decía sonriendo Harry.

-Y tú debes de ser la estrella del equipo de Gryffindor que tanto me ha presumido la profesora Mcgonagall, ¿Cuántos puntos dices que lleva anotados esta temporada?—cuestionaba Jones.

-doscientos sesenta puntos en tres partidos—respondía Harry .

-Wow eso es un record creo aquí en Hogwarts—decía muy sorprendida la morena.

-Efectivamente lo es, de anotar otros cien puntos el día de hoy la señorita Weasley, recibiría el record por mayor goles anotados en una temporada en Hogwarts, algo que desde hace doscientos años nadie obtiene—sonreía la profesora Mcgonagall.

-Simplemente impresionante—decía Gwenog -Dime Ginny, estas dispuesta a entrar a las Holyheads Harpys y ser parte del equipo?—

-Si claro que sí—decía muy emocionada la pelirroja.

-Por lo que tengo entendido, te casaras con el joven Potter terminando la escuela, ¿oh me equivoco?—preguntaba la capitana.

-Si pensamos casarnos en cuanto terminemos la escuela, alrededor de Julio, a mediados de ese mes, para que se empalme con el cumpleaños de Harry o con el mío que es en agosto, a principios del mismo—decía Ginny sonriendo.

-¿Sabes que estaras muy ocupada con entrenamientos, ruedas de prensa y partidos, sin contar las giras fuera del país para jugar con otros equipos de los demás países europeos y tal vez de otros continentes?—decía Jones viendo a la pareja.

-Si lo tenemos muy en cuenta pero Harry me apoya incondicionalmente—decía Ginny mientras el joven asentía.

-¿Perdona que pregunte Potter pero, eso no te afectara ni traerá problemática en tu matrimonio no poder ver a Ginny mucho?—

-Desde luego que no, igual yo estaré creo un poco ocupado después de nuestra boda y luna de miel—decía firmemente Harry.

-¿A qué te dedicaras? ¿Tomaras también la carrera de Quidditch? Por lo que he escuchado del profesor Slughorn y de Mcgonagall tu eres el buscador de Gryffindor y aparte el capitán del equipo-

-No, el quidditch si me gusta pero no lo consideraba como una carrera para mí, en septiembre empiezo mi entrenamiento como Auror, que es más o menos la fecha de las pruebas para las arpías si no me equivoco, de hecho ya lo tengo marcado en un calendario ya que pediré permiso para poder ir y apoyar a Ginny en ellas—

-Wow, pensé que después de todo lo que has pasado quisieras una vida tranquila y sin problemas, nunca me imaginé que quisieras ser auror.—

-Ha sido su ambición desde cuarto año—decían Mcgonagall y Ginny juntas.

-Eso es impresionante—decía Jones –Me parece perfecto entonces—decía checando su reloj –¿en media hora empieza su partido verdad? Creo que sería bueno ir bajando ya todos para que estén preparados—

-Si claro, vamos—decía Mcgonagall y con ello los cuatro salían del despacho, Harry y Ginny tomados de la mano caminando delante de la directora y la capitana guiando el caminando hacia lo que sería el éxito rotundo de Ginevra Molly Weasley dentro del mundo de Quidditch.


	61. La final

Hola chicos, les aviso que voy a tener un poco de problemas publicando los capítulos en estos días ya que hoy operan a mi mama, tratare de actualizar cada dos días o si puedo cada día lo haré. Saludos

Disclaimer: HP es de JK

Capítulo 61:

La Final.

Harry y Ginny se apresuraban a llegar a los vestidores, ya eran cuarenta y cinco minutos pasadas las diez de la mañana, tenían que tener una plática corta con el equipo.

Al llegar todos los esperaban ya uniformados y ellos se cambiaban en menos de un minuto mientras que Harry les hablaba.

-Chicos llegamos, la gran final lo que más habíamos esperado con este equipo, es hora de demostrar que los Gryffindor siempre seremos dueños del cielo y del campo de quidditch, que siempre seremos los mejores y tenemos talento puro y nato—decía Harry infundiéndoles valor y positivismo a sus compañeros

Todos veías a Harry atentamente sabiendo que lo que decía su capitán era cierto, todos se sentían grandes en ese momento, sabían que esta era su oportunidad de ganar juntos esta copa, ya que habían tenido un gran desempeño a través de esta temporada.

-Tengo gran confianza en todos ustedes nunca me han defraudado y sé que hoy no lo harán, confió ciegamente en cada uno de ustedes- decía Harry nuevmanete viendo los rostros década uno de ellos.

-Gracias Harry, nosotros igual confiamos en nuestro capitán—decía Demelza y todos los demás asentían.

-Bueno ahora salgamos y a ¡ganar!- exclamaba Harry y con ello todos salían de los vestidores y siguiendo a Harry que caminaba enfrente de todos tomado de la mano de su amada Ginny con dirección al campo de juego.

Al salir al campo de juego se escuchaba la ovación de todo mundo.

-Y aquí tenemos a los Gryffindors— gritaba Ernie Mcmillian –Weasley, Weasley, Peekes, Coote, Robins, Thomas y su capitán ¡Potter!—exclamaba el comentarista de Hufflepuff

Todos recibían al equipo e Gryffindor con gran euforia, se escuchaban los gritos de "Gryffindor, Gryffindor" en apoyo a los leones dorados dentro del partido.

Al parecer los Slytherins ya estaban en medio del campo esperando a sus adversarios, era el mismo equipo del primer partido.

Ambos equipos se ponían enfrente el uno el otro pero notaban que Madam Hooch no había llegado y en ese mismo instante, la profesora Mcgongall tomaba el megáfono y hablaba.

-Alumnos, hoy me complace anunciar, que el árbitro en este encuentro será ni más ni menos que Gwenog Jones, la capitana de las Holyhead Harpyes—y con ello salía la golpeadora de aquel famoso equipo y el estadio estallaba en aplausos y gritos.

Ginny hacia contacto visual con ella y sonreían la una a otra, algo que infundía más confianza en la pelirroja, sabiendo que ahora tenía que dar su cien por ciento, necesitaba impresionar de sobre manera a aquella mujer, quería llevar buenas, que buenas, es decir excelentes referencias para cuando hiciera la prueba para entrar al equipo en septiembre, estaba cumpliendo uno de sus más grandes sueños.

Jones llegaba al centro del campo donde se encontraba la caja de pelotas y veía a ambos equipos.

-Les deseo mucha suerte a ambas escuadras, que gane la mejor. Ahora capitanes dense la mano.—

Harry y Zabini se acercaban y se daban rápidamente la mano soltándosela enseguida el uno al otro.

-Monten sus escobas—decía Jones y con ello todos las montaban y asedian mientras que ella pateaba la caja donde estaban las pelotas, y salían disparadas la bludgers y posteriormente la snitch dorada que rodeaba a ambos buscadores.

-Quiero un juego limpio—y con ello aventaba la Quaffle dando inicio al encuentro.

Ginny se movía a una tremenda velocidad y tomaba la Quaffle en su mano derecha y en conjunto con Dean y Demelza volaban hacia los postes de Slytherin dándose pases sincronizados esquivando a los jugadores de los Slytherins.

-Y empieza el partido, Weasley toma la Quaffle, se la pasa a Thomas, Thomas a Demelza esquivando a Chapel y de nuevo Demelza a Ginny quien vuela a gran velocidad a los postes se perfila la lanza y…¡Anota! Primeros diez puntos para Gryffindor.—

Los que apoyaban a Gryffindor explotaban en grandes gritos en apoyo al gol recientemente anotado por la cazadora estrella de Gryffindor.

Slytherin comenzaba a responder, tomaban la Quaffle, y se movían en conjunto los cazadores esquivando a Dean primero y después a Demelza, pero su avance era detenido por una Bludger lanzada por Coote que golpeaba el brazo del cazador Fagan, y soltaba la Quaffle la cual era rápidamente recuperada por Ginny y comenzaba a volar a gran velocidad nuevamente esquivando una Bludger que venía en su dirección y estando cerca nuevamente de los aros lanzaba la Quaffle anotando el segundo tanto para Gryffindor.

El juego continuaba durante cuarenta y cinco minutos, con pocas faltas por parte de ambos equipos, y el marcador actual era, doscientos veinte favor Gryffindor, a ciento treinta de Slytherin.

Ambos equipos habían jugado excelentemente, el juego estaba muy reñido, pero Slytherin no contaba con una Ginny, la cual había anotado ciento cincuenta puntos del equipo de Gryffindor, poniéndola a veinte puntos de romper el record escolar.

Ginny tomaba posesión de la Quaffle de nuevo quitándosela a Zabini lo cual enfurecía al Slytherin y la comenzaba a perseguir pero la pelirroja lo evadía con extrema facilidad y estando nuevamente cerca de los aros hacia un finta al guardián el cual se la creía y se lanzaba al lado contrario al cual Ginny lanzaba la Quaffle anotando con ello otros diez puntos para Gryffindor.

-Ginny vuelve anotar, está a diez puntos de romper el record escolar de hace doscientos años—gritaba emocionado Ernie, mientras que los Gryffindors gritaban felices al ver a su equipo jugar como nunca.

Slytherin atacaba nuevamente pero eran interrumpidos por dos Bludgers que enviaban los golpeadores de Gryffindor dándole oportunidad a Dean de tomar la Quaffle y volar a gran velocidad junto con Ginny, moviéndose en sincronía y siendo apoyados por Demelza al lado izquierdo, estando cerca de los postes los pasaba y lanzaba la pelota hacia adelante donde estaba Ginny la cual la tomaba en su mano derecha volando a gran velocidad y disparaba metiendo con ello el gol que la llevaba a romper el record escolar.

-¡Ginevra Weasley lo ha logrado! Ha roto el record escolar, lo ha hecho—Gritaba Ernie mientras todo Gryffindor celebraba.

Ginny Volteaba a ver a Harry el cual le daba una sonrisa, lo cual hacia que ella sonriera con una lagrima en sus ojos.

Lo había logrado, había hecho historia en Hogwarts, se sentía grande, excelente, la mejor como nunca antes se había sentido, y esto lo podía compartir con su amado, con Harry.

El juego continuaba sin percances el marcador se adelantaba más, siendo Gryffindor con trescientos sesenta puntos y slytherin con doscientos, ya era hora de que Harry atrapara la Snitch.

El joven de lentes comenzaba a buscarla, y lograba encontrarla unos cuantos minutos después y salía disparado hacia ella, dejando atrás al buscador Mills, el cual no se daba cuenta hasta muy tarde de la aceleración de Harry y hacia intentos inútiles para poder alcanzarlo.

Harry sin mayor complicación atrapaba la snitch de la mano y Jones anunciaba el final del encuentro.

-Gryffindor lo logro ha ganado quinientos diez a doescientos, Gryffindor el campeón de este año- gritaba Ernie por encima de la euforia de los Gryffindors.

Ginny volaba hacia su novio y en medio aire lo abrazaba y besaba como nunca con lágrimas en el rostro.

-Lo logramos amor, lo hicimos, somos campeones—decía Ginny entre besos.

El equipo se unía a ellos y se abrazaban entre todos felicitándose unos a otros.

Unos momentos después Mcgonagall anunciaba al equipo campeón entregándoles la copa de Quidditch y a Ginny el reconocimiento de haber roto el record escolar de mayor número de goles anotados en una temporada.

La chica estaba llena de alegría y esta aumentaba cuando Jones se acercaba y le decía.

-Excelentemente bien jugado jovencita estoy ansiosa por tenerte en mi equipo—lo cual hacia que Ginny derramara lágrimas de felicidad y alegría abrazando nuevamente a su novio.

-Lástima que no eres mujer y hayas decidido ser auror Potter, eres un excelente jugador, veo que Slughorn no había exagerado cuando me lo dijo hace ya tiempo atrás. Felicidades Gryffindor, se lo merecen—

Y con ello todos los del equipo celebraban como nunca hasta que Dean gritaba.

-Fiesta en Gryffindor, esto lo tenemos que celebrar—

Y con ello nuevamente, encabezando la procesión de Gryffindors estaban Ginny y Harry, con la pelirroja portando la copa y tomada de la mano de Harry con dirección a la torre de la casa donde una fiesta estaba por empezar.


	62. Ataque eminente

Lo escribí mientras esperaba a que mi mama saliera del quirofano, espero les guste.

Disclaimer: HP no es mi es de J.K.

Capítulo 62:

Ataque eminente.

La euforia de la victoria de Gryffindor sobre Slytherin seguía aún pasando una semana después del encuentro, sin contar que Ginny era considerada una heroína de Gryffindor, gracias a ella habían logrado la copa.

En ese momento se encontraban Ginny y Harry recostados en el pasto repasando sus notas para sus E.X.T.A.S.I.S, junto con Ron y Hermione, aprovechando el clima que parecía igual estar celebrando.

-Estos exámenes estarán fáciles—decía Ginny checando sus notas.

-En parte si amor, pero como siempre Hermione piensa que tenemos que estudiar más de la cuenta—ríe Harry.

-Me lo agradecerán en unas semanas—decía Hermione.

-Lo sabemos amor, siempre confiaremos en ti—decía Ron y Harry y Ginny se reían.

-Nunca pensé escuchar ni ver a Ron decir eso—decía Harry.

-Lo mismo digo amor—decía Ginny.

En ese momento se les acercaba una jovencita de Hufflepuff.

-Disculpen la directora me mano buscarlos—decía la chica.

-¿Qué necesita?—preguntaba Harry.

-Que vayan a su despacho por favor, que es de suma importancia—

-Ok gracias—y se levantaban todos y recogían sus pertenencias.

Caminaban hacia la oficina y al llegar a ella decían la contraseña y posteriormente tocaban pidiendo permiso para entrar.

-Adelante jóvenes—decía Mcgonagall.

Al entrar los jóvenes veían a la directora con un visaje de preocupación muy marcado en su rostro.

-¿Qué ocurre profesora?—preguntaba Hermione.

-Siéntense jóvenes esto es grave—decía la antigua profesora de transfiguración

Todos se sentaban y la veían.

-Nos acaba de informar Kingsley que Yaxley ha logrado entrar con sus tropas a Inglaterra, llegaran a la capital en el tiempo de dos días, nos ha pedido que nos movilicemos a Londres, la orden y el ejercito que mantengamos a salvo a los Muggles y los no combatientes en Londres—decía Mcgonagall viendo a los cuatro jóvenes, los cuales se podía ver un rostro de preocupación y angustia viéndose entre ellos.

-¿Cuándo nos moveremos?—decía Harry.

-No se Potter, ¿crees que ya esté listo el ejército de Dumbledore?—cuestionaba Mcgonagall.

-Si profesora están listos—decía Harry.

-¿Cómo piensan actuar?—preguntaba Hermione.

-¿A qué te refieres Granger?—decía Mcgonagall.

-Si ¿cómo pensamos actuar? Digo no será tan fácil mantener esto secreto de los Muggles, por más que queramos, tenemos que desviar a Yaxley de Londres hacerlo ir hacia un lugar más recóndito donde no haya problema por los Muggles, si no mantemos alejados a los muggles habrá muchas casualidades por parte de ellos, serán masacrados sin piedad por ellos, ustedes lo conocen—decía viendo a cada uno de los personajes en la habitación –saben que no se detendrán por nada, mataran hombres, mujeres y niños, ancianos y enfermos si dejamos que lleguen a Londres sería una pésima forma de enfrentarlos muy riesgoso he inhumano.—

-Lo que dice Hermione es correcto—decía Harry mentalizando todo –tenemos que mantener lejos de la ciudad esto, seria negligente esto de dejar que llegaran a Londres, tenemos que hacer un plan para desviarlos atacaros, en pleno movimiento y hacer que nos sigan, si ven que somos todos los miembros tanto de la orden como el ejército, no dudaran en hacerlo, su objetivo soy yo y no perderán la oportunidad de atacarme en una posición tan fácil para atraparme—decía Harry.

-Eso me aterra…- susurraba Ginny.

Todos la volteaban a ver.

-Tú mismo lo has dicho sería demasiado fácil atraparte y matarte, eso me atormenta no quiero que te lastimen ni te hagan nada—

-Lo se amor, ¿pero que podemos hacer…?- cuestionaba Harry mientras lo veían.

-Patronus…- decía Ginny alzando la mirada.

-¿A qué te refieres?—decía Harry.

-Mándale un patronus a Yaxley…atráelo a un lugar alejado de Londres…ahí podemos atacarlos en una emboscada, para tener el factor sorpresa, así podremos dar el mayor número de bajas al enemigo—decía Ginny mientras que con su varita dibujaba un bosque y la forma de cómo podrían hacer el ataque y la idea –tenemos que tomarlos por sorpresa, usar la cobertura del bosque atacar desde las sombras, así no tendrás que estar al descubierto amor, podríamos conseguir una gran ventaja y aparte no recibir nosotros ninguna baja durante la pelea, siento que es la forma más correcta de actuar en esta situación y de ninguna manera salir lastimados innecesariamente –

Todos veían a Ginny analizando la opción que daba la pelirroja.

-Tengo que decir que la idea de Ginny es muy buena, y sobre todo la más segura que tenemos—decía Hermione –Tenemos que usar la inteligencia aquí y sobretodo estrategia por que seremos menos que ellos, eso lo sabes Harry, mejor que nadie, no tenemos más que la ventaja de la sorpresa y la tenemos que hacer. Ya que si los atacamos de frente, algo si te puedo garantizar que no sobreviviríamos de ninguna manera, sería una masacre Harry, piénsalo, tenemos que actuar con inteligencia—

-Tienen razón las chicas Harry—decía Ron.

Harry veía a todos y comenzaba a observar el plano que había puesto Ginny sobre la mesa.

-Tienen razón, tenemos que actuar precavidamente, es lo mejor para todos nosotros, pero...¿Y si no cae Yaxley?—decía Harry

-Va a caer no es muy brillante eso lo sabemos, y si recibe un patronus con la forma de ciervo y tu voz, es cien por ciento seguro que caiga en la trampa—decía Hermione –Recuerda tu eres el por qué está organizando esto, el piensa que te encontrara en Hogwarts pero cambiaremos el lugar, así ni nos arriesgamos a que lastime a los alumnos ni vuelvan a destruir el castillo, o lastimar a alguien del castillo como en la guerra…- decía Hermione viendo a todos.

-Hermione tiene razón tenemos que hacer eso y esperar a que funcione, será la mejor opción de todos, tendremos que sincronizarnos con la orden del fénix- decía Harry viendo a la profesora Mcgonagall –así podremos mantenernos vivos entre nosotros, cuidarnos las espaldas para poder actuar en conjunto contra ello, sabemos que no será muy fácil esto, pero tenemos que hacerlo si queremos mantener la paz que tanto nos costó obtener, no dejare que la destrocen y menos por un capricho de un maldito bastardo como el, no permitiré que destruya el mundo que estamos construyendo para todos, yo personalmente detendré a ese maldito—decía Harry lleno de ira y enojo.

-Entonces quedamos así, nos moveremos a unos de los bosques aledaños de Londres y ahí actuaremos—decía Mcgonagall.

-Si ese es el plan, ahora tendremos que organizar a los del ejercito—decía Harry viendo a todos.

-Perfecto Potter, confió en ustedes y saldremos en un día para aquellos bosques…- decía Mcgonagall.

-Ok profesora nos retiramos—decía Harry.

-Adelante—

Y con ello salían del despacho con dirección a la sala de los menesteres done planeaban reunirse con los del ejército para crear el plan de batalla, mientras que Ginny tomaba la mano del pelinegro firmemente asegurándole que siempre estará con él.


	63. Antes de la batalla

Aquí el nuevo capítulo chicos, buenas noticias parece ser que mi mamá ya sale hoy del hospital, todo salio bien afortunadamente, solo que tendrá que ir a quimioterapias por si se ramifico el cáncer pero esperan a que no haya pasado eso.

Disclaimer: HP no es mio es de JK

Capítulo 63:

Antes de la batalla.

El ejército de Dumbledore y la orden del Fenix se movilizaban hacia un bosque a unos cuarenta kilómetros de la capital de Inglaterra, donde habían instalado diversas tiendas y una más grande donde se encontraban Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Mcgonagall, Kingsley, los señores Weasley y la familia entera menos Fleur.

-Tenemos que dividirnos en diferentes escuadrones de cinco a diez miembros y que usemos la obscuridad y elemento de la sorpresa para poder causarles el mayor número de bajas sin nosotros ostentar alguna—decía Harry firmemente y todos lo veían.

-¿Cómo nos dividiremos?—preguntaba Hermione

-Tenía pensado que tú y Ron manejaran un grupo de cinco, Kingsley y Mcgonagall otro grupo de diez, Ginny y yo un grupo de diez, los señores Weasley otro grupo de cinco, George y Bill otro grupo de cinco—decía Harry mostrando la idea en el mapa –Tendremos que usar los árboles y matorrales para ocultarnos, mantenernos incognito a menos que sea necesario salir a enfrentarlos, de lo contrarios es mantenernos escondidos, no tenemos la cantidad de elementos para poder arriesgarnos a una batalla a campo abierto, somos apenas unos cien combatientes y ellos según inteligencia más de quinientos, entre monstruos y magos, tenemos que ser inteligentes, como lo dije en el despacho de Mcgonagall, Yaxley no es conocido por su inteligencia así que lo más probable que al ver sus tropas dispersarse este pierda el control y las mande atacar frenéticamente lo cual nos da oportunidad de tomarlos más fácil, ellos estarán dispersos y confundidos, al ver caer a sus aliados que será el momento clave para causar el mayor número de bajas y con ello daños a las tropas enemigas. Es nuestra única oportunidad que tenemos para poder detener al maldito de Yaxley antes de que llegue a Londres y cree un caos que no podremos detener si se desata, todas las muertes que habrán de muggles e inclusive magos, si llegan a Londres, eso es algo que queremos evitar a costa de todo no podemos dejar que ellos destruyan lo que tanto hemos trabajado en reconstruir, no lo podemos dejar caer y derrumbarse por el capricho y enojo de un bastardo como Yaxley, que no entiende que ya ha perdido todo y que solo está dando patadas de agonía, no dejare que lastimen a nadie más y menos por culpa mía, es hora que le ponga un alto a todos los seguidores de Voldemort—decía firmemente el pelinegro a todos los que estaban presnetes, infundiéndoles valor a cada uno de los oyentes, ninguno le quitaba la mirada de encima a Harry, al verlo, parecía que emanaba una energía incomparable, llena de esperanzas, sabían que con el comandando esto, no podrían perder y mucho menos salir lastimados.

-¿Sera solo para aturdir? ¿O es matar…?—preguntaba Bill.

-Aturdir, a menos que no quede otra opción, a matar, Yaxley déjenmelo a mí, él es mio, yo me encargare de el—decía Harry viendo a todos

Todos asentían ante lo dicho por Harry.

-Bien ahora dividiremos los grupos—decía Harry.

-Ron y Hermione ustedes llevaran a cinco miembros de la orden del fénix al frente, se esconderán en los árboles y por favor creen un poco de neblina para mantener más en cubierto su localización, dejen pasar la primera tropa de Yaxley y atacan por la espalda a los que vayan llegando después atáquenlos, tratando de tirar a todos los que puedan pero no se arriesguen de más por favor—

-Ahora señor y señora Weasley ustedes se esconderán con el encantamiento de invisibilidad quedando solo cubiertos por los matorrales altos, ustedes se encargaran de frenar la primera oleada que dejaron pasar Hermione y Ron, con diez miembros de la orden y el ejército de Dumbledore, trataran de destruir a cada uno que entre en esa perímetro, y es donde entraremos el grupo de Bill y George que atacaran por el flanco derecho y nosotros, el de Ginny y mío por el izquierdo, para poder así dar un golpe certero y de gran magnitud a las tropas enemigas, pero nos tienen que apoyar el equipo de Hermione y Ron con gran precisión, ya que con ellos rodearíamos a Yaxley y sus secuaces , pudiendo dar con ello un golpe final fulminante para las tropas enemigas, solo tenemos una oportunidad, una sola oportunidad para lograrlo, ya que si dejamos que se reagrupen moriremos, eso ténganlo por seguro moriremos y será inevitable que ellos ataque Londres. Somos la última resistencia que hay entre ellos y la gente inocente, no podemos fallar.—decía Harry mientras los ve.

-Tienes razón Harry, no podemos fallar, ya es suficiente de que los mortifagos sigan aterrorizando a las personas esto tiene que acabar hoy—decía Kingsley

-Bien ahora todos vamos a organizarnos—decía Harry mientras los demás iban saliendo para organizarse.

Ginny se quedaba y se acercaba a donde su amado abrazándolo por atrás recargando su cabeza en la espalda del joven mientras suspiraba.

-Tengo miedo Harry—decía Ginny mientras hundía el rostro sobre la espalda del joven

El chico volteaba y la abrazaba tiernamente pegándola a su pecho acariciando la cabellera de la chica y le daba un pequeño beso en su cabeza.

-No debes de tener miedo amor mío, todo saldrá bien y sin problema alguno, yo siempre te cuidare y cuidare a todos a costa de mi vida, siempre los protegeré sin titubear—decía Harry mientras observaba los ojos color chocolate de su amada.

-Eso es lo que yo no quiero Harry…quiero que tu estés conmigo siempre…ya no quiero que seas el héroe, quiero mi vida a tu lado pero quiero que sea tranquila, tengo miedo de que todo lo de hoy salga mal y te lastimes o algo peor…mueras…dime ¿Qué haría sin ti? Dímelo…- decía la chica llorando.

Harry se conmovía al ver a Ginny y la besaba como nunca.

Nunca la había visto así, que perdiera de tal manera el control o que llorara de esa manera, él sabía lo que sentía la chica y le dolía verla así, y más que el fuera el causante de ese dolor.

-Te amo Ginny…no moriré porque te prometí casarme contigo y nunca dejarte, cuidar a tu lado a Teddy y tener nuestra familia, nunca te dejare te lo juro, por todo mi ser y por la memoria de mis papas que siempre estaremos juntos.—Harry la abrazaba y la pegaba nuevamente a su pecho mientras ella lo abrazaba como nunca.

-Confió en ti Harry, ciegamente confió en ti, nunca me sueltes la mano, por favor, siempre quédate a mi lado y nunca me dejes sola, tu eres el amor de mi vida siempre lo has sido, y quiero estar por toda la eternidad, eres lo único que necesito para ser feliz, te amo como nunca he podido amar alguien que no fueras tu…salgamos de este problema y sigamos de la mano juntos por siempre—decía Ginny.

-Lo haremos princesa eso tenlo por seguro—decía besándola de nuevo.

-Lo se amor…te amo—decía Ginny.

Y con ello ambos salían de la tienda de mando para organizar todo lo y terminar con esto una vez por todas.


	64. Batalla pt:1 Ron y Hermione

Aquí la primera parte de la batalla chicos espero les agrade, dejen comments.

Disclaimer: HP no es mio es de JK

Capítulo 64

Batalla. Pt 1: Ron y Hermione

Los batallones ya estaban listos tal cual los había comandado que estuvieran, el grupo de Mcgonagall y el de Kingsley estaban ya igualmente posicionados cerca del de los señores Weasley, dando con ello un mayor margen de ataque, mientras que Hermione y Ron ya igualmente estaban posicionados entre los arboles del bosque para recibir al ejercito de Yaxley, siendo cubiertos por un pequeño encantamiento que Hermione conocía, donde podía hacer más densa la neblina dándole mayor cobertura a ellos.

Por su parte Bill y George estaban ya en el flanco derecho, preparados para entrar al combate en cuanto se necesitara, aunque Bill estaba un poco nervioso y distraído, su hija acababa de nacer y él ya tenía que estar peleando, tenía miedo que algo malo pasara, aunque sabía que no pasaría o al menos eso esperaba.

En ese momento se escuchaban unos pasos y todo el batallón de los hermanos Weasley volteaban a ver y entre la maleza salía Percy Weasley junto con lo que parecía una chica de cabello castaño.

-Percy…- decía George.

-Hola George…hola Bill perdón por el retrasado el problema fue que Kingsley me dejo acomodando unas cosas listas para este momento, en caso de que fallemos, por cierto ella es Audrey, mi…- Se sonrojaba el chico.

-Soy su novia—decía sonriendo la joven saludando a Bill y George.

-Oh por Merlin Percy tiene novia—decía burlona pero contentamente George mientras que Bill saludaba a la chica.

-Callate George—decía aún muy sonrojado Percy mientras Bill reía un poco.

George abrazaba a Percy fraternalmente –Me alegro por ti hermano y me alegro que hayas podido acompañarnos en esta pequeña fiesta—sonreía George infundiendo de valor a sus dos hermanos.

Mientras tanto Ginny y Harry se encontraban en su escuadrón en el lado izquierdo del campo, Ginny tomaba la mano de Harry en la suya apretándola asegurando con ello que ella estaba ahí con él para siempre y que podrían salir de este percance sin mayor problema, siempre estarían juntos y que esto solo era un pequeño tope en su relación, el cual iban a poder sobrepasar sin mayor problema.

-Te amo Harry…-susurraba la pelirroja volteándolo a ver.

El chico de igual manera dirigía su mirada hacia ella, sonriéndole y le susurraba –Yo igual te amo Ginny y recuerda siempre estaremos juntos, nadie nos separara—sonreía el joven dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

En ese momento se escuchaba el acercamiento de un gran número de pisadas, lo cual alertaba a Ron y Hermione y volteaban a ver quedando atónitos por lo que veían, un gran número de magos, varios goblins renegados, duendes, lo que parecía una manada de hombres lobos y lo que más les aterraba, Yaxley atrás con Anis la arpía y dos figuras más, uno que parecía un vampiro y el otro por su apariencia un hombre lobos.

-Yo sé quiénes son…- decía nerviosa Hermione.

-¿Quiénes son amor?—preguntaba Ron.

-El que parece más formal, es un vampiro que acechaba los carpatos desde hace años…lo llaman Antuan…es un vampiro de Francia del siglo XVlll, es sanguinario y vil, el otro es un licántropo de los países escandinavos, muchos piensan que él fue el que mordió a Fenrir hace tiempo, su nombre es desconocido, pero se le llama "garra sombría", el no distingue entre presa y aliado simplemente entra en un frenesí de sangre y mata todo lo cercano a el—murmuraba Hermione.

-Todo saldrá bien amor—decía Ron tomando su mano –Solo hay que concentrarnos—le sonreía el pelinegro apretando más su mano a lo cual la castaña lo veía y sonreía.

-Prepárate amor- decía Ron.

Y con ello dejaban pasar la primera ola de enemigos y cuando pasaba la segunda, desde sus escondites comenzaban a atacar a los duendes y demás criaturas del ejercito de Yaxley.

-Stupefy—decía Hermione aun escondida dándole a uno de los duendes

-¡Reducto!—exclamaba Ron

Junto con su batallón empezaban a tirar a varios de los enemigos hasta que de pronto Hermione y Ron eran encontrados.

-Vaya vaya…si no son la sangre sucia y el traidor de sangre—decía Yaxley viéndolo mientras estos apuntaban sus varitas a los cuatro personajes enfrente de ellos.

-Veo que siempre tienes que estar acompañado Yaxley tienes miedo de dar la cara tu solo—decía Ron retadora mente sin bajar la guardia.

Yaxley mostraba una muestra de enojo ante lo dicho por Ron y sacaba su varita.

-Cálmate Yaxley…- decía el vampiro Antuan. –Tú ve a buscar a Potter, garra sombria y yo nos encargamos de estos dos—

-Tengan cuidado, estos dos no son débiles como parecen, son los mejores amigos de Potter—decía Yaxley mientras volteaba a ver a Annis –Vamos, tú necesitas encargarte de la noviecita de Potter—

La arpía solo asentía y lo seguía.

-Hace mucho no como una adolescente inglesa…esto será espectacular—decía garra umbría con un tono sepulcral y animalesco.

-Tendrás que pasar por encima de mí—decía Ron poniéndose enfrente de Hermione y de sus enemigos.

-Eso no será difícil—y con ello se abalanzaba sobre ellos el licántropo pero ambos los esquivaban y Ron movía su varita hacia el lobo pero este lo esquivaba aquel hechizo, mientras tanto el vampiro encaraba a Hermione y ella lo veía mientras Ron entablaba una batalla con el hombre lobo.

-Veo que tu novio tendrá muchos problemas con ese saco de pulgas, es demasiado ágil para el—reía el vampiro.

-Le das menos crédito del que merece Ron, sé que el podrá vencer a garra umbría él nunca me ha defraudado—decía firmemente la joven mientras veía como Ron lanzaba hechizo tras hechizo sobre su adversario.

-Pero mientras él está ocupado yo puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo- decía el vástago de la noche.

-Lo que me pregunto es ¿Quién te defenderá a ti?—decía Hermione analizando cada movimiento del vampiro.

-¿A qué te refieres niña insolente? ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy yo?—preguntaba furioso el vampiro.

-Antuan, un vampiro francés, algo que no me da miedo—decía retadoramente Hermione

-Te demostrare que no soy un cualquier vampiro francés niña estúpida—y con ello el vampiro se movia a una gran velocidad e intentaba golpear con sus garras a la chica pero esta ya no estaba parada donde había estado.

-Eres muy lento—y con ello movia su varita Hermione –¡Lumus Solem!—exclamaba la chica y una descarga de luz solar salía de su varita y daba directo al vampiro, lo cual lo quemaba en gran parte de su cuerpo lastimándolo severamente haciéndolo caer para atrás.

-¿Pero qué carajo? ¿Quién eres tu…?—decía asustado el vampiro viendo a la jovencita de cabello castaño mientras que un gran terror se dibujaba en el rostro del francés.

-Mi nombre…es Hermione Granger—sonreía la chica.

-Eres…considerada la bruja más brillante de la era…- decía con unos ojos llenos de terror su enemigo.

En eso la plática era interrumpida por un grito de dolor de un hombre, y volteaban a ver a Ron que estaba con si varita apuntando hacia el cuerpo del hombre lobo el cual parecía estar petrificado y había golpeado un árbol al parecer ya que sangraba de la nuca y su cuerpo estaba completamente inerte bajo la varita del Weasley, el cual tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-Eso quiere decir que él es…- decía sorprendido el vampiro.

-Si él es Ron Weasley, el mejor amigo de Harry- y con ello Hermione movía nuevamente su varita emitiendo las mismas palabras de antes sobre el cuerpo del vampiro el cual era rodeado por una luz solar de la varita de Hermione, convirtiendo en cenizas en totalidad todo su cuerpo.

Ron se acercaba y abrazaba de la cintura a Hermione.

-Pensé que darían más pelea estos dos—decía el pelirrojo mientras besaba la mejilla de la castaña.

-Me preocupan Harry y Ginny…tenemos que ir a ayudarlos—decía Hermione viendo a Ron.

-Tienes razón amor—decía mientras tomaba la mano de su amada y la jalaba para guiar a su batallón a la segunda parte del plan de Harry.


	65. Batalla Pt: 2 Ginny

Perdón por no publicar ayer chicos, pero espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo, a mi me fascino.

Disclamer: HP no es mio es de JK

Capítulo 65

Batalla. Pt 2: Ginny

La batalla continuaba su curso, las tropas de Yaxley habían avanzado tal como había previsto Harry y ahora estaban rodeadas por los equipos de los señores Weasley, Mcgongall y Kingsley, George y Bill y de él y de Gnny.

Los magos lanzaban uno tras otro hechizo tirando a los diversos enemigos que contenía el ejército de Yaxley, estos intentaban pelear pero era imposible ya que no podían ubicar al cien por ciento de dónde venían los hechizos enemigos.

Algunos de los antagonistas intentaban retroceder pero eran detenidos por hechizos provenientes de la retaguardia gracias al batallón de Ron y Hermione que les impedían la huida haciéndolos retroceder más al círculo donde los tenían encerrados el ejército de Dumbledore y la orden del fénix.

En ese instante en el batallón de Harry, Ginny y él se movían un poco para atrás dejando avanzar a otros dos magos tomando su lugar.

-Ven Gin…- decía Harry jalándola de la mano.

-¿Qué paso amor?—decía un poco cansada la joven de cabellos rojos.

-Algo no está bien, está siendo demasiado fácil, ni Yaxley es tan tonto—decía Harry preocupado.

-Tienes razón Potter—Decía una voz cerca de ellos.

Ambos jóvenes volteaban de un lado a otro buscando de dónde provenía la voz y veía a Yaxley unos cuantos metros delante de ellos, junto a él una mujer extremadamente fea con piel azulada, varias arrugas adornaban su cara al igual una que otra verruga, su nariz era puntiaguda y aguileña, estaba vestida con harapos mientras que un collar con diversos cráneos de niños adornaban su cuello amarrados en lo que parecía una cadena e metal, su cabello negro estaba enmarañado, la orejas puntiagudas tenían perforaciones con huesos como aretes adornándolos, mientras que de la boca de esta criatura sus dientes amarillosos salían en forma de colmillos a través de aquel asqueroso hocico, sus manos acababan en unas garras de metal que parecían cuchillas, las cuales brillaban bajo la luz de la luna que los iluminaba en aquellos momentos, los ojos de aquella criatura despedían un maldad pura y locura inminente, pero igualmente un gran nivel de poder y magia destilaba de ella.

-Le gusta mi acompañante, ella es Black Annis, una arpía de las tierras de Leicestershire, mejor dicho la arpía más temida de todas las islas británicas. Le fascina la carne humana y hoy la probara con ustedes dos—decía Yaxley agresivamente.

Ginny veía a la arpía y sostenía más fuerte su varita.

-Veo que ahora te escondes atrás de quimeras he intentos de mujeres—decía retadoramente Ginny observando como el visaje de Yaxley y de Annis se contorsionaba en una claro rostro de enojo y furia y con ello la arpía avanzaba haca ellos y volteaba a ver a Yaxley.

-Ve…junta de nuevo a las tropas y trata de restablecer el orden en ellas—decía con una voz ronca aquella criatura –Yo me encargo de estos niños, hace mucho que no me como una parejita junta, esto será delicioso—decía Annis con aquella voz rasposa que la caracterizaba.

-Entendido—decía Yaxley y se daba la media vuelta y salía de ahí con rumbo al campo de batalla.

-Espera maldito…- decía Harry intentando alcanzarlo, mientras que la arpía se ponía enfrente de él evitando que diera un paso más, bloqueándole por completo el avance, pero esta se quitaba cuando un rayo de luz roja viajaba hacia ella.

-Ve Harry yo me encargo de ella, detén a Yaxley, dale su merecido—decía Ginny dándole una sonrisa a su amado a lo cual el asiente con una sonrisa igualmente.

Harry salía corriendo hacía donde se había dirigido el mortifago y dejaba a la vieja decrepita y a Ginny frente a frente.

-Vaya, vaya hace mucho no me encaraban frente a frente y menos una chica tan bonita y llena de vida, esperanzas y al parecer grandes sueños y anhelos, es una lástima y un gran regocijo para mi saber que los voy a mermar—decía amenazadoramente la arpía mientras que veía a la chica directamente a aquellos ojos color chocolate de ella y sin previo aviso Ginny sentía como era envuelta en un sueño, en una ilusión de sus propios recuerdos.

_"Era su primera año en Hogwarts, por fin iba asistir a la misma escuela que sus hermanos e iba a poder conocer frente a frente a Harry Potter, el amor de su vida , con quien ella quería formar una vida entera, pero…él no la notaba…será por sus ropas usadas, o por que no era bonita para él. "_

_"El diario de Tom, era su único escape de la realidad, en él podía poner sus más grandes anhelos y sus más terribles dolores, como cuando Harry había ignorado la carta de san Valentín que le había mandado eso la había destrozado."_

Lagrimas rodaban por las mejillas del chica mientras yacía en el suelo con los ojos cerrados y la arpía encima de ella pareciendo que le devoraba los sueños o infundiendo pesadillas.

_"Su segundo año, unos meses después de haber sido poseída por Riddle, ahora le costaba más trabajo ver a Harry, la había salvado, el amor de su vidala había salvado de las garra de Voldemort, se había arriesgado a salvarla a costa de su vida, ahora le daba más pena verlo a los ojos. Hermione le empezaba aconsejar, que fuera más como ella, más natural cerca de Harry, tal vez así el la notaria y que empezara a salir con otros chicos, intentar seguir su vida sin Harry, tal vez él no era para ella. Y es lo que empezaba hacer se había hecho a la idea de…no estar con el amor de su vida…ella no era suficiente para él"_

-No…eso no es cierto…el me ama…- decía llorando la chica aun en un estado de hipnosis o dormida por la arpía mientras gruesas lagrimas bañaban su rostros.

-¿Duele verdad? Estúpida niña ilusa—reía cruelmente aquella monstruosidad de humanoide.

_"Su tercer año, iba a ir al baile del torneo de los tres magos con Neville, por algo se empieza, pensaba ella, pero le dolía ver como Harry estaba triste al ver que Cho, su amor platónico en ese entonces, había preferido ir con Cedric "niño bonto" Diggory, ¿Qué estupdida preferiría a esa niña por Harry, el vale más que todos ellos juntos, él es el mejor mago del mundo, ella aun lo amaba. El baile era bueno, y conoció a Mcchael Corner, es agradable el chico y guapo, le gustaba a Ginny, pero su corazón aun le pertenecía a Harry, él era quien la motivaba a ser mejor. Michael Corner se le había declarado y ella había dicho que sí, ¿Por qué lo hizo? Aún era un misterio para ella."_

-Por qué lo hice…maldita sea…mi primer beso tenía que ser con Harry…- decía aún bajo un trance la chica mientras su enemiga seguía disfrutando de la agonía de la joven.

_"Cuarto año, ella seguía con Michael y parecían felices a pesar de que Ron estaba molesto, en este año por fin Cho le había hecho caso a Harry…todo por la muerte de Cedric, maldita zorra, solo lo usa para olvidarse de él, era su chivo expiatorio, no se valía, él era la mejor persona de todo el mundo, sin contar que ha salvado a mi padre, sin Harry no hubiéramos podido llegar a tiempo a él, y hubiera muerto, pero él lo salvo él pudo avisarnos a tempo, pero a buen coste de su cordura. El ejército de Dumbledore es cada día más fuerte hasta Neville estaba progresando, aquí aprendí hacer un patronus, mi caballo, el cual fue gracias a la imagen mía y de Harry juntos, con una familia en un futuro, aun no pierdo la esperanza y me siento mal por Michael pero él nunca podrá…quitármelo de mi corazón."_

La arpía notaba que la esperanza de la chica estaban regresando a ella con ese último recuerdo, sentía que se haca más fuerte cada segundo.

-¿Qué demonios pasa…?—se cuestionaba la arpía.

_"Quinto año llegaba y empezaba a salir con Dean Thomas, es un gran chico, lo quiero mucho, pero sigo enamorada perdidamente de Harry, cada hazaña que tiene me enamora más de él, parece el príncipe de un cuento, siempre viendo por encima de él, cuidando a todo mundo y haciendo lo correcto, es tan lindo…lo amo…Dean y yo nos llevamos bien pero…no puedo no puedo sacarlo de mi mente. Hoy mi hermano y Harry me encontraron besándome con él, si no hubieran llegado creo que hubiera cometido una tontería…pero algo fue diferente la mirada de Harry hacia Dean era de miedo, estaba furioso, como nunca lo había visto, ¿A qué se debía? Yo corte con Dean, me canse de que pensara que no pudiera hacer nada por mi cuenta, ¿Acaso cree que soy invalida? Estupido. Harry no podrá jugar la final, pero ganare por él, y es lo que hicimos ganar la final de Quidditch, logramos vencer a Ravenclaw y yo a esa estúpida zorra de Cho, lo logramos. Harry va ingresando a la sala común y sin pensarlo me lanzo hacia él, haca los brazos de mi amado, para decirle que ganamos, pero…me recibió con un beso, el beso que siempre había esperado de él, me sentía en las nubes como nunca antes, sus labios tan suaves, llenos de vida, era como si una deidad diera el soplo de vida hacia mí, mi corazón latía al mil por hora. Estaba feliz."_

La arpía sentía la fuerza vital de Ginny aumentarse como nunca, un sentimiento de amor y fuerza la llenaba.

_"La guerra haba comenzado, Harry se ha ido, pero ese último beso que tuvimos fue maravilloso, me demostró que aún me amaba, sé que al final si todo sale bien y bien que saldrá, estaremos juntos, nadie nos separara, somos el uno para el otro, lo amo. La batalla en Hogwarts iba a comenzar y todos estábamos en el cuarto de los menesteres, y lo veía a él ahí, mi corazón era feliz al verlo vivo él estaba bien, aun respiraba y sabía que todo saldría bien…Hagrid lo traía en sus brazos, el cuerpo sin vida de Harry, como puede ser posible, Voldemort lo mato, yo lo matare a ese maldito, me quito lo que más amo intente atacar pero mi papá no me dejo, la pelea empezó nuevamente, y yo ataque a Bellatrix junto con Hermione y Luna, era muy poderosa pero no me dejaría vencer, una maldición inperdoble voló cerca de mí, maldita sea porque no tienes buen tino Bellatrix…termina con mi sufrimiento. Mi mama se ponía enfrente de mí y peleaba con Bellatrix, nunca la había visto tan enojada…mataba a la mejor peleadora de Voldemort, lo cual lo enojaba e intentaba matarla pero un gran hechizo de protección cubría mitad del gran comedor, y era el saliendo de su capa con su varita apuntada a Voldemort….peleaban y él lo derrotaba como era de esperarse, Harry había triunfado por nuestro futuro y el del mundo…al igual que yo lo hare, nunca me dejare derrotar ni dejare que mi vida se extinga, seré vieja con él, moriremos juntos tomados de la mano…ese es nuestro destino."_

Y con ello la chica abría los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Eres una estúpida, cada recuerdo que guardo es preciado para mí, sin esos episodios en mi vida yo no estará al lado del hombre que más amo…- y con ello la chica movía haca el estómago de la arpía su varita –Reducto—daba el hechizo en el estómago del monstruo mandándola a volar por los aires dejando un gran agujero en el.

Al caer el cuerpo sin vida de la arpía rebotaba en el suelo y Ginny se acercaba a el pateándolo para ver si seguía con vida, al no responder su enemigo solamente sonreía.

-Recuerda…Con Ginny y con Harry…nadie se mete…- sonreía diciéndole al cuerpo sin vida de aquella monstruosidad, dándose media vuelta y regresando a la batalla en busca de su amado, sabiendo que después de este gran encuentro que ella haba tenido, nade podría derrotarla mucho menos separarla de su amado, todo lo que ella paso era para estar con él y nadie en ningún momento lo iba a impedir, ese era su destino en la vida, ser la esposa, amante, amiga y sobre todo el amor de la vida de Harry James, Potter.

Eran almas gemelas.


	66. Batalla Pt Final: Harry

Por fin termine esta parte de mi fic chicos espero sea de su agrado, dejen comentarios por favor se los agradecería.

Disclaimer: HP no es mio es de JK

Capítulo 66

Batalla. Pt Final: Harry.

Harry corría entre el tumulto de magos y criaturas siguiendo a Yaxley, el cual parecía quería llegar al centro de la contienda, atravesando los magos aliados de Harry y de las endemoniadas criaturas que había traído el mortifago para acabar con la paz que tanto habían trabajado para tener Harry y sus amigos.

Yaxley corría, no quería tener que enfrentar a Harry cara a cara, sabía que era una batalla que no ganara, tenía que hacer que alguno de sus aliados.

El antiguo mortifago no se percataba que llegaba al centro de la batalla y atrás de él se encontraba Harry con su varita estirada hacia él, en ese instante se abría un círculo entre los combatientes, magos, humanoides y criaturas mágicas observaban a los dos líderes que se encontraban en medio del círculo.

-¿Qué harás ahora Yaxley?—preguntaba Harry viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

-Yo nada, lo que me pregunto ¿Qué haras tu cuando mis tres principales aliados destruyan a las tres personas que más amas y te preocupan…-

-¿Qué te hace decir eso Yaxley?—decía la voz de Ron

Yaxley y Harry volteaban a ver que al lado de Harry estaban Hermione y Ron, listos para pelear y al parecer sin haber recibido gran daño o molestia al haber enfrentado a sus adversarios.

-¿Cómo es posible esto…? Le ganaron a Garra umbría y a Antuan…eso es inaudito ¿cómo pudieron derrotar a esos dos seres? eran los más fuertes dentro de su especie… - decía un tanto alterado Yaxley –Bueno al menos parece que tú noviecita si fue comida por Annis…¿Qué harás ahora sin ella?—decía con cierto reto Yaxley mientras que Harry no podía evitar mostrar una mueca de preocupacón dibujándose en su rostro.

-Ella estará bien…lo veras Yaxley, el que debe estar preocupado es otro ¿Cómo escaparas ahora Yaxley?—preguntaba Harry sin poder quitarse de la mente la preocupación por el bienestar de la chica que sostenía su corazón, sabía que ella era fuerte pero eso no evitaba que Harry sintiera unas grandes ganas de irla a buscar, ver que estuviera bien, sana y salva, que la maldita Annis no la hubiera lastimado en ningún aspecto y mucho menos dado muerte, él no podría seguir su vida sin ella, era la luz de sus ojos, el motivo por el que él seguía luchando, para poder tener su futuro al lado de ella, ser uno solo y nunca más estar preocupados por este tipo de cosas.

-No pareces muy convencido Potter, noto duda y miedo en tus ojos, preocupación también…será fácil derrotarte con ese tipo de dudas—decía Yaxley sacando su varita y apuntándola hacia el pelinegro.

Harry tomaba una posición de batalla, apuntando de igual manera su varita hacia su enemigo, mientras que su respiración se hacía lenta pero concentrada, sabía que esto decidiría el futuro de muchas personas en todo el mundo, tenía la oportunidad de acabar toda esta locura y crueldad que aun esparcían los ya derrotados mortifagos, pero aun así se empeñaban en hacer miserable la vida de las personas, no se sabía cuántos habían matado, o cuantas personas habían caído presas de sus torturas mientras se trasladaban a Inglaterra, que habían hecho a la gente que se había topado con ellos, esto hacia que Harry se enojara aún más y empuñara con demasiado odio y enojo su varita, su rostro se contorsionaba en ira pura y una muestra clara de poder que surcaba su cuerpo.

-No dejare que vuelvan a lastimar a alguien en este mundo, ¿me escuchaste Yaxley?—decía Harry firmemente sin dejar de apuntarle a su enemigo.

-¿Pero qué harás después Potter? Sin la niña Weasley que será de ti…-

-¿Y quién dice que yo no estaré con él?—decía la voz de Ginny atrás de ellos haciéndolos voltear a todos y los ojos de Harry se iluminaran de una forma inigualable, lo sabía, ella no iba a ser derrotada tan fácilmente y menos sabiendo que ella añoraba de la misma forma que él aquel futuro que ambos tanto anhelaban y querían, no podían dejar desamparado a Teddy por segunda vez, él dependía de ellos y nunca lo iban a dejar solo, lo amaban como su hijo, y él los amaba a ellos, tenían que salir bien de este encuentro.

-Maldita sea, ¿Cómo es esto posible?—decía un muy impactado -¿Cómo una niña cualquiera pudo escapar de Annis?—

-No solo escapar, me asegure que nunca más volviera a hacer una maldad en este mundo—decía Ginny mientras alzaba su varita –Accio Annis-.

Y con ello se escuchaba volar el cuerpo sin vida y con el agujero de la arpía caer enfrente de Yaxley, algo que sorprendia de sobre manera al mortifago el cual no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, la más fuerte de su ejército había quedado hecha añicos, destrozada sin que la pelirroja se notara cansada o lastimada, de lo contrario, estaba tan fresca, tan llena de vida, el brillo en los ojos de la chica, era inigualable como si nunca se hubiera enfrentado a la arpía.

-¿Cómo es que estas tan tranquila?—decía Yaxley –Ella tenía que destruirte física y mentalmente, tenía que destruirte hacerte suplicar que Potter te salvara, destruirte enfrente de él y hacer que el muriera de dolor y agonía – gruñía Yaxley ya muy desesperado y con cierto tono de miedo infundido en su voz.

-Pues ha pasado todo lo contrario, ella solo me ayudo a reafirmar lo que siento por Harry y lo que quiero con él, ni tú n nadie nos separara, nadie podrá hacerlo—decía con un tono furioso la pelirroja mientras apuntaba con su varita al mortifago, estando dispuesta a matarlo tal lo había hecho con la arpía, quería ya terminar con esto, quera demostrarle al mundo que nade podía con el amor que ella y Harry sentían, que nadie en este mundo era lo suficientemente poderoso para separarlos, ella era de él y el de ella, nadie los iba a separar nunca ese era lo que estaba predicho para ambos, nadie podría con ello.

-Yo los destruiré ahora…- decía Yaxley apuntándoles con su varita, a lo que Harry se ponía enfrente de ellos y segua apuntando con su varita de igual manera que lo hacia Yaxley.

Todos veían a ambos combatientes, el ambiente era tenso, se podría cortar con un cuchillo, ninguno de los dos magos dejaba de verse el uno a otro, sabían que el primero en actuar iba a tener una gran ventaja sobre el otro pero a la vez se podía arriesgar a ser derrotado con un solo movimientos.

Ambos contendientes comenzaban a circularse sin bajar la guardia.

-¿Estas dudando Potter?—preguntaba Yaxley –¿A que le temes?—

-Es lo mismo que yo puedo preguntar, no eres tan valiente sin ayuda detrás de ti verdad, tienes miedo, pensabas que podías ser el nuevo "señor tenebroso" pero no lo dejare, no dejare que haya más terror en este mundo—decía Harry lleno de enojo –ustedes me arrebataron mi vida, mi infancia y ahora les regreso el favor, pagaras de una manera inigualable lo que me hizo tu amo, mendigaras por mi piedad, destruiré tu vida, tu esencia y tu forma de existencia pedazo por pedazo hasta que ya no quede rastro tuyo—decía lleno de ira y furia el pelinegro –intentaste matar a las personas más especiales para mí, mis mejores amigos—decía señalando a Hermione y a Ron –y al amor de mi vida—apuntaba ahora a Ginny –Hiciste algo que nadie debe hacer, intentar lastimar a mis seres amados y quienes me enseñaron el significado de tener gente que confía y cree en ti…- Y sin prevo aviso Harry movia su varita en un fugaz movimiento hacia el mortifago.

-¡Crucio!—exclamaba el joven sin darle oportunidad a nadie de reaccionar, viendo solamente como caía lleno de dolor Yaxley mientras que la cara de Harry estaba contorsionada en una mueca de odio y desprecio hacia el ser que estaba retorciéndose de dolor en el piso.

Harry era irreconocible, su furia era inigualable, ninguno de sus amigos lo habían visto de esa manera, tan enojado, tan lleno de sed de venganza.

Ginny se movía rápidamente y lo abrazaba por la espalda, estaba asustada, pero sabía que tenía que detenerlo, antes de que hiciera algo de lo que se arrepintiera Harry.

-Detente amor…es suficiente ganamos—decía la chica señalando como el ejército de Yaxley empezaba a huir y desaparecer, como dejaban abandonado al mortifago a su suerte –Es hora de dejar de pelear amor, amor ya detente por favor—decía con la voz entrecortada la pelirroja.

Cada palabra se inyectaba en el ánimo de su amado, comenzándolo a tranquilizar y levantaba su varita anulando la maldición que había impuesto en Yaxley, quien quedaba boca abajo inconsciente, haciendo que Hermione avanzara y lo amarrara con unas cuerdas que salían de su varita.

-Hemos ganado amor…ya todo esta bien…- decía Ginny mientras ponía su cabeza en el pecho de Harry llorando, haciendo que este le acariciara sus rojizos cabellos, entrelazando sus dedos en el.

-Te amo Ginny…Gracias—susurraba el chico mientras daba pequeños besos en la cabeza de la chica.

-Yo igual te amo Harry como no tienes idea, estoy extremadamente feliz a tu lado Harry, eres el amor de mi vida, y ahora ya nada nos hará estar lejos y mucho menos nos intentara separarnos, todo ha terminado—decía la pelirroja a lo cual el joven solo asentía y alzaba la cara de la joven dándole un gran beso en sus labios sonriéndole ambos como nunca.

El tiempo pasaba recogían todo y metían a Azkaban a los magos que lograban capturar que eran secuaces del mortifago, mientras que Ginny, Harry, Ron y Hermione regresaban junto con el ejército de Dumbledore al castillo, donde los esperaba comida de todo tipo, y lugar para poder descansar después de una gran y exitosa misión era lo minimo que se merecían y lo iban a disfrutar.


	67. ¿Baile de graduación?

Aquí el nuevo capítulo chicos espero les guste

Disclaimer: HP no es mio es de JK

Capítulo 67:

¿Baile de graduación?

Los exámenes finales habían pasado ya todo era paz y tranquilidad, Harry y sus amigos ya no tenían que preocuparse por estudiar ni por la amenaza de Yaxley, eran libres por fin.

De igual manera Harry y Ginny ya tenían todo arreglado para su boda. La pelirroja había ya decidido los arreglos florales, manteles y demás, mientras que entre los dos, Harry y Ginny, habían decidido la lista de invitados, la comida se quería hacer cargo la señora Weasley, pero Harry no la dejaba, no quería que su suegra estuviera cocinando el día de su boda, era un día que tenían que estar disfrutando su suegra y toda su nueva familia la fiesta, no debían estar como sirvientes ni cocineros por ende no la dejaba y había contratado un servicio de banquetes para la ocasión.

La luna de miel ya estaba igualmente lista, tenían pensado irse una semana y tres días a la península Maya de México, era un lugar que quería conocer Ginny, estaba intrigada por conocer ese lado del mundo y más aún aquella cultura ancestral de la que Hermione les había hablado algunas veces este año, con sus inventos y forma de uso de magia era algo que la pelirroja moría por ver.

Pero antes de todo ello, tenían un baile.

El día de su graduación Mcgongall había organizado un baile de despedida para los alumnos, que iban a terminar ya sus estudios y comenzar sus vidas en el mundo laboral mágico, les había dado después de los exámenes un día libre a los de séptimo año, para regresar a sus casas y poder arreglar y comprar lo que tenían pensado usar ese día del baile.

Y era así que Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione llegaban a través de la conexión floo a la madriguera donde ya los estaba esperando la señora Weasley para ir a comprar las cosas al callejón Diagon.

-Hola chicos—decía una muy emocionada Molly al verlos llegar uno a uno por la chimenea.

Todos saludaban a la señora Weasley dándole un abrazo.

-¿Ya están listos?—preguntaba la madre de Ron y Ginny y todos asentían.

-Pues vamos, ya saben cómo llegaremos igual vía Floo—y con ello les pasaba la maceta de los polvos floo y cada uno tomaba un puñado de ellos.

-Tú primero Ron—decía Molly

El pelirrojo asentia y entraba a la chimenea aventando los polvos Floo y decía –Callejón Diagon—y con ello desaparecía de la chimenea.

Y así paulatinamente seguía Harry llegando a donde Ron y posteriormente Hermione y Ginny seguidas por la señora Weasley.

-Vamos a buscar los vestidos para las chicas mientras ustedes vayan a ver las túnicas de vestir—decía la señora Weasley.

-¿Por qué no podemos acompañarlas?—preguntaba Ron.

-Si, queremos ver lo que usaran las chicas—

-¡No de ninguna manera!- Exclamaban Ginny y Hermione juntas.

-Pero ¿Por qué no?—decía Harry viéndolas sospechosamente, mientras Ron entrecerraba los ojos para analizarlas.

-Por qué queremos que sea una sorpresa—decía imperativamente Hermione viendo de Harry a Ron mientras Ginny solo le guiñaba el ojo a Harry.

-No se arrepentirán se los aseguro—decía Molly.

-Pero eso no es justo…- decía Ron viendo a las chicas.

-¿Quién dijo que la vida fuera justo hermano?—decía burlonamente Ginny mientras Hermione junto con la señora Weasley empezaban a reír ante la cara de los dos hombres.

-Está bien—decía derrotado Harry mientras Ron asentía reconociendo la derrota.

-Entonces vayan la tienda de Madam Malkin, nosotras iremos al Londres Muggle, Mcgonagall dio permiso de poder usar vestidos Muggles para las chicas- decía Ginny sonriendo y guiñándole a Harry, y este entendía a lo que iba, tenía algo planeado para el día del baile y sabía que le iba a gustar demasiado a Harry, haciendo que esto intrigara más al joven, el cual ya quería ver lo que se pondría su amada el día de su graduación, estaba que se moria de ancias por verla, por disfrutarla como antes, sentirse en ella y besar cada centímetro de su cuerpo, tenía mucho deseo de ella y de su pasión en sus momentos a solas, era algo que preciaba más que nada en este mundo.

-Entonces nos vemos alrededor de las tres pm en el caldero chorreante para comer chicos—decía la señora Weasley.

Los jóvenes asentían y solo veía como se iban sus amadas y la mama de Ron hacia el Londre Muggle.

-Nos traen locos Harry—decía Ron mientras caminaban por el callejón Diagon.

-Lo se…y eso me pone feliz para serte sincero, nunca pensé poder tener este tipo de tranquilidad Ron, jamás me lo imagine, y simplemente cuando estoy con tu hermana me siento inmensamente feliz, como si nadie pudiera derrotarme, mucho menos quitarme la felicidad, gracias a ella sé que ya no me afectan los dementores como antes, gracias a ella se lo que es estar feliz y no tener que pensar en un futuro incierto, si no en un futuro seguro y lleno de luz, sé que ahora seré por siempre feliz a su lado, de verdad te agradezco que te hayas querido sentar en mi compartimento en el primer año, ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado, obtuve a mi mejor amigo a mi mejor amiga y al amor de mi vida, no sé cómo pagarte eso Ron, enserio gracias hermano—y con ello Harry abrazaba al pelirrojo como nunca antes haciendo que las orejas de Ron se tornaran color rojizo.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Harry, siempre serás mi mejor amigo, eres mi hermano, hemos pasado mucho junto, ahora imagínate cuanto más pasaremos con lo de ser Aurores, serán aventuras inigualables, nunca te defraudare Harry—decía Ron sonriéndole a su mejor amigo.

-Ni yo a ti amigo, nunca podría defraudar a mi mejor amigo y mucho menos a mi cuñado—reía Harry –Por que muy pronto lo seras Ron—

-Tienes razón Harry, tienes mucha razón.—decía Ron mientras entraban a la tienda de ropa donde los recibía Madam Malkin la cual los pasaba a ambos enfrente de los espejos y comenzaba a tomarles las medidas a cada uno.

-¿Y de qué color serán las túnicas y para qué ocasión serán?—cuestionaba

-Para la graduación de Hogwarts, las mías serán negras—decía Harry

-Y las mías color negro también—decía Ron sonriendo.

-Perfecto—decía la sastre mientras acababa de tomar las medidas de ambos chicos, y estos se sentaban a esperar las túnicas.

-¿Y cómo van con lo de la boda?—decía Ron viéndolo.

-Pues las que están como tal organizando todo son Hermione, Ginny y tú mama, se que mi traje será igual negro y los adornos blancos y verdes a y lo del banquete y que será en tu casa de ahí en fuera no es gran cosa de la boda—decía riendo Harry.

-Espero Hermione no sea así cuando nos casemos—decía Ron riendo.

-Creo que te ira peor Ron, ya sabes cómo es de meticulosa para todo esta Hermione, va a querer todo perfecto para su boda—decía Harry riendo.

-En eso tienes razón—meditaba Ron -¿A dónde se irán de luna de miel?—cuestionaba Ron

-Ginny quiere ir a México—decía Harry –Le fascino lo que le conto Hermione que vieron en runas antiguas sobre un pueblo llamado maya o algo así en ese país, así que me pidió que fuéramos para allá en nuestra luna de miel—decía Harry.

-Suena muy interesante, tienes que traer cosas de allá—decía Ron.

-Creme que lo hare—sonreía Harry.

El tiempo pasaba y la sastre regresaba después de una hora con las cosas de Ron y Harry.

-Aquí tienen jóvenes—dándoles el paquete.

Los chicos lo recibían y pagaban para posteriormente salir del establecimiento y dirigirse hacia el caldero chorreante, donde aún esperaban otra hora a las chicas mientras platicaban ambos de su futuro y demás.

Cuando llegaban las mujeres ordenaban la comida y Ginny se sentaba al lado de Harry.

-¿Qué compraste amor?—decía Harry.

-Sorpresa amor, la veras el día de la graduación—sonreía la chica.

-Dame un adelanto ¿Sí?—

-No Harry espérate y punto—decía Ginny besándolo y con ello posteriormente comenzaban a comer, dejando a un muy ansioso Harry por saber cómo iría vestida su amada.


	68. Agradecimiento

Nuevo capitulo chicos, les aviso que a lo mejor actualizo hasta el sabado en la noche mañana casi no estaré.

Disclaimer: Hp no es mio es de JK

Capítulo 68:

Agradecimientos

El día donde dirían adiós a Hogwarts seria mañana, los cuatro jóvenes se encontraban sentados afuera del castillo bajo el sol que destilaba aquellos fulgores dorados, que eran cubiertos ligeramente por las ramas de un frondoso árbol donde ellos se encontraban sentados.

Ginny tenía recargada la cabeza sobre las piernas de Harry mientras este acariciaba la cabellera de la pelirroja, Ron por su parte estaba recargado en el tronco del árbol y Hermione recargada en su pecho.

-Es un poco triste ¿No creen?—decía de repente Ginny.

Todos la volteaban a ver mientras ella veía hacia arriba a los ojos de Harry.

-¿A qué te refieres princesa?—preguntaba Harry viéndola un poco preocupado.

-A que ya mañana nos graduamos y después empezamos nuestra vida profesional—decía Ginny.

-Si tiene razón Ginny, en parte es triste saber que ya no regresaremos acá el siguiente ciclo escolar, para cuando empiece el siguiente año, nosotros ya estaremos en el ministerios trabajando y Ginny entrenando con las arpías, nos veremos poco, pero estaremos bien, porque ya tomamos un paso más hacia adelante en nuestros futuros, seremos profesionales ya- decía Hermione viendo a todos.

-Si tienes razón Herms, pero pff—suspiraba Harry tristemente.

-¿Qué pasa Harry?—preguntaba Ginny viéndolo.

-Es muy triste tener que decirle adiós al primer sitio que considere mi casa, ustedes saben, yo nunca pude llamar hogar con los Dursleys, siempre fue…difícil vivir en ese techo sin contar que como saben nunca fui bien recibido por ser mago y cuando por fin pude salirme de ahí y venir a Hogwarts, fue el mejor día de mi vida, tenía un lugar donde no era rechazado por lo que era y aquí vine a encontrar el lugar donde nadie me rechazaba, donde conocí a mi familia de verdad—decía Harry viendo a cada uno de ellos –Sin ustedes simplemente no hubiera podido seguir adelante, no estaría vivo el día de hoy, son lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida, y todo gracias a Hogwarts pude conocerlos, a mi hermano—decía viendo a Ron –mi hermana—decía viendo a Hermione –Y al amor de mi vida, la mujer más perfecta y hermosa del mundo—decía dándole un beso en la frente a Ginny a lo cual la chica se sonrojaba intensamente.

-Harry no tienes que agradecer nada—decía Hermione sonriéndole –¿recuerdas en nuestro primer año como nos diste la oportunidad a mí y a Ron de irnos para no arriesgarnos en nada del futuro y no la aceptamos? Fue porque teníamos fe en ti, siempre la hemos tenido Harry, tú has sido un gran amigo para nosotros y nosotros te lo agradecemos, cada momento que pasamos en este castillo a tu lado, cada aventura cada pesar y cada risa que tuvimos en Hogwarts a tu lado fue perfecto, estamos muy agradecidos contigo, gracias a ti estamos juntos Ron y yo, es algo que nunca podremos pagarte de ninguna manera, gracias a ti somos pareja estamos juntos y nunca nos separaremos, mejor amigo para nosotros no podríamos tener, desde el momento de la piedra filosofal, la cámara de los secretos, cuando Sirius escapo, cuando te ayudábamos a pasar las pruebas del torneo de los tres magos, en la batalla del ministerio, cuando murió Dumbledore y cuando buscamos los horocruxes de Voldemort, sé que ni yo ni Ron cambiaríamos nada de lo que pasamos a tu lado, eres nuestro mejor amigo, muy pronto cuñado de Ron—decía con una igera risita haciendo sonrojar a Ginny -Gracias a ti Harry tenemos este mundo tranquilo y lleno de paz para poder vivir, y aun así decidiste seguir tu sueño y ser un auror, siempre estás buscando el bienestar ajeno , siempre estás viendo por los demás, eres alguien digno de admiración Harry, no te hiciste alguien resentido por lo que te paso en la infancia ni la fama se te subió a la cabeza por ser el elegido, Harry eres uno de los seres humanos más nobles que conozco en este mundo, así que por mi parte yo te doy gracias a ti y a este castillo que me permitió ser tu amiga.—decía la castaña con los ojos cristalizados, al igual que Harry.

-No sé qué decir Hermione…- decía Harry con la voz entre cortada haciendo que Ginny se levantara y lo abrazara pegándolo a su pecho.

-No tienes que decir nada solo te decimos la verdad Harry—decía Ron sonriéndole a su mejor amigo –eres el mejor amigo que una persona pudiera tener, como lo ha dicho mi mama lo repito, inteligente mi idea haberme sentado contigo en el compartimento nuestro primer año en Hogwarts, fue una de las decisiones más inteligentes que pude haber tenido en toda mi vida, claro tuvimos muchos problemas y percances, casi morimos más de un millón de veces—decía con una voz de exageración el pelirrojo –pero siempre decía, "¿y qué demonios importa?" siempre pensaba que morir al lado de mis mejores amigos sería lo mejor, que moriríamos luchando por algo mejor para este mundo. Aparte de que mitad de la familia Weasley, incluyéndonos a Ginny y a mí, te debemos la vida Harry, nos has salvado a la mayoría de nosotros, para ser sincero sin ti en nuestras vidas muchos de nosotros ya seriamos historia y no tenemos como agradecértelo. Cuando nos peleamos en el torneo de los tres magos que pensé que habías entrado sin avisarme, me sentí pésimo, pero a la vez sentía tristeza, pensé que ya no me tomabas en cuenta…pero después de la primera prueba la cual superaste sabía que tu no lo habías hecho, digo quien se atrevería hacer todo ese tipo de cosas peligrosas, a veces he sido un estúpido y actuó antes de pensar y lo han visto, pero siempre estaré ahí para todos ustedes, es lo que un hermano hace y en nuestro caso- decía Ron viendo a Hermione –es lo que tu marido haría—sonreía el joven y Hermione le daba un profundo beso como nunca.

-Chicos no sé qué decir…- musitaba Harry viéndolos.

-No tienes que decir nada amor, todo lo que te decimos es simplemente verdad, tu sabes mi sentir hacia a ti, como mi corazón palpita por ti, siempre lo ha, nadie mejor que Hermione lo sabe, mi mente siempre estuvo en ti y a pesar de que te tardaste seis años en notarme—decía con un ligero puchero la pelirroja –al final de cuentas estamos juntos y estamos a unos pocos meses, dos para ser exactos, de casarnos de formar una vida juntos y con ello nuestra familia. ¿Sabes Harry como logre hacer mi patronus?—preguntaba Ginny mientras que su amado negaba con la cabeza –Me imagine a ti a mi lado con una hermosa familia, esa idea trajo una muy grande felicidad para mí como no tienes idea, imaginarme cargando tus hijos en mi vientre—ponía su mano sobre el –saber que somos el uno para el otro que nadie jamás nos lograría separar, verte a mi lado con nuestros hijos, sentir tus labios, imaginarme cada segundo a mi lado, fue un deseo tan poderoso y mágico más allá de cualquier recuerdo de felicidad que tuviera, fue lo que me motivo a seguir adelante a nunca darme por vencido en lo que más anhelaba, lo cual eres tú. Y bam después de ganar la copa en sexto me besas, fue el día más feliz de toda mi vida, mi alegría no cabía en mi cuerpo, en mi mente, ni en mi alma, ese día me hiciste la persona más feliz del mundo, te amo Harry gracias por haber llegado a mi vida y darle color a la misma eres simplemente la mejor persona del mundo y te amo por ello gracias de verdad gracias—decía Ginny besándolo desenfrenadamente –gracias por hacer mi sueño realidad…Te amo—

Harry tenía el rostro bañado de lágrimas, no podía creer todo lo que sus amigos y amada le habían dicho.

-Gracias…-solamente susurraba hacia ellos dándoles una gran sonrisa como nunca antes les había dado.

El niño que vivió nunca más estaría solo.


	69. Ceremonia de graduación

Por fin se graduaron, ahora empezara lo bueno, espero les guste el capítulo, dejen comments.

Disclaimer: HP no es mio es de JK

Capítulo 69:

Ceremonia de graduación

El día de la graduación había llegado, el momento de decirle adiós a Hogwarts estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, era el día de la graduación y el baile, el gran momento para Harry y sus amigos había llegado, comenzarían sus vidas como adultos ya y faltaba ya mucho menos para la boda de el con su amada, lo cual lo tenía inmensamente feliz.

En aquellos momentos se estaba terminando de arreglarse con su túnica formal, estaba ansioso de ver el vestido que había elegido Ginny para aquella ocasión, quería disfrutar visualmente la forma de deleite que le había preparado Ginny para esa noche, aunque sabía que la pelirroja traía algo entre manos, que es lo que más le agradaba para aquella ocasión.

Al terminar de arreglarse bajaba junto con Ron y veían que toda la sala común estaba repleta de estudiantes en túnicas de vestir y en vestidos las chicas, se acercaban a las escaleras de las mujeres a esperar a las jóvenes que aún no habían bajado.

-Por fin nos graduamos…- decía Ron viendo a su mejor amigo.

-Si…empezaremos ya una nueva vida sin problema alguno…bueno en su mayoría del tiempo eso espero—decía Harry sonriendo.

-Pues como aurores si estará difícil eso, digo Voldemort no fue el último mago malvado en el mundo, bueno espero que si a esa magnitud que él lo era pero de ahí en fuera espero no haya alguien peor que el—decía el pelirrojo.

-Esperemos que no ya tuve demasiado de un solo mago tenebroso por una vida entera, y no creo que alguien sea tan tonto como para seguir los pasos de Voldemort, viendo como acabo siendo él y en que termino su supuesta inmortalidad—decía Harry recordano la batalla contra Voldemort ya hace un año.

En ese momento escuchaban tacones bajar las escalera y volteaban a ver quedando impactados por lo que sus ojos observaban.

Ginny traía un vestido Rojo que dejaba al descubierto su hombro derecho, y estaba abierto de su pierna derecha, dejando ver la bien torneada pierna de ella, con unos zapatos de tacón abiertos mostrando sus uñas perfectamente arregladas y pintadas de color negro, traía un juego que le había regalado Harry de plata y su cabello caía sobre sus hombros en caireles.

Por su lado Hermione bajaba con un vestido azul cielo, con pequeños tirantes, que entallaba muy bien su figura, con unas zapatillas abiertas y al igual que Ginny con su uñas pintadas y bien arregladas como el color de su vestido, su cabello arreglado como lo había hecho en el baile de la copa de los tres magos.

Los jóvenes quedaban embobados con lo que sus ojos veían, su amadas se veían extremadamente hermosas esa noche y espectaculares, no se podían creer la gran suerte que tenían ambos.

-Hola amor—decía Ginny mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios a Harry.

-Hola preciosa, te ves simplemente hermosa pero sinceramente hoy te volaste la barda eres la mujer más hermosa en toda la escuela, eres preciosa—decía Harry sin quitarle la vista de encima a su amada, la cual se sonrojaba ante el cumplido que había hecho Harry hacia su apariencia.

Por su lado Ron, encontraba demasiado complicado hablar frente de Hermione, simplemente no tenía palabras para lo hermosa que se veía esa noche su amada, su corazón latía al mil por hora y su vista no se apartaba un segundo de ella.

-Eres hermosa Granger…me vuelves loco como no tienes idea—le sonreía Ron a la castaña mientras que está igualmente se sonrojaba ante el cumplido de su amado y dejaba salir un pequeño suspiro por las palabras emitidas por su futuro esposo que no dejaba de recorrerla y saborearla con la mirada.

-Gracias amor…- Sonreía Hermione y le daba un pequeño beso en los labios.

-¿Nos vamos?—peguntaba Harry mientras extendía su brazo hacia Ginny la cual lo tomaba.

-Si vámonos—decía Ron y copiaba lo hecho por Harry.

Salían de la sala común de Gryffindor y comenzaban a caminar entre la gran aglomeración de gente hasta llegar al gran comedor, donde diversos alumnos estaban buscando a sus parejas de diferentes casas, pero algunos o mejor dicho la gran mayoría se detenían a ver pasar a los cuatro, simplemente eran las mejores parejas dentro de todo Hogwarts, los hombres no podían dejar de ver a Ginny y a Hermione mientras que las mujeres se cuchicheaban las unas a las otras al ver pasar a Ron y a Harry.

Ingresaban al gran comedor donde las familias ya los estaban esperando a los alumnos.

Se encontraban con Los señores Weasley que traían cargando al pequeño Teddy, el cual comenzaba a sonreír al ver a sus padrinos, George estaba ahí junto Angelina, Bill y Fleur con la pequeña Victorie, Percy y su novia Audrey, la y el señor Granger igualmente se encontraban ahí esperando a que llegaran los chicos.

-Hola hijos—decía Molly y Arthur viendo a los cuatro y abrazando a cada uno de ellos.

-Felicidades chicos, por fin se van a graduar—decía Arthur felicitando a cada uno de ellos.

-¿Quién lo viera?—decía en tono de chiste George –Ginny y Ron graduándose por fin de Hogwarts—volteaba a ver a Harry y a Hermione –No sé qué les dieron ustedes pero ahora son personas de bien estos dos vagos—Reía George mientras Angelina le daba un ligero Golpe en el hombro mientras los demás miembros de la familia reían.

-Mamá…Dada…-decía el pequeño Teddy extendiendo sus manos hacia Ginny y Harry, lo cual ambos se acercaban a el y lo cargaba Ginny mientras Harry le daba un beso en la frente.

-Hola pequeño, ¿Cómo te has portado?—preguntaba Harry.

El infante solo sonreía y cambiaba el color de su cabello al de Ginny junto con sus ojos.

-Eres hermoso pequeño—le daba un pequeño beso en la frente la pelirroja sonriéndole posteriormente a Harry.

En ese momento todos comenzaban a tomar sus lugares, los profesores ya se habían sentado en la mesa de arriba y ahora el gran comedor estaba adornado con diversos arreglos florales y de los colores de cada casa, pero con sillas estilo fiesta o ceremonia donde se sentaban las familias, mientras que los graduados se sentaban con sus acompañantes.

Mcgonagall tomaba el micrófono.

-Les damos la bienvenida, a este nuevo año de graduación en la escuela de Hogwarts de magia y hechizeria, es un gran honor que esta generación post guerra, donde muchos de nuestros estudiantes participaron en ella se estén graduando el día de hoy, me llena de regocijo decir que muchos de estos jóvenes que el día de hoy toman un paso hacia su vida como parte oficial de la comunidad mágica van a ser la nueva generación de curadores de San Mungo, de Aurores, de cabezas de departamentos dentro del Ministerio de Magia o grandes empresarios y capaz y alguno de ellos se hace maestro de esta escuela.—decía Mcgonagall –Estos nuevos magos y brujas que han culminado sus estudios el día de hoy me atrevo a decir que son los mejores de la era, al haber hecho frente al más malvado mago de hace mucho tiempo, Voldemort, son dignos de Admiración. Ahora conforme llame su nombre, será como si fueran elegidos a su casa nuevamente, pero esta vez recibirán el reconocimiento por parte de la escuela y su certificación de haber concluido sus estudios. Conforme llame sus nombres pasan.—

La directora comenzaba a llamar los nombres de cada estudiante graduado y diciendo a lo que se quería dedicar o se iba a dedicar el joven en un futuro.

-Hermione Jean Granger, departamento de regulación de bestias mágicas—llamaba la directora mientras los Weasley y señores Granger aplaudían fuertemente.

La chica caminaba tomaba su reconocimiento y abrazaba a la profesora Mcgonagall la cual le sonreía.

Seguían pasando y cuando tocaba el nombre de Harry no lo nombro, saltándoselo, y hasta llegar a los Hermanos Weasley.

-Ginevra Molly Weasley, Jugadora de Quidditch—Ginny veía a Harry el cual le sonreía a pesar de lo extrañado que estaba Harry.

La pelirroja pasaba por su reconocimiento mientras que el clan Weasley explotaba en aplausos.

-Ronald Bilius Weasley, Auror—y Con ello pasaba Ron haciendo lo mismo que su hermana.

La profesora Mcgonagall terminaba de pasar lista y Harry aún no había oído su nombre, esto le preocupada.

-Solo falta un alumno, que me atrevo a decir, que es el que merece una mención honorifica dentro de todos, es aquel joven que gracias a él, estamos el día de hoy aquí sentados llenos de júbilo por nuestros alumnos y sus hijos, es el joven que sacrifico su infancia y adolescencia por el bienestar de cada uno de nosotros, el joven que derroto a Voldemort, se gradúa hoy, aunque estos papeles no son gran cosa para asegurarnos del magnífico mago y poderoso mago que ya era mucho antes de graduarse y aparte ha decidido tomar la carrera para mantenernos seguro, Harry James Potter auror, pasa por tu reconocimiento…-

En eso todo el gran comedor explotaba en aplausos y chiflidos, incluso gente parecía gritar "Potter, Potter, Potter".

Harry pasaba al estrado y el clan Weasley aplaudía más fuerte que nunca, Ginny estaba a punto de derramar lágrimas de felicidad ante la ovación que recibía su prometido, nadie se lo esperaba.

Al llegar con Mcgonagall ella lo abrazaba.

-Felicidades Potter, Lily, James, Sirius y Lupin deben estar orgullosos de ti…- le sonreía Mcgonagall a lo cual Harry solamente asentía felizmente.

Los aplausos y las ovaciones duraban unos cuantos minutos más hasta que él tomaba asiento al lado de su amada.

-Bien ahora, los invitamos a pasar a la explanada del castillo, donde se llevara a cabo el baile de esta noche—decía Mcgonagall y con ello todos comenzaban a salir del gran comedor con dirección a la explanada.

Ginny y Harry se veían a los ojos.

-Lo logramos amor…-decía Harry.

-Si por fin lo logramos…Te amo Harry—decía Ginny y lo besaba, haciendo que este le correspondiera el beso a su amada para posteriormente tomarla de la mano y dirigirla a donde sería el baile, tenía ganas de bailar con su amada, para disfrutar este hermoso triunfo por parte de ambos.


	70. Baile

Aquí el baile, espero les guste chicos.

Disclaimer: HP no es mio es de J.K.

Capítulo 70:

Baile.

Harry guiaba a Ginny a la explanada principal de Hogwarts donde estaba todo arreglado y decorado de una manera hermosa, la pista de baile tenía en cada uno de los extremos un animal representante de cada casa, Leon para Gryffindor, Tejón para Hufflepuff, Cuervo para Ravenclaw y Serpiente para Slytherin.

Pequeñas lámparas flotaban del cielo, que iluminaban la explanada, cambiando de color cierto tiempo, de rojo a verde y de azul para amarillo, dándole un hermoso ambiente al sitio.

-Se ve hermoso—decía Ginny de la mano de Harry.

-Tienes razón, se ve muy bello el lugar…- decía el pelirrojo.

Y ambos seguían caminando donde ya los esperaban los Weasleys y Grangers en una mesa grande.

Al llegar se sentaban junto a ello, el ambiente era feliz y ameno, todos estaban extremadamente contentos por la graduación de los cuatro, El señor y la señora Weasley felicitaban una y otra vez a Ginny y a Ron, mientras que los señores Granger a Hermione.

Harry observaba esto y no podía evitar sonreír pero a la vez sentir un gran peso en su corazón, no tenía con quien compartir este hermoso momento, su familia o todo lo que había conocido como familia estaba muerto, ya no existía, le dolía de gran manera, mientras volteaba su cabeza a ver a todas las personas en el recinto con sus familias, jóvenes siendo felicitados por sus padres, abuelos y tíos, la escena era hermosa no podía negarlo Harry, todos estos jóvenes se lo merecían por su arduo esfuerzo, pero no podía evitar sentir un poco de dolor y envidia al observar la escena, le dolía de sobre manera, se sentía abrumado con tristeza, ¿Qué le hubieran dicho sus padres al haberse graduado? ¿O que sería auror? Siempre estaría en duda eso.

El chico era sacado de su trance por la voz de Ginny.

-Harry, amor ¿Sucede algo?—

El joven volteaba a ver y todos se le quedaban viendo.

-No ¿Por qué?—decía él.

-Es que mi mamá y papá te estaban hablando y tú solo como que te perdiste en un tus pensamientos o algo así—decía su amada viéndolo junto con todos los de la mesa.

-A perdón estoy bien, es que estaba solo viendo que magnifico se ve el lugar, Mcgonagall se explayo con todo esto—reía Harry.

-Si tienes razón Harry, nunca pensé que Mcgonagall fuera tan detallista—decía Ron viendo a su alrededor.

-¡Ron! La profesora Mcgonagall no es un monstruo como para que piensen eso ambos—decía Hermione viéndolos y todos en la mesa soltaban una carcajada a excepción de Ginny que se le quedaba viendo a Harry sabiendo que no eso que acababa de decir era falso y algo le dolía en ese momento y tenía la ligera sospecha de saber que era, necesitaba hablar con él, le preocupaba que estuviera así el joven le daba miedo que tuviera pensamientos de esa índole, no quería que se sintiera menos y mucho menos no amado.

En ese momento comenzaban a llenarse las mesas y a llegar la orquesta de la escuela la cual estaba prevista que tocara unas horas, mientras comían y algunos quisieran bailar algún vals como celebración de su graduación posteriormente Mcgonagall y Flitwick habían arreglado un aparato que tocaba CD´s para la ocasión, con ayuda de Arthur Weasley, para que pudieran tocar cualquier tipo el música para el baile.

La comida era empezada a ser servida por los elfos domésticos y los comensales comenzaban a degustar los manjares que les estaban ofreciendo, desde costillas de cordero, pollo, rib-eye y demás delicias para comer, las cuales Ron comenzaba a comer sin detenerse.

-Esto esta delicioso—decía Ron con la boca llena.

-Ron…no hables con la boca llena—decían La señora Weasley y Hermione al mismo tiempo y todos estallaban en risas ante ello.

Todos terminaban sus alimentos y era Ginny quien se levantaba de su asiento y tomaba el brazo de Harry, ahora que estaba una melodía lenta, acorde a lo que ella buscaba en esos momentos para estar a solas y ver que le sucedia a su amado.

-Ven Harry quiero que bailemos—decía Ginny viéndolo a los ojos.

-Ok amor—sonreía el joven.

La pareja caminaba hacia la pista de baile donde ya habían varias parejas moviéndose lentamente al compás de la melodía que estaba en curso, Ginny ponía su mano en el hombro de Harry y con la diestra tomaba la mano izquierda de Harry en la suya, mientras que con su diestra Harry tomaba la cintura de su amada y comenzaban a moverse en completa sincronía ambos, como si fueran un solo cuerpo en medio de la pista de baile.

-Siempre desee esto—susurraba Ginny viendo a Harry.

-¿Qué amor?—preguntaba viéndola a los ojos Harry.

-Poder tener un baile al menos contigo, yo hubiera querido ir al baile de navidad contigo, pero aun eras muy bobo para fijarte en las cosas que tienes desde hace tiempo—reía la pelirroja viéndolo a los ojos a su amado.

-Vamos Gin ¿nunca me perdonaras eso?—preguntaba Harry viéndola.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte ni que reprocharte Harry, todo se dio cuando se tenía que dar, tal vez teníamos que reafirmar lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro y ahora que estamos cien por ciento seguro de ello, estamos juntos y nadie nos separara y claro nunca tendremos secretos el uno del otro ¿Verdad?—decía Ginny inyectando su mirada en la de él.

-No, amor nunca nos ocultaremos nada—decía Harry viéndola a los ojos –pero ¿Por qué lo preguntas?—

-¿Dime que pensabas ahorita que te hundiste en tus pensamientos en la mesa?—cuestionaba Ginny.

Harry se quedaba callado y veía aquellos ojos color chocolate viendo los suyos color esmeralda, y posteriormente desviaba la mirada el pelinegro suspirando.

-¿Qué pasa amor? Dímelo por favor.—

-Es solo que…- decía Harry –no se me abrumo todo lo del momento, lo de la graduación, ver a todos con sus padres y familiares felicitándolos, disfrutando aquel triunfo de sus hijos, fue algo lindo de ver pero a la vez me dolió ya que me puse a pensar…¿Qué sentirían mis padres al verme en estos momentos? Saber que me hare auror y que seguiré defendiendo al mundo de la maldad, que sentirían al saber que en unos meses me caso con la bruja más maravillosa del mundo con la que quiero mi familia entera y nunca separarme de ella, quiero saber que sentirían qué pensarían como lo tomarían, pero es imposible…y duele son esos dolores espontáneos que tiene uno en su alma y su corazón a los cuales no sabe uno como reaccionar, me duele Ginny y mucho, sé que es infantil de mi parte pero son sentimientos que simplemente me llegan y no sé cómo actuar ante ellos, solo me retraigo esperando a que la molestia desaparezca y no me lastime más, en parte tu eres quien me cura de ese dolor que tengo dentro, tu presencia a mi lado tus besos, abrazos y caricias me hacen sonreír siempre y te lo agradezco tu eres quien me mantiene cuerdo…te amo—decía el joven viendo a su amada.

-No tienes por qué sentirte así amor, tú tienes una familia, tal vez no sea de sangre, pero si te consideramos familia, eres como un hijo para mi mamá y mi papá, un hermano para cada uno de mis hermanos y para Hermione y tú para mi eres el amor de mi vida entera, eres mi pareja mi todo, mi razón por que sonreír cada mañana, te amo Harry y recuerda que nunca te dejare solo a pesar de las adversidades, Teddy y yo, siempre estaremos contigo te amamos Harry, y sabemos que tú nos amas a nosotros tanto como nosotros a ti—decía la pelirroja para posteriormente darle un enorme beso en los labios del chico el cual respondía con la misma intensidad, pegando a su cuerpo a Ginny.

-Gracias princesa, tu siempre sabes que decir para hacerme sonreír—decía el joven acariciando la cabellera de su amada –eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida…te amo Ginny—

-Y yo a ti Harry como no tienes idea—

En ese momento eran ya acompañados por más parejas en la zona de baile, los señores Weasley, Ron y Hermione que traían cargando al pequeño Teddy, Angelina y George, Bill y Fleur acompañados de su pequeña hija Victorie.

Todos bailaban y reían, Harry y Ginny los observaban y le susurraba al oído.

-Podemos darnos una pequeña escapada—sonreía pícaramente la joven.

-¿Quieres?—cuestionaba el joven viendo a la chica y sonriéndole.

-Si Harry, tengo ganas de que me hagas el amor hoy…quiero estar contigo…-susurraba el chico.

-Sé dónde podemos…- decía Harry viéndola.

-¿Dónde amor?—preguntaba la chica.

-Acompáñame—decía el chico y tomaba la mano de Ginny guiándola fuera del lugar con rumbo a la sala de los menesteres, en busca de un lugar privado.


	71. Ultima vezEn Hogarts

Aquí el nuevo capítulo chicos, espero sea de su agrado c: a este paso serán mas de 200 capítulos XD

Disclaimer: HP no es mio es de jk

Capítulo 71:

Ultima vez…en Hogwarts.

Los jóvenes caminaban a través del castillo con cierto apuro, se deseaban como nunca antes, Harry no podía evitar ver debes en cuando durante su recorrido a su amada, se veía hermosa y deseable, quera tenerla para el en ese momento, el aroma floral de la joven lo estaba volviendo loco, la necesitaba, necesitaba intoxicarse de ella en ese momento, no podía más, pero…¿Dónde? Podría llevarla y era cuando se le ocurría donde.

La guiaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts hasta llegar a lo que era el baño de prefectos y capitanes de Quidditch y Ginny se le quedaba viendo con una sonrisa en su rostro a su amado.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Harry?—decía la chica susurrando a su oído mientras que Harry decía la contraseña para entrar al baño.

-Algo que he tenido ganas de hacer desde la vez que fuimos al lago cerca de tu casa amor.—decía Harry mientras se abría la puerta e ingresando al baño.

Harry se dirigía hacia las llaves del agua y las abría haciendo que la tina se comenzara a llenar, mientras Ginny lo veía pícaramente.

-Así que este es el baño de prefectos y capitanes—decía la pelirroja.

-Si amor—decía Harry viéndola.

Ginny se le acercaba sensualmente al joven y rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello del mismo, para darle un tierno beso en sus labios el cual el joven respondía de la misma manera, mientras tomaba de las caderas a la chica.

El beso comenzaba a intensificarse, ambos pedían más en ese momento. Ginny movía sus manos hacia la camisa de Harry y comenzaba a desabrocharla dejando al descubierto los pectorales del joven, a la par de que le quitaba el pequeño moño que tenía en el cuello, parte de la túnica de vestir y comenzaba a pasar sus manos en su muy marcados pectorales, lo cual hacia que el joven suspirara como nunca, disfrutando del roce de la pelirroja, mientras que el movía sus manos hacia atrás del vestido de Ginny, comenzando a bajar el cierre del mismo, lentamente dejando que la piel de ambos se tocaran la una a la otra haciendo que ambos suspiraran.

Harry terminaba de bajar el cierra y la chica se apartaba de él dejando caer su vestido al suelo dejando ver que no había usado un bra esa noche, teniendo expuestos sus senos la chica, lo cual hacia que Harry se saboreara con solo verlos enfrente de él mientras seguía con su mirada hacia abajo viendo la diminuta prenda que cubría el pubis de la chica lo cual hacia que el joven se volviera loco.

-¿Te gusta Harry?- preguntaba la chica cubriendo sus senos con su brazo derecho de una manera sensual, mientras que notaba el bulto formado en la entre pierna del joven –Parece que si te guste—decía pícaramente la jovencita mientras se acercaba a él y con una mano comenzaba a masajear por encima de su ropa el miembro del joven lo cual lo hacía suspirar al mismo.

-Parece que te gusta lo que hacen mis manos—susurraba al oído de su amado Ginny.

-Me fascna amor…como no tienes una idea…- decía suspirando el joven pelinegro mientras que disfrutaba los movimientos de mano de su amada el, mordía lentamente el hombro de la misma haciéndola suspirar de igual manera, a la par de que bajaba sus manos hacia las caderas de Ginny, rosando su piel lentamente generando que la chica suspiraba con cada movimiento de las mano de Harry.

-Me fascina como tus manos tocan mi cuerpo—susurraba la jovencita mientras desabrochaba el pantalón del chico, bajándolo junto con sus boxers y ella se arrodillaba enfrente de él y lo veía directo a los ojos mientras colocaba su mano en el miembro de su amado, comenzando a moverla de arriba abajo haciendo que Harry dejara salir diversos suspiros de placer bajo el toque de su amada.

-Veo que le gusta lo que hago señor Potter…- y sin previo aviso la chica pasaba su lengua por la parte superior del miembro de Harry haciendo que este dejara salir un gemido más sonoro que antes, a la par de que Ginny introducía todo el miembro en su boca moviendo su cabeza de arriba para abajo disfrutando el sabor y aroma de su pareja.

Pasaba su lengua por toda la longitud del miembro de Harry haciendo que a este le comenzaran a temblar las piernas del placer que estaba recibiendo en esos momentos, la chica simplemente disfrutaba el sabor de él junto con verlo en ese estado de éxtasis que ella lo estaba poniendo en.

El joven detenía las acciones de la chica y la hacía levantarse, mientras que sus manos se movían en dirección de la ropa íntima inferior de la joven dejando completamente desnudo el pubis de la misma, pero con algo nuevo, que asombraba a Harry y lo hacía sonrojarse como nunca lo había hecho hacerlo esta Ginny.

-¿Te gusta amor?—decía pícaramente la chica, ante los ojos como platos de Harry, el cual observaba el rasurado pubis de la jovencita, aumentando con ello el tono de rojo en las mejillas del joven.

-Te ve…espectacular amor…- susurraba Harry.

-Me pone feliz que te guste lo que hice por ti…- sonreía Ginny y se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia la tina ya llena.

Harry se quitaba sus pantalones al cien por ciento y sus zapatos para poder alcanzar a su amada que ya estaba metida en la tina.

Al llegar el chico la abrazaba por atrás pegando su miembro a ella mientras la bañaba de besos por el cuello y la espalda haciendo que Ginny suspirara de placer, mientras que el joven movía sus manos hacia la entrada de la joven, introduciendo un dedo en ella, lo cual hacia que ella suspirara de placer aún más que antes.

-Por Merlin…Harry…se siente tan bien…- suspiraba Ginny mientras el joven movía su dedo dentro de ella.

-¿Te gusta amor?—susurraba Harry en el oído de la chica.

-Te…necesito…amor…- suspiraba la joven.

Harry metía otro dedo en ella moviéndolos más rápido que antes, haciendo que Ginny gimiera más sonoramente.

-¿Qué necesitas amor…?—decía Harry provocando a la joven.

-Te necesito adentro…ahora…- decía ella volteándose hacia él y besándolo apasionadamente en sus labios mientras lo hacía sentarse y ella se sentaba encima de él , introduciendo de golpe el miembro del joven en su sexo, haciendo que ambos suspiraban al sentir sus partes más íntimas unidas nuevamente después de mucho tiempo.

-Estas…tan…apretada Ginny…- murmuraba el joven mientras la chica se movía encima de él haciendo que el agua se moviera al compás de ellos.

La chica se movía primero lento sobre su amado, mientras que Harry colocaba sus manos sobre las caderas de ellas, a la par de que ponía sus labios en los senos de la chica, lamiéndolos y mordiéndolos ligeramente haciendo que la chica dejara salir un gran gemido de placer ante la estimulación que sentía en esos momentos.

EL placer que ambos sentía en aquellos instantes era inigualable nunca antes lo habían sentido, Harry sentía como las paredes del sexo de Ginny se cerraban más alrededor del miembro de Harry haciendo que ambos gimieran con cada movimiento que ambos tomaban, el éxtasis en ese momento de ambos se estaba desbordando, mientras que Harry comenzaba a mover sus caderas más rápido que antes suspirando con cada embestida que daba hacia su amada, mientras que ella lo abrazaba del cuello y con cada arremetida que tenía su amado hacia ella, clavaba sus uñas en la espalda del joven haciendo que la exitación por parte de ambos se aumentara a un nivel como nunca antes.

-Ginny…estoy…- decía Harry viéndola a los ojos.

-Yo…igual…Harry…dentro…por favor…- susurraba.

Harry y Ginny se movían por última vez en sincronía ambos sintiendo como el clímax llegaba con el dentro de ella, haciendo que Ginny gimiera al sentirlos.

Ambos se veían a los ojos y unían sus labios besándose tiernamente ambos.

-Fue maravilloso—suspiraba entre besos Ginny.

-Si lo fue amor…te amo—decía Harry viendo a Ginny.

-Y yo a ti amor…- decía Harry

Y con ello Ginny se recargaba en Harry suspirando, disfrutando del momento.


	72. Casas

Aquí un capítulo algo largo, espero sea de su agrado

Disclaimer: Hp no es mio es de JK

Capítulo 72:

Casas.

El baile había terminado magníficamente y todos estaban felices al haber acabado la escuela y al día siguiente regresaban a la madriguera, ya con todas sus cosas de la escuela y cada uno con su reconocimiento ya había pasado una semana desde que se graduaban de Hogwarts, Ginny ya había inclusive pasado su prueba de aparición y obtenido su licencia, al primer intento, dejando a todos muy sorprendido, algo que había complacido de sobremanera a la pelirroja y a su amado, inclusive había ganado unas pequeñas burlas hacía Bill que la más pequeña había logrado pasar su prueba a la primera..

Era temprano en la casa de los Weasley, y apenas el sol estaba levantándose por el horizonte, pero Harry ya estaba levantado y vestido esperando a Ginny a que bajara para ir a buscar casas y aparte checar las que ya tenía gracias a los testamente, las cuales eran, la de los padres de Sirius, la casa del Valle Godric, un pequeño departamento en Londres que era de Sirius, una casa que había pertenecido a sus abuelos en la campiña inglesa y la casa donde habían vivido sus padres antes de tener que ocultarse de Voldemort.

Harry sabía que esto le iba a costar mucho trabajo, estar en las de sus seres queridos que ya no estaban con ellos, sabía que se le iba a dificultar, pero tenía que hacerlo, en menos de dos meses se iría a vivir con Ginny y Teddy a una nueva casa, donde comenzarían sus nuevas vidas los tres juntos. Esto era más que necesario.

En ese momento iba bajando Ginny ya arreglada, con unos jeans, una playera casual negra y unos flats, con su usual peinado de cola de caballo y al ver a Harry corría hacia el sentándose en sus piernas y rodeando el cuello del mismo con sus brazos viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

-Buenos días hermosa—decía Harry sonriéndole a su amada.

-Buenos días amor, ¿Cómo dormiste?—preguntaba la pelirroja.

-Bien amor extremadamente bien, aunque te extrañe.—decía Harry viéndola.

-Yo igual te extrañe amor, como no tienes idea, te necesitaba a mi lado—decía Ginny pasando un mechón de su cabello atrás de su oreja mientras se sonrojaba –Pero hoy estoy muy emocionada amor, veremos casas para ya poder vivir juntos después de la boda y nuestra luna de miel—decía Ginny

-Si lo se amor, yo igual estoy extremadamente emocionado y feliz pronto estaremos casados, viviendo tú, yo y teddy juntos y seremos una familia muy pero muy feliz amor—decía Harry mientras besaba la frente de Ginny.

-Entonces hay que empezar a movernos amor, tenemos muchas casas que recorrer según me mencionaste ayer—decía Ginny viéndolo.

-Si amor tienes razón, ya prepare unos sándwiches para comer mientras vemos la casa de Grimmaldu Place—decía Harry apuntando hacia la mesa donde había una bolsa con cuatro sandwiches y dos termos donde había jugo de calabaza.

-Perfecto amor, ya estas entrenando para ser un esposo—reía Ginny haciendo que ante su comentario igual riera Harry, sintiéndose en esos momentos el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Ambos se levantaban y se Harry tomaba la bolsa poniéndole un encantamiento haciéndola pequeña y protegiéndola para que no le pasara nada ni fuera un estorbo mientras iban a las casas.

-¿A cuál iremos primero amor?—preguntaba Harry sacando la lista y dándosela a Ginny.

-¿Te parece si vamos primero a la de tus abuelos?—preguntaba Ginny viéndolo.

-Si amor excelente idea—sonreía Harry.

Ambos salían de la casa dejando una nota a los padres de Ginny y apareciéndose posteriormente a las afueras de la casa de los abuelos de Harry.

Al llegar ambos jóvenes quedaban fascinados, era una colosal casa de dos pisos y al menos unos trescientos metros cuadrados, estaba pintada de blanco y rojo, con unos pilastras estilo griego en la puerta de enfrente, la puerta era de caoba, tallada en ella el símbolo de Gryffindor.

-Es…hermosa…- decía Ginny observándola.

En eso la puerta se abría y veía a una elfa domestica de grandes orbes violetas viéndolos.

-¿Amos James y Lily?—cuestionaba la elfa.

-No, yo soy Harry…- la elfa no dejaba terminar la oración a Harry cuando ya se había aventado al estómago de este abrazándolo.

-Pequeño amo Harry Dingle pensó que nunca lo volvería a ver…- decía llorando la pequeña elfa.

-Amm…- Harry no sabía que decir.

-¿Nos conocemos?—preguntaba Harry intentando ser cortes.

-Usted tal vez no lo recuerde pero amo James y ama Lily lo traían aquí de vacaciones y yo cuidaba de usted cuando apenas era un infante, era muy divertido cuidarlo, pero después vino un día solo el amo James y me dijo que en un gran tiempo no iban a poder venir, que tenían que huir pero que mantuviera arreglada la casa y el jardín para cuando regresaran, y pues lo hice durante estos dieciocho años que nadie vino—decía la pequeña Dingle

Harry se incorporaba con ayuda de Ginny y se le quedaba viendo a su amada sin saber que decir.

-¿Quiere entrar a ver la casa amo Harry?—

-Si nos gustaría—decía Ginny viendo a la pequeña elfa.

-Mira Dingle ella es mi prometida, Ginny Weasley- decía Harry sonriendo presentándole a la elfa a Ginny.

-Mucho gusto señorita, ustedes es muy bonita, digna de la familia Potter, como la ama Lily—sonreía la elfa felizmente mientras que esto hacia sonrojar mucho a Ginny mientras ingresaban a la casa.

-Ves te dije que eres hermosa—sonreía Harry haciendo que se sonrojara aún más Ginny y con ello tomaba la mano de su amada.

Al ingresar a la casa ambos quedaban boquiabiertos al observar la inmensidad del vestíbulo, junto con lo hermoso que se veía con diferentes vitrales mostrando la leyenda de las reliquias de la muerte, junto con una forma de decorado muy victoria, las escaleras era como las de Hogwarts, claro un poco más pequeñas, con diversas decoraciones, de Gryffindor.

-Es…hermosa…- Decía Ginny –Y está todo muy limpio, has hecho un gran trabajo Dingle—decía la pelirroja felicitando a la pequeña elfa la cual esbozaba una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias señorita Weasley—decía la elfa mientras seguía mostrándoles la casa a los jóvenes, viendo los cuartos, los cuales había alrededor de diez, posteriormente los llevaba a la biblioteca familiar, a la cual ingresaban quedando igual maravillados ante los arreglos que había, todo cubierto de los colores de Gryffindor a excepción de los miles de libros que estaban colocados en los libreros.

-Hermione le gustaría ver esto—sonreía Harry.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo amor—reía Ginny.

Terminaban de recorrer la casa, regresando al vestíbulo.

-¿Qué piensas amor?—peguntaba Ginny.

-Siento que es muy grande para solo Teddy, tu y yo, pero la podemos usar para cuando queramos pasar un tranquilo fin de semana, o celebrar los cumpleaños de alguien de la familia, ¿Tu qué opinas amor?—cuestionaba Harry viendola.

-Me gusta la idea amor, ¿La dejaremos así decorada?—preguntaba Ginny.

-Si amor, o como tú quieras, aunque opinó que las habitaciones las remodelemos—decía Harry.

-Si también pensaba lo mismo amor—decía Ginny.

-Perfecto—decía Harry abrazando a su amada.

-Dingle, esta casa la usaremos para descanso y vacaciones Dingle, pero queremos que tu estes con nosotros, así que cuando tengamos una casa te llamaremos para que vayas a vivir con nosotros—decía Harry.

-¿De verdad amor Harry?—decía la elfa con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Si, Dingle, eres parte de la familia Potter—decía Harry sonriéndole.

-Había escuchado de las hazañas del valeroso hijo del amo James, Harry Potter, pero no sabía que su corazón era tan grande.—decía sollozando la elfa.

-Es una gran persona mi prometido—decía Ginny.

-Lo es señorita, sí que lo es—afirmaba Dingle.

-Bueno Dingle nos vamos, tenemos que seguir viendo las casas, cualquier cosa no dudes en buscarnos a mi o a Ginny, ella tiene el mismo derecho sobre las elecciones que conciernen a la casa y todo lo que tenga que ver con los Potters—decía Harry.

-Entendido amo—sonreía mientras les hacia una reverencia mientras ellos partían.

Su siguiente destino era la casa donde habían vivido antes sus padres de Harry.

Al llegar veían una casa común y corriente, ni muy gran ni muy chica, de dos pisos, de fachada café clara, con un pequeño jardín, al ingresar veían que era una casa muy modesta, con una cocina un comedor y sala, junto con un armario debajo de las escaleras algo que traía a Harry malos recuerdos, lo cual Ginny podía notarlo en su mirada.

-Bueno lo primero que tiene que irse de esta casa, es ese armario—decía señalando la pelirroja hacia las escaleras.

Harry la volteaba a ver extrañado.

-¿Por qué?—cuestionaba él.

-Harry, sé que esos lugares te traen malos recuerdos y no quiero que nuestros hijos incluyendo a Teddy se acerquen a ese tipo de lugar, su papá ya estuvo mucho tiempo ahí, ellos no lo estarán ni un segundo.—decía Ginny firmemente viendo a los ojos a su prometido.

Harry solo la veía y la abrazaba dándole pequeños besos en su frente.

Continuaban viendo la casa subiendo hacia las habitaciones, que habían tres de ellas, lo que podría haber sido la de los padres de Harry, en la cual entraban Ginny y Harry y veían la cama tal cual la habían dejado hace dieciocho años sus papa en el buro estaban unos retratos, donde estaba un pequeño Harry con su papa, jugando el con una varita de juguete y su papa con la suya, una foto de su mama saliendo de San Mungo con Harry en brazos, una de Sirius y Lupin con él.

Esto le traía lágrimas a los ojos, las cuales rodaban por sus mejillas y Ginny simplemente lo abrazaba pegándolo a su pecho.

-Tranquilo amor, todo está bien, no llores amor mío, por favor me duele verte llorar—decía la pelirroja mientras acariciaba el cabello de su amado.

-Es triste ver esto Ginny—decía suspirando Harry –Son momentos que sé que pasaron pero que no recuerdo, algo que daría lo que fuera para hacerlo—suspiraba el joven mientras veía directamente a los ojos a su amada.

-Lo se amor y créeme que sufro por ti y contigo, me duele verte tan derrotado con eso, pero tenemos que ser fuertes amor, ahora nos toca enseñarle a Teddy que al pequeño nunca le faltara nada, tenemos que enseñarle que siempre estaremos ahí para cuidarlo y protegerlo, como lo hicieron tus padres, Sirius y Lupin en su momento, recuérdalo Harry prometimos salir adelante en todo momento y es lo que haremos, nunca te dejare solo y sé que tú a mí tampoco y…me gustaría que viviéramos aquí…- decía Ginny sonrojada.

Harry la volteaba a ver –¿De verdad?—cuestionaba él.

-Si amor, me gustó mucho este lugar, aparte no queda lejos del ministerio y es un perfecto lugar para criar a Teddy—decía Ginny sonriéndole a su amado.

-Si tienes mucha razón amor, es un lugar no muy grande pero tampoco no muy pequeño, hay habitaciones para ti y para mí y para Teddy y por si tenemos visitas más adelante- decía Harry mientras le daba un tierno beso a su amada.

La pelirroja le sonreía feliz viendo que estaban de acuerdo ambos.

-¿Ginny?—decía Harry mientras sacaba los sándwiches y le daba uno a ella y el comenzaba a comer uno.

-Dime amor—

-¿Qué te parece si le regalamos el departamento de Sirius a Ron y a Hermione, digo ellos van a querer salirse de la casa de sus padres, ¿Qué te parece?—cuestionaba Harry

-Es una exclente idea amor, al fin, tienes demasiadas…-

-Tenemos—la interrumpía Harry.

-Bueno tenemos, muchas casas, a todo esto ¿Qué harás con Grimmaldu?—preguntaba Ginny

-La dejare ahí le daré mantenimiento y todo lo necesario pero, no es un lugar al que quiera regresar, tal vez la done después de limpiarla de todas las cosas malas que hay ahí—decía Harry viendo a Ginny

-Me parece buena idea amor, entonces supongo que ya no iremos a ver las otras casas—decía Ginny.

-No amor, pensaba que fuéramos a comer tu y yo a Londres, ¿Qué te parece amor?—decía Harry viéndola.

-Sería maravilloso amor, sirve que vemos muebles para las casas, ¿Qué te parece?—preguntaba Ginny.

-Excelente idea amor, espero encontremos algo que nos agrade a ambos, entonces vamos a ver primero los muebles y después a comer—decía Harry viendo aún a su amada.

-Ok amor me gusta esa idea—sonreía Ginny mientras veía directamente a los ojos a su amado dándole una de las más grandes sonrisas que le había dado en todo su vida a alguien.

-Soy feliz de estar a tu lado Ginny y nunca pienso separarme de ti, eres el amor de mi vida—

-Ni yo separarme de ti Harry, te amo con todo mi ser—decía Ginny.

Y se abrazaban quedándose en esa posición durante un largo tiempo disfrutando la compañía el uno del otro, sabiendo que esto solo era el inicio de su futuro juntos y de su para siempre.


	73. Reflexión de Padres

Se que es corto pero este capítulo lo tenia en mente desde hace tiempo, espero sea de su agrado.

Disclaimer: HP no es mio es de JK

Capítulo 73:

Reflexión de padres.

La boda de Ginny y Harry se acercaba más, estaban a una semana y ya estaba listo, los vestidos para las damas de honor, para el padrino, para el novio y la novia, los adornos, comida, bebida e invitados, esto iba a ser un gran evento, el gran Harry Potter a su corta edad de dieciocho años unía su vida a la de la más joven de los Weasley, Ginny, la cual estaba en un estado de euforia, su sueño estaba a días de cumplirse, pronto estaría casada con la persona que había amado toda su vida, su corazón latía mas fuerte conforme los segundos pasaban y a pesar de haber muchos rumores de gente que se oponía a ese matrimonio, a Harry y a Ginny no les importaba, ellos sabían la verdad, se amaban y deseaban esto como nadie más, si no dejaron que Voldemort mermara sus sueños, mucho menos iban a dejar que unos rumores lo hicieran.

Por su parte Arthur y Molly no podían estar ms orgullosos de ambos, pronto iban a casarse, ya habían terminado la escuela y aparte ya tenían asegurado un trabajo, una casa y estaban más que listos para formar su vida juntos.

-Arthur, nuestra hija…- decía suspirando Molly mientras ambos estaban en su cuarto preparándose para dormir, el señor Weasley leyendo y la señora Weasley ojeando una revista.

-Si Molly, ya es toda una señorita, pronto estará al lado de Harry por el resto de su vida, eso espero, me hace muy feliz, Ginny no pudo elegir mejor hombre para tener a su lado, digo Harry es una excelente persona y ha pasado por muchas cosas, pero eso no evita que sea una gran persona un gran chico, un excelente partido para nuestra pequeña, aparte es el sueño de Ginny desde que recuerdo, siempre que le contaba esas historias de Harry ella se emocionaba de sobre manera decía que el niño que vivió era un héroe y que algún día se casaría con él y vela ahora, está a unas semanas de unificarse con él y estar juntos por siempre, o al menos eso espero—decía Arthur, que había ya bajado su libro y comenzado a entablar esta platica con su esposa.

-Tienes mucha razón Arthur, sabía que algo iba a pasar entre ambos, desde el primer año en Hogwarts de Ginny, digo el salvo a nuestra única hija de Voldemort, arriesgándose, ese fue un gesto muy noble de parte de Harry, si ya confiaba en él y en el juicio de Ron por elegirlo como su mejor amigo, pues digamos que con ese desplante de heroísmo, que me tuvo los pelos de punta, se ganó al cien por ciento mi confianza, es una persona muy noble Harry y ha pasado por mucho, como dices, sé que Ginny hizo la mejor decisión de su vida al estar con él y no darse por vencido. Ambos se merecen el uno al otro, los dos tuvieron su vida molestada por Voldemort, Ginny no se merecía eso y el maldito e Lucius se atrevió a dañar de esa forma a nuestra pequeña, aunque ahora que lo veo siento que ese acontecimiento hizo más fuerte y decidida a Ginny, desde ese entonces pudo hablar con más seguridad enfrente de Harry, comportarse como ella misma, claro siento que Hermione tuvo algo que ver ahí, se llevan muy bien ella y Ginny y por lo que se y sobre todo por lo que he visto de Hermione siempre da bueno consejos, en todos los aspectos, sin ella siento que se les hubiera hecho imposible lograr todo lo que lograron Ron y Harry. Pero más que nada siento que ella ayudo a que nuestra hija recobrara su confianza en sí misma frente a Harry, Ginny es muy valiente, siempre lo ha sido, pero bien recuerdo la primera vez que vino Harry a la madriguera jejeje—reía la señora Weasley –Aun recuerdo la cara de Ginny al verlo en la mesa sentado y desayunando con Percy, Ron y los gemelos- se le entrecortaba la voz al recordar a Fred.

-Si lo se Molly, pero ahora Ginny es toda una señorita y será la esposa de Harry, ambos se ven tan felices juntos y está por demás estarlo con ellos, Harry como bien dijiste ha sufrido mucho y ahora merece solo felicidad en su vida, y estoy más que seguro que Ginny se la dara, inclusive sé que a pesar de que ambos son muy jóvenes, los dos se aman como nunca, están sinceramente enamorados el uno del otro y nunca dejarían que el otro callera o se diera por vencido, son el pilar el uno del otro.—Decía Arthur –Aun recuerdo muy bien como tenía los ánimos Ginny cuando se fue Harry en busca de lo que Dumbledore le había encargado, nunca la había visto tan triste, yo pensé que era por Ron y sus amigos, pero cuando me entere el verano pasado de que Harry y Ginny habían estado saliendo todo se esclareció y en parte me sentí tonto porque sé que Ginny no se pondría así por ese tipo de cosas, digo si se preocuparía por sus amigos y por su hermano, pero en ese momento estaba dejando ir al amor de su vida hacia una muerte casi segura, no por nada hacía todo eso en la escuela , ponerse en peligro, desafiar a los mortifagos, a Snape, intentar la espada de Gryffindor de la oficina del director, ayudar con el ejército de Dumbledore, quería distraer la atención que había sobre Harry en esos momentos y que mejor lugar que Hogwarts donde tenía concentrado su poder para ir reclutando más mortifagos—decía el señor Weasley viendo a su esposa –Incluso nos han infundido ambos con su valor, ya le podemos llamar Voldemort—reía ligeramente el señor Weasley mientras veía a su esposa –Ginny es un gran ejemplo de un amor fiel, siempre al pie del cañón por Harry, en la batalla del Ministerio, en la batalla de la muerte de Dumbledore, intentando distraer a Voldemort con el ejecito de Dumbledore y peleando en la última batalla, simplemente recuerdo su grito cuando vio el cuerpo de Harry en los brazos de Hagrid, fue devastador junto con los de Ron y Hermione, no te lo voy a negar, yo sentía como el aliento se me iba en ese momento, sentí que me habían quitado otro hijo en menos de doce horas—decía tristemente Arthur.

-Lo se Arthur, sé a qué te refieres ver a Harry en los brazos de Hagrid y más aún sin vida, fue uno de los momentos que más me ha dado miedo en este mundo, pensé que todo estaba perdido, pero a la vez sabía que no podía dejar pasar el sacrificio de Harry por alto, teníamos que detener ahí en ese mismo momento a Voldemort y Ginny lo sabía, fue demasiado valiente nuestra hija al enfrentarse a Bellatrix, no cualquiera lo hubiera hecho y menos sabiendo que a pesar de estar loca ella, era muy poderosa y Ginny se atrevió a atacarla, en parte pienso que fue la melancolía de pensar que Harry estaba muerto, de no saber qué hacer, o en parte querer hacer el mayor daño posible. Pero a la vez también sentí que ella ya no quería seguir adelante, si no hubiera sido que Bellatrix no apunto bien esa maldición imperdonable ya que de haberlo hecho, ella hubiera muerto y con ella Harry…- decía mortificada Molly.

-Deja de pensar esas cosas Molly, todo está bien ahora y siempre lo estará ya, la boda es en unas semanas y ambos estarán juntos, nadie los separara. De eso nos encargaremos todo mundo en esta familia tal cual hicimos con Rita Skeeter ese día, nadie se mete con el clan Weasley—decía Sonriendo el jefe del clan Weasley.

-Tienes razón Arthur…-decía Molly un poco somnolienta.

-Ya hay que dormir amor, mañana es un largo día—decía Arthur mientras se recostaba y apagaba la luz comenzando a quedarse dormido.

Mientras tanto que afuera de la puerta del cuarto las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de Ginny, había escuchado todo lo que habían hablado sus papas y estaba inmensamente feliz que estuvieran apoyando el amor que ella sentía por Harry y que siempre fueran sus papás a estar ahí para ellos y ellos para sus papás, ella les debía tanto y a pesar de que antes no tenían lo suficiente para disfrutar una vida con lujos, pero siempre al lado de su familia y pronto al lado de su esposo. Era la mujer más feliz de todo el mundo y aquellas lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas representaban la felicidad de su vida.

-Gracias…Mamá…Papá…- susurraba la pelirroja mientras se dirigía hacia su cuarto.


	74. La boda pt: 1 Preparandose

Aquí esta el momento mas anciado por todos los lectores, pero...lo partiré en tres segmentos. Espero sea de su agrado...y...perdón por dejarlos picados.

Disclaimer: HP no es mio es de JK

Capítulo 74:

La boda pt 1: preparándose

El día había llegado, todos estaba preparados para el gran día para Harry y Ginny, la madriguera estaba vuelta loca, la señora Weasley estaba levantada desde las cuatro treinta A.M. preparando todo, dando los últimos detalles y comenzaba a adornar ella sola todo para la boda de su pequeña hija, lilys blancas en honor a la madre de Harry, esto había sido idea de Ginny, algo que había apoyado Harry y agradecido de sobremanera, cubrían todo el lugar en el patio de la madriguera junto con varias sillas forradas con telas de color blanco y azul pastel, y al lado de cada fila de sillas había un florero con las flores, en un arreglo hermoso.

Mientras tanto los hombres alrededor de las siete treinta de la mañana, Ron, George, Bill, el señor Weasley y Charlie, quien había venido para la boda de su hermana, se encontraban arreglando ya todo para el banquete, poniendo la palapa donde iban a tener la fiesta, ponían las quince mesas con sus diez sillas respectivamente para los invitados, los diversos adornos y la mesa principal donde estarían los padrinos, Hermione y Ron, los padres de la novia, Molly y Arthur y al otro lado, iba a estar vacío, por falta de la familia de Harry, algo que tenía acongojado a todos pero principalmente a Molly.

Harry Por su parte ya se estaba duchando, lleno de felicidad, hoy era su gran día junto a Ginny, por fin sus lazos se iban a unificar más de lo que ya estaban, iban a ser uno solo, por fin vivir juntos, amarse, respetarse convivir y formar una familia como tenían el gran anhelo, primero con Teddy, criarlo como su hijo y nunca dejarlo solo, aunque al principio sería difícil ya que ambos iban a trabajar y los iban a tener que apoyar Andrómeda o Molly, ya que mientras él estuviera en la oficina de aurores, en su entrenamiento y demás y Ginny con lo de las Arpías esto les iba a dificultar mucho las cosas, pero sabía el que saldrían adelante y que todo en su vida sería maravillas, como siempre ambos habían deseado, no podía esperar a poder estar al lado de ella, sabía que todo iba a ser magnifico a cambiar en cierta forma, ya no sería solo novios, serían los señores Potter, un matrimonio consumado que duraría por toda la eternidad.

Las gotas golpeteaban su espalda mientras se había hundido en su pensamiento y al cabo de unos diez minutos más cerraba la llave del agua y salía de la regadera y se iba al cuarto de Ron, topándose con el mismo afuera de la puerta del baño.

-¿Listo Harry?—preguntaba Ron sonriéndole a su mejor amigo.

-Pues todo esta listo, lo único que me preocupa que ahora te tendre como parte de mi familia y eso me da miedo—bromeaba Harry.

-Oiiii, que buen amigo eres—reía con el Ron mientras le daba un abrazo fraternal.

-Hay que apurarnos ya son las doce, Ginny ya se fue a casa de Hermione con mi mama a arreglarse allá, ya sabes no puedes ver a la novia hasta que te la entreguen en el altar, ya sabes tradiciones de buena suerte y no sé qué ya se parecen a Trelawney—decía sonriendo Ron.

-Pues ya sabes ellos lo querían hacer lo más tradicionalmente que se pudiera, tu mamá y tu papá, incluso Hermione y Ginny los apoyaron, eso me está matando ya quería verla con ese vestido que ni si quiera conozco como es el vestido—decía Harry haciendo puchero de niño de cinco años.

-Vamos Harry ya falta menos unas seis horas más y podrás ver a Ginny, aparte tendras a Ginny para ti solo el resto de tu vida, y se van de luna de miel hoy después de la fiesta, si no me equivoco—decía Ron.

-Si lo sé, estoy emocionado pero la extraño como no tienes idea se me están haciendo eternas las horas, me duele estar separado de ella y más aun no poder sentirla cerca de mí, tú sabes que se siente eso, con Hermione –

-Si se a lo que te refieres amigo, pero se paciente, la espera valdrá la pena—decía Ron.

-Si tienes razón Ron—Y abrazaba nuevamente a su mejor amigo.

-Deja me meto a bañar que no quiero ver la cara de la novia, la dama de honor y la madre si el novio y el padrino llegan tarde—decía riendo el pelirrojo.

-Tienes razón yo me iré a arreglar mientras—decía Harry mientras se dirigía hacia la habitación de Ron donde tenía preparado ya su smoking de color con su camisa blanca y su moño del mismo color que el traje.

Se sentaba en la orilla de la cama y lo observaba, sintiendo cierta melancolía y tristeza.

"No habrá…nadie de mi familia…" mentalizaba el joven mientras suspiraba.

Se levantaba y comenzaba a arreglarse poniéndose el smoking y arreglándoselo por si solo cuando entrab al cuarto el señor Weasley.

-Hola Harry, vine a ayudarte—decía Arthur sonriéndole –Digo, ningún hijo mio se tiene que arreglar solo para su boda—sonreía el señor Weasley a Harry lo cual ocasionaba que Harry lo abrazara fraternalmente, a lo cual el señor Weasley respondía sonrientemente.

El señor Weasley comenzaba a guiar a Harry en cómo ponerse las cosas, la camisa, el moño y el traje con su pañuelo blanco y en cuanto llegaba Ron le indicaba de la misma manera con su traje negro de padrino con su pañuelo azul.

-Se ven excelente los dos, me siento muy orgulloso de ambos—decía Arthur viendo a sus muchachos.

-Gracias- decían ambos sonriendo.

-Harry, de verdad, te encargo a Ginny, es nuestra única hija de Molly y mía, es nuestro tesoro y sé que tú la cuidaras extremadamente bien Harry, te agradecemos todos esto, nuestra familia te debe la vida—sonreía el señor Weasley viendo a su futuro nuero.

-No tiene nada que agradecer señor Weasley, yo amo a su hija como nunca, es la persona que me complementa y me hace sentir feliz, yo soy el que les debe de agradecer a todos ustedes la oportunidad de dejarme estar al lado de ella y disfrutar mi futuro con esa princesa, no sé cómo puedo agradecer todo lo que ha hecho por mi esta familia, me acogió cuando mas solo estaba, me tomo como hijo y me dio un techo, comida y sobre todo el amor que se me fue cuando era más pequeño. Y ahora ustedes me dan a su más grande tesoro el cual es Ginny y la cuidare, nunca nada le pasara ni le faltara, la amo con todo mi ser a esa mujer, a mi futura esposa y mi pareja de vida, nunca pienso dejarla, mucho menos defraudarla, sería como si me defraudara yo mismo algo que no pienso hacer, o defraudarlos a ustedes que han confiado plenamente en mí en todo momento y nunca me han dado la espalda en mi vida y se los agradeceré velando por Ginny, que más que agradecimiento lo hago por gusto y amo que tengo hacia ella.—decía Harry viendo al señor Weasley y a Ron.

-Gracias Harry de verdad te lo agradecemos.—

-Y yo a ustedes—decía abrazando a Ron y al Señor Weasley.

-Es hora de ir por Ginny papá…y ya todos te están esperando abajo Harry—decía entrando Charlie y seguido por Bill y George que ya estaban arreglados en sus smokings.

-Hola Harry tanto tiempo sin vernos—decía Charlie extendiendo la mano hacia Harry la cual tomaba el joven pelinegro.

-Si demasiado diría yo, ¿Cómo has estado?—cuestionaba Harry.

-Muy para serte sincero, extremadamente feliz por ti y por Ginny, felicidades—decía sonriendo Charlie viendo a su futuro cuñado.

-Vamos a recibir a los invitados—decía Bill –Por cierto ya está Teddy abajo y Victorie ya está lista—decía sonrojándose Bill

En eso los cuatro Ron, George y Charlie estallaban en grandes risotadas recordando que la niña de las flores.

-Te verás bien Bill con tu canastita y ayudando a tu pequeña hija a esparcir flores—decía George –Aparte Andrómeda ayudara al pequeño Teddy, será el que de los anillos, con ayuda de Hermione, no veo por qué tienes que tienes que ponerte rojo hermano, aparte Ginny te lo pidió y tú nunca le has negado a esa pequeña diabla. Tú y Harry tienen una gran debilidad por ella—sonreía George viendo de su cuñado a su hermano mayor.

En ese momento entraba Percy al cuarto.

-Veo que hay reunión de hombres Weasley aquí—decía Percy –El ministro de bodas ya está aquí, acabo de llegar de recogerlo—

-Perfecto entonces ya hay que ir bajando—decía el señor Weasley –Y yo voy mientras no creo que me agradecería tanto si llega tarde a su propia boda mi única hija—decía y todo comenzaban a reírse.

Todos descendían y comenzaban a recibir a los invitados que entre ellos, estaban Neville con Hanna, Luna, Seamus acompañado por Parvati, Dean acompañado por Padma, todos los del ejercito de Dumbledore a excepción de Michael Corner y Arnold, Mcgonagall, Kingsley, Hagrid, el profesor Slughorn, la profesora Sprout, el pequeño profesor Flitwick, todos los profesores de Hogwarts que habían tenido Ginny y Harry, toda la orden del Fenix, Alicia Spinnett venía con Oliver Wood que al parecer ya tenían ellos un noviazgo serio, Katie Bell con un joven de Ravenclaw de su edad, Andrómeda con el pequeño Teddy y un sin número más de personas importantes o familiares de los Weasley.

El ministro estaba enfrente del altar esperando a los novios, a donde Harry caminaba junto con Ron y unos segundos después llegaba la señora Weasley y se sentaba junto a Andromeda la cual le sonreía a Harry mientras que este se movia hacia donde estaba ella sentada y cargaba al pequeño Teddy que sostenía en sus manos la cajita donde se encontraban los anillos que unirían de por vida a sus papas.

-Hola pequeño—decía Harry viéndolo.

-Dadda y ¿Ma?—preguntaba el pequeño Teddy buscando a Ginny moviendo su pequeña cabeza de un lado al otro al no poder ver a su mamá.

-Ya no tarda pequeño, espero, ya la extraño—decía Harry mientras cargaba al bebe en sus brazos y lo abrazaba.

-Ya vimos lo de la adopción—decía Harry viendo a Andrómeda

-Me parece excelente, se la pasa preguntando por ti y por Ginny, los adora a ambos como no tienes una idea—decía la abuela del pequeño sonriéndole a Harry.

-Me imagino—decía mientras se Harry veía como se acurrucaba el pequeño en el hombro de su padrino y su cabello tomaba el color del de Harry al igual que sus ojos y chupándose su dedo.

-Es muy tierno, un niño muy noble, en forma de comprotamiento y actitud se parece mucho a Lupin—decía tristemente Andrómeda –pero tiene un carácter cuando se enoja muy similar al de mi hija Nymphandora-

Harry veía con una combinación de tristeza y alegría al pequeño Teddy, sabía que ahora el seria el cimiento de este pequeño junto con Ginny y que no podría permitirse fallarle en ningún aspecto a ninguno de los dos.

-Ya es hora Harry—decía la señora Weasley.

El joven asentía y le daba al pequeño Teddy a su abuela la cual lo cargaba haciéndolo ver hacia el frente.

Harry se acercaba al altar y junto a Ron esperaba a la llegada de su amada.

Primero veían al frente Bill y la pequeña Victorie, con un vestidito de color azul pastel y de apenas dos mes y medio de edad, Bill cargaba la canasta y tomaba la manita de su hija para que agarrara las flores, las cuales iban esparciendo por todo el pasillo alfombrado de rojo, se escuchaba el "awww" de la gente haciendo que el hermano más grande de los Weasleys se sonrojara.

Posteriormente atrás de ellos venían las damas de honor, Luna, Fleur, Angelina, Hannah y enfrente de ellas Hermione todas con vestidos color azul pastel igualmente y con pequeños arreglos de mano de flores color azules, de rosas y llegaban a donde el altar donde quedaban enfrente de cada uno de los acompañantes de Harry que eran, Ron, Neville, George, Bill y Charlie, todos con trajes igual al de Ron.

Continuaban caminando hacia el altar mientras que detrás de ellas venia Arthur caminando lentamente con Ginny a su mano sobre la de su padre caminando hacia donde la esperaba Harry boquiabierta de lo hermosa que se veía.


	75. La boda pt 2: Ceremonia

Aquí esta la ceremonia chicos, me costo un poquito de trabajo. sinceramente no soy "fashion" ni tengo gran sentido de como es una boda pero bueno se hace lo que puede espero les guste.

Disclaimer: HP no es mio es de JK

Capítulo 75:

La boda pt 2: Ceremonia.

Harry veía venir a su futura esposa caminando con la mano sobre la de su padre, su cabello pelirrojo estaba arreglado en caireles una tiara de flores cubría la parte superior de su cabeza muy similar a la de Rowena Ravenclaw, el vestido con escote en "M", no tenía mangas y estaba entallado a la fina cadera dela chica, abrazado en lazo con un moño y fina pedrería, naturaleza muerta y perlas abierto en capas del moño y su abertura era de tul, color arena mientras que la capa que la secundaba era de fina ceda color crema y la ultima de lino color hueso, su rostro adornado con rubor rosado, labios con brillo sin ningún color en particular y la sombra de una tonalidad dorada y una ramo de Lilys blancas que sostenía en su mano zurda.

La belleza de Ginny era incomparable en esos momentos todo mundo quedaba asombrado, era digna de decirse que era Afrodita encarnada, el rostro de Harry era incomparable, no creía lo que veía sus ojos, Ginny estaba más hermosa de lo normal.

Al llegar a donde estaba Harry ella lo veía a los ojos y esbozaba una sonrisa como nunca antes, mostrando la inmensa felicidad que sentía en esos momentos, mientras que Arthur le entregaba la mano de su amada hija a Harry.

-Confio en ti plenamente Harry, de que cuidaras a mi hija y nunca la dejaras desamparada. Ahora ambos son la responsabilidad el uno del otro como lo es Teddy, tienen mi bendición- decía Arthur sonriéndole a ambos.

Harry tomaba gustoso la mano de Ginny y le sonreía a su suegro.

-Nunca la dejare sola ni mucho menos le fallare, ella es mi universo entero y siempre la cuidare, nunca podría imaginarme fallarle, la amo con todo mi corazón y acepto la confianza que me ha dado señor Weasley—decía Harry.

-Gracias hijo, sé que no nos defraudaras.—decía el señor Weasley sonriéndole a Harry para abrazar posteriormente a ambos y tomar su lugar consecuentemente.

Los novios se veían el uno al otro unos momentos y sonreían para posteriormente voltear y quedar enfrente del ministro de bodas quien les sonreía y quedando viéndose el uno al otro hundiéndose en sus miradas.

-Ahora que estamos todos aquí reunidos, daremos inicio a esta ceremonia donde uniremos las vidas y almas de estos dos jóvenes, Harry James Potter y Ginevra Molly Weasley, quienes han decidido unirse en matrimonio, esperemos y con gran esperanzas deseo que sea de por vida.—decía el ministro sonriendo –Me alegro ver como un gran número de gente ha venido a esta gran celebración que tenemos después de varios años de obscuridad—

Los jóvenes se quedaban viendo el uno al otro bajo el sol que se ocultaba paulatinamente despidiendo aquel día con sus azes de color dorado y anaranjado adornando la escena.

Ginny no podía dejar de sonreír su vida estaba por completarse al lado del hombre que amaba más que nada en este mundo, no podía evitar pensar en todo lo que había pasado para poder lograr este hermoso momento, donde todos sus seres queridos y amigos estaban presentes presenciando como el sueño de una niña pequeña se hacía realidad, como se estaba casando ya con aquel héroe del que tanto había oído hablar cuando era una niña, aquel niño que vivió a la maldad de un ser despiadado y había traído paz durante varios años a la comunidad mágica, aquel niño que había sacrificado su niñez por todo el mundo, ese héroe que había peleado más de mil veces contra la muerte triunfando sobre ella una y otra vez, aquel joven que había podido sacrificar mucho por el bienestar de la gente, poniendo incluso la felicidad de otro por encima de la suya, aquel niño que había sufrido los maltratos de unos muggles que no sabían cómo tratar a una persona como el, que valía mas que su peso en oro, un guerrero que nunca titubeo enfrentar todos sus problemas cara a cara, que nunca se escondió ni mostro miedo, que siempre pudo salir triunfante de todo peligro y amenaza que se le deba, y que nunca perdió la fe, aquel joven que estaba ahora enfrente ella, le había dado los momentos más felices de su vida y se acercaban mucho más ahora con él a su lado, su vida sería perfecta de ahora en adelante y ya no había nadie que la mermaría ya todo estaba en orden en el mundo ya no había por que vivir con miedo ni mucho menos sin esperanza de una vida perfecta, ahora la vida de ambos era perfecta.

Harry no podía evitar sentir que el corazón se le salía en esos momentos de su pecho, tenía enfrente a la mujer más hermosa del mundo, la mujer que siempre estuvo ahí en todo momento de su vida, ella que había sido un pilar desde la batalla del ministerio donde perdió a Sirius, hasta este gran momento, ella siempre estuvo ahí, ya no era aquella niña pequeña que se ponía roja al verlo en una misma habitación con ella, o que no podía hablar enfrente de el sin entrar en pánico, ya no era aquella pequeña niña que Voldemort quiso lastimar hace ya siete años, ahora era la mujer más valerosa del mundo una mujer digna de tener su propio pedestal en el monte olimpo, ahora se había convertido en su fiel compañera en su cimiento para seguir adelante, no sabría el que hubiera sido de su existencia después de la guerra sin tenerla a ella a su lado, sin ella se hubiera derrumbado acongojado con todas las muertes que habían sucedido durante la guerra contra Voldemort, hubiera caído en un vacío de depresión del que no hubiera sido capaz de salir jamás, hubiera estado solo y sin compañía, pero no, su renacimiento y felicidad se lo debía a ella , ella estaba ahí con él en ese momento a unos cuantos momentos de convertirse en pareja de por vida, de unir sus almas en una sola para siempre estar juntos y seguir caminando en la vida por siempre el uno al lado el otro, teniendo su familia y sus esperanzas siempre presentes, nunca fallándole y mucho menos traicionando el amor que ambos sentían el uno por el otro, ellos eran perfectos el uno para el otro, la pareja perfecta, el epitome del amor encarnado del cual desbordaba una luz que los cubriría para guiarlos a través de su sendero juntos, Harry amaba más que nada a aquella mujer enfrente de él, ella era su compañera y su otra mitad.

-Y ahora que traigan los anillos para escuchar los votos de cada uno—decía el ministro sacando de su trance a ambos.

En ese momento se paraba Andrómeda y le daba a Ron a Teddy el cual llevaba el pequeño cojín con los anillos de los novios y lo llevaban a donde Harry y Ginny.

-Dadda…Ma—decía estirando el pequeño cojín a sus padres y ambos sonreían al pequeño quien seguía sosteniendo el cojín en lo que Ginny y Harry tomaban los anillos.

Al tomarlos Ron sacaba al pequeño de ahí y lo llevaba con Andrómeda para tomar su lugar nuevamente.

Harry veía a Ginny a los ojos y suspiraba.

-Ginevra Molly Weasley, nunca he sido bueno para expresar lo que siento, pero contigo si puedo, me nace expresar todo el amor que siento hacia ti, eres la persona más especial en mi vida gracias a ti supe lo que es ser amado por alguien y no solo usado para olvidar el pasado o algo que nunca fue, mi vida ahora gira en torno a ti y a Teddy, ambos se han vuelto mi motor para seguir adelante, pero tú has sido mi cimiento, mi viento bajo mis alas, aquella luz que hace que mi vida este iluminada, te prometo, es más juro jamás fallarte, estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas siempre sostenerte y ayudarte a levantar si caes, desvivirme por ti y siempre cuidarte, nunca te daré la espalda a ti ni a nuestra futura familia siempre estaré cuando me necesites y también cuando no- reía Harry haciendo reír ligeramente a los demás – Y con este anillo—tomaba la mano de Ginny y colocaba la pequeña joya en su dedo anular –sello mi juramento el cual cumpliré toda mi vida.—

Ginny estaba al borde de las lágrimas al escuchar aquellas hermosas palabras provenientes de Harry, igualmente suspiraba y lo veía directamente a sus ojos color esmeralda.

-Harry James Potter, este es el día más feliz de mi vida, quien diría que los sueños de una pequeña niña tonta de casarse con el héroe de todo mundo, Harry Potter, se cumpliría. Pero heme aquí a tu lado bajo este sol que se oculta uniendo nuestras vidas en una sola para toda la eternidad, eres el amor de mi vida, siempre lo has sido a pesar de todo, siempre fuiste tú a quien yo ame y a pesar de que te tomo seis años descubrir ese sentimiento por mí, pero ahora doy gracias que si existe el amor que profesas por mi como yo por ti, eres mi todo Harry, mi vida, el aire que respiro y el sol que toca mi rostro cada mañana, eres aquel ser del cual me enamore desde pequeña con solo escuchar tu historias, eres mi universo entero gracias a ti sigo viva, a ti te debo mi vida, me salvaste en mi primer año en Hogwarts y quien diría que eso nos llevaría a este momento donde ambos estamos juntos aquí parados enfrente de más de cien testigos profesándonos nuestro amor infinito. Prometo nunca dejarte, nunca fallarte ni lastimarte, siempre amarte por toda mi vida ser fiel a ti en todo momento, estar contigo en la enfermedad, penuria y cualquier momento difícil pero al igual disfrutar cada momento de felicidad a tu lado, disfrutar al máximo nuestra vida y nuestro futuro juntos, soy tuya eternamente siempre lo sere Harry, nunca pienso alejarme de ti, ya que eso simplemente me mataría, te amo y siempre fue, siempre es y siempre será así, pelearía contra Voldemort mil veces más para estar contigo siempre daré mi máximo en todo momento de nuestra vida siempre estaremos juntos nunca pienso darte la espalda y mucho menos lastimar esto que tanto nos costó tener, eres todo en este mundo para mí, y siempre lo serás, lo juro- decía Ginny mientras tomaba la mano del pelinegro y colocaba aquel anillo en el dedo del anular de Harry –Y con este anillo sello mi juramento hacia ti—Terminaba Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Bien ahora, si no hay nadie que se oponga a la unión de estos dos jóvenes…- decía el ministro callándose unos momentos en los cuales nadie hablaba –Y bajo el poder que se me fue concebido, los declaro marido y mujer…puede besar a la novia—

En ese momento Harry y Ginny unían sus labios como nunca antes lo habían hecho, en aquel momento, sellando por siempre aquel amor que ambos se tenían el uno al otro en ese momento mientras disfrutaban el sabor el uno del otro bajo los aplausos de todos los presentes.

La señora Weasley estaba en lágrimas al igual que todas las damas de honor, lo hombres aplaudían frenéticamente y silababan ante aquel hermoso momento que estaban presenciando.

Ron y Hermione se veían el uno al otro y simplemente sonreía sin poder ocultar la felicidad que sentían en ese momento por Harry y por Ginny, ambos se merecían esto, ambos habían peleado arduamente por este gran momento para ambos, sabían que ahora esto los hacia más cercanos y que siempre tanto su mejor amigo en caso de Ron y Hermione como su hermana de Ron, y la mejor amiga de Hermione, estarían felices, lo cual ocasionaba que ellos igualmente lo estuvieran.

Al separarse los jóvenes se veían y sonreían y comenzaban a salir del lugar donde había sido la ceremonia, seguidos en procesión por los hombres en pareja con las mujeres, Ron y Hermione, George y Angelina, Neville y Hannah, Bill y Fleur y Charlie y Luna, con dirección a donde iba a llevarse a cabo la fiesta de tan hermosa celebración.


	76. La boda pt 3: Fiesta

Aquí la ultima parte de la boda de Harry y Ginny, preparence a unas excelent

Disclaimer: HP no es mio es de JK

Capítulo 76:

La boda pt 3: La fiesta

Todos llegaban a donde se iba a llevar a cabo la fiesta, la señora Weasley se había encargado de adornar de forma muy hermosa la recepción, con lilys en cada una de las mesas, pero algo que captó la atención de Harry y de muchos otros, una enorme escultura de hielo en forma de un ciervo y una cierva, representando a los padres de Harry.

El pelinegro era abrumado por un sentimiento de agradecimiento que hacía que los ojos se le humedecieran como nunca y volteaba a ver a Ginny sonriéndole.

-Gracias amor, no sabes cuánto significa esto para mí—decía Harry viéndola a los ojos.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, era más que justo que ellos estuvieran presente en espíritu y que mejor forma que su patronus para ello—sonreía Ginny viendo a su marido.

-No tengo palabras para agradecerte este gesto que has tenido conmigo, eres maravillosa Ginny—decía Harry mientras continuaban caminando a la mesa principal donde se sentaban ellos, con Ron y Hermione, con los señores Weasley y ponían una periquera al lado de Ginny para que sentaran al pequeño Teddy y pudiera estar con sus padres, ya que una semana entera no los iba a poder ver ya que se iban de luna de miel.

Todos los comensales comenzaban a tomar su lugar en diferentes mesas, mientras que pequeños elfos domésticos, caminaban de un lado a otro ofreciendo bebidas a los invitados.

-¿Qué les parece?—preguntaba Molly a los recién casados viéndolos.

-Es perfecto mamá, de verdad te explayaste con todo esto, los arreglos son hermosos, las mesas todo, la iluminación- decía Ginny mientras apuntaba a las pequeñas hadas que revoloteaban en el techo emanando luces de diversos colores que variaban desde el azul, lila, morado, dorado, plateado, blanco y demás.

-Si de verdad señora Weasley, todo esto es más de lo que yo me imaginaba y me gusta como quedo todo, muchas gracias por ayudarnos a organizar la mejor boda de todas—decía Harry sonriéndole a su suegra mientras esta se le ponían rojas sus mejillas por las ovaciones que hacían su yerno y su hija sobre la organización del evento.

-Solo quiero lo mejor para ambos—decía la matriarca del clan Weasley mientras veía a ambos chicos y sonreía de sobremanera al ver los rostros de Harry y Ginny iluminados de alegría.

-No puedo esperar a que organicemos la de Hermione y Ron—decía Ginny viendo a su hermano y a su mejor amiga.

-Sera excelente también—decía Harry mientras un elfo domestico les servía Wisky de fuego a él y a su amada.

-Pero tenemos que ahorrar para ello—decía Ron viendo a su mamá y los demás -saben que una boda no sale barata- se podía escuchar un poco de tristeza en la voz del mejor amigo de Harry.

-En cuanto comencemos a trabajar vamos a empezar a ahorrar—decía Hermione sonriendo –así que esperemos que no tardemos mucho—

-No lo harán ya lo verán—decía Harry aunque este estaba ya ideando una forma de ayudarlos, la cual la iba a platicar con Ginny en cuanto estuvieran solos.

Los elfos comenzaban a servir la comida, estaban dando primero crema de champiñones a seguido por el plato fuerte de costillas de ternero y postre un pequeño browny escarchado con glass blanca.

Todos comenzaban a comer degustando de los manjares que se les había ofrecido en esos momentos.

-Si no fuera por que dejamos todo pagado casi diría que tu mamá hizo la comida—decía Harry sonriendo.

La señora Weasley desviaba la mirada al igual que Ginny y Harry las veía.

-¿Algo que me tengan que decir?—preguntaba Harry viendo a ambas.

-Amm no amor nada…- decía un poco nerviosa Ginny.

-¿Segura Ginny?—la veía Harry.

-No contratamos el servicio de banquetes, solo al servicio de elfos domesticas hijo—decía la señora Weasley un poco roja.

-¿Pero por qué?—cuestionaba Harry calmado

-Es que…- decía Ginny.

-Molly no quería que comiéramos en su boda algo que no fuera hecho por ella, a pesar de que tu no querías que ella cocinara, ella lo hizo—decía Arthur sonriéndole a Harry.

-Si Harry, mamá quería que disfrutáramos de su cocina en este día tan especial para ti y Ginny, no te vayas a enojar—decía Ron

-No claro que no me enojaría con ninguno de ustedes, al contrario se lo agradezco a la señora Weasley…-

-Mamá Harry, llámame mamá- decía sonriéndole Molly.

Harry se sonrojaba un poco y sonreía –Te lo agradezco mamá por hacer esto por nosotros- decía el pelinegro mientras que se estrellaba en su cabello un pedazo de pan y volteaba a ver que Ginny lo había esquivado aquel pequeño trozo lanzado por teddy a lo cual hacia que todos en la mesa se rieran.

En ese momento la música comenzaba a sonar después de que terminaran todos sus alimentos y como era tradicional, Ginny y Harry se levantaban, dirigiéndose a la pista de baile para con ello dar por iniciada la fiesta.

Comenzaban a bailar una canción muy lenta, moviéndose de un lado al otro mientras los ojos del uno y del otro estaban clavados en los de su pareja.

-¿Sabes Gin?—decía Harry.

-¿Qué paso Potter?—decía Ginny riendo.

-Tú ya eres una Potter también—le sonreía Harry viéndola a sus ojos color chocolate –Hoy es el día más feliz de toda mi vida, por fin estamos juntos como ansiábamos estarlo—suspiraba Harry viendo a su amada.

-Lo se amor, este día es incomparable, nunca había sentido tanta alegría en un solo momento y cuando dijiste tus votos…tuve que pelear muy duro contra las lágrimas, fue lo más hermoso que me has dicho, enserio estoy eternamente agradecida por que me hayas notado Harry y más aún que me hayas dejado ser tu esposa y compañera de vida, este momento es mágico—decía la pelirroja con los ojos cristalinos.

-No tienes por qué llorar hermosa—decía Harry moviendo sus pulgares a los ojos de Ginny y limpiando las lágrimas que querían salir de ellos –Y no tienes que agradecer nada esta decisión de estar a tu lado fue por cuenta propia, yo estoy plenamente enamorado de ti, te amo con todo mi ser y no pude haber elegido mejor compañera de vida para este momento, te amo más con cada latido que pasa de mi corazón y eso nunca cambiara—decía Harry mientras le daba un tierno beso en sus labios el cual ella respondía con la misma intensidad.

En ese momento se terminaba la pieza y se acercaba Arthur y Molly.

-¿Me dejarías bailar con mi nuero hija? – preguntaba Molly

-¿Y tú con tu esposa Harry?—preguntaba Arthur

-Claro—decían ambos sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

Arthur comenzaba a bailar con su hija.

-Mírate hija, estas más hermosa que nunca, la felicidad irradia de ti y eso me alegra como no tienes una idea, ves te dije que ningún sueño era tan absurdo para cumplirse, ahora obsérvate estas al lado del hombre que has amado toda tu vida, cada segundo de ella, están juntos por siempre—decía Arthur felizmente –son el uno para el otro, y eso nos alegra a tu madre y a mí, no podíamos pedir mejor pareja para dos de las personas más importantes en nuestra vida, Harry y tú son jóvenes a los que amamos con todo nuestro corazón y este momento de felicidad que estamos compartiendo con ustedes, no tiene comparación. Sabemos que les ira bien a los dos, que triunfaran juntos en esta vida y siempre serán un cimiento el uno para el otro, no podíamos haber dejado a nuestra hija en mejores manos—decía con lágrimas en los ojos el señor Weasley –eres la más pequeña y la tercera en casarte hija—

-Gracias papá y sé que mis sueños al principio parecían tontos, incluso infantiles se podría decir pero ahora los estoy viendo hechos realidad y estoy feliz por ello, cada segundo que paso al lado de Harry mi felicidad aumenta como no tienes una idea, sentir esto que me abruma en estos momentos es inigualable, la mera acción de estar con él en el mismo lugar hace que mi corazón se acelere más y más siempre hace que mi mundo gire alrededor de él, lo amo como nunca he podido amar a alguien, soy inmensamente feliz a su lado, nunca pienso fallarle papá, no me lo perdonaría, el sufrió mucho y ahora es momento para que su vida sea solo felicidad…aunque…-decía un poco triste.

-¿Qué pasa hija?—preguntaba el señor Weasley.

-Me aterra, pensar que puede pasarle algo cuando empiece como auror, me da muchísimo miedo pensarlo, tengo miedo que un día alguien llegue y me diga que…se fue…que ya no está…no podría vivir me arrancarían mi otra mitad, mi razón por la que sonrió, me dolería mucho perderlo papá—decía la chica mientras se recargaba en el pecho de su padre buscando un lugar seguro.

-Hija, no subestimes a Harry, digo, eres esposa del mago más poderoso de todos, sería muy tonto pensar que alguien lo podría lastimar, aparte sabes que Ron nunca dejara que algo le pase a Harry, ellos van a estar juntos en ese trabajo y se cuidaran mutuamente, así que no hay de qué preocuparse—decía firmemente el padre de la chica infundiéndole confianza a su hija.

-Gracias papá tu siempre sabes cómo tranquilizarme—sonreía Ginny

Mientras tanto Harry baila con Molly.

-Sabes Harry, siempre pensé cuando Ginny era pequeña y cuando te conocimos que ustedes harían una excelente pareja, ambos son unos grandes magos y excelente personas, ambos son mis hijos, siempre te he considerado mi hijo, desde el momento en el que viniste a la madriguera cuando Ron y los gemelos se robaron el auto—reía la señora Weasley al recodarlo –has sido parte de esta familia, todos en ella te queremos eres parte de nosotros y siempre lo serás y ahora más que nunca siendo que ya estas unido a nuestra pequeña hija la cual te quiere y te ama de sobre manera, si la hubieras oído hablar de ti siempre. Fuiste su héroe desde pequeña, una inspiración para ella y eso la enamoro de ti con forme pasaban los años, te volviste un icono en la vida de ella y siempre decía que se casaría contigo y formaría una hermosa familia a tu lado y ahora véanse son todos unos muchachos que han logrado sobrevivir la maldad de Voldemort y que estarán, confió en Merlín, juntos toda su vida, cuidándose el uno al otro, pero por favor, tiene que cuidarte siendo auror no quiero que Ginny se quede viuda…eso la devastaría—decía un poco preocupada la señora Weasley –Sé que siempre ha sido tu ambición ser auror siempre buscas que todo mundo esté bien, pero cuídate Harry por favor, sé que tú y Ron se cuidaran mutuamente pero no hagan nada arriesgado o que ponga su seguridad tanto en juego. No resistiría perder a otro de mis hijos—decía la señora Weasley con la voz quebrada.

-No se preocupe mamá, estaremos bien Ron y yo, eso se lo aseguro nadie podrá lastimarnos, ambos tenemos por quienes estar bien y regresar cada día a la casa, yo amo a Ginny como no tiene una idea y no me podría perdonar jamás lastimarla o dejarla sola después de todo lo que pasamos juntos ella y yo, ella se ha convertido en la pieza más importante y fundamental de mi vida, es mi otra mitad, mi compañera, mi vida y universo entero. No me imagino sin ella, me volvería si ella no estuviera a mi lado, así que no se preocupe señora Weasley, nunca voy a dejar que me pase nada durante el trabajo y mucho menos que me separen de Ginny, nadie lo lograra, si Voldemort no pudo hacerlo, menos lo harán personas más débiles que el—decía seguro de sí mismo Harry mientras veía a los ojos a su suegra.

-Gracias Harry por traer felicidad a esta familia, todos los miembros del clan Weasley damos gracias a tu llegada a nosotros, has sido lo mejor que le ha pasado a muchos de nosotros sin contar que mitad de nuestra familia te debe la vida, eres muy especial para cada uno de nosotros eso siempre tenlo en claro, eres la luz de Ginny su cimiento, y para nosotros eres uno de los miembros más queridos de nuestro clan- decía Molly con lágrimas en los ojos

-Gracias por aceptarme en su familia—decía Harry.

-Gracias a ti por llegar a ella…- decía la voz de Arthur atrás de ellos y le entregaba a Ginny a Harry.

Los cuatro sonreían como nunca sabiendo que ahora la vida de ellos dos había cambiado radicalmente.

La fiesta continuaba y todo mundo felicitaba a Harry y a Ginny cuando podían y alrededor de las dos de la mañana los jóvenes se despedían de todos y sus maletas ya los esperaban para comenzar su luna de miel.

Se despedían de todos y con ello tomaban la mano el uno del otro y desaparecían con dirección a las mejores vacaciones de su vida.


	77. Noche de Bodas

Aquí esta la noche de bodas de Harry y Ginny espero sea de su agrado.

Disclaimer: HP no es mio es de JK

Capítulo 77:

Noche de bodas

Los jóvenes se aparecían dónde iban a tener su luna de miel, en una reserva mágica en la Riviera Maya, al llegar eran recibidos por un señor de alrededor de unos cuarenta años, con ojos negros y bigote, vestido con una guayabera y pantalones blancos.

-Bienvenidos a Yucatán, esta reserva es llamada Aak Lahun ¿Ustedes son el señor y la señorita Potter supongo?—preguntaba el señor.

-Si así es—decía Harry.

En eso unos tres elfos domésticos aparecían y tomaban las maletas de Harry y Ginny.

-Ya tenemos todo listo para su estancia aquí—decía el señor mientras los guiaba por la reserva hacia la habitación que tenían.

-Perfecto—decía Harry tomado de la mano de Ginny.

-Estamos a su servicio jóvenes—decía el señor –Mi nombre es Tomas y estamos para lo que necesiten—les sonreía el señor viéndolos mientras le daba a Harry una tarjeta y a Ginny otra la cual los iba a estar dejando entrar a su habitación.

Llegaban al cuarto y el señor Tomas se despedía de ellos, mientras que la joven pareja entraba en un cuarto muy acogedor.

Estaba adornado con varios cuadros representando varias escenas del Chilam Balam y Popol Vuh, varias figuras prehispánicas.

Una cama Queen size estaba en la habitación también, donde los elfos domésticos habían puesto ya sus maletas vacías ya que habían desempacado por ellos su ropa y utensilios del baño y acomodado todo en el cuarto.

-Bueno al menos no tenemos que desempacar—decía Ginny riendo.

-En eso tiene razón amor, lo que nos da más tiempo para…- dice Harry viéndola a los ojos mientras ella igual lo veía a los ojos y sonreía sonrojada.

-Lo se amor…- decía besándolo –pero necesito uno momento de privacidad en el baño amor—decía Ginny levantándose y tomando su neceser y un gancho con ropa cubierto por un forro gris.

-¿Qué llevas ahí amor?—decía Harry mientras veía caminar a su amada aún con el vestido de novia.

-Cosas amor, quiero que cuando salga, tú ya no tengas ese traje puesto—le decía seductoramente Ginny.

Harry se sonrojaba de sobremanera y solamente asentía ante lo dicho por su amada.

-A la orden señorita—decía él mientras Ginny ingresaba al baño.

La joven Comenzaba a quitarse el vestido quedándose solo en un bra blanco y su ropa íntima del mismo color, con un ligero sosteniendo las medias blancas que llevaba puestas y posteriormente quitándose los tacones que traía.

Abría la llave de la regadera y se desnudaba por completo para ingresar a la misma, donde comenzaba a tallar su cuerpo con el jabón que estaba ahí, sintiéndose refrescada, tardaba unos veinte minutos en el baño.

Al salir de la regadera abría aquel forro gris donde tenía la ropa que usaría esa noche con Harry.

-Esto…lo disfrutaras…Harry…- decía con cierto tono maquiavélico.

Se continuaba arreglando poniéndose un corset negro con rojo, que hacia resaltar sus senos, unas medías negras sostenidas con un ligero del mismo color, una diminuta tanga negra que se transparentaba el pubis rasurado de la chica.

Se perfumaba con aquella fragancia floral que tanto intoxicaba a Harry y se disponía a salir.

Harry la estaba esperando al borde de la cama dándole la espalda al baño, con ansias de ver que tenía preparado Ginny, el ya estando solo en sus boxers esperándola.

Ginny salía sigilosamente del baño y se subía a la cama discretamente cubriéndole los ojos mientras besaba el lóbulo de la oreja del chico.

-¿Me extrañaste Potter?- cuestionaba la chica destapando los ojos del joven mientras él la volteaba a ver quedando completamente fascinado con lo que veía.

-Te…ves muy...sexy…-tartamudeaba el joven viéndola.

-¿Te gusto?—cuestionaba Ginny mientras que su aroma floral intoxicaba a Harry mucho más.

-Te ves demasiado provocativa como para que yo deje pasar esta oportunidad de comerte—decía Harry mientras tocaba el vientre de la joven.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado, Hermione y yo lo escogimos porque pensamos que te gustaría—decía Ginny mientras lo abrazaba del cuello y Harry la abrazaba de la cintura.

-Eligieron muy bien, tendré que aceptarlo—decía sonrojado el joven pelinegro sin quitarle la vista de encima a los ojos color chocolate de su amada.

Ginny comenzaba a besar al joven apasionadamente a lo cual él le respondía con el mismo entusiasmo, la chica comenzaba a tocar lo pectorales del joven mientras que este masajeaba al abdomen de la misma subiendo sus manos posteriormente sobre el corset y llegando a los senos de ella, donde bajaba el cierre de la prenda, liberándolos y posteriormente masajeándolos, tocando apenas y con sus yemas los rosados pezones de su amada lo cual hacia que ella suspirara en la boca del joven.

La chica bajaba su mano hacia los boxers del chico, introduciéndola en ella y tocando su ya erguido miembro del joven, haciendo que este dejara salir diversos suspiros de placer bajo el toque de su amada, la cual comenzaba a mover de arriba hacia abajo su mano para posteriormente tomarlo de los hombros y aventarlo hacia la cama mientras ella se movía hacia el miembro de él y continuaba masturbándolo un poco más rápido.

-¿Te gusta Potter?—decía con cierto tono malicioso la joven mientras acercaba su boca hacia el falo del chico y le daba una lamida tentativa a la cabeza del mismo, lo cual hacia que Harry temblara de placer y suspirara.

-Me fascina…- decía superando pesadamente el joven.

-Es lo que veo—Sonreía Ginny e introducía de golpe en su boca aquella virilidad del joven moviendo su boca de arriba hacia abajo sobre él, mientras que movía su lengua sobre la longitud de él haciéndolo suspirar pesadamente, dándole pie a la pelirroja de hacerlo un poco más rápido para darle más placer a su pareja.

Harry estaba extasiado en esos momentos, no solo se veía hermosa y sexy Ginny sino que también lo estaba volviendo loco, arqueaba un poco la espalda bajo el placer que le daba con su boca la chica, suspiraba pesadamente dándole pauta a que Ginny aumentara la velocidad con la que su boca trabajaba sobre su miembro, haciendo que este casi llegara en la boca de ella a no ser que la detenía.

-Amor…para…voy a llegar si sigues así—decía suspirando Harry mientras la tomaba del hombro y la recostaba en la cama donde la comenzaba a besar frenéticamente a la par de que su mano bajaba hacia las bragas de la chica y la introducía en ella comenzando a tocar el lizo pubis de la joven y posteriormente introduciendo un dedo en ella lo cual hacia que la respiración de la chica se acelerara mientras este de afuera para adentro su dedo primeramente lento y posteriormente aumentando su velocidad y otro dedo a la acción.

-Por…Merlín…Harry…- suspiraba Ginny mientras se aferraba a las sabanas la chica –Me volverás loca—decía suspirando la pelirroja mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

Harry continuaba sus acciones pero ahora comenzaba a besar y morder ligeramente el cuello de su amada, haciendo que la excitación en ambos aumentara considerablemente haciendo que Ginny arquera su espalda introduciendo aún más los dedos de Harry en ella, lo cual hacia que la chica dejara salir un gemido como nunca antes.

-Harry me…fascina cuando me tocas…- decía jadeando la chica mientras continuaba disfrutando los movimientos de la mano de Harry.

-¿Enserio señorita Potter?—cuestionaba Harry mientras la besaba apasionadamente sin detener sus acciones.

-lo…juro…-suspiraba pesadamente Ginny mientras seguía manteniendo sus ojos cerrados por el placer que obtenía por parte de Harry.

Ginny sentía su clímax próximo y movía su mano hacia la de Harry deteniéndola en ese preciso momento.

-Te quiero dentro…- susurraba la chica viendo al joven a los ojos.

El chico sonreía y la besaba.

-No te escuche Ginny, ¿Dijiste algo?— mientras que con su índice tocaba nuevamente el clítoris de la joven haciéndola gemir.

-Te quiero en mí…Harry…por favor…-decía un poco más fuerte y suplicando la pelirroja.

-sigo sin poder escucharte—decía el joven mientras bajaba la ropa íntima de la joven despojándola de todo excepto de sus medias y ligero a la par de que se posicionaba en la entrada de ella rosándola con la cabeza de su miembro haciendo que esta dejara salir un gemido aún más sonoro que antes.

-Que te quiero dentro con un carajo—decía Ginny mientras que rodeaba sus piernas a las de él y hacia que entrara de golpe en ella ocasionando que ambos gimieran de placer, mientras que Harry comenzaba a moverse rápidamente en ella haciéndola gemir como nunca.

-oh…Harry…te siento tan adentro…y tan grande…- decía la pelirroja disfrutando de los movimientos del chico dentro de ella, dejando salir pequeños suspiros paulatinamente con cada embestida que el pelinegro le propiciaba a la chica.

Ginny se sentía en las nubes, nunca lo habían hecho tan apasionadamente, sentía como el miembro de su esposo se engrosaba más y más dentro de ella sintiendo como lo apretaba, a la par de que Harry sentía como las paredes de Ginny se cerraban en su falo, haciendo que este recibiera aún más placer con las acciones de Ginny. Harry continuaba moviéndose hasta que Ginny lo detenía y lo sacaba de ella para acostarlo posteriormente sobre la cama.

Ginny tomaba sin titubear la virilidad del joven y la introducía nuevamente de golpe en ella, comenzándose a mover de arriba hacia abajo sobre Harry sosteniéndose con sus manos en el pecho del joven.

-Ginny…te mueves tan…bien…-gemía Harry mientras que Ginny aumentaba la velocidad de sus movimientos sintiendo gran placer en ello.

La pelirroja bajaba su cabeza hacia la de Harry sin dejar de moverse encima de él, dándole un apasionado beso el cual el joven gustoso respondia, empezando ambos a tener una guerra de lenguas dentro de su desenfreno. Ginny no disminuía ni un segundo su velocidad, se sentía en la gloria, nunca había estado tan excitada en su vida y a la vez tan enamorada de él, su corazón latía al mil por hora, estaba haciendo el amor nuevamente con la persona que masamaba en el mundo.

-Ginny…voy…a llegar…-suspiraba el joven mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Llega conmigo Harry…- suspiraba la joven sintiendo su clímax cerca de igual manera.

Harry ayudaba dando las últimas arremetidas hacia el interior de la joven para finalmente derramar su semilla en ella.

Ambos terminaban suspirando pesadamente, Ginny sobre el pecho de Harry y el acariciando el cabello de su amada.

-Fue maravilloso amor…- decía Ginny acurrucándose en el pecho del pelinegro.

-Lo se amor…y lo mejor de todo, es que ya estamos casados…- decía el joven besando la cabeza de su amada y cerrando los ojos junto con ella quedándose profundamente dormidos.


	78. Chichen-Itza

Bueno aquí el primer día de luna de miel de los jóvenes Potter, espero les guste, perdón si encuentran aburrida la clase de historia, jejeje soy historiador y no me pude detener de darles una historia fuerte de una parte que mas me gusta de mi país.

Disclaimer: HP no es mio es de JK

Capítulo 78

Chichen-Itza

A la mañana siguiente Ginny abría sus ojos color chocolate gracias a los primero rayos de sol que acariciaban su cara, alzaba su mirada hacia el rostro pasivo y durmiente de Harry y solamente sonreía.

Por fin sus vidas se habían unido en una sola.

Se movía un poco hacia los labios de su esposo, besándolos ligeramente, haciendo que con ello Harry abriera los ojos, observando directamente a las orbes de su amante, haciendo que ambos esbozaran una sonrisa.

-Buenos días señorita Potter—decía el joven de cabello azabache.

-Buenos días señor Potter ¿Cómo durmió?—sonreía la pecosa.

-Tendré que decir que muy bien, ya que una hermosa señorita me dejo agotado ayer—decía Harry con una mirada picarona en su rostro a lo que hacía que la chica se sonrojara de sobremanera.

-Harry….agg eres tan…- decía Ginny levantándose aun ruborizada por lo mencionado por el chico que vivió y con ello se dirigía la pelirroja al baño seguida por Harry.

-Hoy que haremos Harry—preguntaba Ginny mientras abría la llave de la regadera esperando agua saliera el agua caliente.

-Pues hay un sitio arqueológico no muy lejos de aquí, como a una hora llamado Chichen –itza, por lo que vi se practicaba hechicería ahí, digo a eso vinimos principalmente ya que te había intrigado esta Hermione con los Mayas.—sonreía Harry mientras veía como se terminaba de desnudar su esposa.

-Te dejo bañar amor mientras voy a preparar lo demás para irnos y ya solo me bañe y nos vamos—sonreía Harry mientras comenzaba a desplazarse hacia la puerta del baño.

-¿Y quién dice que quiero que te vayas?—decía la chica sonriéndole provocativamente mientras se metía a la bañera.

Harry se sonrojaba y se comenzaba a quitar la ropa para acompañar a su pareja en la regadera, donde al entrar el joven le comenzaba a besar la espalda mientras que ella suspiraba ligeramente.

La chica se volteaba y besaba los labios el chico mientras enjabonaba sus manos pasándola por los pectorales del joven, mientras que e seguía profundizando el beso.

Cuando más había subido la temperatura y Harry la pegaba a la pared para hacerla nuevamente suya ella lo detenía y sonreía maquiavélicamente.

-Nos tenemos que apurar amor—sonreía decía la chica dejando a un excitado Harry en la bañera mientras ela salía y se secaba su cabello y enrollaba una toalla en su cintura.

-Esta me las pagas Ginny—decía Harry riendo y acabándose de enjuagar.

Ginny comenzaba a arreglarse junto con Harry, poniéndose un short pequeño y una blusa de tirantes roja, con unos flats rojos para estar cómoda en el recorrido de hoy.

Al terminar los chicos salían de su habitación, ya listos para empezar sus vacaciones y se dirigían hacia el Lobby del hotel donde los recibía tomas con una sonrisa amplia dibujada en su rostro.

-Buenos días señor y señorita Potter ¿Cómo pasaron la noche? ¿Todo en orden?-

-Si muchas gracias Tomas—decía sonriendo Ginny.

-¿En qué podemos ser de asistencia para ustedes hoy?—

-Queremos visitar diversas ruinas, primero queremos hoy dedicarnos a Chichen itza—decía Harry.

-Me parece perfecto. Vengan por aquí por favor.- decía el Cosierge guiándolos a una oficina donde habían diversos trípticos.

El hombre sacaba uno donde se podía apreciar la belleza del sitio al que querían ir Harry y Ginny, dejando maravillados a ambos.

-Es hermoso—decía Ginny tomando el tríptico en sus manos y viéndolo.

-Le aseguro que lo es señorita, tenemos preparado un traslador para Chichen itza en aproximadamente veinte minutos—decía Tomas.

-¿Cuánto sería?—preguntaba Harry sacando su bolsa de oro.

-Solo dos galeones por persona lo que sería el traslador, ya si ustedes quieren aparecer de regreso o tener un traslador a cierta hora, eso sería dos galeones extra—decía Tomas.

-Ok—decía Harry sacando dos galeones ya que tenía pensado regresar solos de su visita y se los daba a Tomas.

-Perfecto señor Potter todo está en orden—decía el trabajador del hotel.

-¿De dónde saldrá el traslador?—cuestionaba Ginny

-Del Lobby señorita, en aproximadamente quince minutos—decía Tomas sonriendo.

-Ok muchas gracias—decían los Potter levantándose de las sillas y se dirigían a la entrada principal del hotel, donde se sentaban en los sillones sostenidos de la mano mientras que Ginny recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de él.

-Gracias Harry—susurraba la chica.

Harry bajaba la mirada y la veía.

-¿Y por qué agradeces amor?—

-Nunca pensé que algo así me fuera a pasar, aunque nunca perdí mi esperanza en ti, pero a veces lo sentía muy lejos esto, y ahora estamos juntos para toda nuestra vida y disfrutaremos de ella al máximo—decía sonriendo el joven.

-Esto será para siempre amor, cada año en nuestro aniversario nos iremos algún lugar que querramos ambos ¿Qué te parece?—le preguntaba Harry.

-Excelente—decía brillándole los ojos de emoción.

En ese momento Tomas se movía hacia ellos y les informaba que el traslador estaba listo, a lo cual ambos se levantaban y se dirigían hacia él.

-Tengan un excelente señores Potter—decía Tomas sonriendo y viéndolos desaparecer con el traslador.

Al llegar quedaban asombrados por lo que veían, una colosal pirámide enfrente de ellos, con otras tantas construcciones de piedra que tenían vestigios antiguos y de alta importancia historiográfica y arqueológica.

-Bueno días, ¿ustedes son los señores Potter?—decía atrás de ellos un joven de tez morena, con un sombrero de paja, una guayabera ya desgastada y unos pantalones blancos.

-Si somos nosotros ¿Por qué?- cuestionaba Harry.

-A es que el señor Tomas me encargo que sea su guía el día de hoy, mi nombre es Pedro, y seré su guía a través de las ruinas—decía el joven que debía tener alrededor de la edad de Harry.

-A me parece excelente eso—decía sonriente Ginny.

-Bueno ¿comenzamos?—preguntaba Pedro.

-Si claro—decía Harry y comenzaban a seguirlo.

Atravesaban la explanada donde se unían todas las pirámides y se paraba en medio el joven.

-Bueno, Chichén Itzá del maya: Chichén, boca del pozo; de los Itzá, osea _brujos de _agua_,_ es uno de los principales sitios arqueológicos de la península de Yucatán, en México, ubicado en el municipio de Tinum, que es donde se encuentran ahorita, en el estado de Yucatán. Es vestigio importante y renombrado de la civilización maya, las edificaciones principales que ahí perduran corresponden a la época de la declinación de la propia cultura maya denominada por los arqueólogos como el período posclásico.—decía Pedro hacia Harry y Giny.

-¿Entonces era una ciudad de magos?—cuestionaba Ginny fascinada.

-Solo los mandatarios parecen haber sido magos como usted y su esposa señorita- decía Pedro.

-¿Tú no eres mago?— preguntaba Harry.

-No señor yo solo soy contratado para darle Tours a los magos y brujas que vengan, claro no puedo decir nada de mi trabajo a nadie—decía el joven.

-A ok—decían juntos la pareja.

-Bueno sigamos.—decía el joven mientras los seguía guiando.

- Tiene una clara influencia tolteca, otra de nuestras culturas de aquí de México. El dios que preside el sitio, según la mitología maya, es Kukulcán, representación maya de Quetzalcóatl, dios tomado del panteón de la cultura tolteca. Dicho esto, hay que considerar que Chichén Itzá fue una ciudad o un centro ceremonial, que pasó por diversas épocas constructivas e influencias de los distintos pueblos que la ocuparon y que la impulsaron desde su fundación. Pero bueno, muchos dicen que en realidad Kukulkán era un mago de un gran poder que ayudo a construir este centro ceremonial y que lo acabaron haciendo a su honor y gloria.—decía Pedro aun guiando a los jóvenes ahora paseando por las ruinas acercándose a la pirámide.

-Esto es fascinante Harry…enserio lo es—decía Ginny quedando maravillada con todo lo que les contaba el jovencito.

-Sí que lo es amor, Hermione se morirá de la envidia—decía el pelinegro.

El tour continuaba acercándose más a la pirámide que tenía tantas ganas de ver Ginny.

-Chichén Itzá fue fundada hacia el año quinientos veinticinco d.C., durante "la primera bajada o bajada pequeña del oriente que refieren las crónicas", por los chanes de Bacalar, que después se llamaron itzá y más tarde aún cocomes. Habiendo establecido los chanes la capital de su gobierno en Chichén Itzá en la época señalada, provenientes de Bacalar, continuaron su trayecto de oriente a poniente en la península de Yucatán, al cabo del cual fundarían también otras ciudades importantes como Ek Balam, Izamal, Motul, T'Hó, la actual Mérida de Yucatán y Champotón.—decía Pedro -Ya hacia el final del período clásico tardío, en el siglo IX, Chichén se convirtió en uno de los más importantes centros políticos de las tierras del Mayab. Para el principio del posclásico desde el año 900 hasta el 1500, la ciudad se había consolidado como principal centro de poder en la península yucateca.-

Continuaban su recorrido hasta llegar a la pirámide de Kukulkán y estando al pie de ella en las escalinatas Pedro les decía.

-Por utlimo, Los múltiples y monumentales edificios de la gran explanada de Chichén Itzá están presididos por la Pirámide de Kukulcán, llamado por muchos "el Castillo", uno de los edificios más notables de la arquitectura maya. Es una pirámide de cuatro lados que culmina en un templo rectangular. Se asienta sobre una plataforma rectangular de cincuenta y cinco punto cinco metros de ancho y tiene una altura de veinticuatro metros.—decía el joven señalando hacia arriba -Cada lado de la pirámide tiene una gran escalinata, noventa y uno escalones por lado y un más que conduce al templo superior, dando trescientos sesenta y cinco escalones, uno por día del año.—les mencionaba mientras continuaba el ascenso-

Ginny veía hacia todos los lados fascinada con todo lo que captaban sus ojos.

-Balaustradas de piedra flanquean cada escalera, y en la base de la escalinata norte se asientan dos colosales cabezas de serpientes emplumadas, efigies del dios Kukulcán. Es en estas escalinatas y muy particularmente en sus pretiles o balaustradas, donde se proyectan durante el transcurso del día equinoccial, las sombras de las aristas de las plataformas o basamentos superpuestos, que integran el gran edificio, configurándose así la imagen del cuerpo de la serpiente-dios, que al paso de las horas parece moverse descendiendo y rematando en la mencionada cabeza pétrea situada en la base inferior de la escalinata. Es en este juego de luz y sombra, que representa la "bajada" de Kukulcán a la tierra, como quisieron los mayas simbolizar el mandato superior de acudir a la labor agrícola, ante la inminencia de la llegada de las lluvias, al concluir el mes de marzo en que se inicia la temporada de siembra de la milpa en la región. Queda evidente la íntima relación que hicieron, los inventores de semejante montaje, de su conocimiento astronómico, aplicado a la arquitectura, en un entorno religioso y para un fin estrictamente político de liderazgo de masas, que debían concurrir puntualmente a la cita de una ardua tarea de supervivencia: la del pesado trabajo agrícola de su cultivo esencial, el maíz, base de su alimentación. Se infiere, por ende, que ese espectáculo que hoy vemos como mágico, tenía que ver con la estabilidad social de los mayas.—decía el joven llegando por fin a la parte superior de la pirámide, donde los jóvenes alcanzaban a ver el cenote de agua.

-¿Eso qué es?—preguntaba Ginny señalándolo.

- Eso señorita es el cenote sagrado del lugar donde realizaban ofrendas de oro, jade y demás joyas preciosas e incluso telas hacia el Dios Chaac, señor de la Lluvia para nuestros antepasados, se dice que igual sacrificaban doncellas, con ataviados y grandes joyas.—decía el joven.

-Es hermoso este lugar—decía Ginny.

-Sí que lo es cariño sí que lo es—decía Harry mientras sacaba cuatro galeones y se los daba al joven el cual agradecía a la pareja y se retiraba.

-Me fascino aquí amor—decía Ginny mientras era abrazada por atrás por Harry.

-Me alegra escuchar eso princesa—decía felizmente el joven mientras ambos se quedaban viendo el sitio sin decir nada, solamente disfrutando de su presencia y el silencio del lugar.


	79. Día en la playa

Aquí el capítulo, chicos les tengo un anuncio al terminar la luna de miel concluiré este fic, pero, haré una secuela donde empezara desde el regreso de las vacaciones de Harry y Ginny, hasta que Ginny se embarace de James Sirius, de ahí otra donde se embarace de Albus Severus y la final que seria la de Lly y hasta que van a dejar a sus hijos a Hogwarts. Qué opinan de ello, espero sus coments

Disclaimer: HP no es mio es de JK

Capítulo 79:

Día en la playa.

Al día siguiente después de ir a la pirámide de Chichen itza, los jóvenes se despertaban abrazados y suspirando, regocijándose nuevamente de su luna de miel, la cual la estaban disfrutando al máximo.

-Buenos días pecosa—decía Harry sonriéndole y dándole un beso en la espalda a Ginny.

-Jijiji me haces cosquillas Harry y dormí excelentemente, más estando en tus brazos—sonreía la joven volteándose a ver a Harry y dándole un tierno beso.

Harry le daba una amplia sonrisa y besaba sus labios tiernamente suspirando.

-Hoy que harems señor Potter—decía Ginny viéndolo a los ojos.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a la playa?—preguntaba Harry.

-Es una excelente idea amor—decía Ginny incorporándose y mostrando su espalda desnuda a Harry lo cual hacia que este comenzara a excitarse.

-Deja me doy un baño amor—sonríe Ginny mientras toma una toalla y parte de su ropa y traje de baño.

Mientras tanto Harry comenzaba a arreglar lo que se llevarían a la playa, un ajedrez mágico, bloqueador solar y diversas otras cosas, junto con la preparación de sus bermudas de traje de baño.

Después de una media hora donde Harry se ponía a leer, Ginny salía del baño ataviada con un vestido de flores, blanco, su cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo y sandalias dejando ver sus perfectamente arreglados pies pintadas sus uñas de rojo.

-Te ves hermosa…- decía Harry sonrojado mientras se levantaba para meterse a bañar.

Se bañaba rápido Harry apresurándose, no podía estar lejos de Ginny mucho tiempo y menos con ella vestida tan sexy, solamente porque querían ambos ir a la playa.

Saliendo ya preparado, Ginny lo esperaba ya con la mochila en la puerta con su mano estirada, la cual él tomaba gustoso y salían de su cuarto caminando.

-¿Cómo te la estás pasando Ginny?—preguntaba Harry.

-Excelente amor, la verdad esto ha ido más allá de lo que imaginaba, enserio te explayaste con todo esto—decía sonriendo la pelirroja –Nunca había ido a otro lado que no fuera Rumania o Egipto, ya sabes por Charlie y Bill y no conocía como tal el mar, no habíamos tenido…- se sonrojaba un poco –la posición económica para hacerlo—desviaba un poco la mirada Ginny.

Harry se detenía enfrente de ella y tomaba su rostro en sus manos.

-Eso no es algo de lo que tienes que apenarte amor, mírame tu al menos habías viajado yo ni eso—ríe divertidamente –todo lo que conocía era la escuela, mi disque cuarto y la casa de los Durleys, más adelante Hogwarts—sonreía Harry pero Ginny lo abrazaba como nunca.

-No sabes cómo me duele que recuerdes eso Harry—decía Ginny alzando su mirada a los ojos color esmeralda del joven –Esa forma en la que te trataban, como luego morías de hambre, o tenías ropa muy desgastada—decía mientras continuaban caminando llegando a la playa que estaba a unos escasos metros de su hotel.

La playa era hermosa, el mar era cristalino que se transparentaba con la luz del gran astro rey que estaba iluminando el escenario, el viento era cálido y rozaba sus cuerpos, mientras que la arena bajo los pies de ambos se sentía extremadamente suave.

-Es hermoso este lugar…- decía Ginny

-Sí que lo es pelirroja—decía Harry sonriendo ampliamente.

Ambos comenzaban a caminar hacia un sitio un poco alejado y encontrándolo extendían sus toallas mientras que Ginny, posteriormente se quitaba su vestido y mostraba el traje de baño de dos piezas que traía que era color rojo, que resaltaba su figura extremadamente bien, y Harry no podía quitarle de encima la mirada.

-Te ve…excelente amor—decía Harry tragando saliva, viendo las bien torneadas piernas de Ginny, su plano abdomen y esbelta figura.

-Cierra la boca amor, se te caerá la saliva—decía divertida su esposa.

El chico se sonrojaba como nunca –¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? Si con solo verte así imagino tu silueta encima de mi como anoche y me dan ganas de hacerte mía aún mas—decía Harry sonriéndole haciendo que ahora se ruborizara la pelirroja.

-Harry siempre encuentras una forma de defenderte ¿verdad?—decía la chica mientras se sentaba al lado de él, pero este se levantaba y se quitaba la playera, dejando ver su bien marcados músculos, pero igualmente sobresalían sus cicatrices, desde la quemadura del cola cuerno, el corte que le había hecho Voldemort para la poción que lo trajo a la vida, las cicatrices de Umbridge y demás que adornaban su cuerpo y a pesar de ello, Ginny no podía despegar su mirada del abdomen y cuerpo de Harry, se veía demasiado bien, antójale para ella, más aún con aquellas cicatrices, sus medallas de combate, su insignias de valor que nadie se la podría quitar, se veía a pesar de todo, hermoso.

-Ginny, cierra tú también la boca—decía Harry mientras la veía a los ojos –un poquito más y me comes todo con la mirada—reía ligeramente el joven mientras le daba un beso en la frente a la sonrojada pelirroja, la cual pasaba un dedo por el pectoral del joven haciendo que este temblara bajo su toque.

-Veo que te gusta—decía pícaramente la chica mientras besaba los labios del joven.

-Lo que más me gusta eres tu amor—sonreía en el beso el joven.

Detenían el beso y Harry se levantaba jalando a Ginny para que igual se levantara de la toalla.

-Ven vamos al mar—decía Harry y la pelirroja asentía.

Se metían al mar y comenzaba a jugar en él, echándose agua el uno al otro y teniendo luchitas en la misma, duraban sí un buen rato y posteriormente caminaban tomados de la mano por la orilla del mar observando como el sol se ocultaba atrás del horizonte despidiendo el día.

Los jóvenes comenzaban a regresar a donde dejaban sus cosas, las cuales estaban intactas y tal cual las habían dejado.

-¿Te la pasaste bien hoy?—preguntaba Harry a su esposa mientras empezaba a recoger.

-Pero si esto aún no termina…- decía la chica mientras aventaba a Harry a la arena y se subía encima de él.

-Sabes Harry…Siempre ha sido mi fantasía hacerlo en la playa…bajo la luz de la luna como ahorita…- decía una muy sonrojada Ginny viendo a Harry.

-¿Quieres que lo hagamos amor?—cuestionaba con cierto tono de entusiasmo Harry.

La pelirroja pasaba un mechón de cabello hacia atrás de su oreja y bajaba sensualmente hacia los labios de Harry besándolos tiernamente –¿Eso responde tu pregunta?—decía mientras profundizaba el beso y Harry tocaba las caderas de su amada.

-Si…- suspiraba Harry respondiendo el beso y preparándose para cumplir la fantasía de su amada.


	80. La playa

Creo que sera este y otros dos capítulos para terminar esta primera parte y ando pensando en un fic AU para Harry y Ginny, pero creo primero escribire desde que empiezan a trabajar y el nacimiento de JAmes, aun no lo se, bueno espero sea de su agrado

Disclaimer: HP no es mio es de JK

Capítulo 80:

La playa.

Los jóvenes se continuaban besando desenfrenadamente, Harry tenía sus manos sobre la cintura de Ginny mientras que la pelirroja estaba inclinada besándolo como nunca, la temperatura comenzaba a subir en sus cuerpos haciendo que ambos gimieran de placer a la par que Harry tomaba su varita y la movía, activando el encantamiento muffliato y uno de invisibilidad para que nadie los interrumpiera mientras se entregaban el uno al otro.

Ginny aumentaba la intensidad de los besos que le daba a Harry mientras que el aire que surcaba en aquellos momentos acariciaba su cuerpo a la par de que la luz de la luna rozaba sus cuerpos. La pelirroja estaba perdida en el éxtasis, entre cada caricia que le propiciaba su esposo y el rose de piel y labios que ambos tenían, Ginny se sentía mojarse cada vez más conforme pasaban los segundos, estaba envuelta en un frenesí de pasión.

-Harry…te amo—suspiraba la chica mientras continuaba besándolo, a lo cual el joven respondía, moviendo sus manos hacia el la parte superior del bikini de la chica y lo desamarraba, haciendo que la chica dejara salir un pequeño gemido de sus labios y con ello quita el bikini de la chica dejando liberados los senos de la misma, lo cual hacia que Harry detuviera el beso que le daba su amada y se incorporaba con ella sentada sobre su regazo.

El joven pelinegro comenzaba a besar el cuello de la joven, dando pequeñas mordidas en el mismo, mientras que con una mano masajeaba el seno derecho de Ginny lo cual en combinación con las diversas mordidas que este le daba en el cuello, hacía que la pelirroja gimiera y aumentara la velocidad de su respiración, la cual se hacía cada vez más acelerada y entre cortada.

-Harry…eso…se siente tan…bien…-suspiraba Ginny mientras ella comenzaba acariciar los pectorales del joven, pasando sus uñas sobre sus muy bien formados músculos, calvándoselas con cada suspiro que él la hacía dar. La Weasley estaba vuelta loca, nunca había sentido tan nivel de exitación, su piel se erizaba sintiendo el roce del miembro de Harry por encima de su bañador, sobre su parte intima, a la par de que las pequeñas sensaciones que ella sentía con cada movimiento de las manos y boca de su amado hacia que ella temblara bajo su toque.

La chica se restregaba contra el sexo de su marido, sintiendo una ola de placer abrumando a ambos, mientras que Harry la detenía y la acostaba sobre la toalla dejándola desnuda de arriba, a lo cual ella intentaba cubrirse pero se lo impedía el joven de cabello azabache, dejando desprotegidos los pechos de su amada, a los cuales bajaba y comenzaba a besar lentamente, haciendo que Ginny suspirara pesadamente arqueando su espala hacia atrás, dándole un mejor angulo al joven, mientras este trazaba una línea del abdomen de la chica hacia su parte pélvica donde llegaba a la parte inferior del bikini e introducía su mano debajo de la tela sintiendo la suavidad de la piel en esa área de Ginny, completamente rasurada, lo cual haca que su erección se restregara aún más con sus bermudas.

Y sin previo aviso Harry introducía un dedo en ella haciéndola gemir como nunca, comenzando a moverlo de adentro hacia afuera mientras que Ginny cerraba los ojos dejando salir un sonoro suspiro de su boca.

-Por Merlín…Harry eso se siente tan bien—gemía la pelirroja mientras arqueaba un poco más su espalda, sintiendo como trabajaba ahora dos dedos en su interior junto con su boca sobre su pecho.

-Y esto aún no acaba pelirroja—decía seductoramente Harry mientras comenzaba a descender por el abdomen de la chica plantando pequeños besos y mordidas a lo largo de su camino, hasta llegar a la frontera entre su piel desnuda y la tela de su bikini, la cual el joven lo comenzaba a bajar lentamente hasta dejarla completamente desnuda frente a él, lo cual hacia que la pelirroja se sonroja de sobremanera.

-¿Qué tienes en mente Potter?—decía Ginny viéndolo.

-Esto…- y sin previo aviso comenzaba a besar el sexo de Ginny, dando pequeñas mordidas y lamidas tentativas sobre él, lo cual hacia que Ginny arqueara su espalda y dejara salir diversos gemidos, al sentir el paso de la lengua de Harry sobre ella, causándole pequeños espasmos de placer, mientras que Harry continuaba su actividad, ahora pasando su lengua por encima del clítoris de su amada, haciendo que esta se comenzara a retorcer nuevamente mientras ella tomaba la cabeza de Harry suavemente entrelazando sus dedos con el cabello enmarañado de su esposo, el cual comenzaba a aumentar la velocidad de su lengua sobre el sexo de su amada, sintiendo como la comenzaba a humedecer mucho más que antes, lo cual el pelinegro disfrutaba de sobremanera, sintiendo el sabor de su amada tocar sus labios, sintiendo que nunca había probado nada más rico y suculento en toda su vida haciendo que con ello aumentara la velocidad con la que lamia y movía su lengua sobre ella.

-Harry…- Decía Ginny deteniéndolo y haciendo que este se recostara en la arena –Es hora de…- y sin previo aviso la pelirroja introducía el miembro hinchado de su amado en su sexo, comenzando a moverse de arriba abajo sobre el, gimiendo ligeramente cada vez que sentía más adentro el falo de Harry, mientras ella ponía sus manos sobre el pecho del chico.

-Ginny te sientes tan apretada…- suspiraba el joven mientras ella seguía moviéndose aumentando la velocidad de sus caderas, lo cual hacia que el pelinegro suspirara aún más que antes, a la par de que ella agachaba su cabeza y comenzaba a besarlo desenfrenadamente, mordiendo ligeramente los labios el uno del otro.

Harry movía sus manos hacia las caderas de la joven y las tomaba haciendo que esta se moviera aún más rápido sobre su miembro mientras que la chica arqueaba su espalda, mientras que con su mano pasaba un mechón de su cabello por detrás de su oreja, dejando salir pequeños suspiros de placer con cada arremetida que estaba dando Harry sobre su sexo.

-Harry, te siento tan adentro…- decía a la par de que la chica sentía como el miembro de su amado tocaba lo más recóndito de su ser, haciendo que ella comenzara a sentir pequeños espasmo en su sexo con cada arremetida que este le daba, haciendo que cada suspiro de ella se fuera intensificando más y más.

-Harry…voy a…-gemía Ginny mientras esta se inclinaba hacia enfrente y comenzaba a moverse al compás de su amado, haciendo que ambas de sus partes se rozaran mucho más que antes, lo cual comenzaba a ocasionar que Harry sintiera muy cerca ahora su clímax y con ello, ambos amantes llegaban juntos a su máximo placer, dejando salir un audible gemido los dos, mientras que Ginny caía sobre el pecho de su amado, sintiendo como la semilla de este en su interior.

-Harry, esto fue…increíble…-susurraba la chica en el oído de su amado.

-Y esto aún no termina—decía Harry y tomando todo se aparecía en su cuarto, donde tenia planeado continuar deleitándose del cuerpo de su esposa.


End file.
